What's love without tragedy
by Nonamejustwords
Summary: "Nameak ? What's that ?" "It's a planet "
1. Active galactic nucleus

A mother held her child on her marble floor , her tears streamed down her face as the little ones body trembled and shook.

"Hazel , it's mama what happened ?"

Hazel didn't respond as a white substance shot from her mouth and deep blue eyes roll back.

Marron took deep breaths not really sure what to do as her vision and hearing zone out , and she went numb and her eyes darted around the room looking up at her chandelier then to her cherry wood dining table and the China on top of it , her eyes traveled down and she saw her silver band.

Pop

Her hearing came back and she heard and saw her little girl choking on her blood

"Come on Marron !" She yelled to herself she picked up the 7 year olds body and ran through her large home as her Gucci dress flew back. She headed through the living room , dining room , and kitchen back towards the garage where various luxury cars were , she got the Bmw opened the back door and placed the child in a car seat. Hazel eyes had return from her skull and she looked at Marron with painful questioning eyes.

Marron moaned in agony , but didn't cry.

"Don't worry hazel mommys here "

She slammed the back door and scream to the top of her lungs.

"OPEN GARAGE DOOR !"

And the door be gain to lift.

She sat in the front seat slammed her door pushed start and with her bare foot press the gas. Her arms whip the wheel onto the street. She looked up and saw most of the cars where in the air , more traffic was there then on the streets driving was best.

She looked in her rear view mirror at her child.

Don't worry baby mamas going to get you there.

(The Briefs compound.)

The women bounced in her spandex suit with her fist up , smirk on , and eyes sparkling. Across from her was her opponent. Smirking as well and widows peak on deck.

No one spoke it were mere silence.

The man waited impatiently and frowned deeper and ran towards the girl.

The girls face turned brutal as her lips ripped in an horse scream. "BRING IT ON OLD MAN !"

The man ran faster than the speed light bringing his left hand up into the mid air pulling in energy purple and white blinding light sphere in his palm.

The man grunted out to the top of his lungs. "Final flashhhhhhhhhhh "

The women's pupils dilated smaller , while her white skin shined purple and in a milli second doge the blast barley burning her arm and hole in her suit. She scream in anger and pain , but didn't dwell in it she saw an opening and jumped on the mans side baffling him and taking a chance to bring her legs around up his torso and to his neck making both of fall backwards on the tile floor , pining him in an choke hold with the back of her shin.

The man chuckled in a breath as the girls hold grew tighter. The man on instinct grabbed the back of her thigh then left arm and neck pinning her to the tile.

The women huffed in frustration as she saw no way out.

The teacher let go of her hands then stood up freeing her.

Pan got up pissed off at herself and it showed. She stood across from him taking a deep breath and swallowed her pride down so hard it burned. "Re match !"

Vegeta shook his head "no not today" he said cooly

The girl powered up. "Oh come on "

Vegeta simply walked to the gravity stimulator and turned off the 50 x g.

Pan wiped her nose and sniffed and took in the fact it was over , not that she liked it.

"Let's eat "

Vegeta opened the door and exited and Pan right behind him.

(Outside )

Leaning outside her home on the wall as a cold breeze blew her blue hair she looked up at the trees , their leaves dance while the light poles in the compound was their spot light. She took a long drag of her cigarette and flicked it on the concrete crushing it with her boot.

...

Trunks had drove home to visit with his mom , he did this at least once a week , she hadn't been feeling well lately so he brought her some flowers and took away her cigarettes she was addicted to them heavily , so he bought her the patch or the gum but she always went back to the cancer stick. They talked for a few hours then he saw the time and knew he better get home , not before seeing his little sister and maybe a quick spar with his father.

Speaking of his father.

There they were , her long black hair in a pony tail , her suit burnt on the arm throwing away an apple talking to his father about their current spar.

"You are getting better Brat , but you'll have to accept you may never become "

"Shut Vegeta it'll happen I'll get the-"

Pan stop mid sentence when she noticed she was being watched. "Oh look it's your off spring " she said jokingly

Vegeta sighed "I knew he was there 13 seconds ago "

Pan stayed still but she was shock.

"Stay focus girl !"

Trunks looked between the two a bit confused "oh I remember when I use to be your partner ha ha "

"son only you couldn't stop running from it , but this one is running to it "

Pan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"How's Goten , "

Pan scoffed "out of shape a complete wimp I beat him at a spar and he's a super saiyan , he said he didn't "feel like " transforming "

Trunks laughed Pan was like his father way too much it was disturbing , it's hard to get a smile or giggle out of her , only smirks and scoffs. " well I'm sure he's busy "

Pan rolled her eyes. She knew her uncle had really no direction at all, but he was family and she wouldn't talk about him.

Vegeta smirk , he'll pay that brat a visit , then he'll have no choice but to transform , it pissed him off all that power gone to waste... But looking at Trunks he understood why the younger boy would want to give up. Vegeta would never say it , but he was proud even if he did get swallowed up in an office his son had power."

"Oh father have you seen Br-"

A trembling painful horse awful screamed pulled Trunks from his current sentence his blue eyes widen as he sharply turn towards the bodies and when he saw the image his heart thumped then he couldn't feel it no more.

"TRUNKS !" Rip from his wife voice with so much angst.

Beep beep

His little girl was having a seizure in the arms of his struggling wife as she ran as carefully as she could.

Beep beep

Blood spit from her mouth

Beep beep

Blood pouring from her nose.

Beep beep

In a mili second he was running and there to his family taking Hazel out her mother hands. His heart beat came back thumping like a metronome. His jaw drop as his brain still processed what was happening he took two dumbstruck breaths as his daughter blue eyes rolled back to place and saw him.

Hazel coughed out a weak pleading scared "daddy " pleading for him to help her, then her eyes left again. His eyes widen in anger and fear. Looking up to his wife "WHAT HAPPEN ?!"

Maron shook her head "I don't know I found her like this on floor in the living room surrounded by her toys!"

Vegeta walked towards his son as him and the androids daughter argued. He looked at the girl sweat was on her forehead. He could feel her small energy weakly existing. Almost not there next to Trunks.

"Pull yourself together !" He yelled at them. "The child's weak take her to your mother labs and you go get Bulma "

Vegeta looked back at Pan who had her hand over her mouth eyes shaken as she looked at the little girl suffer. Pan looked from the girl then to Vegeta eyes and shook away that fear and ran towards them she felt the little girls forehead and it was hot !" she burning up ! We got to get that temperature down !"

Pan told the parents but they were just daze in shocked , Pan felt the girl was dying right now and so did everybody else her energy was fading

"No !" She tried to take the girl out trunks hands but the dad wouldn't let go she rose her hand and blasted him a few feet away wining over hazel she ran towards the first bathroom she saw ran the coldest water and put the girl in it she got in there with her hugging her , and finally after 10 mintues her energy came back , still weak though. Pan sighed and took a deep breath leaning back in the tub looking up at the ceiling.

"The dragon balls do not exist " Marron whispered She was far from where she was , she knew death would be next for her baby and she didn't event know why.

Vegeta had been left to get Bulma she assumed and Trunks was collapsed on the floor crying.

"The dragon balls do not exist "

Bra had hurdled over two couches tripping and busting her lips she followed Trunks cries. She slid in the hallway falling in the process and hit the wall

"God damn it !"

. Looking at her brother than Marron , she stood up.

"Trunks ! Trunks !" He was non responsive

She then turn to Marron and ran to the women looking in her eyes. "Marron what's happening ?!"

Hazel "

Bra eyes widen as she felt her niece weak energy near.

Marron felt it too her child hadn't died ! She ran towards that beautiful pull and found her in tub with Pan still alive and her shaking had slowed down.

Bra had a few tears in her eyes , but She realized Mom we had to get her to the labs.

Bra looked at Marron. "Marron she's going to be okay "

"Okay " the mother moaned

"Let's get Her to the labs okay so we can fix this okay "

Marron nodded "okay "

Bra took her from Pan getting wet herself same as Marron.

"Pan "

Pan turn towards Bra and looked up.

"I want you to go in my room get yourself Marron and hazel some clothes and towels "

Pan stood up and nodded her and Bra had there differences but she knew this was beyond their little rivalry

She step out the tub.

"And Pan I need you to call Marrons family to get here now she needs them and call Your uncle , my brother needs him"

Pan nodded again and ran off towards Bra room.

Bra and Marron hurried Down the hall. Hazel heart was beating but she was completely still now

They made it to the medical labs , Bulma still wasn't there Bra looked at hazel then the broken mother and she knew it all depended on her right now Marron and hazel were looking towards her. She swallowed and saw the shiny silver pod , "Marron start up the tank !"

Marron ran towards it and began turning it on Bra laid Hazel on the floor and took off her wet clothes , they'll just dissolve and contaminate the healing water. After undressing her they pulled her the tank plugged in her ears ,put on the oxygen mask , attached the vital readers on her skin and closed door.

Marron watched as her daughter was completely emerged in the fluid , fresh tears came. She hoped this would work.

Pan came stumbling in , Bra noticed in her winter boots and Versace jumpsuit. It was almost funny almost. She handed Marron jeans and a t-shirt and me shorts and sweater. Yes I can tell she just grabbed anything and gave Marron the most normal apparel.

Me and Marron changed non caring. While Pan looked at the girl in the tank and looked over and saw some sheets she taped them to the glass covering her body. She had called her family and the chestnuts a lot of people would be here.

He were going 200 miles per hour driving reckless getting honks everywhere he turn and look ahead and saw the compound.

He had one thought.

Trunks his friend no his brother. The pain he must feel.

Goten lost control of the bike and slide on the concrete at least 30 ft scraping his helmet head and bike.

He took deep breaths and got up throwing what was left of his helmet off his head. Standing up in smoke. The bike caught fire and he began to jog into flight to the house landing on the lawn and running towards the door.

He ran towards the energy he couldn't forget. Hall after hall until he saw him on the floor he stop running and slowly approach he stared at Trunks for a few minutes then walked unzipping his jacket and sat next to him on the floor.

"Goten is that you ?" Trunks looked up through tears eyes

"Yeah "

"Hazel she's "

"I know "

Trunks began to cry and Goten grabbed him in hug.

"Hey shh shh it's okay ,she's still here "

Trunks looked up at Goten then turn south where he felt his little Girls ki he took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh man I thought she was gone "

he smiled thankful she was not

Goten stopped hugging Trunks then he seem more himself now.

Trunks set his back against the wall.

"Marron just brought her here she was shaking bleeding eyes rolling back , then my dad was talking I had her in my hands and her ki was leaving and I just lost my way someone took her out my hands , I don't know what's wrong with my baby" Trunks cried

Goten stared at Trunks and stood , "we better get to the princess then she'll want to see you."

He helped Trunks up,and they began walking the halls.

"Thanks man "

Goten nodded

Marron was staring at her daughters face Pan had covered her up all she could see was her face. She knew it was to early to tell if the tank was working , but the tank had never failed them.

She smiled and just knew it'll be alright.

She heard heavy foot steps come in . Turning she saw a bloody Goten and her husband her eyes soften and she ran to him in his arms hugging him and kissing him then laying on his chest crying a little. Trunks held her tight Marron didn't look to good. She felt like a lose twig in the wind. But even at her worst she was still beautiful.

Goten looked at Trunks and Marron then towards Pan and Bra who where on the other side of the room. Standing like statues.

Marron looked over at Goten and gave him a hug. He hug her back and smiled. "Hey Mare "

she smiled "thanks for getting him up " she looked at Trunks and smiled.

Goten nodded "anytime"

" Goten you look like shit "

"I crashed my bike "

Trunks looked at Goten "I'll tell mom to get you another one "

Goten nodded

"Those things are dangerous" Marron said.

Bra saw the red muscle where his face and skin use to be , why was he so calm that had to hurt."you need a tank yourself "

Trunks looked ahead at Hazel in the tank.

Goten scoff "im no pansy I'm good"

Bra rolled her eyes "don't be stupid you'll get an infection ,"

"It's not your problem"

Bra walked forward "honest it looks bad really bad , your wound is venerable right now "

"Just get in Tank Goten " Pan said

"Listen to your niece " Bra agreed.

Goten snapped towards Bra"what are you doing here don't you have some shopping to do ?"

Bra then realized what was she doing ? She never intervene and wasn't around much when things got bad. Gotens right. "Whatever I don't care " she flipped her blue hair and ran her fingers through it.

Bulma enter the room on her cane and Pan went to go help her to the tank.

Bulma stared at Hazel then checked her vitals.

"Her blood pressure is low , we have to get it up , who put her in the tank ?"

"Bra and I " Marron said Bulma turn to her daughter and smiled.

"Pan got her fever down she took a cold shower "

Bulma nodded"good job guys "

Bra sat on a counter top looking at her mom." Where's dad ?"

Bulma shrugged "he's not good with these things he had to go for a fly "

"Okay and her blood pressure how we fix it ?" Trunks asked

"We need to give her nutrients through the Iv"

Bulma went to a cabinet and pulled out clear bags full of liquid and begin to hook them in.

"We have to use human medicine as well as the tank because she's not just saiyan we have to find a middle "

Bulma looked at Goten and walked towards her dresser there where two senzu beans in there she grabbed one and gave it to him. He popped it in his mouth and his face and skin healed within seconds.

"What a waste of a bean " Bra said lowly ..."mom she'll live right ?" Bra said a little louder.

Bulma took a long pause." I can't tell yet "

Trunks shook his head as Marron eyes lowered.

"Mom what's wrong with her ?" Trunks asked

"I don't know hopefully the tank fix whatever it is if not we have to get her out of there and run blood test"

"Marron " her mother voice rushed in her ears

"Oh mom"

18 , krillen , and Videl stood at the door

18 hugged her daughter while looking at her granddaughter and saw she was in that tank that had save most of their lives. She had hope.

Videl went to Pan and studied her daughter she was as still as steal but Videl could see she were worried about the girl. Pan had let go of every thing that made her a women and weak so she could become a warrior. She lives basically for training. It sadden Videl she remember Pan had a life a normal life then she just turned the switch off.

Krillen hugged Trunks and patted his back.

Bulma knew everyone were being anxious about Hazel its best if they leave the room.

"Look it can take a while for Hazel to recover , it's best if everyone go to the living room I'll stay back here with her , and you can come check on her in an hour"

Pan and Videl left.

Bra was un easy but she followed them , she took one last look at hazels pretty face and smiled,she'll be fine. Marron and Trunks stood there along with 18 Goten and Krillen

"Come on 18 Marron lets"

"No I'm staying ! " Marron yelled.

18 look Bulma in the eyes "Me too "

Goten looked at Trunks to see what he'll do.

"Marron I'll be back"

Marron frown how could he leave " no no way"

"Look I can't handle this , I need a moment "

Marron closed her eyes she didn't like it but "fine be back" he nodded and kissed her forehead. Krillen sat down he would stay too then with his wife.

Trunks and Goten sat on the roof looking up into the stars.

"I just hope for the best you know "

"Hey hazels going to make it"

"But what if she don't huh ? We have no dragon balls , I mean how you deal with Goku"

Goten paused for a while. "I think how left us all of Us ,my mom, he didn't die might as well have but left to go train or on a next adventure , so death I don't deal with death I deal with ... My father leaving but not on earth leaving not on vacation, but to the dark into nothingness ... He might be out there ,but he's dead to me so death you just ... Accept it"

Trunks and Goten discussed his father a few times not many , but Goten never spoke like this of his father. " i could never accept Hazels death "

"We better get back in there " Goten said."Marron needs you "

Bra leaned on the table talking to Videl and Pan.

"Gohan went to talk to Vegeta we saw him while flying here "

" yeah it's best if he's not here " Bra said her dad handle things differently.

"I just hope Hazel pull through "

"She will pull through " Pan said

"How do you know ?" Bra asked

Pan smirked "because she's saiyan "

Bra and Videl smiled "yeah "

Pan looked at the clock on the wall. "We better go back and check on her it's been two hours "

My the ladies made their way towards the labs meeting Goten and Trunks.

They were silent , they weren't really together much like this anymore.

Coming into the room Trunks saw Marron sitting with her head on her mom. Damn he shouldn't have left her. He walked toward her and helped her up , looking into her beautiful eyes. " she's going to make it no matter what "

Marron search her husbands eyes and felt better he would protect her and Hazel like he always did.

She smiled and nodded.

Suddenly a constant beep could be heard ringing from the tank. Bulma rushed to read her vitals. "Everything is stabled ,but her fever has risen again this time 125 we have to get her out of there !"

Bulma drained the water and opened the tank. Bra rushed with a blanket. Hazel eyes began to open as Bra wrapped her up her whole body was burning up.

Bulma pulled off the oxygen mask and shined a flash light into hazels eyes.

"Grandma? " she asked

"Yes sweetie I'm right here " Bulma turn towards her son "Trunks now !"

He let go of his wife and ran toward his family.

"Take her to the shower "

Trunks rushed to the incase your on fire shower and sat Hazel on the floor and he pulled the hanger , a flow of cold water rain down on her.

She screamed ! "Ah Daddy it's cold !"

Trunks blinked away his emotions. "I know baby it'll make you better "

"What's wrong with me ? Where's mama ?"

"Here Iam sweetie "

She looked around frighten and shivering. "What's going on mama"

Marron didn't have an answer she didn't know why she had seizure after seizure , for now all she could say was a guess. "It's just a really nasty cold "

Hazel nodded she been sick before her mom always let her miss school and made her soup. "Yes so no school ?!" She asked with a smile

Everyone smiled at the girl and Trunks nodded. "Yeah no school"

Bulma brought the thermometer to hazels mouth. "Open up honey " Hazel complied and Bulma took a breath of relief "97 it went down !"

Marron smiled as her heart relaxed since this all happen. "Good job Baby "

Hazel shrugged " I didn't even do anything "

Trunks turned off the water bend over and kissed her forehead then turned to his mom.

"Mom what's next ?"

"We can move her to a room and I'll do blood work and we'll go from there "

Trunks and Marron nodded.

Bra had handed Marron a small gown , Hazel had a wardrobe there.

"Hi auntie Bra"

Bra smiled happy the little one was awoke and responsive now. "Hey kid "

Pan Videl and krillen went home Goten was still there along with 18 Marron and Trunks. Hazel were now in a smaller room laying in a bed resting.

Trunks looked at the bandages were his mom drew blood and ran his fingers through her hair. He felt an hand on his shoulder, he knew it was his wife. She always touched his shoulder when his brain was doing clock work when he left reality she always brought him back.

"Go get some sleep" she whispered.

He nodded. "Okay ".

Trunks turn to Marron and leaned forward to kiss her and hug her. Marron held the back of Trunks neck and closed her eyes.

Trunks pulled away and looked down at her face. "Marron what happen ?"

Marron shook her head. " I don't know she came from school with the nanny I came home she were finishing up her homework the nanny left and I place her in the living room with her toys and TV while I started dinner and Before I could turn on the oven , She screamed and I found her" Marron said emotional.

Trunks hugged her again and she were crying again.

"I'm scared Trunks "

"She'll be fine Marron " Trunks told her.

Two days later

"I'm sorry I found nothing " Bulma told the worried Parents.

"How could you not there's something wrong with her she had another seizure last night "

Bulma nodded "I know , but there's no pathogens in her blood it's clean "

Trunks grabbed his face in frustration. "What do we do now ? Then " he yelled.

Bulma looked away from her child. "I suggested going to a human doctor , her primary care doctor than be referred out to a specialist "

" mom it's no good you know that she's not like those doctors other patients"

"Trunks we should at least give it a try "

"Look I'm not a doctor you know that , I'm a scientist and engineer as are you, and yes I try to heal fighters and Aliens I'm not professional in the medical area"

"You took good care of me " Trunks said hypocritical "and Bra !"

Bulma looked him in his eyes "you never had an illness to this level , you were my babies and I do anything to make it better for you , now you go do the same even if it means going to human doctors" the mother said and stormed off

Trunks looked around the room and his eyes met Marrons.

(A week later Son residents )

Sitting Indian style hands resting on her legs eyes closed and chest up , Pan meditated , it's been at least 4 hours she sat in the grass son blazing down.

She heard grass crunching and someone sit down.

"Your too tense , your ki is still a bit high it has to be low"

Pan took a deep breath opening her eyes and smiled at her father.

Gohan eyes lowered in admiration . "Your a sight for sore eyes "

Pan blushed. "Father I "

"Father ?" Gohan question " no dad or daddy ?"

Pan shook her head "dad you ruin my concentration "

Gohan nod once and stood up "Ah I see , it's taken hours and your ki is at its normal state , what if you only had three days three days to meditate before something awful kills you and everything you love "

Pan eyes lowered "I I go to the chamber like you !" She shouted while standing up as well

Gohan smiled and grabbed her should hugging her as they walked towards the house.

A strong gust of wind came up on them and saw it was Goten he landed on the grass by us. He looked a bit disturbed but calm.

"Hey " my dad said

Goten walked to us "hey guys"

Pan noticed her uncle looked uneasy.

"What's up ?" She asked

"It's Hazel ... They can't find what's wrong with her "

Pan blinked in confusion.

"What ? I thought Bulma were doing test "

He shook his head. " nothing was found , she's having terrible seizures and she's in a lot of pain "

Pan felt her heart beat speed up. " there has to be an explanation and a solution to help her !"

Goten sighed "it looks like there is non "

"Jeez poor Marron "

" Trunks I don't know he's not , dealing with this well "

"You expect him to ?" Gohan asked

"No no way ! " Pan yelled poor little girl.

"Her fever has risen and she had multiple ki drops "

"It's an endless cycle of hell for her parents "

Gohan took a deep breath , "and Vegeta ?"

Goten shrugged "he hasn't returned "

(Trunks and Marrons house )

They been to to many doctors to count. Nothing has been successful. The last Doctor they went to did tell them , if she continue to have sever seizures it'll take out her heart.

Marron were in the living room of there house crying on the sofa. She's going to lose her baby. She tried to get up and collapsed on the floor in a sea of toys.

Trunks stood in front of the mirror looking deeply in it at himself intensely. There were no time for tears , he wouldn't lose his baby girl. He heard the wailing of his wife and followed it.

He stood above her broken body.

"Marron "

She slowly rose up and looked at him.

"Stop crying "

"But but Trunks "

"You have to be strong ... For Hazel "

"We won't lose her I promise "

Marron nodded. "How is there a solution ? A cure ?"

Trunks turn his back to her and looked out the glass doors of there home. "I got one "

( capsule corp )

Bra and her mom were in her laps looking over and over at Hazels blood doing all kinds of test well Bra was assisting her mother. The lab were cold because it needed to be to keep samples alive. Bra were writing the results of Hazel iron. She looked up from her note pad over at her mother looking into microscope , above her mom were a hug shiny space ship she looked at it so long she started to day dream.

Crash

Bra were startled from her day dream and saw her mother dropped a test tube.

"Oh my God " her mother breathed.

(A day later )

Vegeta decided to come home finally causing a huge argument with Her and him. Bulma called over Gohan she needed as much help as she could get and Gohan were very smart and could put her notes into perspective. Hazel were there , because Bulma kept her sedated so the pain would go away it wasn't a solution but for now it's all they've got.

Bra couldn't believe all of this , poor Hazel she already knew what were happening. Everyone were in the living room anxiously waiting for the news.

Bulma looked at her son and his wife. "There's no easy way to say this... So I'll just say it "

"Come on women just spit it out"

Bulma sighed "I retest and rested the blood sample for every possible thing and finally after a few days , I test her bone marrow and it's no good it's decaying causing her body to go all out of whack and shut down ,her kidneys are the weakest at the moment"

18 gritted her teeth and Marron came crashing in her chest crying.

"How do you fix her bone marrow ?" Goten asked

"We have to find a related blood type doner ,and even if we do it'll only be treatments not a cure "

Goten pointed at Trunks "her father !"

Everyone looked at Trunks he seemed oddly calm and intense at the same time standing there with his chest out face and eyes serious.

"He doesn't match nor does Bra, we can try Marron ,android 18 ,and krillen , but her saiyan genes are dominate "

"Okay Bulma try us !" Marron said " well match we just have too one of us "

Bulma nodded.

"I'm going to nameak "

the words hit everyone especially Marron she took in everything he just said.

"What ?!" She said in a panic and angry tone while walking from her mother to her husband.

He looked in her eyes. "I'm going to Nameak "

"No " ..."no your not !"

"look I'm not losing my little girl , I promised you I wouldn't let her die so I'm not "

"But Bulma said she needs a doner !"

"Screw that ! There's no quarter Saiyans in my family or yours , "

Marron couldn't take this first her baby now her husband leaving her it was all to much.

"Your going for the dragon balls ?" Gohan asked and Trunks nod.

"Then I'm in " Goten said

Pan gritted her teeth. "No your not I'm going , you are needed here "

Goten shook his head "she's my god child "

"I don't care you are a super saiyan stay here and protect everybody , your are valuable !"

Goten blinked angrily at his niece " it's dangerous out there "

"Pan he is right !" Videl screamed to her.

Pan turn to everyone and looked them in the eye."the last time I went to space , a monster came here because of me and took over all of you guys then the world " she turned on her heels. "I'm not letting that happen again , it's me I'm going " she storming out the room after that.

"Gohan she can't go out there !" Videl cried.

"Her minds made up Videl we can't stop her "

Videl put her head down and looked away from everyone.

"When are you leaving ?" Bra asked

"Friday "

Marron left out the door. As Trunks watched her.

"I guess I'll prepare the ship " Bulma said

" I'll help you " Bra offered.

Bulma nodded "okay "

Walking into the lab Bra looked at the silver ship , it had to be made out of some expensive earth element , because to glowed beautiful and mirrored the whole room there were a huge black C with in a circle on the back side. The ship remind her of a jack game piece it had three sphere pods connected to one big rectangle.

"Monolith open "

The silver plated door opened making a soft loud nose. We walked up the staircase behind the door onto the ship.

"Wow mom you really out did yourself "

The interior were a cream color , Led lights were in the ceiling space suits hung on the wall a TV were on wall as well, there's were a board of lights and switches in the pod vertical from the door mother and daughter walked forward in the pod and saw two chairs in front of the board and a huge clear window.

"This is the control room , it's made from nappas saiyan pod"

"Whoa it's impressive "

"Mmhmm " Bulma said proudly

"What about the other spheres ?"

"The left one is a gravity stimulator and the other is a kitchen and rest room , the engines is underneath the ship next to the fuel tank "

"What is it made out of ?"

"Diamond "

Bra jaw dropped to the floor.

"The hardest element in the world"

"Yeah and most expensive how much did it cost you ?"

"Let's just a diamond ring goes for 1,ooo,ooo and this is a whole ship "

"Whoa that's insane mom good old metal would've done it "

Bulma chuckled " I know I made this for your father fit for king don't you think ?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "So "... "What do you need me to do "

"Go get some capsules and food whatever you can find clear the shelves "

She was disappointed she thought her mother give her a more important thing to do , but oh well. "Okay "

I began walking down the stairs towards the garage , when I saw him my brother.

I stop and watched him from the corner of the hall I guess he felt my eyes on him.

We looked at each other for a brief moment and he went inside Hazels room.

I stood there a while and continued to the garage.

Pan waited by the Gravity room for Vegeta , she hadn't been training since Hazel, she figured he needed some time with his family.

"your going Nameak "

"Yes "

"Why ?"

"I wouldn't want you my dad or Goten going out there leaving earth unguarded , Trunks is enough super saiyan as is "

"That's an logical answers , but there's always an reason within the reason "

Pan frowned at Vegeta. " Hazel , I want to do it for her , I held her in that bath tub and she was so fragile. It's not fair to her , that's why "

"I see "

"Can we spar now ?"

"No "

Pan saw him walk away and grew even more upset. " why ?!"

"We'll spar when you get back "

Pan smirked at his retreating Form.

"Hey "

Pan turned on the wall she were on.

There were Trunks.

"Hey "

"Thanks for talking Goten out of it "

Pan nodded. "No problem "

"We leave at noon Friday"

"Got it "

The two then went there separate ways.

(The next day )

Marron hadn't talk to Trunks in a whole day it were just them walking around the house in silence she spent most of the Tuesday at Bulmas labs with Hazel. Hazel had gotten to go home today , Bulma suggested it and gave Marron the medication that'll sedate her if her seizures get bad , but Hazel were asleep for the most Part.

She busted in her home and wheeled Hazel in the Chair she saw Trunks on the couch sitting there. Her lips tighten and she pushed Hazel past him heading towards her room. Getting Hazel from wheel chair to bed had be hard and she struggled almost falling with the girl in her hand , but Trunks came I and helped her. They tucked her in and her eye lids started to move around and blink open showing her blue green orbs.

"Mom dad "

Trunks eyes widen "Hey sweetie "

"Hey dad , "

"Are you okay baby ?" Marron pressed her hand to the child's forehead it weren't burning or anything.

"Yeah mom I'm fine I'm hungry "

Marron smiled. "Well I'll go get you something to eat , I'll be back "

Hazel nodded. "Daddy can you get me a soda "

Trunks chuckled , "well I'll see what I can do okay "

Hazel smile watching her father leave.

In the kitchen. He met his wife who where on the phone with his mother.

"Yes she just woke up "

"Only broths and juice okay thanks bye "

Beep

Marron looked at Trunks then leaned forwards on the counter with the phone in her hand.

"Are you going to tell her ?"

"She's in a good mood I don't want to"

Marron head shot up and her eyes glazed. "You tell her Trunks !... She needs to know , and I can't do it ... I can't break her heart like that "

Trunks ignored his wife even though she were right. "What can she eat and drink "

Marron scoffed and walked toward the cabinet grabbing a can of broth and heating it up on the stove.

"She needs juice "

When Hazels food were done they walked to her room and she were still awoke sitting up in her bed.

Marron sat on one edge and Trunks on the other.

"What's that ?" She asked her mom.

"It's like a soup" Marron answers

Hazel frowned. "I want real food "

Marron chuckled. "I'm sorry ,but your still sick and Your grandma said only liquids."

Hazel sighed "fine" and let her mother feed her.

Trunks handed her her drink every once in a while.

When she were all done both parents just stared at her.

"When will this cold be over ? ... I miss school a little and I hate when I can't move it hurts"

Both parents heart silently broke as they had yet to tell Hazel the extent of what were wrong with her.

"Hazel listen to me , you are very sick" Trunks began

Hazel nodded "I know I"

"No sweetie your badly sick , and no medicine or anything can help you,"

Hazel blinked as her eyes water.

"Like nothing could help great grandpa briefs ... Will I die like him ?" She blinked from her dad to mom back to her dad.

Trunks took a deep breath.

"No honey you won't die ... Daddy's has to leave for a little while" Marron said

"Leave ? Leave me ?"

"No Hazel I'll never leave you , I'll be back I promise I'll come back to you , I'm leaving to space "

Hazel eyes widen in fear as she stood up bed . "SPACE ?!" Tears came out the girls eyes. "No daddy"

Trunks grabbed her in a hug.

"It's going to be okay , I have to go so you can get better "

Hazel cried more. "Are you going to mommy ?"

"No I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right her with you baby "

"How long will you be gone ? " the girl demanded.

"8 months "

Hazel cried some more. "That's too long "

"I have to it takes that long to get back and from nameak "

"Nameak ? What's that ?"

"It's a planet "

"A planet why there ?"

"It has the dragon balls "

"Dragon balls ?"

Trunks nodded. "There's 7 in total once you have them all you can make a wish any wish and it'll come true"

Hazel looked up at her dad through red eyes and heavy breathing. "What are you wishing for ?"

"For you to get better "

Hazel took in his words and stop talking sitting back on her bed she closed her eyes for a while then her back tighten and the ripples of Pain came.

"Hazel ?" Trunks screamed as Marron ran to go get her medicine.

Trunks grabbed her small body and held her tight.

"Daddy don't go " she screamed through her teeth

"Hazel Shhh don't speak "

"Daddy please don't leave me !"

"Hazel I have to "

Marron rushed in and gave her the shot and within 10 seconds she were sound asleep.

Trunks looked at her little face and kissed her cheek.

(( Pans room ))

She stood in front of her mirror taking deep breath lost in her thoughts, she could hear Bra Goten and her dad far off past the trees on the prairie preparing for the launch , Bra had drove monolith on an 18 wheeler.

Space , she thought it's just for a few months I have nothing going on here , besides training. She looked around her room at her small twins size cot her bookshelf and mat on the floor. It was simple , but she'll miss it she thought while walking to the door exiting her room and going outside to help.

((Trunks and Marrons house))

After taking Hazel back to Bulma ,when Marron went back home she feel asleep on the couch feeling powerless. When afternoon came She took a bath then fumbled in her closet she had so many expensive dresses , she didn't want to wear any of it and decided today were a sweats and white shirt day. She had put on Trunks shirt.

Tripping out her huge closet over some shoes , there she saw Trunks in the bed sitting at the edge with his elbows on his knees and head bowed.

She slowly walked towards their bed and sat on top of the comforter.

Putting her head in her hands. She didn't want him to go , but she knew he had to.

She sat back up looking at him and rushed her head on his shoulder.

Trunks lifted his head and turned it.

"I don't like this , I'm scared "

Trunks fully turned to her know wrapping his hands around her waist while she were still in the bed and her head now resting on his chest.

"I know , keep her alive Marron in 4 months I'll be on Nameak "

Marron nodded. "I will "

Trunks then grabbed her jaw and kissed her with his free hand grabbing the back of her knees sitting her in his lap. He rose up her shirt and took of her bra. She hugged him and he hugged her , with his hands on her bare back. He rose his hand to her neck in the hug.

(Friday )

Trunks walked out of chi chis in a dark blue leather space suit and a helmet as Pan walked out her home in the same thing they walked towards the prairie. With Goten behind them.

Goten remembered what Trunks had said. Take care of his family make sure they had everything they needed , he promised Trunks he would.

Everyone else's were already there waiting for them to take off far side of the ship.

Marron watch him take each step and each one felt like forever , her tears came out silently , she would do this she had to for the sake of their daughter. "I'll be strong Trunks " she whispered to him , but doubt he heard her.

Bulma were in a control room which were inside a truck.

Minus

12 ,11, 10 , 9

Videl and Gohan embraced in a side ways hug watching their daughter , the mother were upset and it showed. Her long black hair hung to her waist blowing in the wind.

Bra were at the ship and were to show them quickly where everything was.

"Okay there's the stimulator captains quarters restroom and kitchen !... That TV is where you can communicate with capsule corp. "

Trunks nodded and Bra smiled and ran to give him a quick hug. "Bring me back rock " she joked. Then ran out the door. "Strap in !" She yelled as she ran out the ship and closed the door then Running in the field to get as far as possible , she saw her father were there too.

8,7,6,5

Bulma looked from her control room on camera at her son , she smiled as she counted down she were so proud of him.

Goten went to Marrons side and saw she were crying. "Your still mad ?"

"No " she smiled. "I'm happy"

Gohan knew when that door closed Pan would be gone for 8 months , he would miss her so much.

4,3,2,1

Smoke came out from under the ship as the wind grew massively loud. The fire blazed from under the ship causing it to rise in the sky.

Pans whole body were shaking as her breathing heighten , once they got into space she could take off the helmet.

Clink clack ! Whoosh

The ship bounced

Pan Were startled by the noise and turn to look Trunks , she saw his clear blue eyes behind the glass of his helmet , one single tear fell from it, her eyes widen.

The ship completed caught fire in the atmosphere and combusted into a fiery white and grey smoke cloud within seconds it were gone falling out the sky spreading million of pieces all over the sons property.

Everyone on the land were in shock until.

Videl pushed Gohan off her and ran in the field crying and screaming.

"Pan !"

She ran into flight but were stopped as her husband tackled her to the ground. She were crying.

"Get off me Gohan !"

"Videl , she she's gone "

"No !"

"Trunks ! Trunks !" Bra screamed to the sky she ran towards the explosion but fell and tripped on a rock she cried as the grass and sky were in her teary vision , while she mourned her brother.

Marron heart beat stop and she fell expecting to feel ground she fell into Gotens arms. Completely destroyed. Trunks was gone and now Hazel. "Oh god " she cried.

Bulma were in shock taken back looking horrified at the screen as her family and friends cried and moaned.


	2. Afterglow

She couldn't breath her crying and panic had over took her , she couldn't breath. Pulling herself from Goten , she stood up and saw Videl and Gohan crying , Bra looking up at the sky and Goten grabbing his head saying Pans name over and over

There were small fires and parts of the ship all over the land.

Bulma stumbled out the truck in tears.

"Oh .. My baby " she hoarsely cried and fell on the grass.

Goten sat up and saw Bulma.

Marron went to her and hugged her.

"Marron Trunks he's he's gone " Bulma muttered.

Goten stood up and walked fast to her and wrapped her in a hug,

"Oh Goten Trunks and and Pan " she held Gotens face.

"Mom !" Bra yelled rising on her knees in the meadow then stand up to hug her mom and sister in law.

"I'm so sorry Marron"

Bra red eyes turn to Goten "I'm sorry About Pa Pan "

Goten nodded and turned to Videl and Gohan , they were arguing.

"If you would've talk to her she had no business on that ship !"

"She wanted to save the girls life !"

"Now she's gone !" Videl yelled while flying away.

"Videl !" Gohan yelled to the sky.

Goten went to his brother and held him and they collapsed on the ground. Goten were hugging Gohans head.

"Oh why Pan " Gohan moaned.

He took a breath choking on his cries. "She's dead "

Everyone had lost something , someone who were irreplaceable to them.

Marron looked from the brothers into the sky , thinking of her husband.

Her dry lips moved. "Bulma " she said to the grieving mother. "We have to do the bone marrow test for me mom and dad".

Bulma couldn't even talk but she understood what Marron were saying.

Marron look around at her family.

Bra wrapped her mom and Marron in her arms with her in the middle.

"Let's go mom and sis"

They walked to Bulmas control Truck with Bra driving. She had to get her family home.

It was the longest drive of her life. The sky had gone grey and tears were silently going down her face as she bit her lips to stop herself from wailing. Marron were crying and mom finally had stop. Turning on to their street and into the gates. It all became so much realer she were home and Trunks wouldn't be there ever.

When she parked , her father landed.

"Dad "

Vegeta walked right pass them and into his home.

Bulma looked out into space with tears on her water lines and eyes red.

"Mom go in the house , go rest"

Bulma ignored her.

"Mom !"

"I don't I don't want to rest damn it !" She yelled and went to the house.

Bra looked at Marron.

"Hazel she's , what do I tell her about her father ?"

Bra grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about that right now , let's go inside "

Marron followed Bra to Hazels room, and that's when they drop hands.

Marron looked at the door helplessly and went inside. Hazel were fast asleep. Sedated. Marron took off her shoes and got in bed with her and hugged her daughter.

Goten was a mess , stumbling inside his moms house. Chi chi came from the hall and saw her sons state.

"Goten ?whats the matter ? What was that big noise?"

Goten just cried for a moment. How was he to tell his mom.

"Mom Pans dead "

Chi chi covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

A month later.

Gohan sat on her small cot in her room. His eyes were dry and red. He simply couldn't cry anymore. It's over bearing the lost he felt why couldn't it have been him instead of his little girl.

He been in room for days barley leaving to eat or use the restroom only to return to the empty room.

Videl were in their bedroom she locked the door and wouldn't come out , but today were different he heard her moving around the house.

He needed her right now. He felt so alone without her support. So he stood up and walked towards the living room.

There he saw a few bags of luggage by the door and Videl coming from the hall rolling another one.

He open his mouth and his voice sounded rustic from not talking for so long. "Videl ?"

"I have to go Gohan "

"Where are we going ?"

She walked forward. "No just me "

Gohan watched her capsule her bags as confusion hit him. Suddenly he felt a surge of energy invade his body. He walk towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you talking about "

She turn to him and looked him in the eye. "I'm leaving " she said with tears forming in her eyes

"What ?"

She started to take deep staggered breaths. "I " ... "Can't be " here "...

"Videl we can work it out"

"She's dead ! Gohan !" She yelled.

Whatever energy he had left and he looked away from her.

"And " Videl started and closed her eyes. "You look just like her". She cried. Then left slamming the door.

Gohan just stood there he didn't know what to do anymore.

He had lost his daughter And his wife.

...

Goten looked at The briefs family house from the side walk in the front of the front door he had flowers in his hands while they laid on his chest. He had to check on Hazel , Even though he lost two very important people in his life , He been focused on Hazel this past month thinking of ways to heal her , Trunks gave his last breath to try and save his daughter , that meant something to Goten and he wouldn't let Trunks or Pans death be in vain.

He walked to the door and knocked a few times then waited.

After a few moments. Bra open the door with half her face and body showing. He noticed her hair were flat eyes were dull and lips dry and red.

"Hey " Goten said.

"Hey " she responded.

"May I come in "

She nodded and opened the door wider. "Sorry haven't been very social lately"

He kind of smiled "when have you ever ?"

She chuckled a bit. And her eyes traveled down to his hands. "Who's are those for ?"

"There for your mom and Hazel but " he picked one up out the bouquet and gave her one."I'll give you the ugly one " he joked

She took it and smiled smelling it. "What are these "

"Forget me nots "

She smiled studying her flower . "They remind me of Trunks " she sniffed them one more time on her nose and upper lip. "Hazels up we should give those to her before she knocks back out" they began walking throughout the house towards the room Hazel were in.

Gotens face then relaxed. "How is everyone ?"

Bra sighed and shrugged. " Moms barley able to tend to Hazel she's always shaking. Dads he's just fades away I'll see maybe in a hall or the kitchen then he's gone. Marrons beefing tough for Hazel"

"Has she told her "

Bra shook her head. "We'll wait ".

She stopped and stood in front of the door.

"I think everyone is in here "

Walking in they looked at the dark room. Everyone seemed gloomy , but Hazel who was laughing and playing with her doll making it do funny dances.

Bulma flipped through papers on a clip board and sighed.

"18 neither "

"What no ! " Marron screamed "that has to be a mistake , not me not dad not mom not ... Trunks ?!" She said his name and everyone looked from the widow.

"Mommy ,?" Hazel asked noticing her mom were very stressed.

"Yeah sweetie ?" Marron said while walking to Hazels side.

"Your okay "

Marron smiled away at her daughter. "Yeah I'm okay !... Are you okay squirt. ?" Marron asked while tickling her softly the girls giggles rang throughout the room causing everyone to smile.

Goten stepped and handed the girl the flowers.

Hazel blushed "for me ?! Thanks Goten " she grab them sniffing them and putting one and her dolls hair.

"Welcome !" He smiled then walked towards the girl grandma and gave her a kiss on the check and the flowers.

She took them with a sad smile as he held her hand. She knew he couldn't say anything but looking into Goten eyes she also knew he was telling her he understands and to be strong. Bulma hugged him again. "Thank you Goten"

"Grandma you got flowers too , we're twins !"

Bulma laughed "yeah we are , how are you feeling ?"

She shrugged "heavy ?" She guessed

Bulma looked at everyone."I'll give her something light before a seizure does come it'll reduce the stress on her heart brain and kidneys , it might make her drowsy , why don't you guys wait for me in the dining room.

Marron complied and so did Bra and Goten.

They walked out the door and Marron gave Goten a hug and pulled away while looking up into his eyes. "I know how close you two were , and then Pan " she said softly. "I'm sorry "

Goten didn't want to dwell on it that pain , not yet not before he knew Hazel and Marron were okay , he made Trunks a promise.

He smiled "thank you , how your holding up ?" He asked as they keep walking.

"It's all a dream to me , my husband is gone , if it weren't for Bra and Bulma I don't know what I'd do , we must be such a burden on you guys " she directed towards Bra.

"Marron we love you and Hazel you guys are Trunks , you were... Are his family , of coarse we love doing everything for Hazel"

Marron cried just a little bit. "Thank you"

"That's right Marron Im sure Bulma loves having you guys around " Goten told her as they went into the dinning room.

They sat in dining room all there just looking at each other and into space.

A few minutes later Bulma came around the hall and half smiled. They all looked up at her.

"The medicine did make her drowsy"

Marron shook her head. "I feel terrible to keep giving her these heavy sedatives ,but seeing her in pain is to hard "

Bulma took a seat near Marron and looked into her eyes.

"We can have her fight through them at her alert state even with the damage it will do to her body because I wouldn't want her to become dependent on the sedation either "

Marron nodded. "I understand but I don't know il have to ask Tru" she stop on his name and shook her head looking away.

Bulma sighed as Bra looked on with pity and angst , she were so mad this happened to her family.

"Gotens how's everything at your quarters ?" Bulma asked him.

Goten sighed and rubbed his chin "It's not so good " ..."Gohan I mean Videl left .."

The women all gasped and felt their hearts go out to their family.

"Oh no " Bulma couldn't believe it.

"Moms just trying to take care of Gohan ".

"Poor Gohan " Bra said. Her fist hit the table and she stood up shaken it. "This is all bullshit why did this had to happen to us " she yelled and walked away saying Trunks name in a fit full of tears.

Everyone left at the table held themselves together. Bulma looked up stopping herself from crying. "You know what I'll throw a party for everyone to come and we'll celebrate Pans and Trunks life "

Marron blinked into space processing what Bulma were saying. "A funeral ?... That finalizes it , he's gone he's not coming back "

Bulma nodded. "I know , but I want to remember the good times , I want to live on and take care of my grand baby "

Goten felt the idea were a bit inappropriate , but it'll be a form of closure "A party ?... Will Hazel even go?".

"No" Marron said "as far as she knows he's in space alive ".

"So it's settled " Bulma said while standing up and walking away. "Oh hey Goten I'll send some bots back with you to collect the ship "... "And look for re remains "

"Okay "

The scientist then walked sadly away.

That left Only two at the table.

"Goten I just I don't know what to do anymore , my daughter thinks her dads alive. "

Her eyes looked deeply into their kids at him. "I can't be weak in her eyes , "

"I know "

Marron shook her head "but it's so hard "

"Marron I know ," he said grabbing her hand " it's not easy for you "

She finally let the flood gates open. "Bill collectors keep calling , I don't know what to do Trunks took care of that, all I had were credit cards and the PIN number"

"Don't worry Marron I'll take care of it , I can't look after your house and cars "

"Really ?"

He nodded "yes you stay here and be all that Hazel needs " he said determine while squeezing his her hand.

"Thanks Goten" she said with a smile looking to the corner of the room.

"Listen to me Marron "

She still hadn't looked at him but she listened.

"If you , Hazel need anything ... Anything you tell me okay"

"Okay "

Goten knew she were very independent ,but he wanted her to know he meant it.

"Marron "

Her eyes traveled to his "okay ?"

She nodded "okay".

She reached over on the table to grab a leather purse and dug into it pulling out keys and a small letter pad. "These are the keys and names and address , I'm sure the company's are In there "

Goten grabbed them."okay"

"All the books and accounts are in trunks office "

"Got it "

"Really thanks Goten It were overwhelming I didn't even know we had earthquake insurance ha ha"

Goten smiled. "Is that a thing ?"

"Yeah it is "

He laughed.

"My Trunks was always so carefully "

Goten agreed then smirked while standing. "Apparently not Hazels here !"

Marrons jaw dropped as she blushed then laughed. "Okay maybe not ha ha "

"God I miss him "

"Yeah me too"

They stared at each other. There were nothing left to say.

"Okay Mare I'm going to head over there "

"Okay "

"Bye "

"Bye"

...

Goten drove his new bike to Trunks and Marrons house. He stopped at the gate by the overgrown shrub , typing in the code. The gate were electronic with mostly wood door and black fence at the top. It open allowing him in. He drove at 10 miles per hour into the drive way by stopping in front of the front door. Marrons flowers were dying and the yard were over grown. Goten Got off his bike and went inside. There were an awful stench and the air were humid.

He started by cutting the lawn and watering the flowers Then proceeded in the home. He opened most the windows then Cleaned out the fridge and oven , there were an roast in there that went bad. He put away the toys in living room putting them in the pink bin in Hazels room and making her bed. Everything else were pretty much spotless, non of the lights were working so he went to Trunks office to began heated phone calls with company's to turn back on the homes utility's and used Trunks Trust fund account to start up an auto pay so every month their system could retract the money out the account rather than Sending a check , it were 1 am in the next day when he realized He were done , He decided to crash on the couch for the night.

He laid looking in the ceiling of the huge home. " Trunks man , wherever you are don't worry about your mom or your family I'm here for them they miss you , I miss you"

(A couple weeks later)

Bra went and sat at a table with about 47 reporters and 50 photographers.

"As you all know my brother took w leave of absence from being the president of capsule corporation"

"He did this for personal reason , he were going to space "

"I'm sad to announce that his space ship did not make it through earths atmosphere and caught fire killing him."

Suddenly A wave of questions were being asked and cameras flashed. Bra heard the buzz of the voices until one question shine above the others.

"I'm sorry about your lost , now with Trunks gone who will take over for your family's company "

" as you know Ronald Suzki our VP is acting as president and will continue to do so until further notice "

The questions came again and making Bra get a headache.

"Will you take over now that your Brother has passed "

Bra rolled her eyes. " I do not have the educational back ground as my brother did "

The questions came again in a blur.

"Where's Trunks daughter is it true she's been out of school for 2 months ?!"

Bra were getting sick of this, but kept it together. "Hazel has fallen ill and is being taken care of at home "

"What illness does she have ?"

"We have no clue , we been To many doctors and non were able to identify it"

"How's your mother ?"

Bra eyes glowed with angry and grievance "how's your mother ?" And with that she stood up leaving the press conference and told Ronald to handle the rest.

(Two months since the crash)

Bulma had Gotten a yacht and invited everyone , it were pretty fancy. Usually me and Pan would make fun of Bulmas party before going to one. Now I'm walking on the deck I wasn't expecting jokes with Pan or drinks with Trunks. Bulma called it a celebration of life , but really what this was a funeral.

I wore a black suit and white shirt and I had a sit at table with master roshi ,oolong ,Puar ,Yamacha my mom , Videl and Gohan. My family wasn't there our table were half full.

There champagne and finger foods , I didn't want any , my glass bubbled in front of me on the circular table. The table were in the middle of the room amongst many other tables. There were at least 100. There were many business men and women from capsule Corp but every once in a while there be a member of the z gang , Marron Bra 18 and Krillen were seated at the same table. there were Tien and chautzo ,Bulma sisters Tights and her family , and the widow Bunny Briefs they were closer to the front of the room were two huge portraits hung of Trunks and Pan.

Trunks were in a suit after church Trunks holding Hazel in the spring time she were just a baby and he looked completely in love with her. Pans were different I picked it out , she laid in the grass with her pony tail resting on her shoulder she were in her training uniform and were smiling hugely from ear to ear showing her dimples in her cheeks and under her eyes, while holding a puppy she were at least 17"

She looked so happy I remember that day.

(Flashback.)

"Dad ! Can I keep it !"

"No way Pan , it's a lot of work"

Pan smack her lips and frowned but were still smiling in her voice. "Dad I could totally do it , come on !.. Tell him Goten !"

Goten laughed he loved to tease his niece. "I don't know Pan I think Gohans right "

Pan bought the puppy to her face and stop walking sitting in the grass. "Fine then ! I'm moving out "

Goten laughed "Pan don't be so dramatic "

Goten looked over at Gohan and saw him staring at his daughter softly.

"Well we can't have that , what's the little guys name "

Pan shot her head up unbelieving that worked and her expressions light up into a smile. " Really ?"

I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of her.

She looked at me and laughed. " delete that ! I must look like a dork "

"Ha ha no it came out pretty nice actually "

Pan named the Dog GoGo and took care of it for 7 months before it ran away and Got hit by a car. Pan cried in her bed for two days for the little guy.

(End flashback )

Goten had picked the picture. Hercules were also there seated to the front. He were just destroyed crying already.

After a few more plates of food were passed around and people ate. The lights dimmed and out came Bulma.

She smiled.

"Hello everyone thank you so much for coming here today to celebrate two life's that were very dear to us.

It's a very hard time in my family and friends lives right now, but I wanted a night of remembering the times we had together"

A huge projector like the ones you see at football games came down. And started wit one.

Opening up with old footage.

A white room with womanly grunts were showed until the camera focused out of a women on a bed in a white gown holding on to sliver rails with an painful expression.

"Bulma come on Bulma push push push push push push , breath "

Bulma too a deep breath not before screaming again.

"Ahhhh"

"Push push push, your almost there , push push "

"I can't !" She screamed through her teeth.

"Come Bulma you have to !"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"There you go ! , Push !"

"Oh Bulma he has purple hair ! Come on push !"

Bulma gripped the rails tighter and bit her lip trying to hide a scream."ahhhhhhh oh my god" she breathed as she heard a cry.

"Oh Bulma he is beautiful " Bunny handed him to Bulma and she brought him to her chest crying. She were surrounded by her father sister and mother."

Tights looked on with starry eyes. "What's his name?"

"This is baby Trunks"

"Awwww hi Trunks !" Tights waved to him.

"His a big baby !" Bunny shouted

Another clip played it were a still of Bulma and Trunks in a cherry blossom garden next to Vegeta who hand his arms crossed and were scolding. Trunks were bigger now and had on his cute hat with animal ears.

The next one were Trunks were walking Chi Chi were pregnant and they had just defeated cell. Trunks were being lead by Bulma and and eventually let go and fell , when bunny tried to help him up he pushed her away.

"His so stubborn wonder where he gets that from !" Bulma said "get up my baby , come on Trunks !"

Trunks wobbled and stood up on his own making ever one clap.

Another one played

"Hey Trunks ! Are you ready to meet the baby "

The camera shuffled as Bulma feet walked towards the room.

There were a crib and a resting women with Black hair. Bulma put the camera in the women. "Now everyone that's what labor looks like !" She then walked towards the crib and saw a beautiful baby boy with crazy Spikes.

Bulma cried tears of joy. "Oh Goku he looks just like you"

"Trunks look that's baby Goten "

"Ten ?" The baby said

And Bulma gasp "yay Trunks you said your second word !" She then frown "when will you say mama !"

Pictures of son family started to take the lead and sure enough there were Gohans wedding and Videl belly where round and then Bulmas. In every picture Pan were on Videls hip. They lived with Hercule for a while before getting a place of there own next to Chi Chi.

There were Goten Marrons and Trunks prom pictures ,graduation , His wedding, and Hazels birth. Pan Tournaments , her volunteering at the police station like her mom , her cooking with her grandma and ones of Uub and Pan.

It were memories of Their life's.

The end credits played a sad song with pictures of Goku , , Trunks and Pan were color pop grey.

Jeez damn it. Goten wiped his eyes.

The lights went back to normal and Goten saw he weren't the only one crying.

Someone else took the stage , Goten noticed it were capsule corp. VP.

"Whoa what a beautiful lives , I never forget the day I were hired Trunks handed me my ass"

The room laughed.

"I found myself crying to my mom in a bathroom stall , "

More laughs came as the VP grew serious. " Trunks loved his company and I will not fail him , or "

"At this time if you like to say something about the deceased your welcome to"

Bunny , Hercule ,master roshi , and capsule corp employees. All had there words to say.

Who surprised Gotwn were his grandpa Ox King. He had been on a hunting trip when the space ship launch failed.

Goten didn't even know he knew about Pan.

After the last speaker. The quest started to leave. Bulma had asked us stay so the crowd could be more intimate. There were an magazine there she had invited them to cover The funeral, the world had a right to know , her family stayed in the news.

I saw my grandpa talking with roshi and krillen.

"Hey Grandpa"

Ox King smiled and gave me a hug.

"Goten ! I didn't see you here I thought you weren't here where's Gohan ?"

"It's just me "

Ox King face went a little sad. "Oh I see , how's your mother "

"She's with Gohan "

"And Videl ?"

Goten shook his head no.

"How were your trip Grandpa ?"

"Fruitful I were able to get a buck and a doe a few ducks , I thought I'd bring them to your mom and she cook them , but I heard on my radio , President of capsule corp and Hercule Satin granddaughter killed"

"I'm sorry you had to hear it that way".

"It's okay Goten ,I think I'll go to your mothers and check in on them"

"Your leaving ? ,"

Ox King nodded. They hugged one more time before he departed with the capsule corp. employees and the ship to off from the doc.

I stood there with roshi and krillen.

"Hey guys "

"Hi Goten " Krillen replied.

Something caught Gotens eye it were Hercule heading for the kitchen.

"Excuse me " he told the older men and ran towards Hercule.

"Hercule !"

He stopped and turn towards Goten , while both of them enter the dining hall.

"Have you seen Videl ?"

Hercule looked away from Goten eyes. "No I haven't "

Goten knew Hercule knew where she were at, but he couldn't make Videl come back to Gohan.

"Well if you see her tell her I miss her"

"Okay Goten."

Goten watched him walk away and sighed , Pan wouldn't of wanted this , are we not a family now is Hercule and Videl they cut it is out their life ?.

"Well well you clean up nice"

I turned to see Bra there , she wore a black dress that when to her knees with a white collar and pearl earrings , her hair were in a blue messy bun,

"How's your mother ?" He mocked her from the press meeting she did which went viral.

Bra blushed and laughed. " I'm not good with the public that was Trunks thing "

Bra closed her eyes and rubbed her neck. " I need a smoke " she said while walking towards the door I followed her.

She pulled a cigarette and a sliver lighter from her purse lighten it.

"Those are bad for you "

She took a drag. "I know I'm quitting soon "

They walked towards the end of the doc walking up the stairs and saw Marron there looking out by the rails of the ship into the sea.

"Marron hey " Bra called out softly.

She turned to us "hey "

"Bra I think your dads here "

"My dad?" She asked as if it were unbelievable.

"Yeah "

She through her cigarette over the rail into the water and quickly walked away.

She ran down the stairs into the main part of the deck and there her father were leaning on the ships rail. Looking away from everyone.

She stop moving and stared at him then smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey dad "

Veget turn to her and stood up from leaning.

"Come here Bra"

She closed the space between them and looked in her father eyes.

He walked forward and wrapped his arm around her back catching her by surprise. Then she realize he were hugging her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and hugging him back.

Goten and Marron looked out onto the ocean.

"How's Hazel ?"

"She's at Bulmas house , Vegeta watched her for me , then switched shifts with aunt Tights "

It went silent and after a few minutes Goten laughed.

"What ?"

"Nothing "

"No tell me"

"Do you remember Homecoming night senior year"

She laughed of corse I do."I were arrested ! And Trunks lost all his clothes playing poker"

Goten laughed. "That's what he gets for wearing such an expensive suit"

"I were amazed I won homecoming queen , I didn't even know I were up"

"Trunks never told you ?"

"Told me what ?"

"We put you on the list and stuffed the ballot"

Her jaw drop "no!"

"Ha ha we knew Trunks would win , and he wanted a reason to talk to you"

Marron looked down thinking over in her head about that night.

"But he didn't talk to me everytime we were alone something happen,until he told me to meet him at the foot ball field "

Goten laughed "I were drunk on the bleachers with Sasha ,waiting on Trunks to return and next thing I know I see my best friend running from the cops stark naked and you turning around with the most funniest look on your face as he came towards you and kisses you , "

"Trespassing can you believe it ! " she asked Goten "We were in the back of that squad car it were the most awkward funniest thing of my life "

"Yeah I had to bail you guys out and by morning Trunks were all over the news "

"Bulma grounded him for life ,but asked me all about the girl Trunks did all that for."

Marron smiled then it went away. "Oh Trunks... Our Hazel , I don't think I can keep her alive for much longer"

"Marron don't say that "

"Goten it's True !"

"No it's not "

"She's dying Goten an one day it's going to take her out" she said while turning from him"

Goten breath through his nose. "Test me !"

She turn back to him. "What ?"

"Test me for the bone marrow "

She shook her head. "No Bulma said the doner had to be relative and the same blood type"

"What's her Blood type "

"A"

"I'm blood type A "

Marron paused."you think you'll match ?"

"I don't know , but Hazel she needs these treatments maybe it'll be better for her if we're not related , we are the same blood type and the same race maybe that's all she needs "

Marron shook her head. "I'll talk to Bulma "

"Nooooo !" They heard a yell and ran towards the main deck.

There were Uub looking wildly around.

"Where's Pan ?" He yelled looking at her portrait then to everyone.

"Uub calm down " Tien said

He flipped a table. "Don't tell me to calm down where is she ?!"

"She's gone Uub " Bulma yelled to him softly.

He shook his head. "No no " he cried and flew away causing a huge wave and making the ship shake. Causing everyone to fall in the floor.

Goten sat up next to Marron. "Are you alright ?"

She nodded "yes I'm fine what was that ?"

Goten shook his head. "I don't know " why were Uub so upset about Pan he didn't even ask about Trunks. Goten frowned. "I don't know what the hell that was "

Everyone stood up and watched Uub turn into a sparkle.

(Three months since the the explosion )

Bulma had Goten in a lab. It the procedure were painful , he couldn't Believe little Hazel had to go through that.

"So Bulma what's next ?" Goten asked.

"I'll test yours and Hazels marrow and see how they interact together "

Marron looked on from the corner of the room with her last drop of hope.


	3. Absolute Zero

A buzz were ringing in his ear causing a pounding headache. It were cold. He made a chocking sound as a cough came up and out his throat.

His eyes rolled behind his eyelids as he tried to gain control of his sight ,the rolling turned to fluttering and he saw a hot red light every wears and the ringing stop but the alarm was banging in his ear drums heavy. He felt he was sitting in chair and his eyes finally popping his blue eyes open. He saw he was in a small compartment.

"The ship"

"Hazel Namek "

All he saw were dark space and far off stars in the distance.

He looked left and saw the empty chair, he grew confused as his eyes traveled from top the chair to the bottom he stared at the bottom for a while and saw black silk near the screws where the seat were bolted to the ships floor. Turning to look back he saw the girl on the floor eyes closed, she moved her leg and her faced frowned a bit confused.

"Pan ?!"

Pan coughed as she moaned in pain ,but her eyes stayed closed.

"Trunks ?"

"Hey ! Are you okay ?"

"Where are we ?" She cried from her mouth weakly.

Trunks was just as confused as to what happened , he noticed Pan chest going deeply up and down struggling to breath in her helmet which were cracked ,glass were everywhere.

"I don't know where we are ?"

"Ah my head " Pan huffed

Like an epiphany it all came rushing back they were flying through earths atmosphere and the ship caught fire then exploded. How were they alive ?.

"System now scanning for Nappa "

A darker red light scan the ship from top to bottom then disappeared not before turning green.

"Life detected , Mission failed return to home planet "

A gush of forced pushed through the ship causing trunks to be glued to the seat and Pan to be thrown around like a pin ball, she screamed for a while until her head hit the wall and she stopped screaming.

Yelling her name through gritted teeth as he saw the glass cracking on his helmet tears came out the side of his eyes flying everywhere. He closed his eyes while his helmet gave out completely.

After 30 minutes he could see a small orb coming closer and getting bigger until a large sphere in front of him glowing white and frost blue.

"Earth?"

"Now entering planet 218 atmosphere brace for impact"

Trunks saw them shot right through the air bubble of the planet and blacked out again.

...

Shivering he woke up and looked all around the ship. It were wrecked with a whole on the side. The ship had turned upside down and all the lights were off. Reaching for his belt as he caught his breath Trunks unbuckled and freed himself he fell straight down on hard metal floor on something squashy. The fall hurt like a bitch looking around to the hole in the ship were the only light were emitting he saw a white substances coming in with the wind. He had to get out of there. Rising his hands to feel around the frame of the ship for a weak spot while kicking his feet to do the same thing he kicked around the ship until he heard a thump, with one good kick the door flew open.

Trunks sat up and crawled out the ship. He saw white and grey all around him as the chilly air bit at his skin under his suit. He stood out side the ship while leaning on it for support. Looking around wildly and confused ,he guess he were in Antarctic or Alaska.

He heard a soft whimper coming from the ship and there were a bloody hand.

"Oh god Pan!"

He sat on his knees and gently pulled out her upper body then grabbed her torso pulling her legs completely out laying her in the snow.

"Trunks ?"

"Are you alright ?"

"Can you walk ?"

She didn't responded. Trunks remembered her bloody hand and looked to. He followed a blood trail to her stomach bleeding through her space suit. He also notice her helmet had broke to, and little shards were in her face and hair.

He shook them out her hair and were unsure what to do with the little pieces in her skin.

He had to get to capsule corp.

He her picked up from under her knees and across her back.

He himself were staggered as he began to walk in snow and looking around there were debris from the crash all over the snowy land. Looking back at the ship , he saw its round surface.

"Saiyan pod ?" He asked himself while turning back forward. To see trees about 45 feet away.

...

Looking up at the sky he knew flying would be to much energy and he could pass out and drop Pan. There were a gash in his left leg also bleeding.

Walking inside the trees he noticed they were white and bare of leaves.

He looked down at Pan and check her pulse ,it were still there.

Hazel he thought. He would just have to build a new ship.

As he came from the end of the Forrest he Search for Marrons and Hazel ki.

Nothing.

Gotens nothing

Mom ,Bra , and dads nothing.

He stopped in his tracks ,very confused.

No he had to get to capsule corp.

He began running towards the end of the woods and rushed out the trees into a clearing. His eyes widen at the huge ice structure of an dark castle.

"Cease your weapons !"

Trunks turned to see a tall pink man with a ray gun in armor that resembled old versions of his fathers he saw laying around, there were also a scouter on his left eyes with a blue tint.

"Drop the girl"

Buzz "what's going over there Taj ?"

The weird man reached for his scouter Buzz "some kind of crash , and foreigners !"

"Foreigners capture them !"

Taj brought back his gun and rose it shooting it at them.

Trunks dodge the first to but the the third one got him. Damn it he wee to felt a pinch in his neck and gotten pretty woozy. He walked away towards the Forrest with Pan in his hands until he tripped and she bounced out of them he fell on his face in the snow and turn on his back looking at the trees while men in the attire as Taj surrounded his clouded vision.

"Hazel " was his last words.


	4. Color

Trunks woke up to see lights and people moving. He sat up and heard beeps go off he pushed a green man in a lab coat off of him and sat pulling all kind of wires out of him.

"He's gone mad !"

Trunks jump down from the table he were on and looked around the room then to the weird man. He grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is she ?!"

"I don't know what your talking about " the man yelled

Trunks squeezed his neck." The woman that were with me ! Where is she !"

"I don't know I swear I were just assigned to you "

Trunks squinted his eyes then threw him into the mall

Trunks ran out the room into a curved metal hallway. He looked left then looked right and ran. He searched for Pans ki. She were close. His bare feet hit the cold floor one by one and after 7 minutes he found her behind a door. He heard her scream.

He twisted the knob open but it wouldn't budge. He rose his hand and blasted it open.

He walked in and saw at least 6 people working on Pan. He ran to her and pushed them off of her.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yeah ! "

"What are those things ? They freak me out "

"I think their people "

Pan shook her head"no their monsters , let's get out of here "

"Hold on let me look at you "

Trunks looked into her face and saw the little shards of glass were gone also to her torso and there were no blood , she also were changed into some were suit.

"I'm fine "

"Okay let's go"

They jogged out the door and looked back the coast were clear.

"I think they healed our wounds "

"Wounds ?"

"You were banged up pretty bad you some how got out of your seat belt "

Pan eyes widen. "Oh yeah when i saw the fire I tired to get out the ship ," but I were to late I thought we would die "

"the cock pit were a saiyan ship and it ejected from the mothership some how "

"How do we get home ?"

" I don't know our shop is wrecked , Damn it would be good to have some instant transmission "

Pan chuckled a bit.

Trunks sense someone coming. He grabbed Pans arm and brought himself and her to the wall with there backs to it.

Two men in lab coats passed by studying a clip board.

Once they were gone they began walking again.

"What freaks ! Ouch " Pan whispered. Then she fell face first on the ground.

Trunks looked at her confused until he saw the small dart in the back of her throat.

He looked up and saw one coming straight for him hitting him in his cheek.

Damn it

He fell beside her and blacked out.

This time when he awoke he were in chains ,his hands where in front of him bondage together as were his feet.

"Their up ! Rocco hurry get the girl the queen wants to meet the ones who cause such an disturbance "

"Come on punk walk forward "

The man pulling his chain we're all yellow with white skin patches and red eyes and fangs. He were different stronger than the others.

"Come on bitch " he heard someone say from behind.

Trunks eyes farrowed and he turned around seeing Pan in the same chains as him. The two made eye contact with the same confusion.

"Come on !" The one named Rocco pulled Trunks chain making him trip and turn back forward.

They walked down a long silver hall. It were freezing. On the walls he saw paintings of purple pink and white demon like creatures. His eyes focus on them they seem oddly familiar. The hall lead to two Big white doors it open to a large room and Trunks could feel the temperature drop more. Blood were on the floor which caused him to feel uneasy , at the far end of the room there were an thrown made of ice. Sitting on it were another purple pink and white monster only this one had a feminine appearance. Trunks notice the Breast on the thing and the soft features of its face not like the men in the hallway. Her purple nails were unnaturally long and her eyes were huge and purple blinking behind her long lashes. pastel strands waved from her heads crown cuffing her face and lips were blood purple. She held a sword in her hand playing with it one the side of her were smaller thrones on each side of her.

One held a younger version of the women on the throne , she looked less threatening than the women she were even smiling.

The other one held another feminine creature her hair were short , bobbing around her pink face. Her eyes were deadly and her arms crossed.

Beneath the thrown were more men five in totally. One had white hair red skin and were ripped to say the least. The next one were had long purple hair braided down his back. The other two were identical purple with horns in there heads. And the last guy were almost human looking beside from his abnormal muscles.

Rocco pulled Trunks stopping him in front of the thrown with Pan next to him.

The one on the head thrown stood up with a thick white tail behind her.

"Hello there "

Me and Pan stared at each other.

"Speak to the queen when she's talking to you !" One of the identical men yelled.

"Hello " Pan and Trunks joined in.

The queen giggled.

"I'm Queen Winter " she said and pointed towards the girl that looks just like her "and this is Princess cycles " then she pointed to the other one. "And that's snow "

She pointed the sword at us and smiled. "Who are you ?"

Trunks were getting nervous by the minute that sword looked like his.

"I'm Trunks"

Rocco sent a punch towards Trunks head causing him to reflex and turn to the Alien to strike back , but stopped he should hide his power and analyze the situation.

"My " the queen said amused.

Rocco smirked "it's Im Trunks my queen "

Trunks turned around and looked into excited queen purple eyes. His jaw Dropped." I'm Trunks my queen "

Winter grew aroused and stepped from her platform onto the floor with them.

"And I'm Pan my queen"

She walked towards Trunks and Grabbed his cheeks caressing them. Trunks blinked away and swallowed he didn't like this and kept looking at Pan.

"Your very handsome .. Trunks was it ?"

"See I am a widow and my girls are un married as well , I'd love to invite you to stay with us tonight so we can see if we like you" she whispered centimeters from his ear he could feel her cold breath on his skin.

Her face and eyes then shot menacing to Pan. "Unless you belong to another"

Pan felt fear invade her body as the queen stared her down.

"Who cares if he's spoken for mother "

The queen frown and turn towards Cycles "shut up ! You harlot "

Snow laughed as Cycles frowned "dike " to her sister.

"Yes I do belong to another , Pans not her "

The queen sighed. "What a pity , my husband he died along with my two boys leaving me and my girls , you can imagine it gets Lonley at the top"

She then walked around Pans radius. "Your beautiful "

Pan swallowed "tha thank you "

The queen rose her hand and slapped Pan a crossed the face. "It's thank you my queen " Pans head turn sharply , she pause a few seconds then turned her neck slowly looking into the Queens eyes unfazed the Queen drowned and rose the sword pointing it and rested it on Pans neck digging into it with the blade but not cutting the skin.

" my men found this I imagine it's yours , your incredibly weak "

"No no my Queen it's mines !" Trunks cried Queen Winter pulled the blade from Pan.

The queen smiled.

" what are you and where are you from "

"We're from no where , we just travel the stars my queen "

"My Trunks don't lie , you already told me you belong to another where is she"

Damn Trunks think. "She's an explorer too "

The Queen laughed. "Trunks look over there " she pointed towards the blood on the floor.

"I'd like you to meet Dijah that's what's left of the little liar " she grabbed Trunks throat. "I'll give you one more chance"

The doors opened and the queen annoyingly looked at the intruders and saw it were her servants.

She laughed "ha ha ha ha these are our monkeys they are very entertaining "

Trunks and Pan both turn to see very malnourish men with black hair and dark eyes barley clothed with mops in there hands.

"Clean up your Friend he's staining the floor !"

"Yes my queen " the three of them said. Trunks grew angry , that were sick ! , but suddly a brown strand swinging from one of the servants back stopped him.

The servant looked up at Trunks as his nostril carefully flared then he turned to Pan and his eyes filled with anger and Lust. Pan eyes widen as he charged her.

"What's happening ?" The queen questioned looking between Trunks Pan and the servant.

"Mathis !"

The man with red skin and white hair grabbed the servant by his neck as he still reach towards Pan. And suddenly the other two servants came at her as well.m not before being caught by the identical purple aliens.

Trunks took a protective step in front of Pan. Things were getting bad real fast.

"Why are they so rallied up by you " she pointed to Pan.

Pan didn't know either.

Panting could be heard from the halls.

"My queen !" A short green man came in out of breath.

"What is it Sobert ?!" She yelled

"I have very important information on the foreigners "

The Queens face grew interested. "Go on "

"Well we couldn't find any anything on them theirselves but the blood samples did match for for both of them"

The queens eyes grew really interested"who ?"

"The boy Prince Vegeta and and the girl Bardock "

Cycles gasp as Snow face went shock.

There were mere silence for 5 seconds until deep breaths could be heard.

"Cold ?" She cried more "COOLER !" She yelled in angry tears. Then get face soften. "My baby Freiza" the childless mother wheep.

Trunks eyes widen as he looked at Pan to the queen the saiyan servants and To the Queens men. He grew closer to Pan.

Trunks eyes widen as he looked at Pan to the queen the saiyan servants and To the Queens men. He grew closer to Pan.

" you " she pointed to Trunks "your father the prince of no pathetic Saiyans caused such problems for my Frieza on Nameak !" Her face went from anger to hateful as she turned to Pan "and your father the son of Bardock dismembered and defeated my Frieza ,we found him and fixed him only to send his father with him for his Revenge and Goku " she said that name with disgust" killed them both ! And my cooler went to avenge his brother and fathers death only to be killed too by ... Goku " she said deepening her voice.

Her nose shakily flared as her eyes twitched in shock and hatred.

"My boys killed by"

"Stupid "

"Low bred "

"Brainless "

"Filthy "

"MONKEYS !" She screamed whole powering up in a blue aura.

"Trunks !" Pan yelled

Trunks rose his hands breaking the chains as his hair turned golden and his eyes teal as Gold light emitted the whole room. Catching the queen by surprise making her step back in fear.

"Mathis check your scouter !"

Mathis pressed a botton and the number kept climbing. "Over 1 million and climbing !"

"A a super saiyan !"

Trunks disappeared and reappeared in front of Pan grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward they travel towards the queen pushing her taking his sword and ran towards the human looking man taking his scouter he rose his hand forming a blasted destroying the ceiling and flying through the hole he created.

Queen winter sat on the floor frowning "no !" She yelled while easing her hand and shooting a blast of ice missing her heart but getting pans foot.

She stood up and looked to her men "what are you waiting for ?! Go after them "

"Trunks I'm hit !"... "Ouch !" pan yelled in the wind.

Trunks looked down to see her foot were in an ice block. He also saw 5 of Winters men coming after them

"Pan hold on !"

A blast were thrown at them and Trunks narrowly dodge it. He charged up a blast and his palm. And threw it behind him.

"Ha ha Monkey see monkey do "

Trunks look below him at the Forrest.

A razing beeping came from the scouter in Pans hands. "Trunks this thing it can check power levels !"

"Damn I know ! I have to power down but if I do they'll catch us "

"Can you fight them ?"

"No not with you're foot they'll kill you "

"I'm thinking we have a better chance in the woods"

"But my foot !"

"I'll carry you "

Trunks lowered into the Forrest , leaving super saiyan form. He threw Pan on his back and began running through the trees.

"Hold on ! Lower you power level as low as possible!"

Mathis looked at his man. Pausing as the culprits lowered into the woods. He turn to the one Asper with long braid down his back "We'll go into the woods after them , you three stay in the air "

Beep beep , all the scouters went off at once , they all check it and the massive target went away.

"Damn it ! Everyone in the woods now ! They can't get far "

Mathis ,Asper , Mass , Moe and Lee all drop into the woods and ran south were the ki were last detected.

"If we don't catch these prisoners The Queen will be pissed !"

"Trunks there getting closer !"

"I know that "

"These trees are narrow , they'll see us "

Trunks didn't respond , just kept moving his feet.

"Mathis over here !" He heard one of them yelled.

A blasted destroyed a group of Trees by them.

"Pan hold on !"

Trunks turned super saiyan moving through the trees faster.

Mathis smiled. "Follow that signal !"

"Right captain "

Trunks could see the trees coming to an end , he looked back and saw they were yards way.

He stop running with Pan still on his back. By his feet were ice for miles and miles.

"What are we going to do ?!" She yelled fearful. "Fight them Trunks !"

"I can't not with your foot like this it just takes one of them to kill you or take you , we don't know how strong they are "

"Our backs against the wall we have no were to go"

Trunks looked down. "Prepare yourself it's going to get cold "

"What ?"

Trunks jumped on the ice , cracking it making him and Pan fall in the water below , it felt like pins and needles were poking each fiber of skin he had , it were so cold it burned. Pan were floated by him her eyes widen and alert he knew she felt the same as him. He grabbed her wrist forming a blast in his hand and shot it out behind him giving them some speed. Just beneath the surface.

Mathis Asper Mass Moe and Lee stop by the lake and noticing the signal of Trunks , but had no sight of him.

Asper grunted "their getting away !"

Moe looked at the hole and the ice.

"Captain look " he pointed

Mathis saw the hole then looked at the vast lake spreader for miles and miles. "Son of a bitch their under water !"

"Are they aquatic creatures?" Mass asked.

"No you idiot , their monkeys " Les yelled

Mathis rose his hand forming a ball of energy causing rapid winds as it grew big and bigger.

He began flying up.

Mass looked to his brother Moe. "Let's get out of here !"

Lee Moe Mass and Asper all flew away.

Mathis arched his back in the air bringing the blast back with his arms as he smirked" destroyer attack !" He yelled throwing it at the lake.

The blasted went heavily in causing the ice to split in half and massive waves to take over.

Trunks came up for air with Pan. He noticed her hair in her face. "Pa-" before he could say her name he saw a wave large enough it kissed the sky. His eyes widen as he turn to Pan who whipped her hair back to see it. They turned and looked at each other than they were hit.

His body twirled and wiggled forward with so much force he had no control. He opened eyes just to see bubbles and blue as the wave pulled him back. He saw a rock at the bottom of the lake covered in algae and plants with beds and beds of grass all on the surface , he swam to it against the current he gritted his teeth as the water fought against him. He narrowly made it to the rock and he held on waiting as the Water calmed. It were past 5 minutes and he knew he would died soon if he didn't get any oxygen. He closed his blinking deeply.

I don't know if this will work. I can't use no power just my regular state.

If it doesn't work , Marron Hazel ... I love you.

He opened his eyes and flew through the water he cut through the wave and took a deep breath as air filled his longs and ripped at his skin. He turned around to see if Winter guys were still there but he noticed he were no longer by the Forrest by the castle. , but in a creak with trees in each side of it. He felt for ki and found none within 300 feet of him.

He looked down and around looking widely, he better land he didn't want to use any ki that would alert those goons.

He landed

"Pan ?!" He called out as his breath shown in the air.

He slowly walked around the river looking into it.

"Trunks " he heard really low.

Looking a head he saw her face down with her upper body in the snow and legs still in the water.

He took a sigh of relief and ran towards as his foot crunched in the snow.

He dropped to his knees and pulled her out the water completely. She were alert.

He looked to her foot it were still frozen in the block of ice.

"I couldn't hold my breath anymore , I were underwater and I just took a breath and I could breathe "

Trunks looked at the lake and stood up jumping in. He took a deep breath and he felt air filled his lungs. He came back to surface.

"I could breath too , on earth when it's cold the lake freeze over and the oxygen levels are higher at the because this planet is colder the Oxygen is higher "

"So it's confirmed where on some random planet in space "

Trunks nodded.

Pan blinked and took a few breaths.

"We're stuck !" She yelled

"No "

"Yes we are our ship is wrecked remember " ... "Those freaks !" She remembered at the Queens castle "They're going to find me "

"Hey "

She looked at her foot and stared crying. "They're going to find me and "

Trunks shook her shoulders "snap out of it !."

Pan look at his face.

" think about Hazel Your dad ! Your mom "

Pan eyes lowered.

"We're going back to earth we just need a plan , right now we need to get away from this creak they'll look for us there and we have to try to get that ice off your foot "

She nodded.

Trunks picked her up again , and she couldn't help but feel weak.

They walked through the Forrest away from the creak.

"So Frieza , King cold , and cooler ?" Pan question.

Trunks nodded. "I killed them well two of them , but they think Goku did it , the queen wants us dead Pan"

Pan eyes lowered. "I bet you can take them "

"Not all of them , the fuel will run out , I don't Know what her , her daughters , or her man are capable of and according to that blast , the one who shot it is stronger than you "

Pan looked away.

"And if you died , what would I tell Gohan Videl and Goten!"

"You think I could look him in his eyes and tell him I let his niece die "

Pan frown. "Okay I get it "

They walked in silence for most of the day until night fell and Trunks decided to stop.

Pan sat under a Tree as Trunks fiddled with the snow making a very tiny dome.

When he were done the sky shone Aqua green instead of black at night like earth.

"Get in "

Pan looked from the Stars down to him.

"What ?"

"Get in "

"That's hardly enough room for us "

"It's just you "

"I'm not going in there and leave you out here exposed "

"Look you were in the lake and it's cold enough as it is your body heat will keep you warmer "

"You were in the lake too "

"Yeah but you have that block on your foot , it has to be making you colder"

Pan looked at her foot she couldn't even feel it. She sighed and complied scouting inside. It were warmer as soon as she got in.

Trunks leaned against a tree with his eyes lowered.

Pan laid with her cheek on the back of her hand and her head in her elbow looking at the bottom of trees and the uneven snow. That wore weird black body suits and training boots , they most of got them from Wherever they held their wounds.

"Trunks I've been thinking about my Dad and everyone and..."

"What if they think we're dead ?"

"Are they looking for us ?"

"Let's hope so " were all he said.

The next three days went like that Pan in the igloo and Trunks watching for ki.

They hand tried breaking the block of ice with their hands but it didn't work.

Pan crawled out the Igoo.

"Hey "

"Hey "

She felt the pit of her stomach cramp. She were hungry.

A growl erupted from Trunks belly.

She looked in his eyes he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Trunks your nodding off , your hungry, and you need to rest , I bet your cold too why didn't you make a big enough or two igloos.

"That'll be to much attention this ones steep looks like pile up from the snow , now one will see it"

Pan sighed. "Let's trade for a little while"

Trunks studied her.

She laughed at how weak he thought she were. " I can check Ki to you know "

Trunks thought about it. " only for an hour "

"Yeah sure "

He slowly crawled in the igloo and Pan crawled to the tree , she saw Trunks sword and the scouter. She leaned on it and looked up in the trees that were beautiful thick and so tall at least 30-45 ft in the air. She smiled just a little at the scenery.

It had passed and hour Trunks were out cold and she were bored she checked ki constantly.

No one were close , but far off north she could feel a huge chunk of ki cluster together like a town if she were on earth and she felt a smaller one back east she guessed it were the castle, she'll tell Trunks when he wakes up and sees what he thinks.

Something in her far vision she saw hop.

Her head shot down and saw a small creature hopping about.

"Not what grandma use to make , but "

Beep buzz

Pan looked at the scouter it were flashing red and no longer is yellow hue . She picked it up. She remember it being over the eye on the guys at the castle she put it over her eye.

Across the screen were circles focusing in on the creature trees snow rocks and if finally decided on the creature.

Power level 10

Description: jack rabbit ,Toxic parasite in lower intestine non edible.

Color:black

Vicious:no

Deadly : if consume

Pan watch the thing hop away.

Jeez she better be carful.

The scouter searched for a new target.

Pan heard a loud noise echo through the woods.

She looked up and saw a huge bird fly over.

Power level: 25

Description : the Lorca bird , high in protein , edible.

Color: white

Vicious : yes do not provoke her or her young.

Deadly: yes if attacked.

The words flashed across the screen.

Pan frowned as she watched the bird soar.

She rose her hand and steady it softly bring energy into it. Once her hand and the bird aligned she sent the blast.

It cried as it fell into the trees about a mile away.

Pan looked at her foot. "Damn "

She rose her ki and melted away the ice. She smiled and tried to stand again she took one walk and fell.

"Ouch !" She yelled the checked the Kis again no one were close so she began dragging herself in the snow on her hands.

She could hardly believe she break out in a sweat in below freezing temperature. It took her an at least hour to get the bird and get back.

Leaning back against the tree she smiled studying her catch. It were a fat bird. Her eyes soften. I hope it weren't pregnant. She shook her head.

"No Pan you can't think like that " she looked at the igloo."we need to eat"

She took Trunks sword and she began plucking its white feathers and shaving it. It were a soft bird. Once she had a pile of feathers. She sat the bird down. Looking up at the tree branch. She bang her head against it and ice cycles fell Down she grabbed on and rose her ki to melt a hole right at the in. She rose her hand to get head and pulled out a few strands , she threaded the cycle and grabbed feathers.

She smiled once she were down. The feathers were thick and made wonderful fabric. She made two large hats , she put hers on. And continued with the cleaned it as best she could. She crawled around gathering rocks and sticks the m going back to the igloo. Grabbing a rock she flatten out a small space and created a wood foundation. She added rocks and made a wooden rotisserie sticking the stick through the bird lastly she sent a small micro blast to the wood and a fire started to crackle.

Trunks woke up to hear popping and feel warmth. His eyes open and he saw a glow he poked his head out the igloo and saw a fire going glowing the white snow in the dark. He crawled out and stood up in confusion in front of the fire he saw Pan leaning against the tree.

"That's yours "

She pointed to some kind of meat roasting above the fire.

Trunks hunger got the best of his judgement and he grabbed it and scarfing it down in three swallows.

"What was it ?"

"The Lorca bird "

He took a sit."how you know that "

"The scouter told me , it can tell you what things are and if there dangerous"

"How long was I out ?"

She shrugged "9 hours " she grabbed the hat besides her and handed it to him.

Only then he noticed she were wearing one.

"It's not cotton ,but it's something "

Trunks put it on , he were impressed until he felt something.

He checked the Kis and one were 10ft away he stood up and stomp the fire out.

Pan looked confused. "What's wrong ?"

"Shh !"

He grabbed her and hides behind the tree.

"What ?" She whispered.

"You feel that ?"

"Feel what ?" She asked then became aware of the Kis close by.

"The fire must of drawn them in " he study her. "Did you use your energy ?"

She nodded. A bit frighten.

"Sorry I melted off the ice blocked with it caught the bird and set the fire I didn't use much "

"You got the the ice off ?"

She nodded "but my foots twisted or broke or something?"

"Can you walk ? "

"I can limp"

"Okay let's go "

He put her arm around his neck as they trotted through the Forrest.


	5. Amplifying

Bulma sat in her bed reading a book about oncology , Hazel condition were the close to leukemia , but that were also ruled out by the doctors , it were as if her blood were just magically damaging itself. The door creaked , bringing Bulmas interest from the book to her husband.

"Hello " she smiled " I thought you never come back here "

He walked towards the bed and sat down on his side.

"The second time " Vegeta mumbled.

"What sweetie ?"

"It were the second time he died in front me so quick and fast happening before my eyes "

Bulma stared at him, Vegeta weren't a very open person but every once in a while he'll spill his guts.

"How's the girl ?"

"She's sleeping "

"And Goten "

"He's already up , he says it hurts for 10 minutes then he feels normal"

"Normal enough to spar ?" Vegeta smirked

Bulma smiled "Vegeta "

"Pan were right Trunks were enough super saiyan as is , I'm not going to let this one throw away his potential , not with Gohan pouted about his human , "

Bulma sighed."we'll be easy on him he could be saving our Hazels life "

Vegeta nodded. "Maybe I'll even get the girl to train"

"Bra ?! No way Vegeta "

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "She could be a great assets "

Bulma shook her head no.

"Stubborn women "

He reached for her waist and pulled her closer.

She giggled. "Annoying saiyan !"

He got into bed and she embraced him. He solidly grabbed her in one of his arms. She were crying and he patted her head.

"I'd go to nameak and wish them back Bulma "

"No no more ships , their blood is on my hands , I built the ship it's my fault"

"You can't possibly believe that , getting in and out of planets atmospheres are always a 50% chance. "

Bulma stopped talking he would never understand the guilt she felt , no one would.

...

Bulma were smiling and talking but I couldn't hear her.

"Marron !"

"Huh ?"

"It worked !... Gotens marrow is fixing hers !"

Marron couldn't believe it. "But but I thought she needed a relatives "

Bulma shook her head. "Yes that's according to human studies , she's not a full human , and I don't care how this happened , it's working !"

Marron smiled ," when can we start treatments ?"

"As soon as possible ! , call Goten "

Marron walked towards the hall and took the phone off its receiver and began dialing Gotens number.

"Goten ! Come over its important!"

Goten went straight to Bulmas and found out he were a perfect doner for Hazel. Bulma asked him to move in , they'll need him close by Hazel. He told his mom and Gohan he would be gone for a while and they understood. Bulma gave him a pretty big room it were strange being there , but he didn't care this was Hazels life at stake.

He settled in his room , thinking how weird it were being there without Trunks.

Knock knock.

"Come in "

Marron came in and smiled.

"Hey feels like home yet ?"

"Ha not even close "

"I know , I miss my house "

"I'll still check on it if you want "

Marron smiled "really ?thanks Goten for everything " she said looking into his eyes , she were grateful. Remembering the items on her arm she looked from Goten.

"Umm oh here are some fresh towels "

He took them from here. "Thank you "

"No problem "

Marron nodded and started to leave. Then stopped. "Hazels been depressed and she doesn't like the bone marrow procedure it hurts her , could you help me talk to her before you guys do the transplant ?"

Goten nodded "of course Marron I'll do it , I can't imagine how she feels "

"Thank you " and with that Marron left.

Bulma had Goten in thin almos paper like pants and a huge shirt/gown thing that open in the back. He waited in the hallway and cringed each time he heard the little girl scream and fight off Bulma and could hear things getting tipped over and Marron scold Hazel. He had enough.

"Hazel come here right now stop running away "

"No it hurts ! And I'm tired and I just want to go play !" The little girl cried "I want to go outside and Run.

"Hazel " Bulma whispered.

Goten walked in to see Hazel balled up in the corner with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around them. She must of had a good morning and doesn't want to go through with the procedure.

"Hazel mama needs you to be a big girl "

She sniffed and continued to cry. " but it always hurt when I wake back up ! Daddy would never make me do this !"

Marron grew silent as did Bulma.

"Umm Hazel ?"

Hazel looked up. " hi Goten "

"What's the matter ?"

"I don't understand why I have to do this , my daddy is in space he's going to wish me to be better "

Goten swallowed he hated lying to her but he couldn't tell her Trunks had passed and this were their last hope.

"I know I know , but it'll take him a while , to get there "

"To get to nameak ?"

Goten nodded.

"and we want to make sure to do everything we can before he gets there "

"8 months well 5 now "

Marron eyes widen , she didn't know Hazel were counting.

"That's right , look I'm here to I know it hurts and it sucks "

"Yes it sucks to infinity !"

"But I'll tell you what after this , we'll eat some FroYo !"

Hazel giggled " what's FroYo Goten ?! Is it like a yoyo? Ha ha ha "

Goten laughed too "no it's frozen yogurt and it's the best next thing to ice cream !"

Hazel smiled and looked to Bulma "can I eat some FroYo ?"

Bulma smiled. "I'm sure one serving wouldn't hurt "

Hazel eyes lite up. "Yes !"

She then looked at her mother. "I'll be a big girl now " she stood up and walked towards The bed on the right and Goten had gotten on the one on the left.

Marrow grabbed Hazels hand and mouth."thank you " to Goten

He nodded once.

Bulma stuck Hazels Iv with the anesthesia and then Gotens.

She began with Goten first.

While Marron sat by Hazel in a wooden chair with metal legs.

"Well , this is just a trail hopefully our last test , we'll see how Gotens Marrow does in Hazel actual body , we'll take her off all sedatives , she'll only have them doing the transplant of marrow "

"this will work I know it !" Marron said.

"With the new marrow in her system things should start repairing themselves and the seizure should ease off her body "

Bulma collected the sample and rolled her chair towards Hazel she injected the girl with Gotens marrow.

Marron smiled. "When will they wake up I believe we owe them some FroYo "

Bulma giggled and brushed Hazels hair. "FroYo well deserved , you did a good job Hazey just keep on fighting Just like your dad "

Marron woke up feeling like she were drowning. She had a dream of the day Trunks died it woke her up , but what were more frightening were her daughter were not there in her arms.

"Hazel ?!" Yelled sitting up alert out of the girls medical bed.

She stood up and looked under bed and into the bathroom , she ran out there door looking in halls.

"Bulma !" She yelled while running into the living room there the TV were blazing and there Hazel with a spoon and frozen yogurt sitting on the rug while Goten slept on the couch.

Marron took a deep breath drooping to her knees and hugged her.

"What are you doing get back in bed !"

"Mom I'm okay "

"No your not your sick "

"I feel better !"

"Your in big trouble , I don't know what I'd do if "

"Mom I'm not a baby ! I'm almost 8 and I'm sick of that room !"

Goten sat up waking from the noise.

"I know you feel better but"

"Yes because Daddy made the wish "

Marron stared at her daughter."sweetie "

"I don't see why she has to stay in the room" Goten butted in. " Her seizures been away for two weeks her blood pressure stable "

"What's going on ?" Bulma asked. "You screamed "

Marron looked Hazel in her eyes. " Hazel got out of bed"

Bulma stared at her grandchild then to her mother. " she is doing better Marron , maybe some fresh air do her good "

Hazel smiled as Marron looked at her world. "Fine "

Hazel smiled and ran outside the autumn air.

"Hazel you need your coat !"

Marron sighed as the girl ignored her and went to get the coat and follow her daughter.

Hazel smiled up at the sky. " 2 more months daddy " she giggled.

...

Yellow rubber gloves were being pulled on each hands while a mop and bucket were in the middle of the yellow gloved grabbed the fabric and pulled them apart letting sunlight in the dark musky home.

Chi chi smiled ,opened the window ,and got to mopping.

She mopped , whipe , swept and scrub until Gohans house were spotless. She got to every room except one.

ChiChi stood in the kitchen cooking a great soup

She knew eventually Gohan would leave that room. When the door creaked. She put down the ladle.

His spiky over grown hair went out in all directions as his head poked around the corner then his full body followed.

"Are you cooking beef stew "

She nodded as his stomach growled.

"No no your not having any until you go in the bathroom and clean yourself up mister !"

"Momma ?"

"No go Gohan once your clean and shaved we'll have dinner "

Gohan nodded. "Sure "

When he left chi chi smiled to herself and add spices to their meal. After about 15 minutes it were perfect she made too bowls of soup and placed them at the table. She sat there and looked at the family photos Videl and Pan were everywhere. Chi chi grab her heart. "Oh Pan "

"Can I eat now ?"

Chi chi looked up and saw her with a buzz cut and clean face she chuckled." Ha ha ha ha "

"What ?" Gohan asked as he sat down.

She smiled with her eyes closed." You look human "

Gohan looked at his mother than to the food.

"Yes you can eat "

Gohan were done in a minute and chi chi hadn't even put a dent.

He stood up walk to the pot on the kitchen stove and made him another share. "Hey mom can I have another bowl or two ?"

"Go ahead I made that for you besides Gotens living at Bulmas these days"

"Yeah that's too bad I would love to see his goofy face "

Chi chi smiled. "You know Gohan you should go there go out have some fun"

Gohan looked down. "You think she come back ?"

"Sweetie Pan is "

"No not Pan I know that , I mean Videl "

"I still think your father might "

"Videls not dad "

"Yeah she's on earth "

Gohan stared at his mother.

"She's lost a daughter and a husband "

"She walked on me !" He yelled

Chi chi shrugged. "Maybe you should've never let her go "

Gohan thought in his head forgetting his mother were there. Did I let her go ?.

Gohan stood up. "Mom I have to go "

"Sure thing "

It were a sparkling night and he stood outside a restroom window. He saw Videl talking and smiling , her long hair were gone and she wore like she did when they were first engaged.

The dinner were long and he followed them as they walked along the streets in an romantic setting , until the jerk gets in a cab leaving Videl at car Gohan never seen before. She stood by the door smiling to herself as the keys went into the doors hole.

"Why walk when you can fly "

She froze then turned around and saw him.

"Go go "

"Yes it's Gohan your husband "

"What are you doing here ?!"

"It's pretty clear what you're doing here an affair Videl really ?"

"I I "

"Shut up !" He grabbed her hand pulling her shirt sleeves from her knuckles.

"What are you doing ?"

He held her hand and looked at with an hurtful expression. "No ring ?"

"Gohan I were just waiting to send the papers but I couldn't sign"

"Divorce " he whispered.

She looked away.

He grabbed her keys and pulled her to his chest not before kissing her neck.

He opened the car door and threw her inside.

She saw the cars light and roof blinking at it in a dream.

Gohan kissed her neck and face softly laying on top of her in the cramped space.

"Your hair Gohan ?"

"I can ask the same to you "

"You won't cut me out your life "

Videl closed her eyes and turned her head.

He grabbed her neck and put his lips on her ear.

"And I won't I won't let you forget the best thing that ever has happen to us , our daughter "

Gohan got up and left slamming the car door leaving Videl crying.

3 weeks later.

Gohan sat in Pans room like he always did he held a family photo but didn't have the courage to open it.

He heard the door open and heavy foot steps.

His mother must be back.

He could hear the hesitation in the hall.

"Mom?" He called

There were paused then the door creaked.

His eyes traveled up to her blue eyes.

Videl were staying there with her purse also looking at him.

He were at lost for words.

"Gohan can I come back home ?"

Gohan lips tighten as he opened his arms.

She looked down and moved her feet making half way to the bed then just falling in his arms.

Gohan wrapped her up and held her head on his chest.

Videl looked at the book laying on Gohans thigh.

"I been waiting for you" he whispered.

She shakily open the book and there were a picture of Pan in her preteen years she held the camera smiling very hard.

Videl hand went across it.

"I like to think she went fast , with no Pain " she cried and hid her face in Gohans shoulder.

Gohan blinked away tear prickling off his eye lashes and grabbed her tighter.

"Yeah me too "

Videl were fell in his lap weeping and he cradled her.

Videl open here tear filled eyes and rubbed the fabric of Pans floral print sheets "I love you Pan" she said.

She sat with a huge silver tiara on her crown as the candles shone on her face.

"Happy birthday to you and many more yay !" She room roared.

"Make a wish Hazel !"

Hazel closed her eyes with a smiled and blew out her candles. When she opened them again every one screamed "yay "

There were games ,cake , presents and prizes.

Videl Gohan and Chi chi were there along with 18 and krillen , a few kids from Hazel school and her teacher.

Bra and Hazel sat in a sea of Presents. Hazel were sitting in front of Bra between her legs as the aunt helped her with all her gifts.

"This one is from great aunt Tights "

Tights gasp. "Hey drop the great !"

Bra laughed. "Nope !".

Hazel open it and say a fuzzy diary. She smiled.

"Thank you aunt Tights !"

"Your welcome !"

Musical chairs were being played. Marron watched as Hazel hurry to seat knocking some kid down. She smiled at her daughter.

"She's doing so much better "

Marron turned and saw Goten. "Yes she is , thank you Goten "

He shrugged "it's not a big deal ".

Bra stop up and clapped. "Okay who wants to get on the trampoline?"

All the kids screamed "me"

and Ran out the back door with bra.

Her blue hair flew in the air then back down in her face then back in the air as her feet gushed in the black surface. A smile on her face. She opened her eyes to see her niece smiling and enjoying herself on her 8th birthday. Bra heart warmed as she though just how much Hazel looked like Trunks.

Hazel jumped with her friends. Having the most fun she had in months laughing so hard her face were red.

Suddenly she stopped jumping and Bra noticed her flushed as her body laid on the trampoline. Bra stopped jumping too and went to her.

"Hazel ?!" She yelled.

Everyone stop and looked at the girl.

"I " " can't " " breathed" the girl panicked.

"Marron mom !"

Marrow stopped talking with Hazeles teacher and dropped the cup of water in her hands. She hurried to them.

After a while

Bra and Goten sent everyone home while Bulma put Hazel on an oxygen tank to help her breathing , they think she had over worked herself with too much excitement at her party.

Goten weren't sure if he could keep Hazel alive , and it killed him.

He washed his face and looked at hisself after a shower and brushing his teeth. He sighed and turned of the lights and began to the kitchen for a drink before bed.

Poor Marron. He couldn't imagine her suffering its been half a year at least Hazel having progress. Goten didn't care if he had to do this for the rest of his life , Trunks daughter was his purpose for living.

He rounded the corner and saw the mother picking the candles out the cake the pink cake. Her eyes rose up to his as she picked up the circle and took it to the refrigerator. She came back to the table and grabbed the empty milk jars with pink swirly straws in them and took them to the sink. He went to the table and cleaned up the empty plates and Princess theme table cloth.

After the kitchen and dining room they went to the living room , picking up the glittery wrapping paper and putting away Hazels new gifts.

Goten saw a bouquet of ballons by the door , he went to them and poked a hole in it bringing it to his mouth he sucked in the helium.

"Take me to your leader "

Marron eyes bewilder look at the man with the high pitched voice.

"Ha ha real mature Goten"

He blushed and began popping the ballons.

They went outside with the last of the trash bags and sat them in the cans.

Waking back to the house in silence.

Before the door Goten stopped.

"You want to talk ?.. On the roof ?"

Marron looked up at him.

"Me and me and Trunks use to talk up there "

She nodded "yeah sure Goten"

he grabbed her arm And flew up slowly. Marrons foot hit the ground as she walked around on the roof. She hugged her middle and walk to the edge.

"I miss her " he said. "My niece , I miss my brother and I miss My sister "

"I couldn't imagine what they're going through if Hazel "

"I think I'll go home for a few days.

Marron looked out into the Lonel dark sky. "She's here because of you "

she said then turned to walk to him. She hugged him then went to kiss his cheek he turned and their lips touched. Marron gasp as Goten stared at her.

She walked away a littler and pat down her hair embarrassed. "Sorry "

Goten grabbed her waist with both arms and in a rush caught her lips in his. Marron felt like an old sponge being used a again as water poured out of her being each time he squeezed.

Goten threw her on the roof and kisses her neck his pants were barley down and her legs barley seperate , but it was enough room. She looked up as a wave of good feeling hit her again.

This wasn't Trunks

this was Goten

this wasn't Trunks her deceased lover

but this was wrong

this didn't dn't feel right

but this felt so good.

Goten laced his hands with hers and squeezed it so tight and tighter


	6. Fell

Arulik

Wind whipped the air as the bare branches shook.

Growing up I always wanted my mom blue eyes.

Figures moved through the trees.

I thought they would make me prettier.

Her legs shot out quickly one by one as her elbows swung.

My mother told me who would want blue eyes ? When my brown ones were so happy.

She saw his lavender hair in the wind as he ran a few feet fast than her. Her legs ached she looked back with her hair in the wind and saw the purple man inches from her. His scaly hands landed on her shoulder grabbing her.

"Your mines !" The monster yelled.

Pan screamed. "Trunks !"

Trunks face frowned as he turned around rose his sword and stab the thing in the neck. Pan grabbed the tranquilizer gun on the Aliens hip as Trunks grabbed her shoulder and pushed her in front of him. Looking back at the men chasing them.

Mass scouter started to beep as a power level disappeared. He ran after the monkeys Moe were right on their tail.

He looked up a head and the mans purple hair about 70 yards away. He stop running when he saw his brother on the ground chocking.

He screamed angrily and ran to Moe dropping to his knees and looking in his eyes , he grabbed his throat trying to stop the blue blood but it just kept coming.

Moe grabbed Mass hand and looked up at his brother in fear as he took his last breath.

Mass screamed. "Moe !"

"Mass we need you back ! They're getting away " his scouter blurred.

Mass took off his scouter and crushed it.

"Trunks ! I have a gun !" She tossed it back.

Trunks caught it.

"Trunks look !" Pan yelled.

He saw an slit in a huge rock and ran faster to it. "Go !" He Whispered to her. They hurried inside and Trunks grab her mouth and slammed her to the wall.

"Lower your ki "

Pan did out of pure fear and hunger she lowered it so low. Trunks let go of her.

They waited hours to realize they were safe.

Trunks looked around the cave he saw bones of creatures in the corner as Pan sat on the floor.

"They keep finding us I'm pretty sure my Ki is similar to a small bird " Pan said frustrated. "What can it be ?"

"I don't know , we can't keep this up we can't live like this your freezing "

Pan sighed. "We have to find something to eat "

"Some food ?" A voice boomed from the cave.

Trunks grabbed his sword and turn around as Pan stood up behind him.

"Who are you ?"

A figure of a Man came to view he was draped in furs of all colors a brown wrapped around his waist alerted Pans fear.

"He's a saiyan !"

Trunks grabbed him and slammed him into the wall with the sword at his neck.

"I'm not going to ask again who are you what do you want"

The man smirked staring in Trunks face. "Your the one that has the queen men crawling all over, Saiyan no doubt I know my species when I see one ,but your royalty sir the resemblance is almost too clear"

Trunks dug the knife into his skin. " I'm Cronos I'm awaiting in the beast home for a new fur and a meal, I ran away from the queens cambers over a decade ago I was one too get away ,but the bastards got my father , we had a plan the Queen keeps the pods in the take of site 59 yards from the Castle , we were going to take one and find refuge in space"

Trunks backed off a bit. " I didn't know the cave were holding older people until a smell "

"A smell ?"

"The loudest smell of a saiyan women "

Trunks look back Pan.

Then to the man.

"Stay away from her !"

"What you seek is a bear of the ice its skin its fur can mask your skin and the flesh isn't that bad of a food "

Trunks eyes widen in determination as he took in the information.

"You have to protect her right ?... I believe so too "

Cronus eyes looked towards Pan. "It's been a while since I've seen a saiyan women"

Blast.

Cronus rose his hand to Trunks waist kicking him between his legs and sending a blast to his torso at the same time making him stumble to the side.

Cronus dashed to Pan and grabbed her shirt throwing her on the ground for n her back hitting her head on the Cave floor.

She couldn't hear anything any more just a buzz and see Trunks struggling on the floor. Her eyes watered as she could taste blood in her mouth.

Cronos grab the girl flipping her on her and face and ripped her bottoms off.

Pan struggled against his hand on her head and arm on her back.

"No " she moaned as she realizing what was happening to her.

But instead of what she feared the weight of the Man was off her.

She turned around to see a body with no head gushing blood then fell to the floor she turned around and saw Trunks standing there with a bloody sword and the mans head on the floor.

Pan cried as she looked at the scene. She had lost it and just cried.

Trunks grabbed her head and let her cry on him.

"Shhh it's okay "

She didn't say anything and she didn't care she was naked from the waist down.

"I can't go much longer Trunks"

"Yes you can Pan I am get you home I promise "

Pan swallowed

Trunks didn't look at her , but he knew. " you need some clothes"

He stood up and went to the body of the mans and took off the fur structure of pants and threw them to her.

She put them on. He also took the bloody vest and gave it to her.

It was night time by now.

"Pan I'm going out to find some water " he gave her the sword

As she nodded.

"Look don't be scared you may be a women but your a warrior Pan don't let these assholes get to you your Gokus Granddaughter !"

Pan smiled. "I wish he was here "

Trunks stared at her then walked away.

Through the icy blue night a man with purple hair ran head on to a 300 ton beast with ice barnacles.

The beast hungrily roared as its legs hit the snow ground.

Trunks yelled to as he jumped in the air and landed on its back breaking its thigh then it's shoulder.

Pan had waited hours for Trunks staring at Cronos corps.

Coming through the thresh hold of the gave she saw a body holding a huge animal over his shoulder.

Pan mouth drop open as she smiled

Trunks smiled back at her.

"Get a fire started "

Pan nodded.

A week later.

Pan sewed two white thick coats and gloves and for her and Trunks the cave was warmer than being out there.

Trunks sat by the caves entrance looking out into the vast land.

"Pan this isn't safe place they'll come back here and look for the last place they detected our ki "

She nodded. "Then we'll go "

He shook his head. "I'm going back "

Pan waiting for him to continue.

"Going back ?"

"To the crash site "

Pan eyes widen in fear "that's miles away Trunks !"

"I know but we need those capsules I need to look at the ship I need to scope out the queen her daughters "

Pan nodded. She has been so afraid since coming here not anymore.

"I'll leave the sword, scouter, and gun "

Pan stood up.

"If anything comes you run got it "

"Yes "

"I'm going to be flying but slowly if anything they'll detect my ki not yours "

"Okay "

"Bye "

He looked away and ran off in the Forrest.

...

Pan she waited days and days for Trunks in the cave she was hungry and tired and could barley sleep. She could feel Kis getting closer to her she closed her eyes then began to run through the woods.

Trunks stood behind the tree and behind the tree was his crash ship in an open field of snow. He took deep breaths and ran dashing through the white snow he reached the ship grabbing what he could a first aid kit a few capsule it wasn't much.

Afterward he study the ship it was completed no coming back.

He ran around to the castle and flew to a window. He used his ki to silently break the class , he saw a soft huge bed and doll like toys in the corner a Clear vanity.

He saw an door by the mirror and opened it he saw fabrics of clothing he took a dress and went back out the window he flew to the roof to see exactly where those pods were.

There about 60 yards he saw hundred of Pods gathered in rows. He stared them he could easily take one right now and leave the planet but... He promised her he would get her home.

Pan

She ran they were right behind here she heard the creek and gasp she was stuck

She looked back and softly slid in the water.

She heard the men above the creek she held on to gun and burst through the water she shot up shooting the tranquilizers hitting three men.

Trunks

he went to the cave it was empty his eyes soften as he thought about her. She was gone.

Pan

She walked through the Forest going no where she was lost. Tears ran down her face.

She looked ahead at nothing a few Kis were 30 miles away she knew she would have to run again from this monster that keeps on coming.

Trunks

He walked in the Forest. Thinking how could he let her die. She was so scared being here and he had promised her to return her to her family.

absently minded looking up he saw a figure a few yards ahead of him. Black hair tangled blowing in the wind.

He smiled truly happy and began to laugh.

Pan turn around and saw Trunks a distance away laughing,

She smiled as her heart warmed and she walk to him as he walked to her.

They laughed and hugged so tight it hurt. They fell on the snow and set up looking at each other.

Shoot

An Dart hit Trunks neck as Pan frown and saw an red man ahead of her. She grown standing up as Trunks head hit the grown she ran to the man dodging his shoots and rankling him to the ground her arms swung by her elbow as she wailed on him beating his face in.

Trunks

He awoke on a tree to see Pan.

She had caught some animal and were now preparing a fire.

He smiled at her.

"What happen ?"

"You were being followed, I took him out , but he shot you"

Pan walked over to him and sat by him.

"I thought you were gone what happen "

He smirked and reached in his pocket pulling out capsules he open them and out came tons of cans of food, capsule corp jackets, and two cases.

He open the case and pulled out a small band with an red button he put it on her finger and put one on his.

"We're going home" he smiled as Pan realized what this was a Ki suppressor.

She laughed and looked at the cans of chilly,beans, and case of water.

"Not without a real meal " she smirked.


	7. Home

The queen sat on her thrown with a frown as her agent gave her the latest report. Her men where dying one by one out there trying to get those monkeys.

"Mother why don't we just send snow to go "

Snow sighed. "I wouldn't mind I need the exercise "

"That boy is a super saiyan you'll be finish in no time "

"Maybe but I'll Love to fight the girl "

The queen smirked "the little descended of Goku ha ha ha oh I have plans for her "

Boom

The castle shook making the queen and her daughters look around.

"What was th"

Boom

An huge blast hit the castle causing the queen to fall to her feet she looked up to see the whole left side of the castle gone. She looked over at her daughters and saw Snow on the floor coughing and Cycles laying in a puddle of blood.

The Queen cried and ran to her daughter picking her up in her hands as the blood spilled through her dress.

Cycles looked at her mother fearfully as her man awaited orders.

The mother grabbed her daughters torso then her face.

"My baby " she whispered as the girl took her last breaths.

"Mother! Your orders !"

Snow yelled with an cut on her face.

She watched as her mother didn't move only held Cycles face.

Snow frowned and looked towards the men.

"Find them and kill them KILL THEM ALL!"

The men began to run around.

Trunks and Pan ran through the castle . Trunks stuck his hand out and sent a blast the opposite way of where they where to go.

He pushed Pan in a room broke a window he could see the yard of pods and looked back at her.

He grabbed her wrist and disappeared then reappeared on the roof the began to crawl to the edge as men ran all on the yard.

Trunks jumped down on the ground and reached his hand out for Pan.

"You like being invisible ?" He asked her coy.

"I love it !" She laughed as the ran in the yards and yards of pods.

Trunks found one big enough for both of them and opened.

Pan got in then him he cranked it up and began to set the correlations.

"Where too madem?"

Pan smiled "home "

Trunks smirked " me too but we'll make a stop on the way "

Pan nodded. "Nameak "

The pod burst through the sky into the atmosphere out of the planet into space.

Earth

Marron laid in her bed as Goten sat next to her with his shirt looked at her night stand there were a picture of him Trunks she closed her eyes then opened them.

He grabbed her thigh and rose his hand up it.

"I know your worried about her going back to school but baby she'll be fine "

Marron nodded.

"I know your right it's just strange being back here "

Goten looked in her eyes and grabbed her face rubbing her red lips with his finger. "This your home and Hazels this is were you belong "

She nodded as she he grabbed her neck and kiss her lips slowly.

She took a deep breath out her nose while he grabbed her neck and turned her around on the bed. Raising up her night gown and removing his pants.

She were on all fours while he was on his knees he enter her causing her to gasp loudly ,making her elbows get weak and her face slid on the head board with her cheek against it. She felt her body clenching and opening over and over again around his penis as she rained all over him. He ravaged her.

Afterward he stood up and zipped up his pants to leave before Hazel woke for her first day back at school.

Marron also got up and Began to prepare breakfast.

Hazel woke up shortly after that and banged on the door to the hall bathroom.

"Goten Open up !" She yelled

He did and saw the half pint saiyan standing there in unicorn pjs. Her blue eyes sleepy and her hair a tangled mess.

She looked at him with no shirt in jeans and a mouth full of toothpaste she walked in as he scouted over and they brushed there teeth in the mirror.

Goten stared at hisself and began their morning tradition as he rinse his mouth.

"Billy Jean is not my lover she's just a girl that says I am the one !" He sung

"But the kid is not my son " Hazel chimed in as she rinsed as well.

He grabbed her hand as they walked out into the living room. "People always told me be careful what you do "

Hazel giggled as she finished "do t go around breaking young girls hearts !"

Marron smiled to her self while grabbing the pancake off the pan.

"And mother always told me be carful who you love "

Hazel and Goten stopped as she frowned at her mother. "Mom it doesn't goes like that !"

Marron blushed as Goten laughed then put his hands up in defense as Marron gave him the eye.

They sat down and began to eat.

Hazel chomped happily away. The girl appetite had mad a return as well with her health it was like magic As Hazel said.

She looked up at the plate of flap jacks only one was left her hand went to it but at the same time so did another's.

She frown as did the grown man.

"Let go !"

"No way "

"Fine ! Take it !" The little princess yelled.

Marron smirked to herself then looked at her child's head and shook her own.

"Come on Hazel lets get that head done"

Hazel smiled as her and Marron went to the couch Hazel sat on the floor while her mother brush her brown hair into two pigtails.

Goten stared at the mother and daughter and felt his heart pulsate. Those two had became his world this past 7 months. He would do anything to make them happy to make them smile.

Marron looked up from Hazels do to Goten and she smiled at him softly.

Hazel stood up to go put on her uniform.

Once the girl was dress they all got in the car and drove to her school.

Hazel were so excited to go back. To be strong again.

"I feel so much better mommy like I can do anything I'm sick anymore "

"Yeah because Goten" she said softly while looking at him.

"No mom it's dad he made the wish !"

Goten and Marron looked at each other as the school came into view.

Goten parked and Hazel undid her belt not before kissing her mothers cheek then Gotens by surprise she waved good by as Marron smiled at the scene and Goten blushed and chuckled. Marron then looked at the school.

"I hope everything goes okay for her"

He grabbed her hand "it will " and they drove off.

Bra

She had stop smoking and began training with her father which is an fail she got her ass handed to her within 5 minutes. He dads hard on her , but she doesn't blame him, with Trunks and Pan gone. Also Hazel and Marron moved out and Goten stop coming around it were depressing being he when she weren't sparing with her father or helping her mother. She smiled maybe she would visit Marron and Hazy. They had grown close since the explosion and to be honest she didn't have many friends.

Marron

Her and Goten laid cuddle up on the couch watching a movie.

"I got an Job with Hercule "

Marron turned to him.

"That's great Goten "

"I know your pretty much set , but I'm going to take care of you and Hazel "

Marron blushed and looked down.

He lifted up her chin and kisses her.

Knock knock.

She began to get up but he stopped her.

"I got it " he stood up to see Bra through the peep hole.

She we're smiling at her phone. He open the door.

Bra looked at him confused.

"Goten ? Where's Marron ?"

He swallowed and let her in.

"She's in the living room "

Bra walked in and saw Marron going to the kitchen.

"Bra would you like a drink ?"

Bra took a deep a breath. "I stopped drinking "

"We'll have a sit"

Bra felt very uncomfortable as she sat Goten sat across from here as Marron gave him a beer and took a seat on the sofa.

"Where's Hazy ?"

"She's at school duh " Marron laughed.

"Oh right what are you guys doing ?" She asked looking between the too.

"Gotens helping out with the house and Hazel and everything"

Bra nodded looking away as an angry blushed hit her face. She felt as if there were was an Easter egg in the room she wasn't seeing , but she could take a few guesses.

"How's Bulma ?" Goten asked

Bra rolled her eyes. "She's okay for the most part she's having trouble deciding who we'll be president of cc"

"I thought that one guy was now president "

"No the VP , is that a VP and he's done an outstanding job it's just my brother...those are big shoes to fill "

Bra said looking at Goten then Marron.

Marron brushed her hair out her face and looked at the clock on the wall.

"The bus is almost here , would you like to help me start dinner Bra ?"

"Yeah sure "

Bra washed her hands as Did Marron.

"So mom said no remains were found so we can't have a burial "

Marron blinked in sadness.

"She also said by calculations there's pieces of the ship missing the rubble found does not have the same mass as the complete ship , moms guessing that it's all ash. My brothers just ash over Gotens land " she said lowly and disgusted.

Bra heard sniffles and stop talking turning to Marron she gasp and hugged her. "I'm sorry "

Marron cleaned her face with an paper towel she went to disposal of the towel and saw Hazwl standing in the back door way.

"Hazel ?"

The girls eyes were slant in hopelessness. Goten stood up as Bra walk closer.

"Sweetie what's wrong ?" Bra asked

Hazel looked in her mothers eyes. "Dads " she took a deep pause un wanting to say what she feared "dead " she yelled with a cry.

"You lied to me YOU ALL LIED RO ME !"

The girl ran away. Crying mourning with fresh wounds the lost of her father. Marron had ask Goten and Bra to leave , but to no avail Hazel wouldn't talk to her.

Around 10 she lean against her kitchen counter with a glass of wine.

Knock knock

She turn and saw him in the window staring at her with concern.

She went to open the door and let him walking away back to the kitchen pouring herself more drink.

"Is she okay "

"What you think ?"

"No hell no she's not , but she will be"

Marron laughed in mockery. "With me she's doom " she whispered "I'm not the strong one that's Trunks that was all Trunks "

Goten rushed to her and took away her glass and pouring the bottle down the sink.

"You are Strong Marron "

"I'm weak Trunks he went off to save her and sat by and was prepared to watch her die I gave up"..."if it wasn't for you "

"Stop putting yourself down , Your a great mother "

He grabbed her waist and looked in her eyes.

"Me you and Hazel we're going to get through this she just needs to deal with the death of her dad that's something we can't do for her"

Marron nodded.

Hazel condition had complete vanished one day. She was an healthy little girl physical, but as for mentally learning of her fathers death disturbed the girl deeper than she would let her mother, grandma, or Goten know.

16 'months since the crash.

Hazel were at her grandmas. Everyone were going to the crash site since there was no grave , Pans and Her dads ashes were spread all across ChiChis land so that's where they'll go to visit them.

She walked out the front door and walked across the vast lawn to the rose bushes.

Her eyes water as she looked at the sky.

"Daddy " she whispered out.

She blinked and took a deep breath. "DADDY" she cried louder.

"Are you there ?" She question no one and cried harder wiping her eyes on her sleeve she picked a few flowers as she heard her name being called from her Mother from the balcony. She turn and saw her mom with Goten next to her staring at her. She sighed and walked forward with the flowers.

A pulse.

Wind

And huge light

Shining upon her soul

She turned as her face lite up and she saw the dark sky.

"Daddy !" She yelled felling her energy within her her body rose as she shot out into the sky.

"Hazel "

The girl smiled excitingly as she felt her fathers energy closer than it ever been.


	8. Before

"Hazel Goten she's flying away !" Marron yelled

"I'll go get her "

"Take me with you "

Bra watched as they flew away and decided to join. " I didn't know Hazel could fly ha ha "

They followed the little girl while Goten held Marron.

"Hazel slow down "

The girl landed in a park.

"Hazel !" Marron yelled

"What were you thinking flying off like that !"

Haze was in a trance with sky not hearing a thing her mother said.

Marron walked from Goten side and waved her hands in front of her child. "Heyyyy ! Helloooo "

Goten had a strange feeling a the bottom of his stomach. He turn to Bra who was also staring at the sky like Hazel but she were crying.

"Hazel Briefs !"

"Daddy " the little girl whispered and like an infection that stomach turning ki he loved spread through His senses like a wild fire his eyes rolled up to the sky and what he saw made him breath heavily,

Marron stared at her daughter "what ?" She turn and saw a small pod falling through earths atmosphere it crashed landed a few miles away.

Chunk

An huge piece of metal flew in the air like a soccer ball landing right side of Bra and through the trees there were a figure carrying another one.

His lavender hair all over his face his arms around the women while her black hair swung in the wind. Blue eyes met saw the most beautiful faces of his friend wife and sister but most importantly his child he laid the girl he carried in the grass standing up looking at his daughter.

Hazel blinked once then twice.

"DADDY " she yelled and ran to him.

Trunks eye water as he threw off his sword and flew to her scooping her up of the ground into the air hugging her close to his heart while softly landing back on the ground in front of his wife.

Marron unbelievably blinked at her husband and the tears came she ran in his chest and he hugged his family.

Bras face were red

"Goten " the voice he handed heard in almost year boomed in his head.

"Pan "

Goten shook away his daze like state "PAN ? I can't feel her "

"She's over there she's sick go get her she's wearing a ki suppressor "

Goten ran away to find his niece he saw her a few miles out and her hair floating on the grass he pick her up and hugged her.

"Pan !" He yelled

Her eyes were low and limbs weak. "Hey Goten " she said softly.

"What's wrong ?!"

"Malnutrition "

Goten nodded and picked her up. Goten walk back to the group to see Bra and Trunks now Hugging.

"We got to get Pan to my mom she's not doing too good"

"Right "

Gohan house

Videl lean on her kitchen counter. While Gohan sat in the living room. Her mind had tune out everything.

"Trunks !"

"What ?"

"Trunks he's here I can feel him "

"That impossible he is gone " Gohan said feeling it too.

"It's him !" Videl said surely she took off her apron and walk towards the door

"Wait last time I felt a dead men alive was Cell we should be careful "

Videl nodded and the too followed that energy.

"He's with Goten Bra and and Hazel !, no this has to be the real Trunks "

Gohan nodded "they're heading towards capsule Corp.!"

Videl eyes hardened as she flew faster behind her husband.

Bulma

Held on to her son crying her eyes out.

Trunks smiled and held his mother in his chest.

"Mom "

Sniff sniff "oh Trunks how is this possible ?!" She ask pulling from his chest to look in his eyes. "I thought you were gone !"

"Mom I'll tell you later Pan needs you right now "

Bulma looked pass Trunks and nodded "Goten take her to recovery room "

Goten looked at Marron she didn't make eye contact with him. He swallowed and rushed his niece.

Gohan and Videl knock on the door waiting outside.

...

The youngest Briefs open the door. The young women had tears in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Bra ? "

She just smiled and gave Videl a hug then looked at Gohan.

"Your going to want to see this " she said then walked away.

They follower her both curious to what she meant by that. See what ?.

"Bra we felt Trunks energy ?"

Bra nodded "yeah me too Gohan " she said stopping in front of one the doors in her home she turn to them and open it.

The sun shine behind the dark clouds making the room a light grey.

Videl walk forward to see her daughter sitting up in a hospital bed with clear tubes in her nose and arms.

Pan turn to her parents.

"Hi guys " she smiled.

Videl closed her eyes, covering her nose with her mouth, and lowred her head crying into her palms while Gohan rushed to his daughter and hugged her.

Bra smiled to herself and left the family alone.

Walking down the hall she saw her father holding the back of Trunks neck in hug and kissed his cheek as Trunks hugged him back.

Her heart warmed at the sight of her brother Smiling to herself again she thought everything will be alright.

After a few hours Gohan went to get chi chi and the sons spent the day at Bulmas. It took an hour for Pan to get back healthy though she had lost some weight the medicine Bulma really did it for her.

Goten sat in the corner, Videl on the bed with Pan and Gohan standing up in front of him.

Bra had let Pan take a shower and clean up in her from giving her a white sun dress to wear with black flats.

"I missed my room I can't wait to go home "

Videl grabbed her hand and held it feeling the silver band on her finger Videl pulled it off and took a deep breath as she felt her child ki once again.

Pan looked at her uncle he was clearly not paying attention to anything they were saying.

"GOTEN !" She yelled to him.

"Huh? Yeah ?"

"How about a spar tomorrow me and you ?"

"Yeah sure " he said flatly making her shrugged it off.

Knock knock knock knock.

In came Bulma.

"Hi everyone We're having dinner down stairs do you want to join ?"

"Sure "

Goten slowly followed behind his family.

Trunks was back.

Walking into the threshold of the home he saw her at the table she smiled to Hazel then saw him and looked down.

He felt like a knife been stab in his heart. As he took a seat at the far end away from her.

Hazel giggled as the rest of his family took a seat. "Goten ! What are you doing down there ?" She asked Innocently.

Goten pulled himself together and smiled at her. "Sorry Kid I hadn't seen Pan in a while I'll seat by her today "

"Just for Today ?!"

Marron didn't know what to do Hazel and Goten had grew so close since Trunks been away.

Trunks stared strangely at his child,

"Umm yeah " Goten said quickly.

Hazel looked shyly at Pan. Then back at her plate. Pan felt little eyes on her and smirked the next time she looked up Pan made a silly face at the girl. She chuckled.

Bra came to the table with everyone else with a bottle of champagne.

"Anyone want a drink ?"

Goten brought his glass to her and she poured him one.

"Ha ha I don't drink anymore but tonight's Special and I'm pretty sure after whatever you to been through you need a drink "

Pan blushed as Trunks laughed "you not drinking anymore a lots changed around here "

After everyone were settled and pretty tipsy they sat in the living room with the lights dimmed as Trunks told his story.

Everyone where shocked to hear how much they endured.

Vegeta sat next to his wife staring at his son. "Nappas ship "

"Frieza Pods are program to go back the home planet if there's a problem or damage Nappa ship had been on earth for years before being used again the built in intelligent system Ts4s act as if a brain for the machine once Ts4s was power on by your launch to Nameak she had to of know something had happen to Nappa so she went back to the planet she were engineered on"

"Whoa " Bulma said "I had no clue that system were in the pod, I built around the pod to make it a bigger ship, if I had know it would've blew up and kidnap my son I would've never used it"

"Well I'm glad they're alright " Chi chi said while looking at her granddaughter "no more space ships ever ! "

Pan giggled a bit.

"We stop by nameak on the way back we didn't have food left, but we the nameakians had plenty of water we took".

Knock knock.

Bulma looked strangely at her door and stood up to answer.

She open the door and let in Uub. He rushed in home to stop and his Tracks to see her.

"Pan ?"

Her face were completely red as she stood up.

"Uub hi "

"Your alive ?"

She shook her head yes. He walked to her and hugged her around her waist.

"I'm so glad you made it "

She giggled " thank you "

He looked at everyone on the room and apologize "oh sorry hello everyone "

Bra smirked to herself and waved at him as did everyone else. His eyes went back to Pan. "You want to talk outside ?"

She looked back at her family "oh oh yeah sure " the two awkwardly walk away leaving everyone there thoughts Trunks mind traveled back to night on that planet.

Him and Pan sat against trees talking about there lives. He told her about His Wedding the say Hazel were born and his job and she spoke of her family training and Uub. She said her and Uub were close friends.

"We spar all the time when he's not working..."umm I think he likes me "

This caught Trunks interested he was no longer single but he had great advice to give, and talking about anything but how they're stuck on a random planet was fine with him.

"It's just he hasn't said anything you know and I wish... I wish he would've just said something " she said softly

He looked at the woman "well it goes both ways Pan,"

She shrugged "it doesn't matter now I'll probably never see him again"

He thought of that conversation as they walk out the door.

"It is getting pretty late Hazel " Marron told her daughter.

"Well are we going home ?" She asked her father

"No way !" Bulma shouted.

Trunks rolled his eyes "looks like grandma wants us here for tonight "

"For the next few weeks !" Bulma shouted.

Bra rolled her eyes this time and leaned in to Gohan "he's the favorite "

Gohan stared at the girl uncomfortably but smiled.

Marron stood up and grab Hazel "come on let's go take a bath"

Hazel stood up and went with her mother.

Goten watch them go and his heart sunk as Trunks followed them.

"We're going to leave as well Goten you coming ?" Gohan asked

"Yeah I'll be there later "

"Okay son don't be out to late "

After everyone left it were just Bra and Goten in the living room.

"Pan left ".

"Yeah "

"My brothers alive man "

"Yeah he is so is Pan".

She stood up and stretched "well good night "

"Night "

Goten sat there alone and shot up running through the house.

He followed Marrons ki to find them

Kissing in their door frame her back was to him , she was all over Trunks kissing his neck chin holding his chest before the door closed Trunks looked in his eyes and smiled.

Making Goten lips tight and chest clench.

Pan

"I felt your ki and I couldn't believe it your here !"

She chuckled "I never died"... Her laughter left as soon as it came "it must of been hard on everyone to think we died like that "

"You have no idea " he breathed "I missed our spars and talks when I went to your funeral I just lost it "

Pan blushed at the way he said it.

he grabbed her wrist and looked in her eyes. "I can't loose you again"

"Pan we're leaving "

she looked behind Uub and saw her father Uub drop her hand.

"Yeah dad " she shouted to him then looked back at Uub.

"I'll keep in Touch Pan "

she he nodded and jogged away to her family.

Uub watched her leave with one thing on his mind.

There was no way in hell he would lose her again , she doesn't know it yet but she was his.


	9. Rising

Ha ha I'm glad the pairings are hard to pin point at the moment. But the story is mainly about Pan Bra

* * *

Marron Trunks Hazel and Goten.

She laid in the arms she thought she lost forever. Trunks held her tight around her waist kissing her neck.

"I missed you Trunks "

"I can't tell I missed you to "

Marron blushed and laughed while scratching her head. "Yeah that's pretty crazy ".

"5 times in a row " he whispered.

She turn to him to see his face. "I thought you were gone " she cried He rubbed her hair "shh shh baby "

"I didn't know what to do , but try and keep Hazel alive and and Goten did the transplant and it worked for a while, then you made the wish on Nameak I couldn't believe it were you "

"And she's here right now because of you , I'm never going to leave you baby "

She grabbed his neck and kissed him he kissed her back on the lips then forehead then got out the bed.

"Where you going ?"

"To check on Hazy "

Marron smiled as he left.

Trunks loved the feeling of the carpet on his toes , the way his cotton pants hung , and the brush of the jersey on his muscle while walking to Hazel room. She was asleep holding her unicorn. Everything he had in him was because of that that little girl the will to not give up and encourage Pan to live on starving being hunted like animal killing all those men had been worth it because he got to spend another second with his wife and daughter.

He closed her door and walked back to his room getting in bed.

His hands rubbed up and down Marrons thigh she giggled. "Ha ha get some rest honey "

He sighed "yeah your right I need to talk to Goten tomorrow , we didn't get a chance today "

Marrons heart stop her eyes saw the silver plate shining in the dark. Trunks kept his sword by the night stand. She looked back at his face with wonder.

Trunks

He woke up the next morning and paparazzi were flocking their home he was told to stay inside until they go public with the announcement, he called Goten telling him to come over since he couldn't go anywhere, and the son had agree. Trunks was bummed out that Hazel had to go to school and that Marron had to take her.

Marron

Dropping off Hazel they sat before the little girl left. She looked at Hazel with a serious tone. "Hazel don't tell daddy about Goten being at the house "

Hazel face were confused. "Is Goten not going to be there anymore ?" She asked sadly

Marron sighed "he was just helping mommy out Nows daddy back he can help mommy out "

Hazel nodded sadly,

"Give me hug "

Hazel reach over to hug her mom.

"I'll be here to get you because the bus doesn't comes to Grandmas"

Hazel nodded. "Bye "

"Bye !"

Marron heart started to race as she zoomed down the street. She could see Goten in her mirror in the sky.

"Shi shit shit " she broke out in sweat and grabbed her head then the wheel again racing towards home.

Goten

He flew above in air following her car he had to talk to her.

Marron flew through her home gates parking the car crooked. Getting out and slamming the door.

Goten landed a few feet away watching the girl storm away.

"MARRON !" He yelled roughly. She didn't turn around. "MARRON !"

He ran towards the door to her trying to close it quickly he pushed his way in scooting her to the side. She walked away fuming.

"Go away !"

"We need to talk "

He said following her to the hall way.

"Talk about what ?"

He frown "about us " he said softly.

"There is no Us , I'm married to your best friend "

He backed her up into the hall way. "Now you know that's a lie "

She looked away and pushed him. Walking up her room.

"Baby don't do this " he pleaded to her she went on the closet grabbing all his closet.

"Goten stop ! We are done it was a mistake take your things and get out stay away from me"

"I can't do that Marron , "

"Yes you do here " she handed him his clothes and shoes.

Her phone rung and her eyes widen as she ran to it.

"Hi yes just stop to get breaks fast "

Goten followed her and grab her waist sniffing her neck and kissing softly.

Marron eyes widen again.

"Yes ha ha I'll be there " high pitched

"Yes I'm fine bye love you too"

She hung up and slap Goten.

"Stay away from me and my family "

Goten back away from her. "Marron I'm sorry I didn't mean "

"Don't ever touch me again ".

She stormed out the house and drove off leaving Goten there. He were pissed off , she wouldn't even talk to him rational , and he were hurt. He Walked to living room and punched a wall breaking a few pictures.

"Oh shit " he got out of there.

He didn't care he were going to capsule corp. to talk with Trunks even though she said stay away.

Trunks.

Marron walked in with an bag a food to see her family. Bra were in pj shorts and a peach cameo shirt. Trunks were at the table with his mother and father.

Marron smiled. " donuts ?"

Bra eyes lite up as she snatch the bag.

"Vulture!" Trunks shouted

"Shut up Trunks "

Marron sat by Trunks.

They leaned in to kiss each other.

"You okay ?"

She nodded "yeah "

"You seem a little shook"

"I'm good I promise "

"Okay".

Bulma drank from her tea cup behind her laptop with her glasses. Bra handed her a sugary donut.

"Oh no dear have to stay in shape "

"Oh come mom one will not hurt"

"Coming from a saiyan "

"I'm half "

Bulma rolled her eyes. While Bra put the treats in the middle of the table and took a seat by her dad.

"Hey dad so maybe you can teach me the Big Bang Attack ?"

"No your not ready "

She rolled her eyes.

"Do my ears deceive me ?" Trunks joke

"It's not a big deal "

"She's been training " Marron smiled at the embarrassed girl.

Bra blushed "whatever "... "Dad did you hear the rabbits last night ?" Bra asked while Trunks and Marron both blush.

"What rodent do you speak of ?"

"Oh nothing must of been just me "

"Shut up Bra "

"Ha ha ha ha ha "

Knock The door open and in came Goten.

"Heyyy welcome we got donuts " Bra smiled.

Goten strutted through the house staring dead at Marron who once again were avoiding him.

He sat between her and Bra as The blonde fidgeted in her seat.

"Sup Goten !"

"Sup Trunks "

"We didn't get to talk much yesterday. Bra and Marron told me everything you did for Hazel , I'm grateful man"

Marron peeked up at Goten.

Goten looked in Trunks eyes "I would do it again " he said lowly then looked in her eyes. "Without a blink of an eye "

Bulma type away at her laptop.

"We have to go public next week Trunks , before you go home , people are going to want to hear your story "

Trunks nodded he weren't in a rush to get back whatever normal was , Hazel going to school seem so strange to him all he wanted was spend time with his family.

Bra ate her second donut while her dad was on his fourth. "Dad why you never said Frieza had a wife I always pictured him as Asexual or one gender like piccolo "

Vegeta sighed "King cold were very protective over her and his daughters they didn't get their hands dirty "

Bra rolled her eyes. "How strong are they anyways ?"

" a bit less than Frieza the eldest girl snow ? She was the strongest "

Trunks remember the pink women she looked nothing like the other who were mostly purple and white "I couldn't kill them they use their scouters to track us we had to keep our ki extremely low to hide , I didn't want them killing Pan "

Bra and Marron suddenly felt a bit fearful Pan and 18 were the strongest women on earth at the moment to hear there were some stronger fighter than her really shook them.

"How did you get out again ?" Marron asked her husband.

"At the beginning We crashed landed I went back and God must of been on our side found capsules with food ,water, and ki hiders, we snuck under the radar caused an divergent stole a pod and went to nameak wishing Hazels Heath back to normal "

"What did you do with the other two wishes "

"Well it were Pan idea to use the second wish to save the last for when we really need it ".

"That were smart " Bulma chimed in

"I know " Trunks knew Pan were really hard on herself because she couldn't do much and felt as if she were holding him back , but it wasn't that way at all she kept the water boiled and hunted most of their meals . He couldn't of had done it alone.

Trunks looked over to Goten "how is she's ?"

Goten shrugged. " I didn't go home last night " he said bitterly.

Bra talk behind her donut. "Mmmmmm mig bank Iraqqq"

"Bra you should know better " her mother scowled

She swallowed her food and blushed " sorry dad I want to practice the Big Bang Attack " she asked again

"No not today but we will train meet me at the gravity stimulator in an 1 hour"

Bra huffed watching her father walk away.

"So Your training now ?"

Bra blushed again "I had to do something instead of sulk in my brothers death "

Trunks looked at her softly with a smile. Then to his mom.

"How's capsule corp?"

She shrugged" so so, Ronald Suzki is becoming a bit cocky I want him out as soon as his contract is over He thinks he the new you ?"

Trunks frowned "cocky ?"

"He fired a lot of people without my permission, we had to hire newbies who screw up everything, I want new passwords on all your accounts Trunks when you get back and give him minimal work "

Jeez his mother were hard. Going back to work still felt like a dream, but his mother could make the calls until he got his wits together. Last thing on his mind is stocks and meetings. "What else ?" For over a year it was about surviving out there keeping Pan alive and getting back to earth.

Bulma drunk her tea "well we need to go public and explain how your alive and fit to run the company once again... Maybe a press conference then maybe a party ?"

"Party ?" He asked distasteful as Bra groaned.

"Yes a party You sir will have to do a lot and I mean a lot of press and public appearances, and so will Pan she maybe off in the sticks turning butter but her grandfather is Hercule for goodness sake, I know she's shy or non social , but maybe you can convince her ?"

Trunks nodded he knew he had to not think about it , and keep going even though the nightmare of that snowy planet haunted him.

"Bulma "

"Yes Goten "

"With my job and everything you mind if I keep my room here just for temporarily of course "

Bulma smiled stood up taking her laptop and tea "sure Goten " she said then walked away. Marron lips tighten .

Trunks mind were still boggled when he realized how much he wanted to shower at the moment he had missed that luxury. "Goten "

"Yeah man "

"I'm going to get ready for the day then we'll talk stay here relax "

Goten caught Marrons eye "I'm not going anywhere"

Trunks stood up and Marron followed leaving just two half Saiyans at the table.

Bra looked at Goten his eyes were dead clearly trapped in his head. She grabbed a donut with pink frosting and sprinkles and smacked it on his lips smearing it on his cheek.

He looked over at the princess and she knew not to fuck with him right now.

"You look like you just saw a ghost " she said grabbing him a napkin.

He cleaned his face.

"I did "

Bra sighed "look don't do anything stupid just let it go " she said and left him at the table alone.

He went to the couch and waited for Trunks.

Trunks came about 30 minutes later changed.

He sat across from Goten.

"Hey man "

"Sup Trunks "

"At one point I thought I never see you again "

"Your not the only one "

"I had to stay strong for her for for them "

"Same here "

"I know what you did for my daughter thank you "

"No need to thank me Trunks she's my god daughter "

"So you moved in here ?"

Goten nodded "to be closer to Hazel "

"What was it really like Trunks up there ?"

"Horrible bad things happen , so bad I couldn't say it around Gohan... Neither could Pan"

Goten closed his eyes for a second as his heart stopped "Pan " he said softly "she was she-"

"Hell no Goten I didn't let that happen almost did "

He took a breath of relief.

"Hey " Marron came around the hall and sat by Trunks.

"What we talking about "

Trunks smiled at her then Goten " Gotens latest squeeze " Trunks laughed knowing how much Marron use to alway tease Goten about his play boy life style.

Marron did not laugh neither did Goten.

"Oh yeah you have new ones ?"

He looked in her eyes "just one it's pretty damn serious "

Trunks smile went small "well I'm happy for you she feels the same ?"

Marron looked down while Goten responded "she didn't say it ,but I can feel it "

She blushed and looked at her gold watch. "Oh shoot I'm late I have to get Hazel ".

"Nonsense I sent the car "

She looked at Trunks "you did ?"

"Yes I don't want you out my sight ".

On que the door open and Hazel came in skipping she saw Trunks and ran to him hugging him.

"Daddy !" She squealed

"Hey angle "

She then went to kiss her mother. Marron smiled at her. "Good afternoon mom "

Next were Goten she went to him and high five him.

"Hey Goten !"

"Hey kid "

"I thought you wouldn't be around anymore since daddy's back "

Goten chuckled "yeah right you know your my side kick "

Hazel frown then smirked "no Goten your the side kick "

He grabbed her and tickled her on the carpet by his feet her laughs filled the room. Making her father smile and Marron uneasy.

"Hey Hazel why don't you go clean up".

"But mom , daddy "

Trunks shook his head "listen to your mother Hazel " Hazel rolled her eyes then looked at Goten.

"Goten please help me here I want to hang with you guys "

"No no Hazel don't roll your eyes at your mother , and do what she's says okay "

The girl blushed ashamed "okay "

Her little face broke Gotens heart "now can you smile "

She smiled at him then walked away.

Trunks was stun at how much his daughter had change "attitude!"

"You leaving and dying really took a toll on her " Marron said sadly. "And hanging with aunt Bra doesn't help either "

"Jeez Goten how did you do that?"

" I don't know I talk to her like a person not as if I'm her parent".

Trunks

"Well I'll take notes when I left I had a little girl now she's all grown up "

Marron rolled her eyes.

He kissed her temple "I have to go check emails make a few calls "

"Yeah go ahead I'll start dinner "

Marron watched Trunks walked away then looked at Goten.

"This is not staying away Goten " she whispered.

"Screw that Marron "he took a deep breath "we need to talk "

She stood up "no we don't " running off he grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.

"What the hell did that pillow every do to you "

"Damn it Bra you always sneak up on people like that "

She frown at his tone "excuse me for trying to save my mothers pillow ".

He stood up and walked her leaning in her ear. "Why so you can have another place to cry and eat your heart out after a drunken night "he threw the pillow at her shoulder and walked away.

Bra rolled her eyes "jerk "

Goten shook his head but he knew the damage was done what the hell was that he were heart broken and pissed that Trunks were with Marron he didn't have to take it out on Bra.

"Bra I'm sor-"

Smack she slapped him across this face and stormed away out the door.

A week later.

Pan.

The sun were setting over the park walking side by side with him she smiled.

"I can't believe you ate 20 hot dogs I thought Goten were bad "

He shrugged " I gotta eat"

Pan looked over by the curb and saw the black car with the man in a suit standing outside of it.

"Okay why do you keep staring at Jeffery ?"

She blushed " Uub I don't know it's strange having your own driver"

He smiled "well it allows me to do business deals while I'm in the car"

"What line of business are you in again ?"

He smiled "ahh car salesman " the words came sly of his lips.

"I don't know any car salesman who dresses like you or have their own driver "

He laughed "I'm just good at sales "...

She smirked "get me to buy something "

He paused and grabbed bother wrist while looking on her eyes. " I want you Pan... For a while now "

She blushed and looked down.

And there it was the words she's been knowing he wanted to say.

"I want you to be mines "

"Uub I .. I just got back... "

"It doesn't matter I want you I want this " he kissed her hand.

She blushed and smiled and so did he. "There we go , and I plan on making you smile a lot more Pan."

They walk to his car.

"You sure you don't want a ride home ?"

"No it's far and I'm flying back " she winked.

He smiled and check her out one more time then drove off.

Pan smiled watching him leave biting her lip. She had been such a training fanatic she lived breathed and ate training she didn't have time for guys she were new to this, Uub seem like a great guy to start something with he knew her and her family. He was nice.

She flew in the sky towards home. Opening her room door she toss her keys and wallet studying herself in the mirror. She wore mom jeans and a gray t-shirt. Maybe some new clothes ?. She sat on her bed. Yeah I can do that. Whoa I'll need a job a first, mom and dad won't just give it too me they will but I'm too old for that.

Ring ring.

Her house phone rung in her room she picked it up off the receiver.

"Hello ?"

"Pan " he said softly

"Trunks" she basically laughed with a smile.

There was a pause.

"Hello your there ?" She asked.

"Yes sorry ha ha I'm still getting use to these things haven't used a phone in a while "

"I know what you mean "

"How's your day "

"Good so far yours ?"

"Pretty calm beside the huge weight my mom put on shoulder "

"What happen ?"

"Just transitioning back to being the president ".

"You think it'll be challenging ?"

"No "

"Oh "

"By the way my mom told me we're having a party "

"A party ?"

"Yes "

"Me and you and a press conference "

"Jeez "

"It'll help you know calm down people , they say some nasty things like we faked our death or strange things like we got abducted by ET"

"Ha ha yeah your right. When is it ?"

"Friday the Ritz "

"The hotel ?

"Yes ma'am"

" I'll be there "

"Goodbye "

"Bye "

The hung up and Pan smiled to herself and threw her phone on the bed the her body followed.

She thought of Goten. He bailed on their spar and hadn't been home , he seem so estrange the night they came back. She wondered what was up with him. Maybe she should ask Trunks if anyone should know it'll be him.

Bra

She leaned against her home outside in the night with her eyes closed. She found her stash of cigarettes in the flower pot. She had stop smoking them but after what that jerk Goten said she needed one. The stick hung form her dry lips.

What did Goten know about her ?. Why he's taking his shit out on her ?. Only a fool didn't know what him and Marron did. Now Trunks Back. I should tell him. No I won't it's not my place. Marron .. Well we all thought he died.

Flick

She open her eyes to see a flame dancing at the end of her stick.

She saw it were Goten.

She lite her cigarette.

"Look there's a lot on my mind I didn't mean to be an asshole to you "

"Just watch yourself Goten" she told him then went into her home.

He were left there.

Everything has been hell since Trunks came back why couldn't he just stay dead.

Goten shook his head I don't mean that.

Do I ?l


	10. Reach

She were in her robe I her closet just getting out the shower. Pan was back everything was okay, she hadn't died in that awful explosion , her and Gohan had connected again. She gave up , went away but Gohan pulled her back in. Maybe in a way he knew that in their darkest moment if they just stay together something good will happen, and it did.

Peeking over the wall she watch her mother smile to herself.

Videl turn. "Hi"

"Hi "

"You okay "

"Yes ... Well I need help "

"With ?"

"Well we're going public tonight at this fancy hotel , and I have nothing to wear " Pan admitted a bit desperate.

Videl smiled "I think I can help with that "

Pan laughed with relief "thanks "

She walked over to sit on her parents bed with her hands rubbing her thighs.

"You guys coming ?"

"No "

"Why not ?"

"Me and your father just want to enjoy this not ruin it by cameras "

Pan could agree there.

"How were you and dad when I left "

Videl looked down the back at her clothes ignoring the question she grab the dress. "Ahh here we go "

Trunks

He put on his silver cuff links looking at himself in a mirror he hadn't worn a suit in so long. Marron came behind him and push up his tie until it were fitted on his neck. Hazel were in the living room with Goten fully dressed and ready. Bulma were making them all go all save for Vegeta.

Marron stood on her tip toes to kiss Trunks cheek.

"Come on "

They walk to the living room to see their child and Goten, Hazel were playing with Gotens phone taking pictures.

"Hazel don't get wrinkled !" The little girl were sporting a bun , a white dress with a poof tutu , and a rhinestone cupcake purse. Her eyes batted to her parents. "Mommy you look pretty "

Marron smiled "thank you !"

Marrons blonde hair were pin to the right side of her face. Her gown were long and an cream white. She knew Goten was looking at her. She looked at him slouched on the couch in his version of formal clothes a white button up rolled to his elbow with a black tie ,khaki vest , and pants.

Marron looked away a bit faint remembering all they did together , she blushed peeking back at him his hair were dark and tousled her stomach twist, him being handsome didn't help at all. She had to get back home away from capsule corp since he lived here now.

Bra

She were fully dressed in a long sleeve burgundy jump suit the back were completely out save for a thin zipper the the middle of her back connecting from her neck to her waist ,her hair were straight and heels black. She played with the gold coin. She had broke her sobriety when Trunks came back, but that were her only drink for a year and she were good damn proud of herself, but this party tonight all the questions they'll ask her it were embarrassing hopefully they'll just harass Trunks and leave her the hell alone. She put the coin in her bra and looked in the mirror before standing up and leaving to join her family downstairs. As she descended down stairs her mother frown at her.

"Well it's about time Princess "

"Sorry ".

"The car is waiting outside , we're going to be late"

Bra smiled at her niece "fashionably late mother "

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Mom I'm driving " Trunks told her.

"What ?"

He looked at Marron and Hazel, he wanted to drive them to be in the car like old times. "Me Hazel and Marron are driving "

Bulma "okay well I'll drive too , but Bra your going in the car "

Bra frown "what why ?"

"I know your clean , but with that DWI you'll get tear into pieces,"

Bra blushed shameful but didn't say nothing.

Goten looked at the blue haired girl he didn't know she had a DWI. He felt worst for his rude comments to her he knew she had once like drinking a lot but not that the police were involved. "I'll ride with her "

As soon as he said it it saw it for a split second, Marrons face were were jealous.

"Oh great my night just gets better and better "

Bra said Grabbing her coat putting it on her shoulders and stomping out the front door.

Goten stood up looking at Trunks who were headed towards the garage

"See you there "

"Yeah "

Their cars were one after another on the street. Bra sat in the back on the leather with a dull expression.

Jeez Goten thought. "Bra i know I already apologized, but I am truly sorry "

Bra rolled her eyes " you know it's cool that you and my brother are besties and whatever , and I'm grateful he's alive , but you just go back to being an asshole to me I know we never liked each other before , but after the explosion I considered you my friend. Then Trunks comes back and... Look its fine that my family picks him over me I'm use too it , but my friend too it just sucks "

Whoa She completely turn his apology unto something he weren't expecting, it was almost funny. "Okay ha ha I will not be an asshole to you anymore just your friend I promise, I could use one " it were turn his mind couldn't help but see Trunks as the guy who took Marron and Hazel from him, but his heart still looked at Trunks with love , he hated this battle with himself.

Bra nodded. "Okay deal "

There were a pause.

"Maybe you could go see Pan "

Her blue brow rose " what ?"

"Train with her ?... You too should get along "

"I couldn't fight Pan not if I'm sure I can beat her "

"It's not always about winning"

"Maybe you should tell yourself that "

What the hell did that mean?. "I don't follow "

"No you don't "

The car stopped and first Trunks and his family then her mother got out , now it were there turn.

"Bra BRA HOWS ITS GOING BRA " the shouts went in one ear and out the next"

Goten watched the girl walk in the hotel. He walked absent mind in the place. Marron her sweet face and body he missed her. She was so different so understanding and caring now she just pushes him away like a plague.

Trunks saw his mother back stage "Where's everyone mom ?"

"They are already seated "

"Bras not "

"She doesn't want to be there , besides I just need you Ronald and Pan on that podium no one else the less of us the better Where's Pan ?"

Trunks shrugged "I don't know " he hoped she didn't bail on him.

"Call her "

"I don't have her cellphone number "

"Bulma hi I'm here "

Trunks hands were casually in his pocket when he turned around. He stop breathing for a moment.

Her dress were black and haltered fitting her like latex , but the fabric seem softer there were a short v on here chest exposing a decent amount of Breast with a black lace over lay connected to her neck. Her pointed flats sunk in the carpet making her way to them out of breath.

"Hi guys ! "

Trunks looked away with Blush "hi "

"Come on let's walk and talk "

"Look we you have 3 minutes so here goes you two were stranded in Space the ship ejected from the explosion, you landed on a planet your not sure which one but it had resources Trunks could use to program the ship back to Earth Got it ?!"

"Wait what " Pan asked

"No aliens no fighting do not say anything that should alarm the public good luck go !"

Pan were being pushed into a stage with bright lights below it a sea of cameras and reporters. Her eyes squinted in the light. She heard a lot of clouded talking.

"Your alright ?" Trunks voice boomed in her ear causing her to come back and take a seat next to him.

She looked at the crowd then to him.

"Don't worry I got this "

Bulma took a seat next to Pan and smiled at her reassuring.

An hour later

Bulma Pan and Trunks walked down the hall of the hotel.

"You did great Pan "

"I don't know if letting you guys answer all the questions is doing great "

Bulma smiled at her " it was your first time you'll get use to it " she said then storming off into the end of the hall opening doors to a loud room.

"Wait here " Trunks told her

"For what ?"

He smiled looking at a man in a suit come towards them "hello I'm Howard Ritz thank you for having the conference at my Hotel " he pulled out a check book and signed it "I think this will cover the party too" he passed the check to Pan she looked at it and her eyes widen 100,000 Dollars.

Trunks looked at the digits with distaste. "You think that's suitable a press conference then a party at your hotel for the women who kicked space ass "

"My apologizes " he wrote another check and handed it to Pan.

This time it said 175,000. Pan almost fainted.

Mr. Ritz then hand a slip to Trunks.

Trunks looked at the number. He smiled "pleasure doing business with you "

Howard nodded "as always Trunks glad your alive " the man walked away as Trunks frown. "What an ass "

"Money ? We did this for money"

"No we did this, because we just can't die and come back like Goku we are known names around the country around the world , money just comes along with it "

Pan felt a bit wrong people paying just for her to be at their hotel that was extreme, but she needed it the money.

Trunks stop in front the doors with his hands on the knob. "You're worlds about to change"

The doors open and people were every where clapping for them.

Last she saw were Trunks laughing with some men in business suits. She were being pulled pushed and asked so many questions it was rather uncomfortable.

Hazel Marron and Bra sat at the table in a booth secluded from the party. The waiter waited as Hazel made up her mind. "I want Frozen yogurt and chicken nuggets "

"I'll have the lamb and squash " Marron said she were starving.

"Yes and what about you ma'am "

"Water "

"Okay it'll be out shortly ".

"Aunt Bra You look really pretty "

Bra eyes traveled to her niece and she smiled. Hazel was the only innocent thing left in her life she were so happy that Goten did and the transplant and Trunks made the wish

"Hey it's in our genes "

"I'm not wearing jeans "

Bra at here while Marron tuck a napkin in her collar. Would that ever be her a mom ?. Nah she'll let Trunks make the babies and she'll be the "cool" aunt.

The waiter brought Their drinks and dishes Hazel went to town on her chicken nuggets while Marron ate her food and dunk her wine which was a bit strong.

Bra sip her water staring as the waiter poured from a black glass bottle into Marrons glass. Her heart slowed as time stop she could taste it going down her throat into her belly then blood making her mind daze off into a new reality. She stood up and all but ran outside to get some fresh air. She closed her eyes and grabbed the coin from her breast squeezing it in her palm so tight it hurt.

Marron scrap the last pieces of meat on her plate. It were so good. She looked up at the crowd to see Trunks with business folks. She smiled she were so lucky he was everything a loving husband a great father successful strong and many many more , how could she cheat on him with that dark cloud she couldn't get rid off. Her eyes scan the party she didn't see Goten she took a deep breath. Just go away please leave she and there she knew she wasn't talking to Goten she was talking to herself she wanted him flush out her system , but he was still there lingering in her soul. Her stomach flop as the food and wine swim in her intestine. Her throat felt a jump.

Whoa

Then another.

"Ha Hazel "

"Yeah Mom "

"Wait here for daddy I have to go-" the woman rushed up into the hall to the ladies room into a golden stall. The items in her stomach came up and out into the toilet. She were hunched over the toilet with an sour expression. She grabbed napkin and wiped her mouth. "Gross bad lamb " she frown stood up flushed and open the door to the Sink she washed her hands looking at herself her eyeliner were smudge cheeks flushed. She study herself then walkout shakily in her heels.

Opening the bathroom door.

Across where the men's Goten were coming out as well.

They stood there staring at each other.

People passed them by and they didn't stop.

"Marron " he said softly

She closed her eyes and walked away.

"Are you okay ?"

He followed behind her slowly. "Marron"

"Just leave me alone Goten " she whispered and went back into party closing the door in his face. He closed his eyes and walked away he couldn't go back in there not right now not with her blowing me off and kissing up to Trunks it's killing me.

He went outside. I love her I love her so so much why did this happen why did the one thing that made sense in my life is snatch away from me. He walk forward a few people were out here , but there were one by herself coming into view with her fist balled.

"What you got there"

Her back stayed turn.

"And you say I'm the one who sneaks up on people "..."catch "

She through the coin back and he caught it. He read it.

"Bra your an alcoholic?"

"That's what the papers say right ?... But unfortunately it's true, and I like to think I were an alcoholic " she finally turn around.

"Don't feel sorry for me Goten I'm better We all have problems, you'll get better too "

"Better from what ?"

"I think we both know "

"No we don't "

She smiled and walk closer to him. " your so readable Goten or maybe I'm just the only who notices because we're the same "

"How's that "

"Second best "

"Ha okay yeah right "

"If you want to keep your secret a secret then don't be so obvious "

"I don't know what your talking about "

"The less you reveal the more people can wonder " she whispered to him " see you later Goten I think I'll call it a night."

"Your going home ?"

"Yes maybe I'll go cry in my pillow , but I'm drunk this time " she smiled and walk away.

Goten shook his head. What did Bra know about him why is she speaking like we're the same we are totally different. He looked at the coin in his hand. Damn it she forgot it. He put it in his pocket.

Marron Got back to the table and saw Hazel and Trunks goofing off she sat down.

"Where you been ?"

"Bathroom sorry"

"It's okay , but are you "

"I'm not feeling to well"

Trunks looked at her with concern. "What happen"

"I think the food was bad "

Trunks frowned "you okay now "

"I feel a bit dizzy"

"You want to go home "

"Honey it's your big night no way"

Trunks smiled "I can handle these guys plus " he reached in his great pocket and handed her a slip of paper. Marron saw the amount and smiled. "For me ?"

"For my girls "

Marron smiled "I guess I do want to lay down"

Trunks stood up "come on I'll get a car"

"But the party "

"Screw the party "

"No you know what your mother said you need to be here I'll take Hazel home "

"You sure ?"

She nodded.

"I'll walk you out"

Trunks picked up his daughter as they walked towards the back exit.

Marron got in then Trunks put Hazel in.

"I love you text me you get home "

"I love you too"

He kissed Hazels head and watch the car leave with his hands in his pocket walking back to the building. He walked straight forward into place towards her Ki. She was talking with someone a women.

"Mind if I interrupt "

Pan turn to him "Trunks I didn't see you anywhere since earlier "

"Yes nice meeting you "

"What are you doing "

"Socializing a lot of people from very different companies and what night keep giving me there cards "

Trunks laughed. "Look who's popular "

She blushed "okay sure to you no big deal but I'm new to this ".."besides I came here by myself , I thought maybe me and Goten could hang but haven't seen him all night "

"Don't worry I'll text him"

"Mean while come on I want you too meet some people "

Pan followed him to a both where various important looking people sat.

"Hello everyone I want you to Meet "

"Oh Pan nice to meet you " a woman said to her shaking her hand. "takshi I work for Karma "

"The make up ?"

"No sweetie cosmetics"..." My you are beautiful here's my number give me a call where always looking for the next big thing "

"I see Takshi has been hogging up the star , I'm Yumi " an man in his mid 40s said to Pan. "I already know Mr. Breifs "

"Yumi owns Night clubs all over Japan" Trunks told her "

" I would love for you two to do some appearances at my places I'll make it worth your time "

Pan smiled it maybe a bit vain but it was a job she could make her own money for the first time.

"Sounds great" Pan chimed

Yumi seemed satisfied then turn to Trunks "would you join and put the cherry on top ?"

Trunks chuckled he was not into going to places like clubs hotels were one thing, he looked over at Pan. " I can do 5 appearances "

Yumi shook Trunks hand. "We should meet next week and I'll have my lawyer draw up a contract ".

Pan couldn't stop thinking how exciting this was being here with so many types of different people who wanted to work with her.

That sat at the booth just them two as the party died down.

Then a thought came to Pan "where's Marron and Hazel "

"She weren't feeling too good Pan they went home "

"Oh "

He stare at her look into the small crowd. "How are you " he asked lowly.

She shrugged "just taking it day by day ... Enjoying my life living "

"I still have nightmares though "

"Me too "

She looked at him and blinked. "I never knew you were scared ?"... "Why didn't you tell me "

"That would've accomplish nothing Pan and I'm telling you now "

She closed her eye and hugged him. "We made it "

He hugged her back. "I told you we would" they pulled apart and she blushed looking away from his eyes.

Trunks took a deep breath and smiled "so what's new?"

"Nothing much except , I have a boyfriend "

"Boyfriend ?" He asked shock "who ?"

"Uub he finally made his move , "

Trunks. "Are you sure he's the one ?"

She shrugged "I don't know , but I only have one life you know " she said.

"You look amazing Pan "

Her eyebrows arched "um thank you"

"To be honest Pan , I like talking to you coming back into this life wasn't as easy as I always dreamed I feel like why am I'm here at this party when I should be making memories with my wife and daughter , but it has to be done after Yumi I'm done with showing my face I want to move maybe to the sticks like your family "

"I like talking with you too "

Pan phones vibrated. She read the message and blushed. "Uubs outside "

"Oh .." Trunks said disappointed. "Your leaving "

"Yes he wants to take me some where"

Trunks grabbed her arm." Be careful "

"I will " he pulled her arm to his chest and hugged her one last time "bye Trunks "

She pulled away and kissed his cheek then left out the door.

Trunks watched her walk far far away until she disappeared. He put his head in his hand then stood up. He had to get home. He drove to his moms and went inside straight to his room laying in the bed with his wife she moved.

"Did I wake you "

"No I were up thinking "

"About what ?"

"When I left Hazel with you to go to my moms and you tried to do her hair ha ha ha "

Trunks smiled "she was just a baby then "

"Yeah "

"How you feel "

"Better "

"Good "

Pan had been long gone from the hotel for an hour Uubs driver drove to his place she sat on the sofa making out with him.

She pulled away to catch her breath.

"Sorry "

"It's okay "

"I'm just "

"A virgin I know "

She blushed.

"I almost ... On that planet "

He grabbed her wrist tightly. "Please don't talk about it it makes me want to kill those bastards who thing they could touch you "

Her free hand grabbed his face. "Hey calm down " she whispered kissing his cheek.

He let go of her "sorry "

"He reached into his pocket and hand her a case "

"What's this ?"

"A present for my girl "

She open it and saw an diamond bracelet.

"Uub I can't take this "

"You can and you will " he took it out the box and put it on her wrist.

Pan watched the bracelet sparkled.


	11. You set me free

REDO forgot a part when they are with the lawyer and Yumi not a big deal.

* * *

Marron Trunks and HaZel stood by the door saying goodbye to the Bulma Vegeta Goten and Bra. They decided to go home ,Trunks were starting work again tomorrow and they wanted to settle back down.

Bulma we're crying as they left. Bra smiled and patted her shoulder "you still got us "

Bulma looked at Goten and Bra and laughed. "Yes I do ! Ha ha "

"So you two up r some training ?"

Vegeta ask. Goten shrugged and Bra nodded "hell yeah ".

Bras body were splat on the wall as her dad beat up Goten. Next thing she knew He was by her.

Bra took a deep breath "really I had pedicures longer than that " she insulted Goten she stood up on her knee and ran at her father she jumped in the air to attack him but he grabbed her waist and tossed her.

"Never leave your self open Girl "

Goten stood up. He wanted to fight and that damn Vegeta looked just like... Trunks he ran to him and punched his face with his left then came back with his right Vegeta caught it and chuckled pushing Goten away "interesting"

Goten frown and closed his eyes. Marron was gone. She wasn't coming back she were with Trunks ! Damn it what could I do ?.

Bra watched from the side lines as her father golden hair sprung upward he ran towards Goten forming a blast.

"GOTEN FIGHT !"

Fight

Goten eyes open the energy surge in his veins he had turned. It's been years.

He frown looking at the person who birth his best friend.

He brought his hands to his side.

"Ka Ma

Hama

Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Bra gulp and got the hell out of there.

Stupid saiyan men turn super saiyan so unfair. She went to shower..

Pan she had dinner on the roof of his apartment. She couldn't believe it. How fun this was and how everything excited her. He always surprised her and made her feel good and beautiful.

"I want you to stay the night "

Pan blushed "I can't I have work in the morning "

"Work ?... "

"Yes Yumi wants me to sigh the contract "

Uub sighed then smiled "okay not tonight "

Pan took the last bite of her food. "Mmh that was good thank you "

"What do you want to do now?" She asked

"If I told you you might slap me "

She blushed " how about a spar"

"I can't fight you Now Pan "

"Why cause I beat your ass "

"Ha I let you win "

Pan frown what's with everyone avoiding fighting her. She wasn't hopeless !. Gosh.

"Why can't you fight me then ?!"

"Cause your my girl "

Pan rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'm going home thank you for dinner "

Trunks and Hazel sat on the living room couch as Marron paced back in fortH

"You two are driving me crazy I woke up extra early to iron and make breakfast and you were a different suit and you missy didn't even take a bit !" She heaved

Trunks and Hazel both felt guilty and a sense of insanity from the woman of the house. "Honey maybe you should call the Nanny "

"Screw the nanny I can take care of my family on my ahh-" Marron lost her balance and fell back Trunks caught her as she held her head.

"Mom "

"Are you alright "

"Oh jeez I don't feel to good , Hazel has to get to school"

"No no " Trunks sighed "I'll take her , you go lay down , Hazel go get in the car "

She nodded and kissed her mother. "Get better "

Marron smiled at her angle then the pain came back. "My heads killing me "

Trunks sighed "why don't you make a doctors appointment and stay in bed , I'll order out tonight you take it easy okay "

"Okay "

"I'll be home a little late I have to meet with Yumi with the lawyer and sign the contract "

"Oh yeah " she pouted "we'll have a great first day back baby "

"I will you relax and make that appointment "

"Okay I love you "

"I love you too " he then stood up and left. Dropping off Hazel the girl giggled in traffic.

"Dad I want to get better at flying "

Trunks grip the stirring wheel. "What no no you don't "

"But I do "

He smirked "then you'll be wanting to fight and stealing spaceships no ma'am " it was funny to him to imagine Hazel pulling Pans Shenanigans he gasp. They both are quarter saiyan.

"No no way you'll be like Aunt Bra "

"Really good because I'm tired of being flat chested "... "

Trunks ears burned as he choked on air "Save that... Talk fa fa for mom " he barley got out.

Hazel laughed at her father talking silly. "Okay "

Trunks parked at her school she kissed his cheek bye daddy.

Hazel got out the car and Trunks watch her go with her friends one boy hugged her. He frown and hunk the horn. "Bye Hazel daddy loves you !" He yelled causing a red blush on her cheeks and snickers as he left.

Trunks smiled feeling a little better. He were back in traffic.

Driving into the front of the huge cc building he sighed. The doors open and everyone smiled at him.

He walked towards the elevator no one else were on. Straight to the top he went. Opening his pocket he got his glasses and placed them on his nose. Ding.

When he reached the main floor he worked on cheers erupted. He smiled uncomfortably. "Thank you "

He went straight to his office passing up flustered woman.

"Oh my god he looks better than before "

His ears turn red slamming his door. Taking a deep breath. Jeez this is a work place. Wasn't as shy around woman as he once had been , but bold woman always made him feel very uncomfortable, Marron wasn't like that they were as vanilla as they come , but it had work for them over the past 12 years they been together. Pan His eyes looked around his cold office , he noticed all of his pictures were gone from his desk. He frowned and stormed to the phone.

"RONALD !"

"Yes ?"

"WHERE IS MY Pictures !"

"Oh sir I'm sorry I'll bring your things see when I was acting as President I took your office "

"Save your excuses and bring me the reports today and my photos "

"Yes sir "

Trunks hung open on him. That'll teach him to fuck with my mom while I'm "dead". Knock knock.

"Hello Mr. Briefs this is from Ronald." The girl peeped.

"Oh come in "

The girl was a nervous mess bringing the box barley making it and spilled it on his desk. Photos of his family and a vanilla envelope came out.

"I'm sorry "

"It's okay " he smiled at her. She blushed. "Is there anything else I can do for you "

"No "

"Okay " she all but dash to the door. Trunks watched he leave that doche Ronald should've have personally delivered his photos. He grabbed the one of His mother and sister and propped it on the side of his desk an un frame picture of his dad he stuck in the frame the one of his mom and Bra. There were another of him, Hazel and Marron he sat up as well

Marron has been moody lately she better had made that appointment.

Trunks powered his computer and changed his passwords as his mother had asked. He read his emails he had an meeting tomorrow morning.

About 3pm he called home. Marron didn't answer Hazel did.

"Yeah daddy "

"Where's your mother ?"

"Sleeping "

"Oh sorry princess I'll order pizza for you "

"No biggie dad , there's tons of stuff here "

That was news to Trunks they barley went to the market or when they sent the nanny it was just enough for the week he wished Marron would call the nanny so she could have some help. "Really stuff like what "

"Tons of stuff cereal , chips, beans , Ramen for Goten , rice-"

"Whoa ramen for Goten ?"

"Yeah " Hazel said as if it wasn't a big deal.

One or two dinner meals is normal but were snacks bought for Goten at his house. "Did Goten come around a lot when I were gone "

"Mmmhmmm me and mommy moved back here , hey dad can we stop going here then to grandmas then back here it's exhausting "

"Yes sure honey "

Trunks were a bit thrown off by this , but he'll let it go , he should be grateful Goten step in when he didn't. When he was gone. His stomach ache a bit he still weren't use to eating at his will anymore. He was either full or starving there was no in between that little ache is nothing to him. Noticing the box were still on his desk he grabbed it dropping the envelope. The papers spilled on the floor an cream car caught his attention he zone out as he saw it were his obituary.

It were sickening to see it at first then He picked it up and saw him holding Hazel next to Pan and a puppy. He smiled at it. He didn't see her smile like ever while being trapped on that planet. She was younger then on the picture. His heart warmed at the site. He missed her , spending everyday together fighting, now he couldn't wait to see her today to sign the contract with Yumi for their bookings at his clubs.

Pan.

She ran from her mothers closet and out their front door putting on an pearl earring. "Thanks mom bye !" She yelled while waving.

Videl smiled after her daughter.

"Where's she's going ?" Gohan asked his wife

She smirked "she has an job "

Gohan smiled "it'll do here good "

"Yes "

Pan flew to the city to this place it was back at the Ritz. Going to the dinning room she saw a few people scattered in the room at the table eating brunch. Three men in business suits sat in the far left she smiled relieved recognizing that lavender hair anywhere.

She smiled as she walked up. Trunks eye caught her coming forward he smiled to here.

"Glad to see you again Ms. son "

Pan took her seat. "You too "

"I though you were standing me up "

She blushed "never "

"Hi Trunks !"

"Hey "

"Shall I see the contact " Trunks lawyer got straight to the point.

"Now at least let me get you a drink first "

"I'm repressing and I'll have to look over both contracts in our short amount of time here , so pardon my rudeness screw the drinks "

Yumi laughed and opened and leathered black book handing over two sheets of paper.

Pan look at he's representing me ?.

The waiter came to our table. "What would it be Gentleman and Lady"

"I'll have green vodka " Yumi ask for.

"An margarita for the lady ?"

"Oh no waters fine "

Trunks look at her. Did Pan Drink

"Scotch " Trunks said shortly.

"And for you sir "

"He'll have water too " Trunks answered for the lawyer Suzki.

Trunks then leaned forward to Yumi. " I'm sure will explain it too me throughly in a few minutes but please elaborate on what events your booking us for "

"Well there's the spring fest you'll just need to be there take pictures with myself ,my daughters birthday I'll have you and sing to her, the charity bid, another just showing face , and last the masquerade ball charity.

Trunks scratch his chin the events weren't too naive and trashy, easy money to make and give the media what they want.

"How olds your daughter turning 16"

Pan smiled.

"She said she had to have astronauts at her party "

Pan laugh at that astronauts comments not at all we just go into space unprepared.

"And the pay ?" Trunks asked

Pan noticed the way Trunks was short and straight to the point he was like that then too.

"As a bundle 600,000 each you can get it in installments or one check at the masquerade "

Suzki looked up from the paper whispered in Trunks ear,

Pan was shaken at that amount of money she had a small fortune already.

"We'll take it "

"We'll ?"... "Do you speak for "

They both turn to her. "Oh umm yeah if Trunks says it's good it's good I trust him "

"Okay " Yumi handed them ball point pens.

Trunks sighed then Pan Yumi gave them both their copies. "He then stood as he drunk his vodka "I have to see man about a dog see you in a week " he shook Trunks and Suzki hand and kissed the back of Pans.

"I don't Like him " Him Suzki said while Trunks nodded in agreement. "But I like his money " Trunks Suzki both laugh finishing his drink as well they stood "come on Pan "

"Oh Okay "

We walked through the hotel as the men chat and I had I clue about what. We went outside in front the hotel.

"Suzki I want you to over look Ronalds contract for me see if there's a clause so I Can get him out of my hair "

"Of course, but since you returned it'll look shady in our end if you fired him , my advice is to wait out I'll check non the less...jeez boss I hope you'll give me a heads up before you fire me not that you could fire me would you ?"

"Don't give me a reason too "

Trunks caught Suzki eye and laughed together. "Bye Trunks "

"Later Andrew "

Suzki looked at me " nice meeting you "

"You too Andrew "

"Do you mind if I get your number "

My mouth dropped he had loosen up a lot since the meeting.

"Andrew go home "Trunks grunted

Suzki laughed. "Next time beautiful "

Pan watch the man catch a Taxi then look to Trunks.

"Who knew my frat brother would become one of the most successful lawyers in Japan"

Pan giggled. "You in a frat ?"

Trunks rolled his eyes "yeah so shy ?"

"I don't know you don't take me as a person who takes orders "

"What kind of person do You take me as ?" He asked her he seriously wanted to know

She paused and studied him. "I don't know a business man in control "

He smiled , as his stomach aches. "You want to get lunch ? I haven't ate all day "

"Oh yeah sure "

They walk to the valet waiting on Trunks car to come.

"You didn't fly ?" Pan asked curious.

"Nah no "

She chuckled "why not ?... I can't stop flying ... Being contain like that "

Trunks shrugged "I don't know I missed driving... Then Marron doesn't know how to fly." He looked into space then smiled "apparently Hazel does now ha ha "

"Really ? How ?"

"I'm guessing Goten"

His car stop in front of them.

"Goten ?" Pan asked getting in passenger while Trunks switch the the valet.

"Yeah he's had quite the influence on her "he breath out.

"Oh gosh what's up with him he's like missing in action "

"He hadn't been home ?"

"No he bailed on our spar "

"Well he's living at Capsule corp he said its temporary closer to his job"

"He got a job ?"

Trunks nodded turning left. " so what do you up for ?"

"Oh um anythings fine"

"Anything ?"

"Okay "

Trunks turn right after a stop sign and stop at a meter on the street outside a colorful building.

"We're here "

Pan looked out the place from her mirror the. Got out. "Clades ?"

He walked around and smiled "it's Jamaican "..."wait here "

He went inside and Pan watched his back. It were almost scary how in control he were after everything , he just slips back into who he was. She honestly had troubles getting back to who she were before , no one would soar with her and then she had a whole boyfriend, she's been trying to live her life to the fullest but it was bullshit she didn't know what the hell she were doing winging everything really.

Trunks came out with a waiter and he seated us at a table outside and handed us menus.

"Drinks ?"

"I'll have a beer Pan ?"

"Waters fine "

"Water ?"

"Yeah "

"You don't drink ?"

She blushed looking up from the menu into his eyes smiling "I'm kind of a light weight "

Trunks chuckled "but your saiyan "

Pan rolled her eyes "Yeah only quarter saiyan "

"Well how do you know your lightweight "

She blushed and sighed "well years ago at one of those terrible sleep overs your mom and my mom made me and Bra have we happen to sneak some bottles from your fridge "

Trunks laughed "really ?"

She nodded "yeah i were puking my brains out and Bra recorded the whole thing , I ended up drunkly punching her in the face and we fought and she had the upper hand I ended up breaking her phone and grounded for life , our mothers never forced us together again "

Trunks burst in laughter. " you and Bra are angles apart but when your together it's hell "

Pan smirked "opposite of you and Goten "

"Yeah but same as my dad and Goku "

"I don't know maybe it skips a generation?"

Pan fiddle with the menu. She didn't know what to get she was more interested in the conversation "You know what , order for me "

Trunks smiled. "Okay have you ever had Jamaican ?"

"Ha no " she pulled her hair behind her ear looking down "I'm a plain white rice kind of girl ".

Trunks stared at her. His eyes squinted in curiosity and mouth open just a bit. "Your far from Plain "

She looked back up at him in his eyes she blushed a bit and weren't sure what to say.

"Are you ready to order ? Here's your drinks" the clink of the glass on the table brought him blinked away from her and to the waiter "we'll have two jerk chicken platters "

"Okay it'll be right out "

Pan suddenly weren't that hungry anymore in fact she felt very full in this moment.

"Do you know what's up with my uncle he seems distance ?"

Trunks shook his head no. "He's different yeah it can't be easy for them to have us back "

"Of course... I don't blame him I were such a bitch to him before, I always made him fight me he beat me but I were getting closer and closer to beating him so I just pushed him to keep fighting me even though he didn't like "

"Hey that's what family do they bug each other and I don't want to hear you call yourself that "

She closed her eyes and nodded "your right " she smiled "your always right ". Her smile left "but it's not just Goten my dad , your dad , no one wants to spar with me "

"I thought you were laying off training "

"I am I mean I don't know It was important back then to me "

"Why not now "

She couldn't say him saving her ass left and right had made her soft her pride couldn't dare let her lips move to say those words. Let alone tell him after those saiyans came for her she felt frighten and like a burden she hated that feeling.

"It's different now... What about you will you fight me "

"No " he said sternly without hesitation it offended her.

"Why why not ?"

"Because you don't need to "

She frown " why because I'm not super saiyan "

"No " he told her

She ignored him "Tien Kriller even Yamacha have been great assets to our team"

"That's not "

"Neither of them were super either " she cut him off

"No it's just-"

"You don't think I could do it ?"she asked clearly upset.

"No! that's not it !"

"Then what is it "

"I have to protect you !" He shouted "you Hazel Marron Bra " ..." I'll make it so you never have too go out there and die like Krillen or Yamacha so no you don't have to train because you'll never have to fight "

Pan paused after hearing him say that and looked down. He had to protect her ?.

"I know what you can do I've seen it" he said lowly. "It's not easy taking someone's life Goku had his share of not being able to do it and I wish you never had to do it "

She closed her eyes knowing what he were talking about. "It was either them or us" she whispered

He grabbed her hand on the table. "They were murders Pan we did the universe a favorite "

She nodded and turn her hand to hold his. "Your right "

She looked at their hands they slowly pulled apart.

The waiter brought their food sitting it on the table with a clink.

"Thank you " Pan told him softly and decline a refil of their drinks.

"So how about your cell number ?"

"Oh of course " she blushed.

They exchange cell phone numbers and ate in silence.

She took a bit as The sun were burning on her skin and suddenly everything stop in her body but her eyes they fluttered once to look up at Trunks his face were hard yet effortlessly calm , then the defibrillator started and she felt her chest thunder in burning pain.

"Ouch " she cough out grabbing her chest.

Trunks eyes dart to her with concern. He stood up and were by her side. "Are you okay ?"

He could see her holding her chest breathing a bit hard. He grabbed her glass of water and brought it to her mouth. She drunk the water in attempt to cool the lava in her. It help with her breathing and after she calm now from the panic she blushed looking up at the worried Trunks. She grabbed a napkin and wipe the corners of her mouths "I must be worst than Hazel "

Trunks relax knowing she was okay and sat down"what was that ?"

She shrugged "it just got hard to breathe "

"Maybe you should get that check out "

Pan suddenly felt sadder the saddest she felt her whole life she wanted to get away no Run away. "Umm yeah hey look I gotta run " she said standing up" taking of her shoes.

"Pan ?" He ask standing up but she was darting across the street. Trunks stared after her then to the table and saw the black heels. Why did she run like that.

Pan ran through the city, outskirts, suburbs, and to the country. She didn't think about it she just ran. Ruining up her yard she up the stairs into the house she jogged in place seeing it was empty then she jogged to fridge grabbing a gallon of water and drinking the whole thing. The cool liquid felt wonderful on her throat cooling her heart and belly. She swallowed and looked around holding the countertop.

She felt a bit better more like numb being home. Maybe she should get this check out. She sighed then rushed to the shower taking of her mothers clothes. She grabbed the shower head and held it on her face taking deep breaths. It felt great.

After the shower she put on red tights and an oversized sweatshirt putting her hair in low pony tail with crazy strands poking out and put the clothes and the wash.

Her parents were gone so she just laid back on her bed. She were still curious to why she felt like that earlier it just creep up on her and it didn't completely go away it was just a distance sting now. It annoyed her.

Buzz

Her phone vibrated she grabbed it and saw a text

Trunks: are you okay ? You made it home ?

That sting became very annoying reading that tex her eyes stared at as the phone glowed on her face. She just hit the home button and scroll in her call log. She hit his name biting her lip and smiling.

"Hey Uub "

"Hi stranger haven't heard from you since this morning "

"Sorry I " she paused didn't know why she didn't want to tell him about her having lunch with Trunks. " I umm grabbed some food and ran home ha ha can you believe "

"Like ran not fly ha you got stamina girl"

Pan blushed and chuckled at little.

"So how was it "

"Good I'm just happy I'm making my own money then I can buy you fancy gifts too"

"Ha ha ha I do not need gifts I just need you "

Pan bit her lip. She liked the way he talked about her , the way he made her feel like she was a queen. It was so confusing at this point she keeps telling herself she felt everything were going to fast but he was so perfect. She was so naive to men she admit but it was something about him. Pans eye lower while listening to Uub talk about the football game. I like the attention it's addictive.

Trunks

He got home late , driving into drive way of his home he undid his tie and took of his suit he text Pan to see if she were okay running off like that, he hoped Uub wasn't making her that way to drop everything and go to him like , he stopped himself from thinking that. He would just piss himself off Pans fine she's strong. Opening the door he sighed and saw the pizza boxes on the table, he weren't starving jeez he wasn't as animalistic when it came to food anymore. Sitting on the couch her closed his eyes. After a moment of silence he heard little noises and a little head on his left side. He hug her with one arm. As his wife laid in his right arm.

"How was your days"

"Fine "

"Yours you made the appointment "

"My doctor was booked out "

"You think they'll make and exception for " she smiled

"I guess not , I'm sure I'll be fine I don't need an nanny or appointment I'm taking care of my family "

Trunks smiled."okay honey"

"Daddy there's pizza I can't eat it all"

He laughed "Maybe Goten can come and help you out tomorrow I'm not hungry pumpkin "

Marron stared at him , Trunks not hungry ?. she blinked and wanting to know how else he had change.


	12. The now

She woke up earlier to go to the city and get an outfit for tonight it were her first appearance she couldn't possible keep borrowing her mothers clothes. She closed her bedroom door softly to her soft but angry whispering.

"Did you ?"

Silence

"Tell me Videl !"

"Gohan stop it !"

Pan worriedly went to their door and knock. "Everything's okay "

More silence.

Gohan open the door and smiled "hey your up already ?"

"Yeah I were going to the city ... Shopping "

"Oh you need cash ? "

"Oh no no no it's okay I got it " she smiled

"Well be safe "

"Okay !"

Pan brushed off whatever as no big deal and left.

4 hours later

Gohan walk passed Pans room she were in the shower , back from her shopping spree.

He had to know did his wife sleep with anyone when they separated. Pan was back and now realized how angry he should've been at her. He walked back to their room and saw her in bed face red.

"Did you Videl ?"

She looked up at him. "Is that what you think of me go around sleep-"

" I don't know what to think I do know your not answering the question "

"No Gohan I did not sleep with anyone else " she said then stood up . "Happy ?" She asked before going into the bathroom.

Gohan were relieved to hear. He looked at the bathroom door she were upset but so was he he'll give her time to cool down.

Knock knock

He open the door to see a dark tint sun grassing sitting on a nose that turn to the sky. Her elbow slouched on the door frame making her slender belly hips poke out. She turn her face with her blue hair turning on the wind. Lips red ass blood.

"Sup Gohan "

"Oh hello Bra come in " he back away to let her in.

"Thanks Pan home ?"

"Yeah she's "

Before he could tell her Pan were in her room Bra were already walking in the house. "Make yourself at home " he said lowly.

Knock knock

Pan looked from her bed to the door.

"I'm coming in "

She paused as the door opened.

"Bra ?"

"Hello sport "

"Umm hi "

Bra walked in and look around her room.

"Umm can I help you "

"I'm just checking in... Since your back and everything"

"Oh "

Bra took a seat on Pans bed noticing the clothing. "Shopping ?"

Pan blush "oh yeah nothing special "

"Going anywhere ?"

Pan nodded " some appearance thing they're paying me for me "

Bra looked at the stack of clothing and picked up a few items. She choose a peach crop top with a beige pencil skirt. "That's what I would wear "

There were an awkward pause. Bra closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. "I never thanked you "

"What ?"

"For saving Hazel the night everything happen and.. For going with Trunks "

"It's no big deal really... I took on more than I could take "

"Well it is a big deal to me "

Bra sat up "Goten said I should... Talk to you "

"Goten said that ?"

Bra nodded.

"How is he ?"

Bra shrugged "he just works all the time I don't know really"

Pan bite her lip , if Goten wouldn't see her she would go see him what the hell happen why she were gone.

"How was he when we were gone ?"

"He was... Calm actually happy to help Hazel ,but pretty upset about Videl leaving ?" It rushed out of Bras mouth without a second thought

Pan paused as she processed the words "what ?"

Bra blink towards her. "Ummm you didn't know ?"

"No know what ?! My mom left ?"

Bra regretted her words not responding

"My mom left my dad ?"

Bra stood up "I should go take care Pan " and with that she left.

Pan absent minded sat on her bed.

Her mother left ?. Like her dad ?. She rested her eyes in her palms.

Marron.

She watched Trunks dressed in a sleek double breasted metallic black suit with a grey under shirt. He closed the door as Hazel hung about in the living room with her night gown and blanket watching her favorite late night Tv.

"Bye sweetie "

"Bye dad " she called to him whike the door shut she heard his car soon start after that and closed her eyes for second sitting in the dining room chair. She stood up and walked a few feet from the couch looking down at her daughter.

"You okay sweetie ? Hungry ?"

"No I'm not hungry "

" Mommys going to take a bath okay ?"

"Okay "

"Knock on the bathroom door if you need me "

"Kay mom "

Marron stared at Hazel watching Tv for moment then walked away slowly to the bathroom.

Closing the door felt as if she were adding more pounds to her chest. She walked to the bath sitting on the edge running the water. She gripped her jeans taking deep breaths her eyes shot to the cabinets under the sink and she squat down to it opening it behind cleaning supplies were her small makeup bag she grabbed feeling the fabric on her palms unzipping the golden zipper grabbing the stick. She took a deep breath and stood up to look at herself a moment. Tears were in her arms.

She thought of Goten Fucking her , like some unfaithful slut in her home she shared with Trunks.

They didn't use condoms and she had let him... Come all over her body in the many moments they shared together dirty and soiled she felt but also scared and alone because her period had not came.

The tears in her eyes finally fell as she undid her pants and sat on the bowel.

Trunks took picture with leaning against the bar at lounge.

"Wheres Miss Son ?"

"She'll be here " Trunks said unsure he hadn't spoken to Pan since they had lunch and she ran away.

Pan walked in the doors if the building it were neon colors everywhere and a you g crowd nothing like the press conference

She were a little late and were nervous it would effect her contract. 600,000 wasn't a million dollars buts a start. Her eyes fluttered to the bar and she saw Trunks drinking a water.

She went over to him maybe he knew where Yumi was.

"Trunks " she shouted over the music

He put down the water bottle turning and smiled at her.

"Oh hey there she is "

Pan smiled she couldn't help it , it were contagious around him. "Yeah Im a little late weres the boss"

"That guys not my boss , he went to the Dj booth. Want a drink "

She paused.

"Oh yeah ha no drinking i get it "

"Miss Son there you go !"

She blushed and apologized for being late. It were pretty much the same as the press conference people cheering pictures and a private section after.

After "working " they could do whatever they wanted. She were thirsty and went to the bar to get herself water with Trunks

Pan walked to his side leaning with her back against the bar. She watched the party in front of her sadly sipping her water.

"You okay ?"

She nodded yes then blinked down "no Im not at all "

"Want to talk about it ?"

She shrugged."its kind of loud here "

"Come on " Trunks grabbed her wrist and took her to a large booth.

They sat down side by side with Trunks slightly turned.

Pan eyes slowly traveled up to his there were a purple strand in his blue eye. She stared at him and she felt her blood was filled with warm hot thick chocolate.

"Talk " he said seriously looking at my face.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My Mom left my dad when they thought i died "

The music played as Trunks processed what she just said and pan waited his reaction.

"Bra told me ... On accident i think "

Pan put her hands on her face. "I feel like its my fault and they were arguing earlier and it feels different"

Trunks sighed wiping his face with his palm then roughly grab her shoulder in a hug Pan hugged him back and sat up wiping her eyes "I'm such a baby "

"I agree "

Pan laughed a bit

"No I agree that it feels... Different everything "..."but i disagree its not your fault

"You were everything to them there kid and they lost you , as a father i wouldn't be the same with Hazel"

"You might be a happy family but their marriage is their marriage your are not involved with that so its not your fault and from what I've seen they are happy "

Pan took a deep breath. "It hurts to know that my death is what started it "

"You didn't ask for that Pan it happen and our family's thought the worst "

Pan phones rang and she got it feom her pocket in her skirt.

"Hello"

Trunks could only hear what Pan were saying though he knew it were a mans voice.

"At the club "

"Okay ill be there "

She hung up taking a deep breath she looked at Trunks and smiled "thank you i feel better its just been eating me up since Bra told me "

"Thats was Uub ?"

She nodded "he wants me to come over "

Trunks nodded. " he's treating you okay ?"

"Yeah " she breathed out.

Trunks study her face then body she wore a bra like shirt with flowers on it and skirt almost the same color of her skin.

He stood up licking his lips and taking off his jacket. Putting it on her shoulders.

"Trunks i don't need "

"Take it "

She sighed and stood up "okay bye "

They pulled away.

"Bye "

She walked away smiling turning back once to throw a smile at Trubks then she was gone.

Trunks sat back in the booth and grabbed the cushion pulling a tufted button out if the fabric.

Capsule corp.

Bra black heels stomp loudly in the dark kitchen. The sliver glitter still on her eye lids and black liner smudged on her water line. Her lips stick were long gone smeared on the many water glasses she order tonight.

She walked in the kitchen throwing her keys on the counter. Grabbing yet another glass of water. Kicking off her heels she happily drank her water. Hearing a clapping noise come closer and someone in the kitchen with her opening the fridge. She moved the glass to see Goten.

He closed the door eliminating the light from the room.

"Haven't seen you in a while " he told her.

"Yeah well i have a life too you know "

"Yeah like what"

"Ha ha yeah right your just being sarcastic "

"Im serious what going on ?"

She blushed "well this magzine wants me to do a photo shoot which i usually turn down I like to keep my life as private as possible but its Vietnam , i never been there so "

"You can fly there right now "

She rolled her eyes "that takes the fun out of it !"

"No it doesn't it adds it if anything"

"How are you hows your job ?"

"Fine "

"Not much for small talk ?"

"Nope "

She jumped down of the counter.

"Well night got some training to do "

"Night "

Pan

He open the door and smirked at her she was just sexy in that outfit but frown at the jacket. He pulled her hand making her stumble in as she smiled.

He took off the jacket.

"Do i need to be worried ?"

"No its Trunks "

"Trunks ?"

He asked as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah"..."i didn't mention that umm hes working with me no biggie "

Uub eyebrow rose staring at her making her blushed "what ?" She asked in a embarrassed laugh

"Nothing "

"Now put on the movie "

30 minutes later they were both laughing at the screen Uub stop and stared at her laugh completely off guard.

"I love you "

Pan eyes widen as she turn to him.

"what ?"

"I love you "

She froze

"I felt this way for a long time " he said grabbing her neck massaging it.

Pan didn't know what to say she blushed. This was the first time she had heard that in this way.

He waited a while then pulled his hand from her neck "you don't feel the same ?"

"Ubb " she whispered "i don't know what to say "

He from clearly upset "you don't have to say nothing " he grabbed the jacket she had on and threw it to her roughly. "Just go " he yelled and went to his bedroom slamming the door.

Pan were frustrated with herself and confused with her feelings. Him being so harsh and telling her to leave was a huge blow she ran out of there and started crying she felt so lonely.

Trunks.

Getting home everyone were sleep at his place he weren't that tired. He wish he could've stayed a little longer with Pan. They had spent all that time together there in space ,but he still didn't know her here on earth , her being safe that was all he wanted second to Hazels heath.

He looked at the clock 6:45 am almost sunrise. He walked to his office and closed the door. Might as well pay some bills he thought.

He pulled logged into his electronic check book and began signing off on them.

Ding

An error massage blink stating that the account were already being paid through another account.

Trunks frown in confusion then grabbed his books. That account was his trust fund. Who the hell had made that switch it ?.


	13. Lonely

There was a buzz and a numbness in her soul staring at her wall by her bed.

"Marron "

She snap back into reality. To see Trunks standing by their bed dressed for work with his hands in his pocket.

"Everything's alright ?"

She routinely nodded and robotically responded "Im fine "

Trunks chin was up looking down on her "you forgot to wake up Hazel she barley got on the bus "

"Sorry "

He rattled the keys in his pocket "I tried to pay the bills a few nights ago and the computer told me the account was changed.

Marron stared into space confused what her husband was talking about and then the cender blocks hit at who had changed it. "It was me " she rushed out finding new found energy.

Trunks stared at her go from zero to a thousand.

"Okay "

Marron got up and walk to the closet.

"Why is there a problem ?"

"No I'm just switching it back "

"Yeah okay fine "

Trunks watch her sort threw clothes.

"Im leaving now"

Marron turn to him glowing and went to kiss his lips. She pulled away smiling "i love you "

"I love you too "

Marron watched her husband leave and so did her smiled she couldn't tell Trunks no way.

Bra

She stood in the room with her eyes closed feet shoulder length apart and hands in front of her with her fingers clutch

t was silent in the GR as a blue white sparkle spark in her hand

"Come on " she whispered.

More jolts of energy crackled forming a small ball getting slightly bigger.

She smiled to herself. Until a noise was heard behind her. She lost the ball and all her focus. She angrily turn to see the person who interrupted her.

"Goten !"

"What ?"

"I lost my energy ball jerk !"

He laughed "sorry I thought they was a light bulb " he mock

She frown

"Your doing it all wrong concentrating too hard "

She closed her eyes and whipped her hair. "My dad is teaching me I don't need you help" she walk passed him and out the door.

He turned up the gravity in the there with a smirk. "Sure Bra"

Trunks went to work scrolling through his emails replying to his co workers. His office phone rang and he ignored it.

"You have reached the offices of Trunks Briefs please leave your name and number and your call will be returned"

*beep*

"Hello this Wendy calling from your electric company and just to let you know we are glad to here you are alive , while you were gone your family friend Goten Son who is listed as your emergency contact was the one who made the switch of accounts please call us back of theres anything else you need goodbye have a great day"

Trunks stared at the phone, how was that possible ?. Marron told him she switched it. Not not Goten ?. He stared long and hard at the phone.

Trunks picked it up and dial a number.

"Hey "

"Hey Goten how you been "

"Okay just working training "

"Its been a while since i heard from you "

"Yeah I been busy "

Trunks couldn't help but notice how harsh that sound. "Are you busy this evening?"

"No "

"Why not come over to dinner ?"

There was pause before Goten answered.

"I can come "

"Okay see you at 7:30 "

"Okay"

Click

Trunks sat back with his fingers crossed sensing something he couldn't figure what though.

Pan

She sat on her bed holding her phone. She watch his name on the screen and pressed it.

He didn't answer. And she felt very disregarded

"Uub its Pan call me so we can talk about it... I miss you "

She hung up and as her eyes watered just a bit. She bit her finger and called someone else.

"Hello " an eager voice boomed in her ear

"hey " she breathed with a smile.

"How are you today Miss Son"

She rolled her eyes "bored out of my little mind "

He laughed "ha little that things not little "

"Are you saying I have a big head ?"She gasp.

"No not at all your just very bright "

"Ha ha okay "

They both laugh for a moment then stop.

"Just calling to say hi"

"Are you really that bored ?. Any plans tonight ?"

"Nope just looking at room seems to be all I'm doing the boyfriend is pretty pissed at me"

"What why ?"

"I dont want to talk about it"

"Okay... How about dinner my house "

"Like ...like with Hazel ?"

"Yes shes not going to bite you "

"Sorry its just she seems frighten of me "

"No way in fact she has something to tell you "

"Tell me ?"

"Yes "

"I guess i have to come now "

"See you there ?"

"Yeah "

"Bye "

"Bye "

Pan looked at her phone after they hung up. It was strange Hazel had been one of the biggest reason Pan wanted Trunks to get back to earth her and the girl barley spoke to one another yet she was so important to Pan.

It were around 7:20 when he walked up the porch his hair were gelled a bit dampening his spikes. He wore a deep grey shirt with buttons dark jeans and boots. He looked through the blur glass on the door and could see the chandelier glowing warm in the house. His finger nervously went to the door bell.

A minute later Trunks open the door with little feet walking behind him.

"Hey Goten "

"Whats up Trunks"

"Goten !" Hazel yelled smiling and running to the man.

He picked her up under her arms and hugged her.

"Hazel come back here We're having guest I have to finish your hair" Marron said coming into the living room with a brush in her hand.

"Oh Goten hi "

Goten felt his heart melt she was actually speaking to him. "Hi " he breathed. Then looked at Hazel. "Go with your mom "

Hazel giggled as he put her down. Hazel ran to her mom and they walked away.

Goten were worried about her. She was all dressed but her face was sulking in sadness.

"Goten "

"Yeah "

"I think its great how Hazel looks up to you you must of been around alot when I wasn't ?".

Goten looked Trunks in his eye. "Sometimes not really " he lied he didn't want to hurt marron.

Trunks step forward a few centimeters from Goten "Not really ? What does that mean "

Goten hesitated but couldn't help but feel the tension, and how much he did too fear if Trunks found out. Something Bra said Came into his mind. Not to do anything stupid.

"I was here for your wife... And daughter" he said squinting his eyes at Trunks.

There was a thick paused as the pot on the stove boiled and the two friends stared at one another.

"How are things at my moms ?"

"Its pretty tight, your parents cool and sister "

Trunks eyebrow rose higher "my sister ?"

Ding dong.

Trunks shook his head of those thought he were having that was impossible, so what if Goten change the payment. He smiled at Goten making the younger man relax, and went to the door.

He opened to see Pan. She wore jeans with a long jacket wrapped around her waist , a sports bra and boots. Her hair were some up in a pony tail and the rest cuffing her face.

She smiled and walked in. They hugged with one of Trunks hands still on the door. He closed it after she was in.

Pan stood there looking at her uncle he looked different dark.

Goten was also admiring his niece. She was different. He coldly stood there as her eyes fluttered and went to him hugging him. Goten she thought softly he looked so scorn.

"You idiot where you been "

He hugged her back. "Sorry I haven't visited you more"

They pull apart. "How are you "

"Im fine Pan "

She nodded then looked at Trunks.

"Smells good "

"Yeah Marrons been cooking all day "

"We could at least set the table Goten come on !"

"Its already set " Trunks told her

"Oh "

The footsteps were heard from the hall way.

The three saiyans looked at the girl and mother.

Marron looked in Goten eyes holding Hazel hands as she twirled then to pan she looked at her up then down then up. "Wheres your shirt"

Pan blushed and looked down at her chest and torso she were in just a sports bra. Which is normal for her but it wasn't the best thing to wear.

"Oh I was meditating earlier I just didnt think to change "

Ding

The time buzz as Marron head lowered she really didn't care about a shirt at this moment. "Dinner ready "

"Yes " Hazel hissed

Trunks sat the head if the table with Marron on his right side Goten and Pan sat on the left side of him. They passed around dishes and made their plates.

Trunks looked at Goten he was day dreaming Pan was visibly uncomfortable and Marron just had her hand on her water glass barley eating. His eyes slide to Hazel who was eating like normal.

"How was school today Hazel "

"Fun , my friend Chole is having a sleepover "

"When ?" Marron asked eager

"I don't know next week i think the invitation is in my backpack hey Goten you have to see my new shoes "

Goten stared warmly at her "you got it"

"After dinner Hazel " Marron told her then looked at the other woman there. "So Pan have you talk to Uub"

Pans eyes froze as she put down her fork."umm yeah "

"Really ? Cause he was pretty broken up about you know everything "

"Well yeah He's ... Fine we're um "... "Actually together " she barley got out she hadn't heard from her boyfriend and didn't know if still wanted to be her boyfriend anymore.

"What why you didnt tell me ?" Goten asked

"You haven't been actually around ".

"Miss. Pan " Hazel interrupted

"Yeah "

"Thank you for keeping my dad alive out there in space"

Pan smiled "he kept me alive " she said softly then blushed.

Marron eye shook as she stared at the women eyes twinkle. Her lips frowned.

Pan drunk her water avoiding everyones gazes.

"You know this was great Marron I should go " Goten said

"Nooo Goten don't go lets go play the wii you haven't even seen my shoes yet"

Goten closed his eyes then opened them. " He had to end this father influence on her her dad was here. She wasn't his he didn't have a child bit if he ever did He bet this was what it would feel like.

"Goten you dont have to Go" Marron said softly to him.

She wasn't pushing him away anymore and it made his heart drench .

"Okay "

Trunks was puzzled he didn't expect Pan to say anything like that just thank you.

"Lets go Goten!" Hazel said dragging him to her room.

Goten felt Marrons smell in his noise and closed his eyes in bliss. He couldn't focus on what Hazel was saying but her mother.

"Thank you for dinner Marron Trunks ,but Im calling it a night "

"Mommy come here ! Come play wii wii with us like old times "

Trunks eyebrow rose as the baffled Marron hurried to her daughters room.

Yeah Goten was here alot why did they lie to him?.

Pan stood up staring at Trunks. This was him before everything she thought of as Vegetas and Bulma son now after ,hes like a husband a father this was his family's house she looked up at the chandelier it was beautiful she closed her eyes and opened in them then back down at Trunks he was staring at her.

"You okay "

She blushed and smiled "just enjoying it you know this beautiful light "

He walk to her side of the table. "Ill walk you out "

"Okay"

They awkwardly walk through the home to the front door they stopped and Pan looked up in his eyes.

"Again thanks for dinner Trunks"

"Your welcome "

"Bye "

"How about a hug ?"

Pans heart stopped as her eyes fluttered and walked forward into his embrace. Her face turn red, pulse sped up, and broke out in a sweat as her nose rest on his chest in his cotton shirt she pulled apart.

"Ba bye " she said jittery.

He watched her go take a few steps on the lawn then launch off into the sky. He watched her sparkle away. Then closed the door.

"Only one more game Hazel" Goten told her

Trunls Walking to Hazels room he saw Goten and Hazel playing and Marron sitting on the bed. She looked exhausted.

She looked up at her.

"Come here you look tired"

She got up and went with him to their bedroom.

He stopped her by her hips and kissed her lips placing her bottom firmly on his lap.

She felt his erection in shock.

Marrons face laid on the bed as her husband had rough sex with her. She couldn't tell him she were pregnant and to slow down because he will never know. She loved him and didn't want to alarm him so she kept her mouth shut and took it It felt really good too.

He was passionate all over her feel like a queen.

When they were finished he rested a bit still inside her. He smiled down at her. He was so handsome.

Her arm pushed him off her as she darted to the bathroom and puke.

He looked at her and went in there.

"Im sorry that was , I don't know what that was "

She wiped her mouth getting on the toilet and looked at him."its okay " she said and began running bath water.

"Im going to check on Hazel and Goten"

Trunks went to his daughter room to see the game off and her showing her shoes to Goten.

He clapped. "Okay bed time "

"Awww dad "

Goten saw Trunks shirt was off his heart was disgusted.

"Goten just got here "

"That was hours ago and you have school "

"Okay " she whined and went to kiss Goten on the cheek.

"Night kid"

"Goodnight "

Goten turned on the colorful might light of knights and horses projecting on the wall the walk to Trunks who turned off the light.

"Night daddy "

"Goodnight Hazel." He said closing the door.

Him and Goten walk back towards the living room

"Wheres Marron ?"

"Shes asleep"

Goten swallowed "well goodnight" he said walking away.

Trunks watched him leave.

She flew home and could feel Trunks energy and Marrons that pain came back crackling in her chest. When she got home she collapsed in the kitchen with tears her parents ran yo her aid.

"Honey whats wrong ?!"

Pans face was helpless. "Theres something wrong with my heart " she yelled frighten.

Two days later

Pan laid in the room in a plastic dress with her mom and dad she just took a zillion test and scans on her body. Her chest pain

The doctor walked in

"Your just fine Miss son "

Videl cried in relief "Thank God" as Gohan smiled

"Thats a mistake theres something wrong it hurts so much"

"Why are convince something is wrong with you , It might be a mentally "

Pan stopped talking , she wasn't crazy was she ?.

...

That weekend

Thousand of sliver an pink paper fell from the ceiling as Yumi daughter entered the the room. trunks and pan took pictures and got out of there nothing but drunk Teenagers.

They walked the streets going no where specific just talking walking around central downtown.

"Im starving " Pan said "haven't eaten since breakfast."

Trunks looked around and saw a burger truck just before city hall which was glowing with a huge Japanese flag hanging "how about burgers "

Pan paused and looked then smiled.

"Lets go "

They jogged across the street and order.

Sitting now Pan had Chilli cheese Fry's and Trunks just had a drink She quickly and a little red lipstick were still on as she ate his eyes traveled to her neck to her chest his ears wear red he could she wasn't wearing a Bra under her unzipped leather jacket and white T-shirt. His eyes lowered her jeans they were high on her waist.

Pan cough choking on her last fry.

"Slow down tiger " Trunks said giving her his drink she looked at it and took it.

"You know regular people do not share drinks "

"That maybe True but we're family "

She smiled and nodded.

"How is Marron is she okay ?"

"Yes shes fine why ?"

Pan shrugged. "At dinner she seemed different "

"I could say the same for Goten "

Pan sighed "fair enough "

"What about you and Uub "

Pan closed her eyes. "He umm said the L word to me "

Trunks eyes widen "what ?!"

Pan looked away

"Isn't it too early for that "

"I think "

He grabbed her shoulder " well does he mean it ? Do you mean it "

"Yea i think he does "

"No he better make sure you know !" He said shaking her a bit.

"Trunks ! He does Im the in who didn't say anything "

Trunks stop still holding her shoulders a bit relieved

"You didn't ?"

She shook her head no. "Love isn't easy like that Trunks you just don't get to pick-"... "The person " she closed her eyes "life is cruel and make it the moat unattainable person " she whispered opening her eyes " I read that in a book once "

Trunks hands softly let go of her

Pan eyes focus on Trunks face then she smiled and stood up walking towards the government building standing in the lights surrounding the structure. She closed her eyes and looked up raising her hands with her jacket and twirling.

Trunks followed her and watched her. Her shirt rose exposing her belly and her nipples tweak through the cotton shirt.

He couldnt take it anymore he felt the blood rushing to his lap and he closed his eyes in frustration and opened them. Crackling a ki rise in his body making Pan paused and stare at him

His phone rang

"Yes Im fine I just got an email from Ronald on my phone I'll be there in 30 minutes"

He sighed then looked at the girl before him

"Pan I have to go !" He said walking away.

"Well wait "

He paused and turn to her.

She couldn't say it she couldn't say she didnt want him too spending time with him was all she look forward to and she knew she would miss him.

"Be safe " she cowardly said as he replied

"You too "

And he was gone Pan watch the sky as the wind blew her hair over her face.

Bra

Stood outside the window staring at her reflection and the 6,000 dollar green bag. Did she really need it ?.. It was way to much money , but she knew she be satisfied with it. Happy if she bought it filled.

She closed her eyes and continued to walk across the street she had an appointment for her pill method she was changing it from the pill to the injection. She didnt lnow why for certain she hadn't had action since before her brother "died ". Walking in she frown at the next building age saw young girls with somber faces sitting in chairs

One stood out from most

Marron ?.

Bra panic.

It was her alright tears where down her face as she filled out paper work.

Bra eyes widen as Marron threw the clip board and got out of there.

Bra blinked back at Marron dart away she forgot all about her appointment and ran to the other clinic she grabbed the clip board and took a breath of relief. It was just first time papers.

"Ma'am that information is classified !"

Bra ran out of there too.

She looked around for her sister in law and didn't see her. She felt angry at Marron for even considering this.

But most important should she tell Trunks before Marron did something stupid. She paused "oh my God " she said aloud. Goten.

Dad had BBQ for Trunks and I. He brought his family and I invited Pan because I thought she could keep everyone from asking me questions

Bra heard Hazel playing outside foot ball with Trunks Pan And Goten it was girls vs boys. Bra held an pitcher of lemonade. She brought it to the table tripping as she placed it before Marron.

"Thanks Bra Im parched "

Bra stared in her eyes

"What ?"

Bra shook her head and hurriedly walked away.

Goten caught the ball from Trunks seeing her walk back in the house.

"Hey Bra go long !"

She looked at him then kept walking.

Trunks watched his sister she was being strange avoiding everyone.

"Pan could you go talk to her ?"

"Me ?"

Trunks nodded

"I got it " Goten said tossing the ball to Hazel jogging away.

"Hey Bra hold up "

She walked away faster inti the hall way he grabbed her elbow stopping her. She looked frazzled

"You okay " Bra closed her eyes then started crying in Goten chest.

He was appalled but hugged her. He never seen her as the type to be emotional something was going on.

"Hey shh tell me whats happening "

He said noticing her wails are getting louder.

"The bitch tried to kill my niece or nephew or your kid .. She proably already did I didnt have the heart to tell you "

Goten froze went numb "what "

"Marrons pregnant and wanted to kill it "

Trunks Pan Bulma and Vegeta heard Bras cries and ran into the house.

They say an unresponsive Goten and a balling Bra.

"Whats going on here " Vegeta yelled

Marron and Hazel were behind the others.

Bra looked up at Trunks with soft eyes then menacing to Marron "shes pregnant " she pointed " and tried to abort the child "

Marron was shock as everyone looked at her.

"Mommy your having a baby ?" Hazel asked confused.

"Pan can you take Hazel " Trunks whispered

Pan look at him and nodded.

"Come Hazel your parents need to talk"

"But "

"HAZEL GO " Trunks yelled at her.

Her and Pan left. Bra walked away as long did his parents.

Goten looked at Marron so coldly and left as well.

Trunks rubbed her mouth and itched his chin. "So you were going to kill my baby ? my baby Marron ?!"

Marron closed her eyes and started crying " i didn't know how to tell you "

He got in her face "so killing my child is the answer , having my sister find out and her breaking down is the only way I find out huh ?"

"Trunks I didn't do it !"

"You know I want my son, I want someone Hazel can protect !"

I didn't do it !"

" how could you even think about taking that from me , from Hazel ! she deserves her sibling "

"Im sorry "

"Yeah you have everything Marron your rich you have no reason not to have this baby your just selfish"

Marron was crying feeling like shit she was selfish she grabbed her belly. "I couldn't do it Trunks"

Trunks looked at her. "Heres what your going to do your going to go home alone tonight because thats what you'll be IF YOU EVER TRY AND PULL THIS SHIT AGAIN TO MY KID "

Marron was a mess complete mess.

"Im taking Hazel " she countered a bit pathetically.

"No your not your in no condition too "

Marron left after his smart remarks.

Trunks fist went into the wall.

Pan watched Hazel play in the garden.

Trunks would have another one another life running around here another saiyan. She smiled a bit sadly, and wiped the tears in her eye. Well ill be the best friend I can be and support his growing family.

"Is she okay ?"

She looked over at him and nodded.

"You should talk to her she was scared when you yelled at her ,"

"Ill apologized I just didn't want her to hear what I was saying to her mother poor kid must be so confused ... Actually Im hell of confused "... " how could she almost do that to our child "

"Almost Trunks is the key word that baby is still there "

Trunks smiled " I would love my kid even if she didn't you know "

Pan nodded looking at Hazel pick flowers "yeah "

Marron couldn't stay in that house alone she went to her moms and told them she was pregnant and they reassured her everything would be okay. She laid her head in her mothers lap. Yes it would because this is Trunks baby no matter what.

Charity bid.

The bid was at the ritz Trunks and Pan were there sitting at the same table they raised over 300,000 for the local kids with cancer and of course there were a party back the club. They got in a car in the traffic as the driver drove.

Pan remembered Uub had a driver car salesman huh ?. She thought laying with her head lazy on the back seat she looked over at Trunks. He was deep in thought. She knew things at home were rocky for him and he wasn't his normal self.

"Trunks " she called out smoothly.

His eyes subtle looked her way.

"I think ill have that drink now "

She smiled. He smiled back.

Trunks order a bottle it was golden with a spaced on it.

And

We got

Wasted.

Pan was smiling with her hands in the air dancing she had that feeling again when she felt free.

Trunks was watching her dance.

He finally felt okay since Maron well Bra told him about the baby. He was still upset, but he felt better now.

"Pan you want to go somewhere ?"

"Okay " she slurred.

They walked drunkenly outside.

"Im sooo drunk this is why I don't drink whoa-"

Pan tripped back on the wall fall grabbing Trunks tie un the processed.

He was leaning on her with her face inches apart. He pushed back ger hair and got up.

"Yup your drunk"

Pan sighed and took a deep breath.

"Trunks Im tired of being one "

Trunks head was spinning "what ?"

"I want to Im going to "

Buzz buzz.

Trunks answered his phone.

"Hello "

"Im at the club alright alright jeez"

"Pan I have to go ,"

"What ?"

He sobered a bit. "The wife is pregnant and worried "

Pan looked down then to the side.

"Okay night"

She powered up getting two feet off the ground he pulled her back down into his chest having full control over her.

"Whoa whoa your taking a cab "

"TAXI "

A yellow car stopped and he pushed Pan in.

"Get her home she stays 42 red road would a grand do ?"

"It'll do "

Trunks gave him his card he swiped it.

"Okay sir "

"If anything happens To her i swear to God"

"Shes in good hands "

Trunks watched him drive away then went home.

Pan sat in the back seat as Trunks words haunted her.

She pulled her phone and scrolled in the call log.

Tap

She pressed the phone lazily to her ear and squinted her eyes.

"Hi ... Where are you ?"

Marron stared at her husband.

"Your drunk ?"

He walked passed her "yeah"

She held her belly then was being pulled to the bedroom.

She didn't feel it it was like Trunks wasn't there.

"Stop Trunks "

"Why baby ?"

"Because your still mad at me and your drunk so stop"

Trunks then stopped got from top his wife and went to the bathroom.

Marron cried as she heard him in there regretted she told him to stop because now she wanted him there. It was the first time since the BBQ.

Pan

Waited as the door open her eyes looked apon his face.

"Whats up ?"

"Hopefully you Uub "

Uub study her.

Then she grab the back of his head and kissed him passionately he grab her bottom picking her up and carrying inside.

"Hold on to me "

She nodded as he kissed her neck then lips.

Pan were completely sober now.

He entered her slowly.

She screamed a bit.

"You okay ?"

She nodded.


	14. The Zone of Friends

Her body was shivering with strange adrenaline his muscular leg wrap around hers and her hands cuffed on his.

"I love you Pan ".

"Pan "

"Your mine "

...

She laid on her lawn she was training by herself, her father seem to want to be alone lately.

She couldn't forget.

The smell of that place she saw Marron. How could she think to abort her baby Trunks baby ! Or even Gotens baby , its not right.

Her mother wanted her to apologize to Marron for telling everyone like that. Bra rolled her eyes. She had to do something it was eating her up.

"Hey "

Reality hit her after hearing Gotens voice she sat up. As he took a seat next to her fiddling with his phone not even looking at her she groggily notices.

"Hello"

Her eyes traveled over to his fingers assaulting the phones poor screen.

"Who the hell are you texting so angrily?"

He chuckled a bit and put his phone away realizing he was being rude.

"Marron I need to speak to her, thats ... That could be my , first child "

Bra sighed "Im still mad at her "

He leaned forward on his knees finally. Catching her eyes "so you knew ?"

"Yeah I know i felt like shit sorry it took me so long to tell you "

"No ... You knew about me and Marron "

Bra nodded.

"You have to talk to her to.."

"I Know but shes being impossible "

...

Pan

She was here with Trunks at there 4th job , but she wasn't there with Trunks at their 4th job. Her mind was racing What she did with Uub it was haunting her. She felt as if she been branded with an iron.

A laughter rung in her ear. She saw his white teeth.

"Hello anyone home "

The strobe of the lights and fumes of cologne and perfumes the music and laughter She blushed "sorry ,i I " she staggered "I want to leave like like now "

Pan was being pulled through the crowd. Remembering his mouth at ear telling her she was his telling her.

The nights air hit her lungs heavily she pulled her wrist from Trunks and ran her fingers through her hair then her face.

"Taxi !" Trunks yelled

"I did something stupid "

Trunks watch her Fight with herself.

"What happen what has you all-"

"I slept with Uub " it was free from her mouth it felt as if an huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders

Trunks paused as his eyebrow ross and mouth hollered in shock "what ?!"

Pan moved her hands from her face looking a bit puzzled at Trunks and his tone. "He was mad at me I thought it was what I wanted now I'm not so sure ".

" he's your boyfriend do you love him ?"

She looked up at him as her eyes twinkled and tears came out.

The taxi finally made it through the traffic.

Trunks looked at the car then Pan.

"Come on "

She was crying more now and silently when they got in the back seat.

Pan looked at Trunks as he talk to the driver. He sat back and looked over at her seeing the tears. His face over came with concern.

"I love you Trunks "

Trunks eyes widen as she cross the seat and sat in his lap kissing his lips.

An wanting air came through his nostrils as he breathed in her flesh and rub her back and bottom kissing her back. He couldn't contain it anymore he couldn't hid away it had been hard so hard to keep away from her on that planet he was lying to himself to his family. He was lair. He pushed it away all this time pushed his thoughts and urges , because he knew there were no way in hell they could ever this could ever happen but it was and it is and her she was his weakness.

He pulled away from her mouth he had to see her face he had too.

He looked in her big black pools looking into his her dark hair covering half her white face. He pulled the hair back with his right hand and on her her head rested his wedding ring. He closed his eyes he was not a cheater ! He shakily pushed her away and jumped out the car.

"Hey !" The driver yelled

Pan fell on the back seat looking after him through the open door.

She closed her eyes and her crying continued.

...

"Marron "

"Goten Don't "

Marron grabbed a knife backing away from him.

"Put the knife down I just want to talk "

"You think ill hurt you or" his eyes lowered to her waist then her face.

"Or what Goten ?"

He rose hos chin up "or my baby "

"You have 5 minutes before I call the police my mother and my husband "

"Your going to tell him ?"

"You know what that means Goten "

"I don't give a fuck its my child "

"No no no no no its not ITS TRUNKS , if it was your baby I would kill it "

Goten eyes blinked confusingly at the women as if his whole world was fallen apart.

"You dont you dont mean that "

"I do Goten I don't love you I never loved you the only thing I wanted from you was comfort "

Goten rubbed his chin. "Your not who i though you were "

Marron watch him break down visually as he left she cried when he was gone. She felt so bad he got caught up in this , but she wasn't losing her husband her family.

Goten flew to somewhere in the moutains he fell on his knees. With his eyes closed.

"I WAS HER FUCKING CRUTCH ". He yelled to the sky.

He didn't know what else to do he lost already he was done with Marron, but if that... Girl thinks she can keep my child out of my life she has another thing coming.

He needed to talk about it it wished he could call up Trunks and vent it all out , yeah right how could he tell Him? "Oh buddy by the way your wife is my baby mama we fooled around unprotected after you died ".

Goten shook his head and reached for his phone.

"Hello"

"Trunks ?"

"Oh hey "

Silence.

"You where calling ?" Goten asked stun

"Yea yeah its nothing were you "

"No I was trying for my mom my bad bro "

"Hey Trunks your sure ?"

"Yeah"

Trunks hung up he couldnt tell Goten he couldnt not about Pan he could barley tell hisself. They had their last job together that mask ball crap. He couldnt face her he didnt want to how could he put her in this position shes young shes so young and hes married! He had to get home to his baby girl and pregnant wife, but Pan said she loved me.

His heart hit the front of his chest like never before. How could he have done this. He didn't deserve her love she must be confused. She was so emotional that night she she was speaking of Uub ? She regretted being with him?. He wanted to talk her, but what would he say to her.

Bra

She stood in the GR arms length apart energy was surging in the air coming into her core lifting her off the ground.

"HAHAHA" she laughed maniacally.

"Your doing it all wrong !"

She fell on her bottom "ouch " she turning she growled at Goten. "Stop doing that ! YOUR ARE NOT MY TEACHER !"

"Well you might want to call it quits then Im about to turn up the gravity "

"Im good "

He rolled his eyes and turned up the gravity.

Bra felt her chest clench towards the floor. She looked at Goten who was jumping about with ease.

He smirked "you still good ?"

"Im solid "

"Okay I can turn it up then ?"

"Whoa wa-ahhhh!"

Bras face was on the floor for a second before she felt an huge relief and heard Gotens laughter.

"Im so sorry ha ha ha "

"Asshole "

He walked over to her and held out his hand she took it she then punched him in the face.

He smiled "nice " and pushed her back effortlessly making her stumble backward hard. She ran to him pushed him he didnt move she huff as he pulled her hair turning around and kicking her bottom making her knees and palms hit the ground.

Her eyes flashed him.

"Shit"

She was pissed.

He laughed and ran away.

"Come back here !"

He ran out the door and through the house then outside with the princess on his tail.

"Look at little Bra training to fight bad guys " he mocked her.

"Screw you Goten I can take you on "

He stopped flying causing her to stop in shock he grabbed her shoulder and flew her into the city it was raining extremely under the clouds getter her black training bra and shorts wet and her hair clinging to her body they landed in alley among shady characters.

"Go ahead badass " she heard Goten yell

"Goten "

Smack.

"Hey !" She yelled noticing she was surrounded by thugs one touched her but and another her breast.

"your trying to party little lady ?"

"Ha as if !"

Smack another one hit her thighs.

"Touch me again and youll end up on your ass"

"Oh ha ha ha feisty I like that "

She paused in that moment in reality adrenaline pumped in her blood sending her heart in a frenzy of excitement and a spec of fear she loved it

Bra grabbed his arm mid swing and broke it causing him to yelp in pain she used his body as a shield and tackle to other guys before throwing him at the third. A big muscular guy charged her from behind and she flipped him over her shoulder the last guy had a gun pointed at her she paused for second before Goten slapped the gun out his hand and knocked him out.

"Put that away you idiot!" He kicked the gun away then looked back at Bra. The biggest smile came to her face as she laughed while taking deep breaths. That was the most fun she had in a long time. She shot out to the sky and flew away backwards.

Goten chuckled and followed her.

They made it out the cloudburst and into the countryside Bra landed backwards on the floor level of the narrow trees as the sun sparkled between them like diamonds. Goten landed by her just smiling.

Bra eyes were still closed and she had that smile on her face still.

Goten didnt think she had it in her but come on shes never been in real danger. He had to change that.

Bra eyes fluttered in the scenery all around them. She sat on her knees still smiling in front of him.

She moved closer touching his chest with the tip of fingers then the bottom his chin.

"This were you belong Goten "

Her hand went slowing into his scalp pulling his hair. "Free and wild " she whispered in his ear as her free hand traveled inside his pants.

He grabbed her neck and kissed her mouth deeply pressing her body in the mossy grass.

Unlocking the door.

Bra and Goten walked in the home to see her Parents.

"Girl where you been ?"

"No where daddy , Goten was just helping me with the big bang attack " she smiled sweetly and left the room.

Goten eyes followed her with an eyebrow rose.

That Bra...

That Bra was something else.

"So Goten any luck on finding a home ?" Bulma asked

"No ... but I think ill stay " he said in a deep breath.

Pan.

She was in a dark place. She hadn't been home she been at Uubs alot since that taxi ride crap. How could she just say that like that to him he was married. She just wanted to forget those stupid words and her stupid feelings Uub was helping her being with him helped her.

Goten

It was mid night he couldn't sleep, all he's been able to think about was if that baby was his and of course Bra. He sat up and went into the kitchen amd there she was eating ice-cream from the pint. Her hair braiding into pigtails in her pjs and socks.

"Bra hey "

She turn and smiled "hi whats up"

"Nothing thirsty a little hungry "

She smiled and handed him the carton with her spoon. He took it and ate a few bites.

"You can have it " she pressed her palms against her torso "I'm watching my figure "

He laughed "yeah right "

She rolled her eyes. Grabbing a glass and filling it water. She handed it too him. He drunk it.

"Why did you take me there Goten ? To that place ?"

"Why did you seduce me ?"

She blushed and shrugged.

"Well how was it ?"

She blushed deeper laughing.

"Im pretty sure I know the answer ,but I want to hear it ?"

Bra shook her head.

"It was sweet " she whispered and walked away.

Goten watched her go and he followed her opening her door behind her.

"Goten ?"

"Yeah sorry for barging in her like this want to talk ?"

She looked at his face and nodded yeah she looked back at her balcony.

"Come on"

They sat on the concrete floor talking.

"Its like Im such an inconvenience for her like its all my fault, I didn't make her do anything you know what did it together"

Bra blinked at him with sympathy as he continued.

"I lost something too you know I lost my best friend my brother... What me and her had it was real even if shes lying to herself"

Bra rested her head on his sideways staring at the oppsite end of her balcony. "I wish I could help Goten "

He grabbed her hand softly.

"You have "

She blushed looking at their hands.

"Just listening to me is fine "

She swallowed "you wish it was Trunks"

"Honestly I do , but Im glad its not ".

He moved his head from hers and looked in her eyes. She blinked at him.

"Thank you Bra"

She smiled "I got your back bro"


	15. Truth

Trunks stood completely dressed in the mirror dare he say it , he was nervous ?, about seeing her tonight at this stupid party. He looked on his dresser and department store size closet for his mask. Shit he forgot it in Marrons car. He walk towards the garage in his thoughts.

He wasn't a cheater he would set her straight and say the kiss was a mistake?. Tell her she was confused and young. He had to be responsible even though he felt things towards her he hadnt felt ever. God what was he a teenager ?.

His wedding day came to his mind. Marron she had been his girlfriend since high school then college. She had his child and were having his other one. How could he kiss Pan. He took a deep breath. Seeing Pan tonight was getting to him he were nervous. He went to the garage and saw Marrons car were gone.

He dialed her number, she didn't answer. She never not answer him. She had told him she were going to his mothers. He needed that damn mask. He walked out the home and got in his car.

Marron

She parked outside of capsule corp. Trunks was gone off to some event and Hazels were at friends. She looked at the few lights on in the windows. She sighed Bulma Bra and even Vegeta is not someone she wanted to run into , but its inevitable they live here , Bulma had at least reached out her with talk of a baby shower and so much excitement only a true to be grandma could have. Marron closed her eyes and held her bump. What if Chi Chi was her child's grandma Gohan Videl and Pan guilt over came her and Goten the father. They're fathers were best friends. Could Trunks understand ?. He was so mad at her about the abortion threaten to take Hazel and leave me if I did. She was fearful of him finding out about Goten, but Goten didn't deserve this either, that night on the roof she had been so lonely and stress about Hazel and Goten was there sacrificing his life for her and her child she owed him and she couldn't run away from it anymore. Opening the door she looked up at the window and walked to the door

She open her phone and unblocked his number pressing the green and white phone. Putting it to her ear.

"Marron " his low surprised voice invaded her ear.

"Im outside "

"Im coming "

A few minutes later the door open and there he was. She could tell in his eyes there were confusion love and frustration. His eyes traveled softly down to her waist. He were looking at her growing belly in awe and admiration.

"Can I come in ?" She ask softly

"Yeah "

She walked through the door and passed the kitchen.

Bra looked up from the counter and froze at the site. Her jaw dropped in disappointment and she scoff closing the fridge and taking her tea and walking off putting in her earbuds.

Goten watched her go. He couldn't really read Bra was she upset.

Marron could feel it Bra were still pissed at her, why was she creeping on me in the first place? Its my body damn it. She closed her eyes she love her child in her she always did but fear was strong it made her forget and see her own child as a problem.

Goten walked for about 15 minutes on a pretty unused part of capsule corp it were a hallway with an glass wall mini water fall and a few black and white striped chairs with golden frames and a table with flowers on them.

"You want to take a seat ?" He asked gesturing towards her belly.

"Oh no Im fine"

"Marron Help me out here, your pregnant are you keeping it ?"

Marron eyes shook and nodded "yes " she said looking down.

Goten took a breath of relief and walk closer to her.

"We saw him die Marron , we thought... We both would of never done this if he we knew there was chance "

"Goten "

"No let me finish, I love you and Hazel and the baby "

Marrin shook her head.

"Before you disagree and run away I know you you love that baby and you only even though of killing... Of aborting it is because you know its ours "

She closed her eyes.

"We made love quite alot Marron I Know "

"I'm sorry Goten , but Im not leaving Trunks My child is his "

"I can't except that Marron "

"Please Goten "

"Im going to tell him "

"No " "you you can't "

He grabbed her elbows shaken her. "Im not going to let you do this what we had-"

"What we has was a lie !"

"What we had was real and Thats my baby Marron YOU HEAR ME "

Marron eyes were shaken with fear as she stared at his face.

"Goten thats enough "

Goten looked over by the left end of the glass wall there were Bra.

"Let her go "

"Im not "

Loud slow steps could be heard at the right end of the hall when the body rounded the corner he was deadly still his eyes non moving in shock.

Bra eyes were widen as Goten still held Marrons elbows who was crying as she stared at her husband.

Pan

She held that mask in her hand dressed in a golden gown it was a bit much but Uub bought it for her. She was in the back of his car Jeffery were driving her. She was done flying she had gotten use to not doing it with Tr-. She paused as her heart froze and eyes water a bit. He didn't feel the same how could he. She looked out the window tonights the last night she ever had to see him.

Marron pull herself away from Goten and turn around only to run into Trunks arms.

"Trunks "

His face went deadly and disgusted as his eyes widen.

He pushed Marron back and ran grabbing Goten by the shirt punching him in the face. Goten punched Trunks back and gets him in a headlock Trunks goes super and grabs Goten collar again and begin wailing on him.

All Trunks heard was a ring in his ear.

Marron eyes were blurry as she cried and watch Trunks with fear and shock.

"Get off of him" Bra yelled while powering up pushing Trunks back.

Trunk stood up and stomped Goten as she pushed him away.

Goten look at Trunks in his face and everything all the hate he had was gone he didnt want to lose Trunks, but he will not lose his child

"Trunks " he said softly.

"You fuck my wife in my house and you fell in love with her ? Your pathetic piece of shit."

Vegeta watched from the far end as Bulma held her mouth.

"Goten how could you"

He stood up.

"It just happen "

"You think thats your baby ?! Ha what a laugh you don't have a pot to piss in" Trunks yelled at him

Bra stood up to her Brother looking at everyone taking a protective step in front of him "why you all acting like its all Gotens fought no one told your wife spread her legs in the first place."

Trunks looked at Bra. "Your on this pricks side "

"Theres no side we all thought you died Trunks they comfort each other because they both lost you"

"Well whoray for fucking me my bestfriend fucks my wife thinks she has his child is in love with her behind my back and I should be what Bra understanding ? Ha he's a pussy that what he is " he directed towards Goten" sneaking around if it was the other way around I wouldve clamied mines"

Bra could see Goten suffering.

"But your right about one thing Bra" he turn to Marron and pointed in her face "fuck you Marron " he said then left.

Marron were crying and Goten.

"Marron ,Goten " Bulma said "get the hell out of my house "

Goten just realized what he lost he knew it was coming but he didn't think like this.

Marron jogged away as he looked in Bras eyes and walked away.

"You need an healing tank " she yelled to him.

He kept walking

She ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Hey ! Goten stop "

He did and looked at her.

"Come on "

Pan she been at that party all night no sight of Trunks and threw boss is pissed that he didn't show. She remembered what Uub told her as he sent her off with Jeffery.

"I put you in that dress so I can take it off "

Ring ring

"Hello"

"Come outside "

"Uub ?"

"Who else would it be ? Jeffery's waiting "

"Okay " she looked around the party it was hard to tell because everyone wore mask, but she didn't see his hair in the crowd anywhere. She sighed and walked outside she saw Jeffery at the end of the street when. She felt a wind and turned around see Capsule Corporations downtown.

She took a deep breath Trunks was there. She could feel his ki. She looked up at this building she had to she couldn't live with herself if she just kept away and ignored it she had to tell him ran down the street in her dress.

"Hey !" Jeffery yelled after her and follow far behind her in traffic.

Pan ran to the doors of the building. She ignored the night shift workers faces and went to the elevator.

She walked on the top floor and could see the sectary at her desk.

She looked up at Pan studing her outfit the dress was around her neck with a large slim V on the chest and golden fabric on her waist hanging down to her cream heels , her hair in an messy curly bun.

"Can i help you ?" She asked confused

"Hi Im Son Pan "

"Oh my god your .. Your her from the explosion hercules granddaughter it was world news its a miracle you both made it out there"

Pan blushed as the sectary looked back. "Is he in "

"Umm yeah strangely he's never here at this hour go right ahead"

He sat in his desk looking off into space until he noticed me he stared at me quietly.

"I can't be your friend"

I swallowed and nodded " what I said was real , and I know your Married and I can't be around that so This is the last time you'll see me."

He stood up and walked around the desk.

She looked down away from his eyes. "Im not who you think Im , I might be just a friend to you , but your not a just friend to me "

He walked in front of her stopping to run his fingers through her hair.

"Trunks ?" She breathed out.

"I don't want to be just friends" he said kissing her cheek under her eye then grabbing both sides of her face kissing her lips then pulling away to looking in her eyes.

They looked in each other eyes Trunks closed the space and kissed her more aggressively holding her waist pulling her a little under him , pan grabbed head hugging his neck into the kiss.

Trunks took of his jacket and picked her up under knees and brought her to wall still kissing her with her hair out of its bun surrounding their faces.

Pan felt his hand up her thigh and her breath heighten as his touch her.

Pan let him go to let her back arch against the wall with a look of shock as he grinding up into her body with her neck and face above him.


	16. Pawn

Trunks called an car service and took me to their garage and open the door for I blushed and looked at him his hands grabbed my sides and pulled me to his face pushing me back almost to the seat.

I know I blushed and giggled when he pulled away. He was not smiling his eyes were low and serious

"Ill call you "

Pan nodded as he closed the door.

"Where to Miss"

"To Gotens moms house you know the place ?"

"Yeah"

Pan looked at her phone 5 missed calls two were from her parents and 3 Uub.

She lowered her head. Uub.

Trunks walked through his home throwing his wallet and keys on the table. Walked through the halls to his bed room.

Marron was up looking at him her eyes bloodshot.

Trunks took off his shirt and tie watch and cuff links. He went to the bathroom and ran the shower.

Marron was still frighten she looked at the bathroom then her hands. He was out quick and dressed more casual.

"Im getting Hazel " he told her and left.

Marron just held her bump with a face of angst.

Trunks drove a bit in the morning traffic dazed. He was so pissed last night and he just lost himself with Pan. It got to him that of all people she chooses Goten, but whats more that the baby he thought was his could not be. Part of him just wanted to take Marron and the kids and make Goten suffer. The fact I died to them makes it so much worst.

Trunks parked outside the home and honked out came his daughter and he smiled at her.

He knew She was his.

"Hi daddy "

"Hey princess"

"I thought mommy was coming ?"

"Nope just me "

Hazel smiled.

They went to the park fed the ducks and played games. Hazel laid in the grass next to Trunks looking at the clouds he turn to her. This might be the new normal just me and my daughter. He grabbed her and kissed her forehead.

"Daddd !" She blushed.

"I love you Hazel "

"I love you too dad "

"Did you ever think I was dead ?"

Hazel shook her head "not for one second "

Trunks grabbed his phone.

Pan were at her parents for now until she figured out how to exactly break up with Uub she cheated on him there was no going back. He didn't deserve it.

Her phone buzz and she grabbed

It was Trunks.

I apologize for last night Come meet me at the Ritz at 7 beautiful. Room 317

Pan read the message at least 10 times before she smiled. She was going to go. Meanwhile she should apply to jobs she had money now but she needed to work being home all day was not an option.

The day was slow non of her family was there.

Pan wore a black dress with a full length zipper on the back she let her hair hang natural with a bit of red golden tube of lipstick Uub bough it. She held the tube in her hands and places it on her dresser. She saw the keys to her mothers car and took it leaving an note.

Marron sat on the floor in a pile of laundry. Hazel was here Trunks cane and took a few things and left. It broke her heart, him coming and leaving without speaking to her she shuffled through the closet and saw an stain on a white collared shirt she straighten the shirt and saw a red lip stain on the chest of the shirt.

Her eyes widen and shook as angry tears came out her eyes she ripped the shirt to shreds stood up screaming to the top of her lungs her fist went into the first thing she saw which was her mirror.

Pan walked into the place and went to the room on the text she knocked.

A few moments later there he was. She blushed and giggled he let her in.

"You hungry ?"

Pan nodded.

"I order for you Already "

Pan saw the bag on the bed then look to him taking a seat.

"Spending the night ?"

Trunks sat across from her.

"A few nights yeah "

Pan nodded and looked at her tray. "It looks so good "

"Not good as you "

She blushed and laughed He did too

"What was that corny ?"

She nodded.

Pan then stop the amusement left she was here in an hotel with Trunks an married man and she has a boyfriend shes been ignoring.

"Trunks what am Im doing here ?"

Trunks looked in her eyes "what are you doing here "

She looked down so embarrassed she Laughed once "ha okay "

He came closer to her, and presses his palm on her back caressing her lumbar "your here with me and we're together "

She looked in his eyes. "Does this feels silly to you ?"

Trunks laughed "a little bit " he pushed her hair back out her face. "When we were out there you tell me of all the things you haven't gotten to do yet and I just remember thinking I was going to get you home "

Pan looked down as he continued

"There was somethings I knew I would never do too , like kiss this dark haired girl with big eyes who needs me more than anybody, this women whos keeping me alive , this person who might be the last I wake up to "

Trunks lick his lips "it was hard very hard to just not think of you ever second of everyday out there then we got back and all of that was gone, I felt like a piece of me was gone to until I saw you again and my life was complete being with my daughter then being with you was the best moments I have had since being back"

Pan blinked at him and a tear came down her cheek he picked her chin up with his knuckle and kissed her lips.

She stood up wiping her eyes talking a deep breath.

"Pan whats wrong "

"We both have things Trunks you for sure have things "... "What are we doing"

He stood up and walked in front of her.

"We're doing what we want to do, just let me-"

She turn away from and scoff

"Just let me because its what Ive wanted for the past year "

He walked closer to her bringing his lip to her just an inch away she spoke.

"Don't you have somewhere to be ?"

He shook his head and replied "im where I want to be " he kissed her and unzipped her dress laying her down on the bed.

Goten

Bra somehow convince her mother to let me stay one more day while I healed my stuff was pack but I couldn't leave without speaking with Bra.

I called her to come outside and she did.

"Hi back already ?"

"No I just didn't want to talk with your father there "

She laughed "yeah Understandable"

"You have somewhere to go ?"

"Ill find something "

"Okay "

"Umm good luck on you know everything , you deserve to be in your child life fight for that Goten You have nothing else to lose "

Goten looked down at his hands then to her. "Yeah I do " he whispered low

"Huh ?".

He walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you bye "

"Bye Goten "

She watched him leave.

Goten had spent the day at the super market looking at homes and ads. He had enough money to last him and a steady job he would be okay , he could get an house an home for the baby and himself.

His phone rung he saw it was Trunks home. His eyes widen and he answered

"Hello.. Hazel ? What happen ?! Slow down Im on my way ".

Trunks laid in the hotels bed Pan had left ,she wanted to "handle some things " she said, I missed her already. She was a breath of fresh air I felt it my relationship with Marron and Goten estrange since I got back even Bra was different everything was put into a perspective i never seen before, even with this new look on life I would've never seen Goten and Marron fucking it was gross to think about I didn't want to. There was so much to factor in hazels, The new baby, Pan, and Goten , he thinks its his. Trunks frowned , he's heart was set on having another child that made everything easy to move on without dwelling on my feelings for Pan, but after we kissed and I find out Marron and Goten all i feel is fresh anger and passion for his niece.

Shes what I want why is it so hard to have her. I still love my wife I love my family it would be easier if her and Goten was enough to push me away

His phone rung

"Hello"

"Trunks ?"

"Bra ?"

"Goten called "

"SO ?! " he barked at her.

"Marrons in the hospital Hazels there too thats all he said"

Trunks eyes widen. Everything else was a blurr he dash out the hotel and flew to his daughter.

Pan

She sat across from Uub in the restaurant.

"thank you for coming Uub "

"Well my girls goes missing for a few days I come running "

Pan swallowed.

He leaned forward with a frustrated smile "you haven't been over you go to that party don't come back send me those short texts"

Pan looked at her lap.

"You don't want this with me no more is that it ?"

Pan looked up . "Im not... In love with you " she breathed out

Uub looked at her and covered his mouth sitting back. "I can wait for that Pan "

She took a deep breath "I been so confused Uub I do not want to drag you down with me "

"Well Im willing to go with you "

"Its hard for me to do this "

"Then don't do it "

"I cant live that way not to do something because it difficult "

"It doesn't have to be " he leaned forward "think about it if you didn't love me it wouldn't be this hard to do whatever your trying to do"

"I cheated on you " she whispered to him

His eyes widen as he paused.

"What I did theres no excuse... I have to go I'm ashamed "she stood up and left.

West city hospital

Trunks walk through the doors and went to the desk.

The women looked at the crazy man in shock.

"Wheres my wife ?!Wheres my DAUGHTER !" He shirked

"Whats what theres names ?!"

"Marron Hazel Briefs ".

"There in room 108 "

Trunks ran down the hail.

"Sir wait !"

He ran as the numbers went up and he dash into the door he calmed down once he saw Hazel she was find standing next to a bed with Marron on in it with bandages on her hand she was looking away from him.

Bra was also there and so was... Goten. His worry was replaced with anger.

"You gots to be fucking kidding me " Trunks directed towads Goten as The son boy frowned towards Trunks way.

"Language!" Bra yelled as an clearly upset Hazel looked at her father.

"You weren't there Mom hurt her hand she was screaming I didn't know to do " Hazel cried "I just called Goten" Hazel never seen her dad so mad.

Trunks relax and felt a bit of guilt looking at his hysterical daughter. He went to her and hugged her. "You did the right thing " he told her then looked at Marron she was dazed not looking at him her blue eyes dull shoulder slum.

Bra looked at Hazel she had an rough day.

"Hey Hazel can you go to the cafeteria and go get everyone a drink heres a twenty "

Hazel walk to aunt and took it. "Yeah what does everyone want ?"

"It doesn't matter get us some pop "

"Okay " the little girl skipped out if there leaving the adults.

Trunks walked to Marron side.

"Hows the baby everythings okay ?"

Marron nodded slowly " Im 21 weeks "

Trunks looked at her , He shouldnt be so rough on her his kid or not she was pregnant with an fragile medical condition. He turn to Goten.

"I should kick your ass again "

Goten eyebrow rose with his nose flared "I like to see you try Im ready this time "

"I will win "

Goten walked forward powering up. "Want to bet " Trunks also starting walking towards Goten

Bra ran to Goten holding him back pressing his chest. "Stop both of you ".

"Im paying for this room this bill he needs to go"

"Thats not your call Trunks, it could be his baby don't you get that" Bra pointed to Marron "shes having an mental breakdown while Hazels watches and where were you huh ? Goten stepped up "

Those words pierce Trunks deep. Trunks swallowed his pride a bit looking from his sister eyes to Gotens. "You think you can take my wife ? My daughter? my kids? from me ? Thats not going to happen "

"I just want my kid Trunks thats all "

Trunks just stared at Goten he was still pissed nothing Goten was saying were processing all he heard was I fucked your wife and your kids are mines. "Leave "

"No " Marron said weakly "He can stay Trunks Hes gotten the shitty end of this deal "

Trunks turn to her and laughed ironically "oh he does now ?... "

Marron knew Trunks was having an affair he had left her for days now without calling she was pissed as well.

"And You got the good end huh, we'll just find out now next week we get DNA test "

Marron eyes widen as Goten looked confused at Trunks.

"Ill text you back stabbers whens the appointment... Im leaving "

"No no your not shes in the hospital "

"Who the fuck do you think you are Im taking my daughter and taking her home "

"What about Marron ?"

"Since your so good at taking care of my family I trust you " he said with sarcasm then he turn to Marron "and you Im hiring the nanny back you can't live with your decisions fine but do it for your kid"

Trunks left leaving only three.

Bra shook her head and looked at Marron. "Be careful next time think of your children Marron " she then looked at Goten. "Im leaving " he hugged her.

"Thanks for coming "

"Anytime bye"

"Bye "

Goten watched her go. He didn't know what he would do without Bra, but she had her own life he was in this mess by himself , he still hasn't contact his family and told them. He walked towards her and looked at her.

"Its not easy for you Marron you have to be pregnant and care for Hazel and your marriage isn't so great , i hope you consider to keep the nanny "

"Your right he is right I need help "she said on the verge of tears

He sat by her and hugged her resting his head on hers. "I understand now what we did was stupid and we could never be... But I love you and Im your friend and I will love our child "

Marron hugged Goten back its what she needed. He was always there for her.

"Thank you Goten " she sniffed out numbly

The doctor came in and showed them an ultrasound and explain Marron would be release after paper work.

Goten drove her home they were in traffic as she looked out the window.

He looked over at her while still driving then back at the rode "you okay ?"

"No ... Not really I will be "

"I know you had an rough day so I was thinking we could go for lunch or something to talk "

"Yeah "

"Really ?"

"Yeah Goten "

He drop her off and she turned around looking at her huge house it was not the same. She walked into the home as her hand throb 6 stitches she had and she had to sit through it they couldn't give her pain killer because shes pregnant.

Trunks

when him and Hazel got home he sent her to take her bath as he cleaned up the glass and blood. On their dresser were her 18 carat square white diamond on gold plated white diamond with an gold band , blood was on it. 5 million dollars he thought sadly I thought she be the only one I would ever be with. He cleaned the ring and placed it in its box. He went to the kitchen to make dinner , Hazel was helping him. When she came home.

She walked in and stared at her family.

"Hey mom you okay ?"

She smiled at Hazel , at least one of them cares.

"Yeah Im fine"

"Yay ! we're making dinner "

Marron walked to the kitchen counter "thats great sweetie " she looked up at Trunks who didnt speak to her. "Sweetie can you give me and daddy a moment to talk "

Hazel nodded

"Thank you "

Marron turn to Trunks and attempted to address him. "Are you just going to come and go when you want ?" She asked a bit shakily.

He didn't answer her.

"We need to talk"

"Theres nothing to talk about Marron I just want to know if its mine "

"Okay then what ?"..." If its yours ? ... Or if its Gotens ? You wouldn't care for it ? It'll be Hazels siblings "

"Guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there " he walked away leaving her in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and swallowed her tears.

Next week

Marron had been covering for Trunks to Hazel , who was confused to why he father was barley there it wasn't Hazels fought the least he could do is talk to her instead of spending his days at work and nights off with some whores, she didn't know how much longer she could do this her hormones are everywhere her mental state was barley hanging on she was getting fat and it bugged her to death the nanny had came in her home running it better than she could right now. Plus Trunks wanted to that DNA test crap this afternoon. Gee she was nervous at this point in time she didn't have preference any more she just wanted to know and do the other guy a favorite and get the hell out of his life, she didn't know if thats what Trunks wanted she had little hope maybe he still wanted this marriage he just needed to get back at her and screw someone, it pissed her off the thought they both had only been with each other there whole lives now they had slept and were sleeping with other people she would've never guess this would become of them. We were the perfect family.

Trunks

He couldn't wait to know if that baby was his, in all honesty he wanted it that disappointment that its possibly not hurt. Marron ask him if it was Gotens would he care about it.

Trunks wiped his eyes he finally broke down. Very few things made him cry, Hazel being one of them , but right now it was Goten , they should be celebrating giving his friend advice on fatherhood but no instead they were going to the Doctors to see if my wife was carrying My best friends... My brother child. Trunks felt so alone in this. Like he was dead deceased and they celebrate by having a child and having Hazel see Goten as an father figure It killed him as a man and as a person. He hated this. He also knew he would have to speak to Hazel because he couldn't speak badly of her mother to her or in front of her. They had this doctors appointments today he were leaving work early to attended and start the process of finding out if he were the father.

He flew to the place and walked a few blocks to get there. Marron was there already sitting down in the waiting room. He sat adjacent to her she didn't even looked up at him. He study her he could tell she were suffering... As she should but it didn't satisfy him to see her so... Low.

Goten chooses that moment to walk in, he pauses and stares at me i look away as if Im disgusted at the sight of him I hear him sigh and take a seat by her.

"Hi how are you "

"Im okay " she whispered lowly.

"Hows Hazel ?"

"Shes-"

"Don't you ask about her " Trunks spat at him.

goten closed his eyes. He would just try and keep the peace of the sake of grabbed her hand "You ready to do this ?"

Marron softly pulled her hand away. "Yes" she said confident.

Trunks felt jealousy watching Them. He was to busy pissed at Marron to even give her the support a pregnant women needed.

"Marron Briefs "

They all three looked up to see a man in scrubs. They took her weight height and a ton of blood then put us in a room. The doc came and did an ultrasound.

Trunks heard that heart beat and saw the little thing on the monitor and his heart warmed that baby was innocent in all of this.

"Well everything looks great so far "

"the babies okay ?... " Trunks asked To Marron surprise.

"Yes just fine I can not confirm if everything's clear because anything can happen"

Trunks nodded "can you do the DNA test ?"

"Well once we get her blood work back we can see if we can preform The prenatal paternity tests medical term CVS and amniocentesis collection theres an 99% chance of accuracy you'll have one set payment and no extra charge for each father and we can possibly tell you the sex."

"And the risk of this procedure "

"Well theres an 1% chance of inaccuracy and a small chance of an Miscarriage "

This caught their attention.

"What ?" Marron ask

"It has happen before I want you fully aware of that "

"Will just waiting until the babys here is that safer ?" Goten ask

"Statistically speaking yes theres no chance of miscarriage and an infant couldn't die from an cotton swab ".

The doctor could see they were in deep thought. "Look ill give you guys sometime alone i'll call you when the blood work is done "

"Thank you doctor " Trunks told him.

Goten felt the tension in the air , but he did care Trunks knew they fought and Goten would fight him again and fight back this time.

He turn to Marron " I'm not so sure about this Marron I can wait its safer "

Marron didnt look at Trunks but she knew he wanted to know soon as possible she didn't want him mad all the time this is what he wants even if it cost my kids life ? It was that big of chance i could do this for Trunks. "No Im fine lets lets do this-"

"Your not doing it, too big of a risk we'll wait "

Pan

Job hunting wasn't easy but it were all she could do to forget the ache in heart and the massive guilt , Trunks hadn't called and Uub i screwed him over he has to hate me I kind of hate me I slept with my married friend more than once. What once your not a virgin you lose your self respect too ?. Pan took a deep breath But when Im with him it feels right good physically he was the same as Uub the sensation was the same The only difference is my heart. Trunks said somethings last I saw him they really stung my heart maybe he didn't mean it, but my heart clung to those words hoping and wishing they were true. She stood up from the interview she just did shaking hands with her interviewer. Walking on the street she realized she had to call it a night she been everywhere she could think off.

She walk on the side walk with her hands in her pockets. Uub hadn't called her to cry yell or curse her out she kind of wanted that. She had to give him back the jewelry. She felt sad and had the urge to call and check on him but she couldn't. I betrayed him.

Buzz buzz

Her heart stop could it be ? Uub

She answered the phone.

"Hello "

"Trunks hi "

"You busy ?"

"No "

"Come to Cherry park "

"Okay "

Pans heart beat sped up, that park were close she went down the blocks until the pink park was in her sight it were vibrant and beautiful scenery all around it. And on a bench amongst the trees she saw his hair contrasting perfectly with the pink leaves. She slowly walked to him and sat beside him looking at the empty bench across from them.

Trunks felt her sit down but his eyes couldn't turn to her.

Sniff sniff

Pan gasp and looked at Trunks back.

She grew worried.

"Tru-"

"Did it make you feel better ?"

Pan blinked at his back. "Huh?"

"You said you and Uub were having problems sleeping with me help ?"

Pan took a deep breath. "No " she said lowly it basically ruined her and Uub. She ruined her and Uub. "I cheated on him"

There was pause then he turn to her grabbing her arm almost squeezing it looking in her eyes. "I love you... What happen out there it just happen... You blind sided me"..." But I still love my wife" he whispered... "My family "

Pan didn't know to be happy or sad but she understood.

"But I just needed an excuse "

"Pan eyes lowered then raised "to touch you "

Pan eyes watered a second before her tears fell this felt like a breakup.

"What excuse ?" She asked angrily. She didn't need an excuse to make love to him.

"The baby may not be mines Pan. Marron and Goten... I found out the night of our last job"

Pan was frozen with emotion. Did he just say the baby that that Marron is carrying was Gotens. "So so that night at your office was just to get back at them ?" She asked.

"That night my whole world changed Pan. "

Pan shook her head she felt used and stupid and mostly hurt.

"Pan I'm not trying to hurt I just can't deal with these feelings I have to put them somewhere" he said a bit shameful.

"I can't leave my family I can't leave Hazel" he whispered " I can't have my children call Goten daddy"

Pan swallowed putting her feelings away Trunks were her friend and he was hurting. "Hey Its okay I get it." He was with someone else married and they have kids. "I'm here for you if you want to talk or need a friend"

Trunks looked in her eyes. "Why do i feel like you hate me " ... "Shes the mother of my children... She asked me if the baby were Gotens would I care about it... And I know would I do already"

"I don't I'm fine " I deserve this after what I did to Uub. "Can you tell me what happen ? With Goten "

"I heard them talking about it he said he loved her and I don't remember what happen after that I just attacked him"

"You hurt him ?" Pan asked

Trunks just looked at her and it gave her the answer.

Trunks phone started to ring and he answered.

Pan heard him talking to Hazel telling her he would be back home soon, he asked about Marron, and had she eaten. Pan knew what she did was selfish and wrong. Tears came out her eyes silently.

"I'll see you in a little while sweetie bye"

Pan shakily spoke. "You right Trunks"

He moved his ear from his phone and looked at her.

"Pa people could get hurt... People have been hurt"

Trunks eyes shook and he grabbed her neck and hugged her in his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry"

Pan was to emotionally to hug him back. She loved him so much she didnt want him to let go of her.

Trunks nose took in her scent as he took deep breaths of her. His eyes closed shakily as his wet lips kissed her forehead and he pulled away frol her and shot out into the sky.

Pan was frozen to the bench looking at the Park bench were Trunks had been she looked into the sky and saw him sparkle away like a shooting star.

Pan put her head in Lap


	17. Knight

Marron laid in her bed with her back to the door staring at the window she was all cried and stressed out. She heard his foot steps come in. She didn't care he was out cheating she knew it. Maybe she would take it upon herself to go to a lawyer. Her house wasn't her home anymore.

He laid down next to her and grabbed her waist. Laying his chin on her shoulder.

"How you feeling "

"The babies fine kicking me pretty hard "

"Im happy to hear that but how are you ?"

Marrons heart stop as she took in those words with confusion and warmth.

"I know I been an dick to you, but I don't want to be away from the kids and I would like to make it work for their sake "

Marron took in those words and grew angry she frown and pushed his hands off if her standing up over the bed glaring at him.

He looked at her in confusion.

"At least I thought you were dead I thought I would never see you again to sleep with Goten, but I'm here alive mother of your child wife and you fuck some whores leave me in this house ?!"

Trunks jaw drop.

"You have lip stick all over you shirt, so you have no right to be an asshole to me!"

Trunks licked his lips and stood up walking to her side. She held her belly with one hand free on her side.

"Im sorry " he told her.

Marron eyes watered and she looked down letting tears spill out.

He grabbed her from the back of her head and hugged her.

"I know we should work this out for Hazel and you baby"

She looked up at with shaky eyes.

"I would love it no matter what Marron "

With Those words she had forgiven him enough to try and move forward since he was willing. Its been two weeks since her husband kissed her but he did.

Next morning

Hazel looked at her Parents with a very confused expression. Her mother and dad were Robots barley speaking not looking at one another. She were happy her dad didn't have to work late anymore and were here but she hated the awkward tension.

"Can I have a cell phone ?"

Both of her parents looked at her with interest.

"Why do you need a cell phone ?" Trunks asked her.

She shrugged. "All my friends have one "

Trunks sighed."lets make a deal "

"If you can make all A's on this report card then yes "

Honk honk

Hazel heard Mary the nanny outside waiting to take her to school.

Hazel smiled as she stood" deal oh hey when I win Dad I want my new celly in rose matted pink thank you " she song and skipped out the door.

"Matted pink ?" Trunks asked

Marron chuckled a bit. "It was just pink when I were 8 times have changed"

Marron watched Trunks finished his food and saw his ring on his hand. Her eyes soften. "Um are we still up for counseling tomorrow "

Trunks nodded.

Marron smiled "okay "

"Im off to work " he told her fixing hid tie and kissed her forehead.

Marron truly felt better about everything.

Trunks

It were mid day when we walked out the cc building and saw the black car parked. He smiled and went to.

The window rose down and he saw her.

"Well hello "

He roller his eyes and open the door "scout over "

His sister made room for him as he got in.

They both glared at each other.

"Where to brother ?"

"Ah it doesn't matter "

"The garden ?"

"Sure "

They sat across from each other with glasses of water and their salads eating.

"How your salad"

"Great !"

Trunks swallowed his last bit and wiped his mouth. Then looked up at his sister. Her hair were pin up while her nose held overly huge dark sun glasses her lipstick were the same color of her skin and her black jumpsuit were very low cut.

"You are over dressed"

Bra scoffed "no Im fabulous besides I have somewhere to be after this so whats up?"

Trunks sighed. "You knew about them ?"

"Yeah ...well i took a guess"

"Why didn't you tell me?"..."I'm your brother "

"You died !" She yelled at him. "Yeah Goten fell in love with her ,but she pushed him away as soon as you came back "

Trunks shook his head. "Okay fine " Trunks scratched his chin. "I need you to so something for me "

Bra eyebrow rose behind her glasses." I'm listening "

"Go see Pan "

Her brow rose hirer in wonder. "What why ?"

"Just check on her for me take her out "

"Me and Pan don't Play exactly nice when together and you didn't answer why ?"

"I have to focus on my family I can't... I don't need to protect her anymore besides you and Goten didn't either now your his keeper " he said with disapproval

Bra thought about Trunks was the second person to tell her to go see Pan. "Fine Ill take her out for you but Im not a baby sitter if she can't hang then its on her "

"Thank you when will you go"

"Jeez I have plans today so I don't know "

"Okay just do it I have to get back to work I love you "

"Love you too "

Bra watched her brother leave she still didn't know why her brother wanted her to take Pan out, and he were working on his marriage?... Where did that leave Goten ?"

Her phone rung. She answered it.

"Hi yeah Im on my way " she hung up and paid for the bill and left.

Trunks rushed home leaving work earlier Marron called the police were there. He got there and saw multiple police cars. His worry grew as a men in dark blue suit were by his door Marron were talking to other officers by the TV.

"Who the hell are you ?"

"Im Trunks this is my house what happen ?"

"There was a theft "

"Trunks " Marron called they walked to each other he hugged her. "What happen ?"

"Mary stole from us "

Trunks eyes widen "what ? Where is she ?"

"Shes being taking downtown"

"You arrest her we don't want to press charges over a petty theft "

"Well see sir it was 5 million dollars worth of theft Its. Federal case with or without your charges "

Trunks eyes widen "what did she steal ?"

"My ring Trunks they found it at her house"

Trunks frown "did you get it back ?"

"Not yet "

"wheres hazel ?"

"I told her to go to the neighbors house until these policemen left I

Didn't want her around this."

Later that day.

They stood side by side looking at price tag. A 1,345 $ it read.

"Jeez its just an seat Does it come with ring !"

Goten shrugged. "I need an carseat you know and a lot of other things "

Bra sighed. "I know but we still don't know if the baby..."... "Why don't we just looked today and i promise Ill give you my womanly instinct and go shop with you for little Goten "

"It is stupid for me to buy stuff now "

Bra could tell his excitement left she push his shoulder. "Come on Ill buy you an house warming present "

The two walked side by side in the kitchen area of the store looking at fancy cutlery and what not.

"Have you umm talked to Marron ?"

"No we where suppose to have lunch but it never happened "

Bra grabbed a set of glasses and studied them while Goten played with an whisk. "Will you take legal action towards them ?"

"No I wouldnt do that to your family " he said putting down the utensil.

Bra return the glasses and they walked forward. "My family or Trunks ?"

He didnt answer her question as they entered the furniture section.

Bra flopped on an leather couch with an ceiling Led show light in her face. A shadow came over her face and she open her eyes to see Gotens waisted up.

"You looked absolute beautiful Bra"

She blushed at his comment with a small smile her eyes lowered from his face to the huge print in his brown pants. "Your junk is my face Goten "

Goten blushed and laughed embarrassed coming around the sofa and sitting next to her. "Sorry "

"No problem"

She turn to him looking at him in wonder. "You still love her ?"

"I don't know anymore I don't know anything anymore "

Bra saw a wall of Tvs across from them playing the same thing on each one. "I think her and Trunks are staying together "

"Of course they are Trunks doesn't want me near her He doesn't want loose he never like losing"

"Sounds like him maybe but its been over a decade and a kid later they just can't walk away from that "

"I love the memory of her and I love that if its my kid we created something special in dark times "

Bra looked at Gotens face then to the appliances. "Goten what do you need ?"

He shrugged. "I have everything "

Bra rolled her eyes. "Come on there has to be something "

"Umm cups I can use cups"

Bra smirked she got him diamond cut whiskey glasses.

The walked out the store together.

"200 bucks for 6 cups !"

Bra giggled "oh come on its an gift take it"

"Fine only because your so damn cute "

She blushed. "So do i get to see the place or what"

The door unlocked then open as the light were turned on the first thing she saw were an huge Tv mounted on the wall and one chair.

She walked in on the wood floor. "Goten !"

"What ?" He asked while closing the door.

She went into the kitchen placing the glasses on the counter. "You have nothing in here!"

He laughed "I have a TV "

Bra rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do "

He shrugged. "I don't know "

She looked sly at him. "You know I'm very good at interior design"

"Bra no absoulty not "

She giggled "oh Come on have you seen my room at Trunks house its Amazing "

Goten thought about it he barley had time do decorate his new place. "Fine here " he dig in his pocket giving her is card and a key. "I have a business meeting in Osaka tomorrow I have to stay a few days the house is yours" she smiled and grabbed the key and card. "Yes !"... Well I have to go Goten This was fun " she hugged him around his neck and he hugged her back."

"Bye "

She put up the peace sign as she walked away.

Goten smiled.

The next day

Bra went to the sons house and Videl let her in. She went straight to Pans room and open the door. The girl were sprawled out on her bed looking at the ceiling. Bra went to the window and opening the curtains.

Pan eyes squinted at the son.

"What do you want Bra"

"Jeez its so depressing in here How are you ?"

"Im fine " she said sitting up. "What do you want ?"

"I want to do your make up"

Pan eyes widen as Bra took a sit next to her and opened her purse she grabbed and clear jar with and silver top.

"First primer "

Pan let the girl got at her face. She was pretty frustrated with life all the jobs she apply to wanted her for vain reasons she wanted an real job. Then Trunks, she wonder if he told Marron she couldn't live with that she wanted to run away from it all. Then Uub he hadn't called her not that she expected him too. Life sucked. So she really didn't need Bras glam squad treatment right now.

"Why ar-"

"Shhh Don't move don't speak"..."okay done "

Bra smiled proudly at her finished work then frown at the girls head. "That head girlfriend"

"What ?"

"Those split ends "

Bra sighed. "Come on"

Pan allowed the girl to pull her out the house and through her in the air.

Pan pulled her arm from Bra. "Where are we going ?"

"To Lisa"

"Who"

"Just follow me" she yelled in the wind.

Pan didn't know why she followed Bra maybe because she been so numb the past few days and whatever adventure the princess had for her she would entertain it, plus it were better than being upset about what she did Uub, and what Trunks did to her. It anger even though she knew he was married, he just said things that made her think he wanted her.

Bra lowered into the city and I followed her.

Another thing came to mind. My uncle and Marron ? A baby Gotens baby ?. "Bra have you spoke with Goten ?"

Bra walked forward onto the sidewalk. "Yeah I have "

"Hows he doing ?"

"Hes fine hanging in there, he had an business meeting out of town today"

"Crap, I need to speak to him "

"We need to cross "

Pan and Bra walked across the street and into a building. "Lisa !"

"Bura here again so early "

Pan saw the women she was intense looking like a character from the matrix

"No no my friend" Bra grabbed Pans shoulder.

Lisa looked up from her current client. "Oh my such long hair , I'll enjoy cutting it"

Pan were conflicted. Her hair grew out in space with Trunks. She weren't sure if she wanted it gone. Next thing she knew she was pushed in the chair as Lisa swiped Away strands and caught up with Bra.

My eye lashes blinked under my thick bangs across my forehead As my hair rested on my chest. It wasn't that bad my make up were still on to my surprise.

Me and Bra left and walked down the street.

"How you feel ?"

"Different "... "Where are we going now ?"

"I think a place you might like "

Bra tapped on her phone.

"What are you doing ?"

"Online shopping "

"Of course you are ".

"We should get a cab the place is right up the hill".

Pan went to the street and waved at a few yellow cars coming their way"

One stopped and the others kept going they got in and Pan looked at the city. Of course theres capsule corporations. She looked down at her lap and bit her lip. Then she turn to Bra.

"Why are you doing this for me ".

Bra put down her phone and turn to Pan. "Because I Know your in your own world over there, no offensive Pan you need a life "

"If you every have to say no offensive its offensive... Besides I have a life "

Bra laughed "really like what ?... You have a boyfriend ?"

Pan looked away.

"Girlfriend ?"

"What no no I have an an ex boyfriend "

Bra eyes grew interested. "Really this is surprise who was he ?"

"What you don't believe me ?!"

"No I do I just want to know "

..."Uub "

Bra choked on air as she smiled "i Knew it wait why you guys break up did you guys-"

Pan was now blushing and smiling a bit. She didn't have anyone to talk to about her new found sexuality then herself and look where it got her cheating on the perfect boyfriend and sleeping with an married friend. Her smiles left.

"We did he was my you know first time " she blushed as Bra took that information in.

"Whoa look at Pan getting it in "

Pan covered her forehead and red face face as she looked at the noises cab driver.

"Was it good ?"

"Bra! Im not telling-"

"Oh come on its Uub I wonder these things about our little z circle about your dad and grandpa sometimes too"

Pan jaw dropped as she was horrified to shock to not notice Bra didn't add Gotens names to that list and the pictures of Vegeta and Tien in her mind at the moment. "Eww Bra and now Im doing because of you !"

Bra laughed at Pan. "Too bad Gohans married"

Pan frowned "i'll kick you ass Bra don't think of my dad that way "

Bra laughed "bring it on sister and I don't not anymore not since...anyways why you guys break up?"

"I cheated on him". Pan said it just fell from her lips in the moment.

Bra eyes widen "I stand corrected Pan son does have life..."

"I told him and broke up with him I felt like garbage I still feel that way I know every time I see him I will feel so ashamed and be reminded of my actions "

Bra sighed "jeez Pan its okay your so young "

"Im older than you "

"But your maturity level is not which is fine you been so anal and a training freak you never gotten to be women, a relationship is not what you need right now fun is what you need "

Pan did feel she just rushed stuff with Uub to make up for neither of them making a move. I just don't get it why did I have to fall in love with Trunks Uub was perfect for me.

"I use to think you had discipline , whos the other guy?"

"Nobody " she whispered looking at the window.

Bra study Pan and sighed then looked out her own window.

"Hey Stop !"

Bra paid the driver and they got out. Pan saw an very modern home. They walked to the door and Bra knocked.

"What is this ?"

"Its an spa were going to meditate "

Bra went in then Pan they gave us tea and black chic outfits to change into. I looked in the mirror The makeup and hair enhanced my features very much. I pulled the hair back in a perfect bouncy pony tail leaving my bangs out. I met Bra in the hall she smiled at me. "Lets go " Bra handed me an mar took me to huge patio on the mountain looking out into more mountains.

She placed her mat down and I followed.

Bra sat indian style looking out into the cloudy mountains.

"I guess when your rich and saiyan this is how you meditate"

"Well theres only so much you can do in the gravity room "

"So your training ?"

Bra closed her eyes "yeah "

"Im looking for a job while your training who would've thought "

"You ever thing about moving out your parents Pan ?"

"Do you ?"

"All the time, but I have so many places to go whats the point? My parents house is a maze if want to be alone it can happen and I have a room at Trunks place ".

"Yeah I Do sometimes "

The girls stopped talking and tried to meditate. After a few hours they took an shower and dressed. It were night out when the girls exited the spa.

Pan took in the crisp night air taking a deep breath then turning to Bra.

"Thank you I needed this "

Bra smiled " no biggie "

"See ya Bra "

"Bye Pan"

Bra flew over to Gotens she noticed how close his new home were to Marrons and Trunks and That it must cost him an fortune to rent this place. She walked up the lawn to the door and saw multiple packages already there she smiled home improvement time.

The next day.

Marron laid on her back with Trunks by her side she looked at her phone.

She told Goten she an appointment today but he didn't show she sighed then looked at the doctor.

"You can go ahead I don't think he's coming ".

The doctor showed the kid in there swimming around. Trunks heart warmed as he held Marrons hand. The doctor left so Marron could clean that goo off herself.

Trunks looked at the black and white sonogram then up at Marron.

"You want Goten here ?"

She grew fearful, but she had to answer the question. "I think I owe him that "

Trunks had to put away his frustration and listen to her, because if they were going to make it he had to control himself.

Marron could feel the tension. She rode down her shirt and walked to him grabbing his face. She had been scared to touch him like this again, but she wanted this marriage to work and let him know they could get through it. "Hey don't don't get upset your here I'm here, and even if... My kid will have an amazing step father"

The doctor walked in with an serious face the couple compose themselves.

"Marron we have problem"

Marron eyes widen as fear struck her

"With the baby ?"

"Not yet , but your Blood Pressure is extremely low deadly low have you been eating proper "

Marron eyes watered "no I wasn't for a while the nanny just came back and she were doing the cooking and i started to eat better, but we had to fire her"

"Is the baby in danger ?"

"This is unsafe behavior You have to be careful you could face some life threatening consequences I want you on bedrest for the rest of this pregnancy your almost in your third trimester which is the hardest on tour body, you need to eat healthy I'll refer you to an dietician so you can know exactly what you need each day and take your vitamins also theres more dull news "

"The fetus is overweight as your first born were, you have unnaturally big babies and the baby head is up and not down which is an problem your body is made to give birth head first not feet first, if the baby doesn't in breach It'll be an cesarean "

In the car

Marron felt terrible for neglecting her body she were having a tough time at the beginning but she were ready now, but its too late she were stuck on bedrest and the baby were turn the wrong way.

Trunks took his car in the garage. His wife were crying silently.

"Marron wipe your eyes It'll be okay "

"No its not The baby is big like Hazel my BP is low and its not turn the right way Im scared "

"Hey my mom had two saiyan children so did Chi Chi and Videl" trunks eyes soften as he thought of Pan after saying her mothers name.

"The baby is bigger than Hazel "

Trunks hugged her. "Don't worry we're going be fine, We'll get another Nanny"

"Mary was the best, its hard not knowing if you can trust people

With our counseling and stuff... I don't want our story sold to the press"

Trunks looked at her. Then an idea came to his mind. "Hey no more stressing Marron just leave it up to me"

A few days later.

Bra heard Goten land and she smiled lighten the three wicks then open the door for him giving him and giving him an hugged. "Welcome home"

Goten saw Brown and forest green furniture and table before the bar with an key tray on it and an huge lit candle. He could also see the dinning room it were an marble table with tall chairs.

Bra face grew sad "you hate it ? I knew it I can redo-"

"No no Bra its fine its perfect. He walked deeper into the home and saw the blue kitchen theme. It actually looked like an home.

Bra giggled. "Come on theres more " she pulled his hand to the black bathroom then his bedroom. The huge bed took up half the room there were also an dresser mirror Tv and computer desk in there.

"Since this is just an two bedroom I had to merge your office in your room.

"Thank you Bra" he dropped his luggage on the floor and grabbed her waist and tackled her on the bed. He saw the fancy wine and cheese basket on the dresser.

"Hey !" Bra yelled.

He turn to her in the covers and kissed her slowly.

It was an wet and slow kiss. Their noses feathered each other softly fighting.

Goten kissed her and her mind went blank all she could do were breath threw her nose and kiss him back.

He pulled from her face and patted her out of her eyes. She blinked up at him with pink cheeks.

"Stay here please "

Bra swallowed nervously then nodded.

I didn't get to see you last time" he said peeling off her skirt then unbuttoning her shirt. " I wont make that mistake again" he

He said kissing up her neck and massaging her left breast making bra eyes roll he then taking off her bra. His eyes widen at what he saw.

Bra could barley breath she couldn't control the fire burning inside her she could barley see straight. She saw red and Gotens face astonish he were looking at breast, her areola had an filled in triangle at the bottom and two humps on top if it making the shape of an heart. Bra didn't care about his reaction.

"I were young 17 and my friend knew this tattoo guy " she said simply grabbing his neck and turning him over crossing over his lap

Pan

Bra had made her feel better last week. Talking with her getting things off her chest, but it wasn't aa bad anymore as that day in the park he said he loved me , but he still loved his wife. I felt like it was bullshit his words he clearly loved Marron more he just wanted to have sex with me, maybe i were just an exotic fetish and he wanted revenge on Goten. Pans fist started to glow with energy burning her floor.

"Shit "...

She calmed down. I better stop thinking about it because I'm really in the mood to punch a face.

Buzz buzz.

Pan heard her phone on the bed and she grabbed it.

Her eyes widen. "Uncle Goten having an housewarming party ?" Her hand vibrated in her hand her eyes widen more at the name and it were as if she were out if her body watching herself.

"Hello Pan, Its Trunks"


	18. Bishop

Her shock state left as she lowered her head making her hair cover her eyes.

"What do you want Trunks?"

"I'm checking on you "

Pan closed her eyes. "You don't need to that I can take care of myself "

"... I know you can. I wanted to ask you something "

Pans wonder got the best of her so instead of hanging up the phone like she wanted she responded. "What is it ?"

"Are you still looking for an job ?"

Pan frown. "Thats non of your business "

"Are you ?"

She sighed " yes I am why ?!"

"I need an nanny and a house keeper "

Pan eyes widen she was stun.

"I'll compensate you well "

Pan frown. " I don't"

"Before you say no 1,000,000 a month "

Pan swore she passed out.. "Thats insane Trunks are you high ?"

"No I need someone I trust and lately I don't have many people... will you do it ?"

Pan was fuming hung up the phone her whole body were shaking she couldn't take this anger. She search for an Ki and went to it.

Bra

She took deep breaths then stop looking dully at the ceiling. Gotens head were on her shoulder. She softly moved from under him and grabbed her clothes and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Where you going ?" Goten whispered lowly to her.

"Umm home "

"Why just stay here "

"Its morning Goten "

"So "

"I just have some place to be "

Goten sat up and grabbed his pants putting them on. "Really like where ?"

"Like my own bed " she said walking out the room he walked after her stopping before the door"

"I think we should talk Bra"

Bra turn to him looking up in his face. "About what Goten"

Goten looked at Bra in the face. " I I Just" he froze

Bra closed her eyes then opened them. "Later Goten"

She open the door and he shook his head walking after her shirtless and barefoot outside.

There stood a very shocked Pan.

Bra and Goten froze like they been caught redhanded.

Pan saw her uncle then Bra. It stun her for a moment but she had to much on her mind to care.

"Pan?" Bra asked.

"Goten?" Pan said confused she never noticed his ki just Bras that was strange this must be his house. She shook her head and look at the blue haired women. "Bra " she said deeper taking her hand and flying away.

Goten looked up at their bodies disappear. He swallowed, he couldn't believe he froze. He should've said something anything she rushed out of here faster than lightening. He would have to do something to get her attention.

Pan flew to those mountains at the spa. She had her back to Bra.

Bra was just leaving Gotens place now shes with Pan everything happen to fast. She couldn't breath and she weren't sure if she wanted that conversation with Goten.

"Trunks "

Bra blinked from her thoughts then to Pans back.

Pan turn to her. "The other guy is... Trunks "

Bra gasp as Pan looked down.

"I know" Pan said shamefully knowing how bad that was.

"What ?" Bra asked

"We just did it twice and then he says he wanted Marron.

Pan said defeated and sat on the rock with her hands around her knees.

"Im so stupid "

Bra looked at Pan then walked forward and sat beside her.

"The first time your a victim of the moment, the second your an accomplice of your heart" She said rubbing her eye.

"I ran from Goten... Just now he's kind of my best friend so its stupid of me to sleep with him, and to feel this way, I don't want to lose him you know I just want to support him... Be in his corner"

Pan looked over at Bra. "I'm glad you been there for him. He's been so distance from us lately then he invited us to his home randomly we didn't know he had a place"

"Yeah my mom kicked him out... Trunks told me he were working on things at Home how did you and him?"

"It just happened and he is thats why we... He told me he was staying with Marron and he were sorry "

"This just happen"

"Two weeks ago "

"Then why did you come get me "

"Because the jerk wants me to be a nanny to his child and to do the house work"..."How could he ask me this 1,000,000 an month"

Trunks were the most rationale person Bra knew , but the begging her to go to Pan offering her an job paying so much was he out of his mind.

"I want to curse him out I wanted to fly to house and fight him, but I didn't I just hung up"..."i love him I still do but Im so angry at him how he makes me feel about him and how he makes me feel about myself"

Bra looked into the horizon. "Bra the sister is gone at the moment her is Bra the friend..." Take the money honey "

Pan eyes widen then turn to Bra. "What ?"

"Its what Any sane person would do , you were looking for a job you'll make 5 figures at the most this here gets you 7 I say make your money "

Pan shook her head "its going to hurt "

"Doesn't it always ?".

"Lets go to the gravity room you need to blow off some steam"

Marron. She had order out again at some vegan place. Until they found an replacement Nanny. She were sick of the greenery she wanted meat. Looking at the time she noticed it were late Trunks weren't there her suspicions grew as she tried his cell.

"Hello "

"Trunks"

"Sorry Im on my way home meeting ran late today I'll be home soon.

Click.

Marron felt that terrible jealous disgusted and hurt feeling again. Was he cheating on her again, it killed her were there one person or multiplies. It drove her insane. She simply didn't Trust him anymore.

Trunks drove home looking into the road. Pan sounded angry on the phone I knew her calm reaction at the park were strange she were pissed. He knew she would be. He dialed her number again to apologized.

It rung and rung and just before the last ring her voiced filled his ear.

"Hello ?"

"Pan "

"Trunks... I'll take the job"

Trunks eyes widen. "Thanks Pan We really needed this "

"Welcome Trunks "

"I'll email you all the information you need and what I need from you"

"Okay bye "

"Bye"

Trunks took a breath of relief he had found a nanny and it were Pan one of the few people he trusted,

Pan.

She sat on Gotens couch watching her family talk. Grandma had cooked for his party and we each brought presents for Gotens new home.

"Your home is lovely son but you know you can I always come back what I want to know where my baby been ?"

Goten took a seat and turn to us. "I might have an child on the way " he said looked at us my grandma dad and mom were shocked.

Videl were excited then he left. "What do you mean might ?"

"This women is married "

Chi chi frown. "Well I want DNA test son"

"There will be once the baby is here , but theres something else you should know... "The women is Marron "

"How ? What ?" Gohan asked

"Look it just happen and Im telling you guys now so accept it don't you have an grand child on the way"

Gohan rubbed his eyes. "I'm sure that didn't go over well with Trunks "

"No it did not "

"Well while we're on the subject of the Briefs , I got a job..I'll be their nanny soon"

Her parents looked at her. "What ?"

"They need help the pay is good so whatever "

Goten looked at his niece he were surprised Trunks still talked to her, he remember her flying her stealing Bra away.

"Congratulations Goten" Pan told him.

Pan leaned against her uncles kitchen with apple cider in her glass.

He walked in and open the door to grab a beer. He leaned by her then looked in her eyes. "Im sorry Ive been busy and haven't paid you any attention, Im really glad you made back to us."

Pan turn to him. "Do you think the baby is yours ?" She asked in an whisper.

Goten shrugged "I hope so "

Pans eyes fluttered. "Since Im working in the city now can I crash here you know after work i guess "

Goten nodded "of course you can"

Pan smiled. "Thanks"

"Pan "

"Yeah?"

"That day, you saw me and Bra?..."

Pan blushed "yeah what about it?"

"Was she okay ?"

Pan nodded. "She were fine"

Goten eyes lowered. "Oh"

...

Goten waved Goodbye to his family and went to his room taking off his shirt and pants only wearing black briefs an silver chain necklace ,laying on the bed he had work in the morning and were exhausted mentally his mother were holding back he could she wanted to beat him with frying pan. She were embarrassed maybe all of them were, it was an scandalous situation.

He rose his phone in the dark and went to her number sending an text.

Goten:What are you doing"

Bra: "In bed thinking"

Goten: about?

Bra: everything

Goten: lets do something

Bra: lol okay like what ?

Goten: its a surprise

Bra: tell me :(

Goten: No see you tomorrow.

Bra turned off her phone then looked out her window. Biting her smile away.

Goten waited by the front door to the place looking at his watch. She were 15 minutes late, he smiled Bra were an diva to say the least. He never dated a girl like her, actually he didn't know what they were doing but he liked being around her.

A loud dignified clacking could be heard far off. He rose his eyes up and saw nude shoes strutting one by one, satin dusty gold skinny pants rising to her waist, and white lacy halter top going around her neck. Her earrings sparkled and her hair were in an tight bun.

She smiled at him waving meeting him in cargos,an plain white t-shirt,sport tennis shoes, and a cap.

They both blush.

"Bra you look amazing "

She giggled. " I guess I over did it "

"No your fine Trust me"

"Where are we anyways ?" She asked still not figuring it out.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"You'll see "

"How were you house warming ?"

"It were fine I broke the news to my family "

"Oh jeez "

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about that not tonight tonight I want to talk about Bra Breifs" he said opening the door for her.

Bra heart stop she was flattered and nervous walking through the door. To see an huge deep blue sign saying West city Aquarium.

She was not expecting this she giggled.

"You did Good Son"

He were happy she were impressed.

"Come on " he took her to an tank filled with creatures.

"What are those ?"

"String rays you can touch them."

She gasp.

"Oh come on you big baby"

She complied and felt thing the thing it wasn't that bad.

After seeing an few attractions they walked the place getting lost enjoying each others company.

"Those penguins were so cute I want one"

He turn to her looking at her face. "You ever think of having penguins of your own ?"

Bra looked at him a bit baffled then realized what he was talking about.

"I mean children ?"

Bra swallowed then looked down. "I'm not the mother type I mean come do I look like a mom ?"

"You could be, you could be other things too somebody's mom somebody's girlfriend if wanted"

Bra blushed and looked down then into his eyes. She didn't know what to say.

An flicker of blue not too far caught her attention and she saw an whole underground world of the sea.

She were amazed as they entered it in silence. Goten had stop talking and her nerves thats she always get around him were setting in. She saw an jelly fish off by its self and went to the glass touching it.

"Maybe I could be all those things Goten, if I had someone too give them to me"

Goten looked at her back to him and his eyes soften opening his mouth to reply to her. When his phone rung.

He blinked down to his pocket as Bra turned around.

Goten: Hello Marron what is it you okay the baby ?

Marron: everything's okay for now... Well not really thats why I'm calling you they put me on bedrest. The babys too big.

Goten eyes widen.

Bra looked at his face then down then back to his eyes and she gestured him to go take the call.

She hugged her sides as he walked away worriedly talking to Marron.

Looking at the jellyfish. "Hey little guy"

7 minutes had past when Goten came back from the hall.

Bra looked in his eyes sighing "everything's okay ?"

"Yeah kind of complications with the baby "

Bra nodded "its not dangerous "

"Not yet it can be"

"Bra I "

"No its okay Goten "

"But I "

"Really its okay "

"Let me talk "

She shook her head. "You don't have to Goten I get it "

Goten looked at her bewilder. She gets it ?.

"I had a nice time today Thanks for this ".

Goten gre stuck frozen to the ground watching her walk away from him. Everything were going so smoothly today and yet he froze again. She didn't deserve this, he were at odds with her family and had an child on the way.

Pan

She landed within their gates up an very nice lawn. She took a deep breath as adrenaline ran through her blood making her very anxious. She hadn't seen His family since before she made the biggest mistake of her life. She wanted the money, but she also needed to face what shes done and who she hurt.

She rung the door bell and waited a few seconds then rung it again.

"Sorry holding another human in body ha ha" an muffle pleasant voice could be heard.

Pan could feel her bangs resting on her forehead.

The door swung open and there she were. Her perfect blonde hair in an bun and eyes perfect pastel blue and her perfect body holding his perfect baby.

"Pan Hi "

I could feel my eyes watered with jealous, my heart pumped with envy, and my brain filled with why?. As I looked at her I knew I were wearing my feelings in my face.

"Come on in Im not suppose to be on feet unless its going to the bathroom " she laughed opening the door wider

Pans heart beat speed up as she took deep breaths and walked in.

Marron closed the door.

"When Trunks told me it were you to be our new nanny I were relived "

Pan swallowed and followed her to the kitchen. "Why ?"

"Your not going to run off to the press "

Pan looked at the perfect kitchen before the dinning room and living room.

"You have an lovely home "

"Thank you... I would give you an tour but my feet and back are killing me, Trunks will have to do it when he comes home"

"i wrote an list on the fridge of what I need done"

Pan nodded politely and followed her to fridge with transparent doors.

"Its simple really get Hazel up for school sometimes shes a little lazy and misses the bus you'll have to drive her, but make her breakfast"..." Shes learning and wanting to do her own hair lately, but if you have too please help her out"

Pan nodded again.

"We need an specific selection of food for myself and regular stuff for Trunks and Hazel, the clothes need to be picked up and dropped of at the cleaners every Monday and Friday anyways dinner usually start at 6 after dinner Hazel get to play for an hour than shes needs an bath once shes down then you can clean the home we barley use all of the rooms besides the kitchen etc so it shouldn't be to hard to keep tidy just every once in an while air out the sheets on the beds"

Pan could barley hear what Marron were saying. It were overwhelming.

"Are you with me "

Pan warped back into reality "huh ? Yeah I'm here "

Marron smiled gently. "Okay maybe not so simple but we'll take it day by day"

Pan were looking in Marron eyes then her belly.

The round surface were sitting on her legs.

Marron giggled. "I know Im an planet no Im the sun You'll see one day whats it like to have an saiyan baby since you are one "

Pan kind of chuckled at her joke.

"Well heres an small list of groceries for today and you can make diner for us something small follow me to the garage"pan took in the home and couldn't help but noticed how nice it is. They went into the garage and Pan saw an few cars.

"Sometimes paparazzi lurk about you'll have to go about it the fashion way" she told her while pointing to an white luxury minivan. "Shes yours you can take her home at night "

"Any questions ?"

"Yes whats my schedule ?"

"Monday through Friday 7 am to 9pm , I might need you on the weekends but for the most part Trunks is off on weekend"

That was a lot of time here. Pan thought.

"Ouch !" Marrin cried grabbing her belly breathing deeply.

"What ?" Pan asked worriedly.

Marron smiled taking deep breaths. "This baby is in lungs I need to sit down "

Pan went to help the lady get into the home.

"Take me to the office"

Pan nodded going down an hall"

Marron pointed to an door and Pan went in she sat Marron down on the chair. She took a few minutes to catch her breath then reach into the drawer grabbing an card.

"Here this should cover all of your expenses•

Pan had the card and key in her hand.

"Go ahead and go give her spin the list is on the counter"

Pan walked back to the front of the home. She grabbed the list and looked around one more time before going to the garage.

It took her an good 20 minutes to realize how to open the door. Going out onto the rode.

She looked at the list.

Spinach

Orange juice

Soymilk

Nuts.

Etc.

Pan read the list, she had to an farmers market. Getting the items on the list for Marron was the only time she were able to breath again. Being in their home were like holding my breath.

After an hour and 10 bags later pan drove back to the home. On the car key were an house key so she let herself in putting away the groceries. On the counter were an macbook and a note that says Pan. On it.

She opened it and saw an recipe for the organic chicken she just bought from the list. Pan didn't know the dish but the instructions weren't rocket science. She looked all over for the pans and pots they had at least 30 dressers and drawers even on the Island. Finally she found an glass pan and the skillet. After preheating the oven, she rinse the cutlets beginning dinner.

The spinach tomatoes and pasta were on the stove when she heard the door open. Looking from the skillet she turn to see an little girl there with her backpack on.

Pan blinked at her as she took off her backpack putting it on the dining table.

" what are you doing here ?"

Pan didn't know what to think. "Im the new nanny " she said unsure how hazel would take this.

Hazel lips spread as she giggled. "What ? Are you kidding me your like an fighter "

Pan were an bit offended. "Whats that suppose to mean ?"

Hazel giggled again. " you can't have normal jobs !"

She said walking to the kitchen trying to jump on the counter.

"Your... Dad has an job "

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Dads not an fighter though he's just dad...its just strange to think of you having an job"

"What why ?"

"Its like picturing grandpa working "

Vegeta working yes that is an silly thought. Pan laughed. "Okay I get what your saying... Do you want an snack "

"Yeah pb and J "

Pan got the bread, jam, peanut butter, knife and a plate preparing the sandwich. After spreading the spread on each slice she put them together and slide it Hazel.

The little girl munched away as Pan made her an glass of milk.

"Pan " Marron hollered as Pan looked back as the skillet she stirred the pasta and went to Marron walking into there bedroom.

She closed her eyes Trunks scent were strong in here. Opening her eye she were light headed.

"Yes Marron ?"

"It smells good can't want to try it "

"Oh thank you "

"The cleaning supplies are in the kitchen closest by the pantry"

"Um okay anything else ?"

"No I'm fine just hungry he he "

Pan smiled and as soon as she turn her smile left walking back into the kitchen she stop the pasta and were waiting on the kitchen. Hazel left her plate and glass she placed them in the sink as the girl watched Tv in the living room.

The day went on fast and it were almost completely dark out the chicken were in the pasta and she were making the salad.

Click clank.

Pan looked up to see an nice grey suit then his face. His daughter sprang up like an ground hog and ran to him.

"Daddyyyyyyyyy" she sung and gave him an hug.

He picked her up and held her in his hands walking forward.

Pan looked down and shakily continued making the salad.

"Hey wheres mom it smells good in here ?" He asked his daughter.

"Shes napping"

Trunks put her down and she danced around the kitchen.

"Pan"

She looked up at him in his eyes. "Yeah"

"Nothing good to see you "

Pan looked away and grab the bowl and tray and brought it ti their table. "Dinners is ready "

Trunks watched her then went to his bedroom to see Marron. Hazel were playing with her belly while she slept. Trunks chuckled and shook her softly.

She woke up and grabbed her belly then looked at Hazel then me. "Hey guys"

"Your hungry ? Pans finished with dinner, you want it in bed ?"

"Yes my legs are swollen everything waist down hurts"

"Okay I'll bring it to you "

"No have Pan you enjoy your dinner "

"Okay come on Hazy"

Father and daughter walked to the table.

Pan were preparing to clean the home.

"Pan" Trunks called her.

She looked at him from the closet.

"Yeah Trunks"

He looked at her she were different her hair or something. "Never mind"

"Okay"

He made marron her food and brought it to her.

"Thank you sweetie, but for 30,000 an month Pan better be Marry popins"

Trunks smiled then left. He didn't tell her he had offer Pan a million an month. He didn't want her suspicious what she said the other day made sense, he did cheat on her and even though he didn't die she didn't know that so he were the only cheater. Thats what the counselor told them their last session. He made it back to the dining room and sat by Hazel. Pan wasn't there he took a deep breath.

He could feel the Tension radiating off of her..

Pan scrubbed the baseboards and shower, Dusted the ceiling fan and chandeliers, and washed the dishes.

It were 9:20 when she left their home. Taking deep breaths getting in the minivan she threw all of her belongs in the front seat and drove away to Gotens house. Parking she got out and open the door. Goten wasn't there she deicide to take an shower and get dress in her pjs. When her head hit the pillow she looked at the ceiling and her eyes watered. Next thing she knew she were wailing like an baby. She had to get out if she were going to do this for the next 3 months she had to get it out.

Boom boom open.

Goten burst in her temporary room which is the baby room. "Pan whats wrong ?"

She noticed him in an button up shirt and slacks.

"Nothing lady problems"

Goten looked at her helpless. "Is there anything I could do to help ?"

"Can you remove my uterus "

"Okay Im out !" Goten left uncomfortable and Pan smiled actually laughing at her uncle. She suddenly felt so tired drained in fact.

It suck being face to face with your sins all day Was it worth it ?.

Buzz buzz.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her phone and read the text.

Her eyes widen as fresh water came spilling out.

Uub: Hey.


	19. Rook

Pan: Hi

Uub: what are you doing

Pan: just laid down.

Uub: long day ?

Pan: yeah new job

Uub: you finally got one congratulations I know you were looking for one.

Pan: thank you Uub.

Uub: I want to spend time with you.

Pan burst into an sweat as her heartbeat sped up.

Pan: I would like that

Uub: Friday I'll come get you.

Pan: okay

Thursday

She had gotten use to her work responsibilities Hazel,food,laundry, and cleaning. Also whatever errands Marron needs.

She got there just as the sun made its appearance for the day. Unlocking the door she walked in waring an black sweater with an white collar shirt under it skinny jeans and black flats. Walking on the marble it felt as if the air were different in the house, she went straight to Hazel room and she were still in bed. Pan eyes widen as she rushed in and softly shook the girl.

"Hazel get up go brush your teeth"

"Mmmm"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Get up Hazel"

"I need my beauty sleep aunt Bras always talking about"

Pan put her hands on her hips the. Rushed her hands under the girls covers and pulled her ankles.

This woke up the princess.

"Ahhh" she screamed as she held the rail and Pan held her ankles.

"You have to go to school !"

"I don't want !"

"Why ?!"

"because hes so mean "

This caught Pans attention she dropped the girls ankles.

"Ouch "

"Whos mean ?"

"My friend... Well my ex friend, he pulls my hair and always burps in my face "

"What ? And you let him ?"

"I can't fight him my mom says never to fight no matter what "

"Well at least show him he can't mess with you "

"How "

Pan shrugged "pull his hair burp in his face !"

Hazel giggled "you think it'll work"

"It'll catch him off guard for sure now come on go brush you teeth"

Hazel walked off as Pan went to the kitchen and prepared and quick breakfast for Hazel and Marron. She made hazelnut spread from scratch and put it on for slices of bread. She left Hazels at the table and Were talking Marron hers with orange juice and her prenatal pill.

Buzz buzz

Pan reached in her pocket.

Uub: good morning

Pan: good morning

She were outside the door to the master bedroom and heard light arguing.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Who is she or them Trunks "

"Its not important "

"I want to know !"

"I wish I never knew you fucked Goten"

Silence.

Pan heard cries and Trunks apologized.

"Hey we can talk about it at counseling"

"I don't think it'll help"

Pan turn and walked away from the door then stop turning back around towards it.

"Marron I have your breakfast " she yelled.

"Oh Pan come in " she heard coughs then open the door.

Trunks sat on the bed as Marron laid with her feet up.

Pan smiled at the huge belly. "How are you today ?" She asked noticing how her concern for Marron and her child in her belly grew a lot more now she were working for her.

"Its one of those days. I have to go into town not looking forward to it and its against my doctor wishes but " she looked at Trunks. "Its worth it".

"Well be careful" Pan then looked at Trunks as well. "No work today ?"

"Nah no , I took a day off my work schedule every two weeks"

"Oh well are you hungry ?"

"No my appetite haven't fully returned yet" he said softer.

Pan looked down and breath through her nose. "Well Hazels running late I got to go take her"

"See you later" Trunks told her

"Bye Pan"

Pan nodded and left to the bathroom were Hazels hair were an nest on her head.

"Hazel !"

"What ?"

"What happen to your head"

Hazel shrugged. "It looks bad ?" She asked with tears in eyes.

Pan shook her head no. "No just let me help come on"

Pan grabbed the bucket of hair supplies and Hazels arm bringing her to the living room sitting her on the floor while Pan sat on the couch doing her hair. Pan put two braids in her head from the scalp and sent the girl to her room.

"Go get dress and eat your toast, I'll bring the car to the front don't forget your backpack or homework"

Pan said darting to the garage as Hazel ran to her room.

Pan back out of the garage while scream. "Garage door open!"

She got out into the drive way whip the wheel left and waited outside the front door. It reminded her more of an entrance to an hotel rather an home.

She honk the horn and Hazel flew to the car.

Pan chuckled and they drove off.

"Your not suppose to do that"

"I know but Im super late to school"

Pan hit traffic which wasn't at an stand still.

"So this bully got an name?"

"Andy "

"Ah Andy"

Pan inched by on the rode and turn on the host spoke as he played an song.

The beat filled the car.

Hazel and Pan both looked out their respected mirror.

"Midnight " Hazel song while turning her head to Pan. Pan looked at the girl than the rode

"You come and pick me up no headlights " they joined in while smiling at each other.

"Long drive could end in burning flames or paradise " Pan were tapping the wheel as Hazel shook her head to the beat.

"Fade into view OH , its been a while since I have even heard from you heard from you " they harmonized as Traffic let up.

Pan drove to the front of the school.

Hazel started to get out.

"Hey you show Andy Hazel!"

Hazel smirked. "I will bye "

Pan waved.

Buzz Buzz.

Uub: hows work?

Pan: besides how spoiled she is, shes an cool kid.

Uub: oh so your sitting for one of those families.

Pan: I'm more like an maid servant and nanny, but the pay is great.

Uub: I can't wait to see you

Pan: I want to see you too.

Pan blasted the radio and went back to the home.

Getting out she started in Hazels room Making the bed putting up toys. Then the kitchen taking out dinner she checked her macbook Marron hadnt emailed what to make so she googled an recipe and chooses veggie lasagna with soft cheeses.

She went to the cabinet and made herself an hazelnut spread toast and ate it while looking at the instructions to the meal.

She didn't noticed the now fully dressed Trunks in the kitchen with her across the island she looked an bite and scrolled down the webpage.

"I like watching you eat"

Pan looked up from the macbook then back down. "Thats creepy "

Trunks eyes twitched. "You know how it was out there"

Pan slammed the book closed and walked away. "I know what happen I know how it was !" She said angrily. "Don't remind me " she whispered as Trunks watched her go.

"Don't forget what we was Pan"

Pan stop and closed her eyes. "I won't forget what we was " she said and kept walking away and went into the bathroom. Tears spilled out her eyes as she heard Marron call her husband and they leave to their counseling. Pan wiped her eyes.

Why would he do that to me why would he say something like that.

Pan called Bra.

Bra:hello

Pan:Bra

Bra:Pan whats wrong?

Pan: Being around Trunks this job its just... I don't think I can do it.

Bra: what happen

Pan: he told me not to forget about is out there in space.

Bra: damn it Trunks, I hate he is doing this to you. Pan I know I told you to take this job, but you know you can walk away whenever you want

Pan: I know but I just really want to help Marron out, she hadn't had the best support

Bra: I'll come over there as soon as Im back in the country, I need to see her make things right I were pissed at her but shes the mother of Hazel and this baby coming and I need to see you

Pan: your out the country ?

Bra: yeah I'm doing this photo shoot

Pan: as long as I've known you, you don't like to model

Bra: I don't but I need some space and get away from training and besides what else am I'm doing with my life

Pan: well have fun next time tell me when your out the country believe it or not you have people who care about you here

Bra:... Okay I will next time I got to go Pan.. Remember you can always walk away.

Pan: yeah bye

Bra:bye

Trunks

He looked over at Marron sideways as she talked.

"Its so much betrayal theres no more trust I feel like he is faking nice to me I feel Im just doing this because years of my life have been with him... My children... My child is with him.. My heart is his."... "I think he's scared Ill take the kids and his money I think all crazy things all the time and I can only express myself here in front of you"

Trunks tapped his foot as his lip tighten.

looked at him.

"Trunks do you have anything to say ?"

Trunk shook his head no.

Marron sighed.

"See what I mean he doesn't say how he really feels "

The Dr. Turn to him. "Your not trying Trunks"

"You want to know whats wrong here she won't let it go "

"And you have ? " Marron turn to him.

"Yes"

"Thats not true you would've forgave Goten "

Trunks looked away. "That is different Marron"

wrote down in her book.

"I want you Trunks to think about the man your wife cheated on you with and if you feel upset about it then all that anger is also towards your wife so maybe your not as over the situation as you say you are."

"You both have decided if your willing to put all of yourself to fight for your marriage we have a lot of work to do, you Trunks have made little progress"

Marron got into the car with Trunks in silence. She looked out the window then to him as he drove away.

"You don't have anything to say?"

"Theres nothing to say Marron"

Marron eyes watered. "What the doctor just said"

"What about it ?. Its bullshit "

Marron bit her lip trying to stop herself but the words came out. "Then why do we even come ?!"

"Marron come on not today your stressing yourself "

Marron grabbed her belly what was so wrong about showing his feelings Bulma said its just how her kids are.

Pan.

She had nothing to do anymore dinner were started the place were spotless laundry done she missed Hazel. She were bored sitting on the couch.

Click clack.

Trunks wheeled Marron in on an wheel chair.

"Oh you guys are back ?"

"Yeah Pan "

Pan watched them leave into the hall she had their mail. Walking to the kitchen counter she placed the envelopes on the surface.

She heard foot steps coming back and she took an deep breath.

Trunks came in the kitchen looking a bit lost.

"Hey is Marron okay ?"

"Shes tired "

Pan nodded. "Heres your mail"

He looked at them then her "can we talk "

"Talk about what Trunks ?"

"I just want you back"..."my friend back"

Pan swallowed. "We aren't friends... We never were "

"Im sorry "

"You already said that "

"Im saying it again"

Pan shook her head and checked on the lasagna in the oven.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore"

The door opened and hazel came in.

"Im homeee" she sung."oh dad pan hey "

Trunks smiled at her.

"How was school"

"Awesome!"

"Guess what "

"What?"

"I got your report card"

Hazel jumped in excitement. "And ?"

Trunks reached in his jeans and showed her the phone.

Hazel eyes grew hearts as she saw it. "its Matted pink ! " she reached for it and he gave it to her.

Pan smiled at the little girl as she ran off.

"I have to call all my friends oh wait I don't have their number s oh well its so cool!"

Trunks looked over at Pan. "I thought I never see you smile again "

"Im not smiling at you Im smiling at her"

"I know its still good to see"

Pan phone buzzed she reached in her pocket and smiled.

Trunks eyebrow rose. Pan looked over to him.

"What ?"

"Who's that ? Why are you smiling like that?"

Pan put her phone in her pocket. "Don't worry about it" Pan said walking away from him.

He frowned and went after grabbing her arm stopping her. Pan gasp looking back him his face were frowning down at her.

"Dad ?"

Trunks and Pan turn to Hazel. Trunks let her free and Pan went to Hazel.

"Can I see your new phone ?"

Hazel smiled grabbed her hand. "Come on"

Pan was in the pink room sitting on an huge bean bag as Hazel sat on the floor showing me her phone.

"Thats so cool "

"Mmmhmm whats your number Pan ?"

Pan smiled and put her number in Hazels phone all she could think about was Trunks grabbing her arm like he lost his mind.

She saw an figure coming in the girls room and she froze as he took a seat on the bed.

"Pan lets play the game "

"I'm making dinner "

"Dad make dinner so Pan can play "

"I don't think Pan wants to play "

Pan stood up. "Don't speak for me Hazel lets go just to let you know Im going win "

"Your so on !"

Bowling Hazel won and Baseball but Pan were making an come back at tennis.

Trunks watched her play and laugh with his daughter and his eyes soften.

After Pan crushed Hazel the princess got an attitude.

"Whatever "

Pan smiled. "You have homework ?"

Hazel paled.

"Get to it "

"Fine "

Pan jogged to the oven and took out the Pan.

Trunks followed her.

"Who were you texting?"

"Trunks " could be heard far away.

Pan looked at him with an brow arched "i think your wife is calling you "

Trunks closed his eyes then opened them. "I didn't make you-"

"Yeah you didn't stop me either"

"No no I didn't" he said to her with an straight face.

"Trunks " could be heard an second time.

Why was Trunks acting this way?.

Later

Pan just put Hazel down and were giving Marron her meal while Trunks showered.

"Is everything okay you need anything else ?"

"No Pan " she smiled "go home "

"Okay see you tomomrow"

Pan went to the door and just before she left.

"Pan ?"

Pan turn to her. "Yeah ?"

Marron eyes shook. "Hows Goten ?"

Pan thought of catching Bra and Goten in the act and Bra words I just want to support him , be in his corner "He's just fine !" She said before leaving.

Pan left the home making it to Gotens house. She open the door and there he was pacing back and forth with an phone in his hand.

"Goten ?"

"Pan... Have you spoke to Bra "

"Umm yeah "

"I can't reach her !... Shes not answering her ki is far "

Pan giggled "shes out of the country "

Goten eyes widen in fear. "Your cellphone plan is most likely not international "

Goten took a breath of relief. Then sat on the couch. Pan sat next to him.

"So whats going with the baby ?"

"I don't know what they're plans are with the kid if its mine you know how hard it is for the dad to get the kid and not to mention shes rich the judge will side with her I'm losing my mind "

"Hey I Don't think its Marron Goten its Trunks keeping you away it has to be , his very protective "

"But its me Im not hurting Marron "

"Thats true"

"Your right Marron gets pregnant he doesn't want her around me and you and him go off into space now he has you right by his side everyday "

Pan looked Goten in his eyes. "You think he hired me because his overly protective ?"

"He told me he save you ass over and over and vice versa so I don't know, if he found out about B-"

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled "about Bra !"

Goten blushed. "I don't dare think what he would do to her or say to keep her away from me " Goten frowned "no hell no hes not taking Bra from me !"

Pan looked at him like he was insane "you are no better Bras not even yours !" She burst up off the couch. "You men are so annoying !" She yelled while going to her room.

Goten looked after maybe she still has lady problems he shivered at that thought.

The next day

Pan did her usual routine for the Briefs by this time dinner were almost done Trunks were home and Hazel were in good spirits for the weekend.

Trunks and Hazel watch TV in the living room as Pan cleaned the dishes.

Buzz buzz.

Pan smiled

Uub: where you at

Pan: my job

Uub: I know silly Where you work Im coming to get you.

Pan: 72 E west st west city.

Uub: alright see you and a bit.

Pan bit her lip then went into the kitchen then living room. There were Trunks drinking an beer. She took a deep breath and sat at the table.

"Your still here ?"

Pan closed her eyes. "Yeah my friend is picking me up"

"Friend ? Who"

Pan took a deep breath she couldn't breath. "Trunks " she said in an tone. He stood up and walk towards her.

Pan grew fearful as he came closer.

Her phone buzz and she darted out the door she want going to let Trunks ruin this for her.

She saw his car he smiled at her by the wheel and she smiled back and got in.

He looked at the porch.

"I didn't know you worked for him" he said dully.

Pan looked at the door and saw Trunks standing there like micheal myers "I know lets get out of here".

Uub drove away and out the gate.

"No jeffery ?"

"Nah not tonight"

"How is Marrons little one"

"Shes actually one of the joys of the job " Pan said noticing he got quite so she stop talking too.

Uub drove to his home and we went up I grew nervous as I walked with him in there.

He opened the door and i felt I were in there for the first time he went to his kitchen. As I stood between the dining and living room.

"You thirsty?"

My finger tips tap together nervously. "No nooo no thank you " I mumbled.

He came back with an water bottle drinking it whole the bring it from his mouth walking closer to me.

"Its suppose rain tomorrow"

Pan nodded "yeah" she said small then grabbed his neck and kissed his lips while holding his head.

He were surprise but quickly got over that picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

They fell on his bed.

Pan eyes were low all she could do was start at him take off her Pants then his. Her ankles were by his neck.

Uub had been so gentle before , now not so much.

I were screaming like crazy. I missed him. My heart clenched staring up at him.

We just finished and neither of us had moved. He was staring in my eyes as I grabbed his face looking at him and tears came out.

"Why are you crying ?" He asked lowly. Wiping my face.

She shook her head. " I don't know"

He removed himself from her and grabbed her waist scouting up and holding her.

His lips went her ear."i missed you Pan"

"I missed you too Uub" she whispered..."i Just left you in that place"

"Shhh Pan don't... Im just glad to be here with you right now"

"I can't believe we just did that " Pan blushed.

He chuckled at her and grabbed each side of her neck massaging it. "Go to sleep"

Uub pulled up outside of Gotens Place.

Pan looked at him smiling then blushing.

He grabbed her neck and kissed her.

"I'll see you later Pan"

"See you later"

Pan watched him go then went in her house. She sat on the couch alone happy she had the weekend off.

Last night with Uub was great not just the sex but being his arms.

She remembered Something Trunks said.

"I love you, but I still love my wife"

Pan closed her eyes and remembered holding Uubs face after they're love making. Her heart pierced and she thought of everything they did and been through. I love Uub I love him too.

Trunks

He put on his black sweater with an black vest over it,dark jeans,black timberland boots, and an beanie on his head. He grabbed the camera and put it on his neck. He took off his wedding ring and wore an ki hider. He looked at himself in the mirror then open the door.

Marron were in bed holding her belly.

She looked up at him bewilder. "Where are you going ?"

"Out Marron "

"Why ?... Its the weekend your off stay here "

"I have to go handle some business Marron, theres left overs from Pan have Hazel warm you some up "

Marron look from his head to toe.

"Shes going to have to grow up someday Marron "

He said then left. Marron stood up wobbly and went to the bathroom and on the counter she saw his wedding ring.

He followed the car to an shady garage outside of the city.

He took picture of the man getting out and as an car pulled in the garage after him the car was nice and foreign. The garage closed and he curse then walked around the building looking for window or crack anything, he took pictures all outside of tires car doors and rims. At the top of the building were an small window he went up the fire escape ladder he jog to the window and saw multiple cars and men breaking down cars. He took at least 400 hundred pictures of the chop shop.

Uub

Sat in his chair as his employees bought in 3 Lamborghini and 2

rolls royce for the late shift. He looked at his phone.

Pan sent him an text.

Pan:what are you doing

Uub smiled to himself and stood up.

"Tony I'm gone for the night make sure to do an clean job on those cars we need those parts in mint condition to sell"

"Alright boss"

Uub got in his car as Tony lifted the garage door. He saw and envelope in his front seat.

His eyes widen it read

Stay away from Pan.

He frown and opened the envelope to find pictures of him today at his shop. He swallowed hard and read the words again

Stay away from Pan.

Her eyes were rolling back to her head and her jaw open in moans breast and black hair bouning above his body.

"Oh my god Uub"

Pan blushed and looked down at him getting from on top off him and hide her face in the pillows.

He laughed at her. "Come on I have to talk to you "

Pan sat up and her blush was gone. She put on her shirt and some of his boxers and followed him to the dining room table.

"I have to tell you something about myself my line of work"

Pan were shocks she thought he wanted to talk about what she did to him. "What about your work?"

"Its not exactly legal "

Pan eyes lowered.

"I told you I were an car salesman well I sell car parts... Stolen car parts"

Pan swallowed.

"Some of us aren't born into money Pan" he said

Pan nodded it was wrong but who was she to judge she wasn't exactly making right decisions in her life lately. "I don't care "

Uub looked up at her.

"I like this coming here and being with you It takes my mind off a lot"

Uub grabbed her hand. He didn't want to ruin whatever they were doing either having her here in his home with him was enough for now.

Trunks.

Lips were tight as his heart beat sped up laying in bed with Marron.

"I think we need extra help around here "

"We have Pan"

"I know but its not enough like today I had to step out you had nobody but Hazel here and shes smart its just she doesn't know how to drive or fly that well if your water broke who would help you, your getting bigger Im worried "

Marron nodded. "Your right thats to much pressure on Hazel we need someone"

Monday

Pan walked into the home smiling in the morning sun grinding in the wind thinking of her weekend with Uub. It was so different from the few times they had sex.

Walking in the home here good mood was gone. There were an crib, changing table, dresser, diapers, clothes, shoes, and much more she felt as if she couldn't breath.

Marron were in the living room amongst the mess.

"Pan good morning "

"Morning" Pan said looking at her belly.

"I need your help, Trunks painted the nursery but didn't have time to put everything in it I know its a lot, but I need it done soon We're getting closer to the big day"

Pans stood there and nodded. "I'll check on Hazel then I'll be right on it"

She walked down the hall so slowly. I have to let it go. I have to let him go. Hes been so crazy jealous lately what did he want from me?. She saw Hazel were up already and when into the kitchen seeing all of the baby things. He already had everything.

She made saw organic donuts in the glass cake stand. She grabbed two for Hazel. She had to go get and drop of the dry cleaning and restock the cabinets. Hazel came from the corner.

"Here"

she took one donut and went to catch the bus.

Marron were wheeling herself back to her room.

"You need help?"

"No Trunks is still here but i am hungry "

"Okay Ill fix you something "

"Thank you "

Pan saw what she had and made her an oatmeal with fresh fruit.

Trunks came from the hall then into the kitchen.

I looked at him he were frowning.

"How was your weekend ?"

"Just fine Trunks "

"You told me you regretted him"

"No" Pan said faint

"Yes you said that you said "

"Uub was perfect until... Until I was confused thats all "

"He was perfect then why you come to me huh ? Why did you say you loved me "

"Fuck you Trunks"

"You don't want him you never did "

"I shouldve never went on that stupid ship with you ! The only thing I regret

Dishonoring myself with you. You used me " she said with water eyes.

Trunks eyes soften. And he grabbed her waist pulling her to his chest. "I didn't use you " he could barley get out. He put his forehead on hers. "I can't have you with him" he shook his head "I can't "

Pan watched him go and wiped her eyes collecting herself then taking Marron her food water and her pill.

"Thank you Pan"

"Im going shopping and getting the dry cleaning down "

Marron nodded. "See you "

Pan grabbed her keys and stormed out of there. She parked on side of the rode and put her head on the stirring wheel.

I hate Trunks I hate him so much why does he do this to me. Make me feel like shit. Why do I still love him. All I do is cry now over guys and take care of kid that isn't mines. She has so much respect for me if she knew what my life was really like she would hate me.

Pan got herself together and ran her errands.

Later

Dinner were on as Pan broke an sweat putting up the baby furniture, organizing clothes, putting up books, and other things. It turn out pretty nice. This is were the baby will be. She closed her eyes picturing it.

"You did a great job here Pan"

She said nothing.

"Me and Marron need to talk to you"

Pan opened her eyes and turn to follow him to the living room.

Trunks stood by Marrons wheel chair as Hazel sat on the floor watching TV.

"Hi Pan take an seat"

Pan nodded curious to what was going on and nervous.

"You've done an great job keeping this place together,but me and Trunks were talking and we both think you should be here full time just until the baby is born of course"

"I I thought I were full time already"

"We would like you to move in Pan"

Pan eyes widen in shock as she looked at Trunks stand next to his wife.


	20. Queen

I can't believe I said yes.

Trunks opened the door to an dark purple room with purple fur and an expensive grand vanity mirror with candles on talk sliver holders and fake of the room were cut of by two huge door. Trunks slide them open to an queen sized railed bed with black bedding an victorian black couch and an marble cream dresser.

"This is Bras room you can stay in here"

Pan sat her bag on the bed.

"I got my deposit.. You put too much "

Trunks looked at her in her eyes and grabbed her hand. "I know "

"Trunks take it back "

"Its an gift Pan"

"A pair of shoes is a gift 10 million dollars is not an gift " she pulled her hand from him setting on the bed

"Im happy you said yes "

"Im doing this for Hazel and the baby"

"I know your mad at me Pan, but I want to change my life for you "

It all came back to her. "You said you loved me but you still loved her... Whats so special about her why did you pick her?"

"Its not easy to just walk away leaving everything behind. "

"Then don't... I'm not an home wrecker Trunks... I can't do this to Marron to Hazel "..." And you can't ask me to stay away from Uub"

Trunks looked at Pan and his eyes soften. "Pan "..."I love you"

Pan close her eyes. "I know but I can't do this... Not to your family not to Uub not again"

Trunks looked up at the ceiling. "I can't accept that...but I don't have an choice"

Pan eyes watered. "You and Marron have something you'll never have with me " she whispered... "And I can't do this anymore" she handed him their keys to the house and car.

Trunks grabbed them slowly and looked down at then then to her. He put his head on hers closing his eyes hard then opening them. "Okay oh god okay" he said shakily.

"Please tell Marron I'm sorry"

Pan stood up and left.

He watched her go and his heart broke. He loved her in way he never knew before. He had to sit back and watch as she go into another mans arms. It killed him worst than my best friend and wife. He closed his eyes their were an new capsule launch this weekend hopefully she would be there so he could see her.

Pan she waited at the airport and saw her fabulous as ever. She smiled and ran to her and spin her around.

"Bra !"

"Whoa Pan!"

Pan giggled and put her down."Sorry I just miss you and I been dying to talk to you about my little life"

Bra smiled. "Well lets go my house ?"

Pan nodded. "No wait lets go to Gotens"

Bra looked down. "Umm I just got in I look like crap, besides I want details on your little life"

Pan smiled "okay fine "

They took a cab to capsule corp and got out.

"Wheres your folks ?"

"Sleep or training its 2 in the morning "

"Come on"

They went to Bras room and she sat back on her bed."feels so good to be home so what happen ?"

"A lot all to fast your brother were telling me not to forget about us and who were I texting "

"Who were you texting ?"

Pan blushed "Uub"

Bra eyes widen. "He's forgiving you ?"

Pan shrugged "I think, we slept together again it was different now, because I realized I love him he was my first everything you know "

Bra swallowed. "I get it was it good"

Pan laid on her back looking at the ceiling. "It was perfect, I could see myself with him Bra like in the long run I want him"

"What about Trunks?"

"Hes married, I know he loves me but I can't break up their family its not who I am... Its not who I want to be"

Bra nodded. "Okay go on "

"Trunks does not want me near Uub he ask me to move in with Marron right there sometimes I question his sanity "

"What did you say ?!"

"Yes Marron believed it were for her, but I know he just wanted me away from Uub, then theres 10 million in my bank account and I had to draw the line and quit "

Bra was speechless. "My brother lost his damn mind"

Pan shook her head. "Im no better I wanted to kiss him then in there and hug him and tell him leave her for me "

"Hey but you didn't"

"I know,but I think it like why not me why couldn't he wait to get married thats an horrible thing to say I know"

Bra stayed quit. "Well on the bright side you have Uub "

"I don't whats in Uubs head but we just makes me melt "

Bra smiled. "Is your uncle okay "

Pan smirked "yeah just missing him some Bra"

Bra blushed and hit her with an pillow.

Pan laughed." Seriously call him"

"For what Pan? You don't understand he loves Marron he gave up Trunks for her I can't take that blow "

Pan sighed. "I don't know Bra he were trying to reach you while you were gone "

"I do miss him maybe he'll be at our capsule party are you coming"

Pan shook her head. "I don't think me and Trunks can be in the same room "

Bra put on her puppy dogs eyes. "Please come you have too I need an date "

Pan sighed. "Okay just don't leave my side

Bra giggled "deal"

Trunks

Her black hair in the snow lips dry and shivering eyes glasses.

Her moans in his office.

Her faces her eyes.

"Trunks"

Marron stared at him as he slept. Trunks had to take a leave from work to help her since Pan quit after agreeing to move in. She didn't get it it were good money Hazel loved her she could cook we didn't ask to much of her.

"Pan " Trunks mumbled in his sleep.

Marron looked at him unsure of what he said.

Then he shot up grabbed his sword. "PAN !"

Marron looked at him appalled. "Whats wrong with you "

Trunks shook his head. "Nightmare "

"You were calling for Pan "

Trunks looked at his hands. "We lost each other on that planet and I left her in an cave I told her to run if anyone came after her she wasn't at the cave when I got back "

Marron looked at him clearly upset about it, but she understood kind of.

"You haven't been the same since you've got back "

"I could say the same"

Marron looked at him. She couldn't take this anymore. They are holding on by an thread and its breaking.

Pan

She ended up at Uubs from Bras and they were making love. Uub didn't seem there he were frowning and lowered his head. "Im sorry" he pulled away and put on shorts going to the living room.

Pan huffed grabbing her shirt and followed him.

"Hey whats going on"

He sat on the couch. "I know Pan "

She walked closer looking innocently at him with confusion. "Know what ?"

"It was Trunks "

Pans worst nightmare was happening right before her eyes the innocent was gone placed with guilt and dread.

"Jeffery saw you go into Capsule corporations "

Pan covered her mouth and went to him getting on her knees before and looking in his eyes. "It were only twice Uub"

"He told me to stay away from you

Threatened me "

Pan was ashamed.

"He hired you to have him to himself that bastard"

Pan looked down. Then up in his eyes.

"Then he asked you to move in !"

"Uub"

"He has Marron he has an family!"..."Hes an dochebag "

"WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME ?" Pan yelled the question. "I knew he was married I knew he was an father and I still... I thought I loved him"

Uubs head rose slowly as his jaw dropped in awe.

"Im sorry " she growled to him in frustration at herself.

"I need to be alone Pan"

Pan nodded and stood up went to his room got dress stopping in his door frame she took a few deep breaths and rushed out of there. She was face to face with it , her guilt made her feel so disgusted with herself and what hurt more is that now she knew she wanted Uub and she loved him. She had no one to blame but herself.

She tried texting him but he didn't respond she put her phone in the night stand then into the kitchen getting herself some ice cream. Being jobless sucked even though the money is still in my account that 10 million dollars it just didn't feel right to accept I want it gone.

Marron

She just took the best bath of her life Hazel were in bed with me as Trunks showered. Typing on the laptop she saw the cute little outfit she had to get it for her baby. She typed in information from Trunks Trust fund.

Error Not enough funds

She were very confused maybe she did an typo. She typed again.

Error Not enough funds.

Marron eyes widen as she grabbed the phone and dialed the bank after being on hold for what seem like an hour she got someone.

"Yes ?"

"My account that has millions of dollars in it just decline my card "

"I see can I have you account information and can you verify yourself "

Marron did so.

The women on the phone paused. "Okay It seems as if all the moneys been transferred to another account.

"What why what account ?"

"It seems to an member of our Bank... A Pan Son ma'am do you suspect fraud ?"

Marron took deep breaths. "No no I never mind "

There were at least 11 million in that account why was it in Pans account now. It made no sense.

Trunks came from his shower and sat on the bed.

He didn't look at me just dully at the TV.

"Have you pick a movie?" He asked Hazel.

"No"

Marron looked down away from him. His whole demeanor changed. He seem so warped he couldn't see that I were crying out for our marriage my last cry.

Thursday.

Uub wanted to go get ice cream so I met him at the parlor. I smiled nervously at him and he smiled a bit back. We sat in there eating. I looked in his dark eyes and caramel skin as the sun shined on his body my heart fluttered.

"Pan"

"Yeah "

"Lets go outside " he said standing up

"Oh okay " I stood up after him.

He looked at me on the side walk taking an deep breath.

" I can't do this "

Pan eyes blinked rapidly. "Do what ?"

"I think about you and him and It pisses me off"

She grabbed his face looking in his eyes. "Uub please don't this to me"

"I don't see myself getting over this "

Pan eyes were watering. "I love you "

He grabbed her hands softly detaching her from him. "Its too late Pan"..." I think its best if we just went our separate ways now than prolong this "

Pan wailed and wiped her eyes.

"I did loved you Pan since we were kids" he said then walked away.

Pan were left there an mess and heart broken.

Later.

Pan laid in Bras bed numb as it rain outside.

"Hey don't let that jerk get to you "

"I'm the jerk Bra "

Bra signed.

"You know what will make you feel better going to the party tomomrow with me "

Pan huffed

"Oh come on"

Marron

She wheel herself to Hazels room.

Trunks hadn't been the same since he came back to earth. Her heart pounded. What had changed?.

Her eyes widen. He wasn't with Pan anymore?.

Marron shakily stood up and went to her house phone.

"Mom... I need you to get Hazel from school...just do it !"

Marron wobbled to her bedroom and saw Trunks in the bathroom shaving.

"You you had her in my house ?" She asked

Trunks turn to her turning off his shaver. "What ?"

"Its Pan isn't ?! You and her ?"

Trunks froze as his wife gasp and frown.

Shs went to him and slapped the shit out of him. She slapped him again and began punching him.

"Marron!"

"You had her with my child "

He grabbed her wrist and she tried to kick him.

"You asshole let go of me was it her ?"

Trunks closed his eyes. "Yes "

Marron turn from him. "Get out !"..."get out of my house !".

Trunks just walked away.

And Marron sat on the floor with her huge belly crying her heart out.

Trunks

He just drove and drove until he couldn't no more. Marron knew about Pan. Pans with Uub. He had love for Marron he always will, but he was in love with Pan. He wanted her, but shes gone to. He sat in his car. I have to talk to my daughter.

Friday night.

Pan and Bra stood at the bar at the party. Pan were still gloom but being with Bra made her feel better.

"Ill do anything for an drink right now"

"Get one "

"I can't Pan"

Bra eyes caught her brother walking in he looked agitated.

"Trunks is here "

Pan took a deep breath. "Oh"

Bra looked at her brother whispered in her moms ear then left to the bathroom.

Pan saw her uncle come in through the door and she smiled as he and closer and Bra had yet to notice.

"Hey sorry I'm late"

Bra spine shivered and she looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Pan invited me"

Bra looked at Pan. "Is that so ?"

Pan giggled "yup I did"

Pan saw Goten looking at Bra and tried to hide her smirk. "Oh I have to go to the ladies room" she said and skipped off

Bra shook her head at her friend then looked at her uncle who took Pans space next to her.

"So come lately"

Goten leaned closer to her with an sideways smile.

"Yeah ?"

"Tell has Johnny came lately ? " she asked while walked slowly away.

Goten eyes widen then he followed her quickly out the door. He grabbed her hips and pushed her up against a car. Looking her eyes as she smiled at him.

His eyes lowered looking at her nose. "I should've fought for you " he whispered deeply. "I love you Bra"

Bra eyes widen as her pounded thickly in her chest.

He waited for her to say something. She just looked at him for a few seconds.

"I love you too Goten"

He grabbed her neck and put her body in his. "I will always protect you Bra"

Bra couldn't believe it she had always not been fond of the son kids now they both are so important to her. I never picture myself here with him she grabbed his back squeeIng it harder. Ill always protect you too Goten.

His phone started to ring.

But he didn't answer he just held her in that moment not letting anything take him away from this.

It stopped then rung again.

Bra pulled away from him.

"Goten answer "

He frown and reached into his pocket.

"Its Marron "

"Go take it "

He grabbed Bras hand and answered. "Hello"

His eyes widen. "Im on my way"

"What is it?" Bra asked concern

"Shes in labor "

Bra eyes widen then she smiled. "Come on we're having an baby !"

She grabbed his hand and took off running into an alley and shot off in the sky.

Pan looked out of the balcony she saw Bra and Goten flying away she smiled at them.

"Pan "

Pan body froze.

"Yeah ?"

"I didn't think you would be here "

"Bra invited me "

"Oh"

Pan turn to him. "How are you Trunks ? Hows Marron?"

"Honestly This isn't me not anymore " he said pointing back at the party.

"Im changing Ive changed since... And Im suffering and I can't breath and I'm drowning in an world I don't fit in anymore"

Pan blinked at him. "Trunks you are still you your an good man"

"No Pan your wrong !" He shouted to her. "I had the women I love around my wife and kid , i bet in my best friends face for looking after my family while I was dead to them, I treat the women I love so poorly I ask her to live with me and my wife I'd rather have you to myself and miserable then have you happy with Uub... I'm not the good guy "

Pan eyes watered and she walked to him. "Stop it you are You are I know it "

He shook his head. "I'm not I'll never be I can't keep doing the right thing because of my kids anymore I can't do it I can't fake anymore"..."theres something in me in my soul in my DNA When I was out there protecting you trying save Hazel thats what I want I don't want to die behind an desk "

Pan had tears running down her cheek "Trunks you can't say that ! You can't she needs your family ! You can't!"

Trunks looked at the sky. "I have no choice, I'm not who everyone think I Am not anymore" he said with frustration

"Trunks you exactly the person I fell in love with, Im not perfect I screwed up and I cheated on someone i care about"

"AND SOMEONE I WANT DEAD FOR TOUCHING YOU !" He turn from her holding his eyes. "Ho away Pan "

Pan walked closer and tried to grab her arm. He pushed her away. "GO !"

Pan back away from him and ran out of there past Bulma. Trunks was hurting she didn't know what to do she felt his pain 10 times greater. Trunks was good she knew it.

She saw him burst into the sky and she looked around then followed him. He was flying like an crazy person.

"Trunks she yelled in the wind wait !"

He didnt stop he just kept flying a few more miles and landed in the city she followed him landing next to him.

"Trunks ! " Pan said realizing they were at an hospital.

"Trunks ?" She said again.

"Shes having the baby " he said nervously.

Pan looked at the doors then back to him. "Go !"..."Trunks what are you waiting for GO!"

"I I can't do this without you " he said frighten to her looking in her eyes.

Pan pressed her hand on his shoulder. "Im right here "

They walk through the doors and were told were Marron was at. They heard her screaming all through out the hospital as bulmas "special doctor " was their to deliver the baby.

Trunks went in the Pan

Marron were sweating with her blonde hair clinging to her face. Bra and Goten were on the side of her as Marron were crying.

Trunks looked back at Pan and she nodded to him.

He went to Marrons side looking at Goten then Bra then the doctor.

"Whats happening ?"

"Shes having an emergency cesarean "

Marron cried with fear of going into surgery. She looked at Trunks.

"If anything happens to me you tell my baby I love her "

"Nothings going to happen to you Marron Your going to get to tell her yourself..."

He grabbed her hand and leaned by her ear as they put curtains up.

"We have no time to get prep this baby has no room in there it'll suffocate if we don't get it out NOW ! "

They gave marron an shot and her body went limp.

Pan watched from the corner as Trunks held her hand Goten looked like he was about to faint.

Marron looked in Trunks eyes with an somber face as he hovered inches from her.

"love you Marron "

She shook her head she felt nothing but an huge release and an cry.

The baby hollered throughout the room.

Bra cried as well out loud looking over the curtain to see an huge white winkle baby.

"Its a boy !" The doctors yelled.

Marron was crying as they brought the baby to her face then on her chest. Marron closed her eyes and put her head on the baby's head.

"I love you " she whispered to the baby as he baby had brown hair and blue eyes like Hazel.

They took him away to dress him and Marron watched him go already starting to regain feeling in her body from the medicine.

Goten eyes followed the baby. He was so beautiful. He couldn't tell at the moment who he looked like but he was so precious.

Goten watch the doctors every move. The doctor clipped his tail and the baby started to cry. Gotens heart stop.

"Okay okay I'll give you to daddy" the doctor took the baby to Goten, Goten looked back at Bra she smiled and he swaddled the baby in his arms rocking it back and forth.

"Hey big guy... You got an Name yet ?"

Marron were regaining feeling almost completely now she wanted her son, but she'll let Goten be. "Evan " she told him.

"Evan thats an nice a name"

Bra peeked over Gotens shoulder. "Mommy has good test Evan " she whispered to him. Goten looked back at her and kissed her forehead. They smiled at each other than gave the little boy their attention again.

Marron looked away from the couple as Trunks confusingly looked at his sister and Goten then back to Marron.

Marron looked at Goten. "Can I have him.

Goten handed her Evan.

"Do my ears device me evan is the boys name ?" The doctor asked."and the last ?"

Marron held her head up high "we'll know after the DNA test "

"Marron we'll be back tomorrow " Goten told her while holding Bras hand.

Marron eyes lowered to their hands then she nodded.

Him and Bra walked out if there hand in hand.

Pan walked closer she hadnt had the chance to see the baby.

"Can I ?" Trunks asked

Marron gave the baby to him he held Evan with one arm while looking in his face.

Pan smiled at Trunks. "you are the good guy" she whispered.

Trunks looked at Pan then Marron lips tighten as shes swallowed hurt pain and jealous looking at the quarter saiyan giving Pan an disgusted looked. "Can you leave me with my... Ha husband " she said full of irony

Pan spine shiver as she looked away from Marron the way she said that the way she were looking at me it made me shameful. Pan walked out of the room taking deep breaths did she know?.

The nurse came and took Evan away checking his vitals.

Marron laid down on her back filling with her hands then closing her palm tightly.

Her eyes thicken with tears as she looked down with him above her. "How could you bring her here?"

"She was at the party Marron we just we just"

"Its only been 1 day " she whispered and blinked once and a slow tear rain down her cheek.

"Marron I love you "

She finally looked at him blinking up slowly. "Not like you love Pan " she said in an low whispered.

She opened up her hand.

He saw her wedding ring. "Take it "

Trunks slowly picked up the ring.

Marron turn from him. "I'll call an lawyer... I want to be alone with my son"

Trunks nodded once and left.

Marron pulled the front of her gown over her face and weeped.


	21. King

Pan

She walked right out of that hospital taking deep breaths Marrons face haunted her and burned her heart.

"Pan your still here"

Pan closed her eyes in frustration turning to him. "Go Trunks go be by her side !"

"She knows"

Pan froze

"She knows it was me and you"

Pan eyes crusted with tears as she pressed her lips together. "No " she said horrified.

"Shes divorcing me"

Pan looked away as her breathing began short and everything started to spin." No I'm not... It wasn't me it wasn't! I'm not like that!" Pan said before fainting back Trunks caught her picking her up.

"Pan !"

She didn't responded only put her nose in his chest.

He looked around then up and saw Marron looking out her room window staring at him. He stared at her with sorry eyes she ripped herself from the window.

Marron grabbed her head in frustration quietly her son were sleeping next to her bed.

Pan woke up in a room jumping slightly up looking around. The first thing she saw was an room and the TV was on than she saw Trunks.

"Where am I'm ?"

"My mothers house "

Pan sat completely up. "I fainted ?"

Trunks nodded.

The news went on about an meteoroid shower.

"Trunks... Evan is..."

"He's perfect I always wanted a son... I know if he's Gotens he's going to be fine... So is Bra " he said holding her hand... "They're together aren't they ?"

Pan nodded.

"He better step up to plate take care of my baby sister and Evan "

"You forgave him ?"

Trunks looked away from her. "It'll never be the same for non of us"

The hardness comfort and warmth of hid hand made her forget she yank it away. "Take the money back Trunks"

"Pan Im not its yours "

Pan shook her head no. "Please take it "

"I'm going to make sure your okay Pan no matter what"

"IT REMINDS ME TRUNKS !"..." What I did to Your family what I did to him"

Trunks grabbed her neck and looked in her eyes bringing her closer. "You didn't do it alone, I fell with you"

"This isnt what I wanted this was a dream turn nightmare , you leave her for me fairytale ending right ? Wrong all the hurt and inflicted pain guilt dirty and disgusting self imaging is not what I want Trunks... I can't live with myself WITH YOU !" She said standing up.

Trunks looked at the pain and suffering in her eyes. "Then its done, we are so fucking incompatible in every way and Yet I still love you and want you to myself, I'll give you what you want we won't be together "he said standing as well. He rested his head on hers. Pan closed her eyes as her heart pulsated at his closeness. His mouth open then he whispered. "I am not the good guy"

Pan stared in his eyes and in a split second his whole eye balls turn red his snout widen and sharp fangs poke through his gums. He snatched her neck and hair painfully and pulled her engulfing her in his chest and sunk his teeth into her flesh sinking his teeth deeply into the muscle. She howled like an wolf as tears slid down her slant eyes mouth widen open lips ripped apart in an pain she never felt. He ripped his teeth from her neck and pushed her away making her fall hard on the floor on her side. Her hair were in her face as cried trembling and frighten looked up at him walk away.

Pan cried on the hardwood floor holding herself up with one arms and putting pressure on her wound.

Goten

He walked in her room with flowers and a card.

"Hi Marron"

Marron looked from Evan in her arms to Goten. She smiled at him. "Goten you didnt have to"

"Are you kidding me you just gave birth to another human flowers aren't enough"

Goten looked around the hospital. "Wheres Trunks ?"

"He's not here "

Goten nose flared he shook his head. "Hey you don't need him here, you made it before without him"

Marron sadly smiled and looked at the folder on the stand.

"The results are in there "

"Are you ready"

She nodded. Goten went around the bed and grabbed the folder. He took an deep breath. He open the folder and read it over and over.

"Goten ?"

Goten eyes brighten up and took Evan out Marrons arms and held him close to his chest dropping the paper. Two tears fell out each of his eyes.

"Evan is my son Marron he's ours "

Marron covered her mouth then smiled. She were relieved after everything with Trunks, she didn't want to inconvenience him anymore she thought sarcastically. "I'm glad his not Trunks "

Goten looked at her from his child. "What ? I thought all you wanted was the baby to be Trunks"

Marron looked away. "Not so much... Im glad his not here"

Goten sat by her on the bed. "What happen ?"

"I'm divorcing him, he's not the man I married anymore "

Goten looked in her eyes and grabbed her hand."if you need anything Marron I'm here "

Marron looked around. "I want to see Hazel Goten, Im ready to be discharged"

Goten nodded. Marron filled out paper work while he got Evan and packed up everything for her. He put his son in his carseat.

"Okay your free to go take care of the little one"

Marron smiled at her and tried to stand up of the bed. Pain shot up to her stitches and she cried falling back.

Goten caught her as she cried supporting herself on him. "Take it easy Marron "

"It hurts so bad "

Goten eyes soften and he picked her up across her back and under her knees.

"I need to get dressed" she said said shakily.

He looked back at evan sleep in his carseat then took her to the restroom there were an tile seat mounted to the shower. He sat her their. He took her hair and braided it loosely out of her face. He took off her gown and she blushed. Covering her breast from him. He went to her bag and got her underwear helping her into her bra panty and socks.

"Im a mess i feel so weak "she said honestly "this thing looks terrible he was so big " putting on her right then left he saw the bottom of her belly stitched up.

"Nah its just your war scar, your not weak Marron "

She looked at him as he grabbed her sweats and an oversized v neck. He was so nice to her after everything. His eyes caught her staring at him. "What ?"

"Thank you Goten" she said softly. "Of course Marron You just gave birth divorce or not he should be her ,where the hell is Trunks ?"

"He's with your niece " she said faintly.

Goten were confused "what ? Hes with Pan"

Marron said nothing giving him an knowingly look.

Goten still didn't know what she were hinting at he naively change the subject. "Do you need an wheel chair "

"No" she said determined. "Im going to walk"

She stood up slowly and at the speed of the turtle moved her feet one by one. "Get evan"

Goten walked careful behind her as she walked very slowly out the hospital taking the elevator to the garage.

She rested on an pillar.

"You ready we're parked over their "

Marron nodded and followed him to the car as they got closer she saw Bra in the front seat. Marron watched as she looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair then noticing us. She got out the car.

"Oh my god Marron are you okay how is he ?"

Bra said looking the baby. "Hi cutie ".

"He's mines Bra"

Bra eyes lite up as she looked at the baby then Goten.

Marron took a deep breath. "I need to go to the docks "

"Your not going home ?"

"No Hazel is at Kame house I need to see her"

It rained driving through the city. Marron watched Evan he blinked up at her with such innocence and wonder. She wanted to do what was right by Evan. Looking up in the front seat. She saw Bra and Goten holding hands above the shift gear. Looking out the window she listen to them talk.

"I can't believe hes here " Bra said

"My mom Videl and Gohan are at my house Marron do you think he can come over tonight ?"

"Yeah sure " she said dully as they drove on.

Flashback

4 year old Hazel played on the beach making mud sad pies.

Marron and Trunks laughed as the girl made a mess.

"Daddy come here with me "

He smiled and ran to hazel picking her up and spinning her around and around running into the beach waves.

Marron looked on at her world

Trunks was her world

End flashback.

Bra parked at the dock that goes to the surrounding island. "Are you sure you want to take him on a boat already.

Marron looked at Bra then down. "Goten can I talk to you outside the car "

Goten looked at Bra then Marron. "Okay "

Marron got out then Goten. Bra looked at them walk a few feet away then sighed and looked back at Evan.

Marron saw he waves roaring. "I need you take him Goten "

"What?"

She turn looking in his eyes. "I need a few months , I have to move Call my lawyer get Hazel situated. I can't bring him to my own house I don't trust him with anyone else no more nannys "

Goten looked back at the car then Marron. "You take as long as you need I got Evan"

Marron looked at him thankfully. She watch them drive away with here precious cargo and tears came out. She we're so unfit to take care of anyone so hurt and lost.

Getting on the boat she looked on waiting to go to her dads island.

She looked at her phone and saw Trunks name she text him.

Marron: did you forget you had an daughter.

She waited he didnt text back.

"Asshole " she said he could ignore me or our marriage but when he ignores my daughter he has another fucking thing coming. Marron could see Kame house coming closer. She had a lot of explaining to do to her parents. She braced herself.

Pan

She didn't move she still laid on the floor it wasn't as much painful physically anymore but mentally. Her eyes highten looking wildly around nose flared breathing deepen. All that crossed her brain was Trunks

The door open and there he was.

"What did you do to me?"

he tried to help her up and she slammed away his hand. She stood up and felt her very being and essence attracting to him like an magnet.

"Theres no more Uub Pan or anyone else

"Screw you Trunks !"

"Your just mine "

"You know what Trunks he couldn't forgive me for sleeping with you so he doesn't want me anyways !"..." You always have to do things to the extreme Trunks !"

"I love you !"

"Then stop it !" She yelled at him !. "I screwed up your whole life ! You want to quit your job your getting divorce We are not an match Trunks"

Trunks looked away from her. "You didn't screw it up you made it better "

Pan held her neck the would started to throb.

He looked at her hold her neck. "Theres no turning back now there never was "

Pan eyes widen. "Why did you bite me what does this means!" She cried.

He said nothing she turn and ran from him into an bathroom he followed her slowly. Pan searched the medicine cabinet found some alcohol and down the whole bottle on her neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in agony as it stung and burned her.

Trunks walked in and grabbed her from behind.

"Pan calm down its going to be okay, let me patched that up for you"

Pan sat on the toliet crying.

"You should've told me what you were doing to me "

He placed gauze and tape on her neck.

"You would've said no, your nice Pan and you want to do whats right I get it, but I'm not going to let you walk away because your afraid or ashamed of our affair of our love"... "Me and you is whats right "

Trunks phone buzz.

Pan looked down, he bit me and now all I can do is think about him and sense him.

Trunks open his phone.

Marron:did you forget you had an daughter.

Pan eyes soften as she looked away. Covering her face.

"Don't worry about Hazel she'll be fine"

Bra.

She held Evan in her arms as he cried , Goten went to get some formula for him.

How could Marrom do this how could she leave her baby.

"Shhhhhhh its okay "..."hush little baby don't you cry Bras going buy you an mocking bird" she sung to him he stop wailing looking at my face.

Bra smiled to him. The sons should be here any moment. "You want to meet grandma auntie and uncle ? Huh ?"

Then like lighten Pans ki struck her.

Bra could feel it it was low too low.

"Pan"

Bra eyes widen "shes with Trunks "

Evan started to cry again and she rocked him and sung to him again.

Knock knock

Bra went to the door and saw The sons.

They stared at her confusingly.

Bra blushed terribly. "Umm Goten went to get some formula for Evan "

Chi chi suspicions subside for now and she snatch the boy out Bras hands.

"Oh look at you sweet angel Hi "

Goten ran in the house up the drive way.

"Oh hey guys, I got bottles formula bibs diapers wet wipes "

Bra made the bottle. As Goten talked with his family.

"Goten what is she doing here ?" Gohan asked in a whispered

Bra heard him from the kitchen she shook the bottle and went to the baby giving it to him.

The boy grabbed the bottle taking it too the head.

The family all laughed.

"Goten he has your appetite"

Bra smiled softly and Goten grabbed her hand sitting her down by him.

"While you all here, I have to tell you something... Me and Bra are together "

Chi chi looked from the baby to Goten then was shocked as Gohan.

"And Marron and Trunks are divorcing"

Even Bra was shocked to hear that. "She going through a lot so Evan will be staying with me until further notice "

Chi chi shook her head. "That girl is making some bad decisions lately"

"Mom stop " Gohan said

"Give Marron a break guys shes hasn't had it easy"

"Umm Goten can I speak with you in the bedroom"

Goten looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah sorry I know its a lot to ask you I can ask my mom to watch him while Im at work "

"No its not Evan , he's staying right her with us... Its Pan feel her ki"

Goten focused. "Its low really low "

"Look Goten I know who Trunks had an affair with "

"Okay what does that have to do with Pan "

"It is Pan ! And they are together right now I'm scared for her"

Goten eyes widen she was with Trunks right now. Anger flashed through his body. "What is he doing to her ! Why are you scared ?"

"Goten shhh calm down we don't need Gohan finding out this way ... But we need to go over there it can be nothing "

Goten nodded. He'll give Trunks the benefit of the doubt for Bras sake.

They walked out the bedroom.

"Mom me and Bra need to go get a few things for Evan can you watch him?"

"Of corse !"

Goten kissed his son and the two flew towards her house.

Marron

She walked through the ki hiser barrier around the island Bulma had put it there just in case.

She walked up in the house and saw Hazel on the couch.

"Mommy " she ran to Marron her cheek fell in her now flat stomach.

Hazel eyes widen. "Wheres my little brother or sister "

"Your little brother Evan is with his dad"

"Daddy ! Where are they, I don't get why I have to be on this stinky island i instead of at home with him"

"Hazel " Marron said softly... "You have to remember that mommy always loves you no matter what"

"I love you too mom"

"Marron what the hell is going on you havent called ?"

18 came from upstairs.

"Wheres the baby ?"

"I had him"...

18 blinked in shock. "Why didn't you call me "

Marron looked down.

"Hazel go in the room I have to talk to grandma"

Hazel nodded and seemingly left.

"Mom take a seat theres a lot I haven't told you And dad I been too ashamed too"

"Go on"

...

18 was still for 30 seconds after hearing Marrons story she stood up powering up.

"THAT DICK AND THAT WHORE THINK THEY CAN DO THIS TO YOU, WITHOUT PAYING !"

"MOM NO!"

Hazel were crying from the hall she heard everything her mother said and she ran to her her eyebrows frowned and her lips tighten. She lifted her mothers head up.

"Its okay mommy" she said reassuring. "We don't need daddy"

Marron looked at Hazel and cried in her daughter shoulder.

Bra

Her and Goten followed their ki to an bathroom they were just sitting there.

Bra looked past her brother and went to Pan.

"Pan are you okay ?"

Pan eyes widen as Bra touched her neck.

"Ouch"

Bra turn to Trunks.

"What did you do to her huh?!"

"Stop" Pan said in a breath.

"Bra this has nothing to do with you"

"You better Answered the fucking question what you do my niece ?"

Trunks stood up.

Bra took a protective step in front of Goten.

"Hey you stay back Trunks Did you hurt my friend ? Just answer the question then I'll decide if Goten will beat your ass "..."while you were out in space Gotens been training me too so tell me now "

Goten couldnt take Trunks lack of respond and moved Bra out the way grabbing his collar.

Pan eyes widen and pushed Goten off of Trunks.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE HE DID NOTHING TO ME IM FINE"

Crush

They all we're being thrown into the hallway not giving Bra and Goten a chance you react.

There stood an heaving 18.

She pointed to Trunks. "You Im going to mop the floor with you and Use you whore as bleach" she said pointing at Pan


	22. Checkmate

Not a long chapter but I wanted the fight and stuff to happen in its own chapter. Next chapter will be much longer.

* * *

Trunks stood up in the rubble.

Bra Goten and Pan did as well.

18 huffed with her fist balled at her sides. "I guess asshole runs in the family "

Pan took one step closer " your not fighting Trunks "

Trunks put out his arm pushing her back softly. "This is between me and her you stay out of this Pan"

"Let her join " 18 sung "its an two for one saiyan special I'm bargain betty "

Pan looked at 18 then Trunks. "No! Its not happening "

"Goten get Pan "

Goten grabbed his niece and she fought against him.

"Goten let me go "

Trunks eyes squinted "not here not at my moms house "

"Oh why i sure she can fix the damages , but then again when Marrons done with you you won't have an penny " 18 said powering up and flying away making her blonde hair string in the wind.

Trunks flew after her.

Marron

Hazel gave Marron some tissue. She didn't want Hazel to find out this way.

"We have to go get Grandma"

"Mom you just had a baby "

"I know go ask grandpa for an sensu bean"

Hazel ran up the stairs. To see papa Krillen.

"Papa I need an sense bean "

Krillen was in bed. "Look over in the dresser "

Hazel ran to it and dug around looking for it.

"Hazel whats happen ?"

"Grandma flew away mommy had the baby not time to explain" she said running out the room down the stairs.

"Here mom "

Marron ate the bean and took a deep breath as her body was completely normal again.

"Do you think you can fly us to daddys ki "

Hazel nodded once. "I can "

"Your sure your not that good with flying and ki finding "

Hazel eyes lowered. "I can never forget daddy's not after he died "

Marron looked at her daughter. "Okay lets go "

Hazel held her mother by her waist and they flew off the beach.

Pan

It had been 20 minutes and Her whole body was shivered she had tried everything powering up biting him Goten wouldn't budge.

"Pan you can change her mind " Bra told her.

"I have to try my dad can your dad can !"

"Pan your not going after them"

Pan turn to Goten and kicked back her foot hitting him between the legs he let her go coughing. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She said flying away through the giant whole in the house.

Bra went to Goten and helped him back up.

"We have to stop her Goten"

Goten frown. "Shes not thinking straight come on "

They held hands and flew together after Pans ki.

18 landed at the park Trunks and Pan came back home in it wasn't to far from Bulmas house.

18 smirked at him then frown and the two started fighting blow for blow.

Pan stop mid air seeing them. Goten tackled her down to the grass and Bra followed them watching the fight.

She were also growing worried shit where was dad ?.

18 punched Trunks in the nose and a thin line of blood seeped out his nostrils they stop fighting as she smiled. "we can play all day Son in law, but I know when a saiyan man is holding back and lets face it in this form your chance of beating me is microscopic even in super saiyan chances are slim but better "

Trunk wiped his nose and came after her again the fought evenly. Trunks had to stop this. He didn't want to fight her. "18 this has nothing to do with you "

18 frown and kicked his thigh.

Trunks mouth parted in agony.

"Stop it !" Pan yelled.

Trunks eyes flashed teal as his hair turn golden.

18 smiled "your mad? How cute now we're talking."

Trunks punched her face and turned her around grabbing her in a choke hold.

"Ha ha hurting women is that how you get off?" She asked while bringing her arm to his torso and sending an red blast trunks flew a few feet.

Pan cried under Goten. "Stop" she could barley get out over her sobs.

Hazel and Marron landed east of them watching the fight.

Trunks flew up to the sky and rose his hand gathering all the energy he could muster talking deep breaths. He held the energy ball and threw at the android.

White lighten blinded their site as wind picked up and dusted blinded them.

When it cleared they saw the android marching slowly deadly with an energy ball in her head.

Trunks heaved flew down dizzily from her last attack and all the ki he put into his.

"Tired yet because I'm just getting started"

Goten was amazed by 18 stamina he didn't noticed that Pan had got free She ran to Marron and had an wnergy ball in her hand and had it inches from Marrons neck.

Bra and Goten eyes widen at Pan.

"Stop her STOP her STOP HER !" She yelled.

"I I I don't I can't" Marron choked out while looking at the purple ball.

18 punched Trunks in his gut making her fist show in his back.

Trunks coughed up blood and his hair and eyes went back to normal.

Pan brought the ball to Marrons skin Marron screamed in Pan as Pan screamed in her face while crying. "HE IS ALL I HAVE !"

18 looked over at her daughter and dropped Trunks.

Pan was about to send the ball into Marron when she felt an sting at her back she turned around saw an angry Hazel.

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE "

She said jumping onto Pan pulling her hair.

Marron took a deep breath.

18 pulled Pan from Hazel and hand her by her neck.

"You were going to kill my baby ?" She asked

Trunks stood up holding his torso he flew to them and pleaded with 18.

"Please leave Her alone its not her fault "

"I saw it clear as day she was going to kill Marron "

"No I bit her I mated with her its my fault kill me just kill me "

Marron looked at him with hurt eyes. "You did what ?"

"Trunks no" Pan screamed.

Bra was to busy looking up into the sky.

Whoa

"Goten you felt that ?"

Goten indeed felt that. "Whoa theres another one"

"Somethings going on "

Bra flew to her family.

"18 stop something going on north !"

"Nothing can stop me now "

"No do you feel that MILLIONS OF KIS ARE DISAPPEARING"

"I cant feel Ki"

"I feel it "Hazel said

"People can be in trouble we have to help !" Bra shouted And powered up flying off Goten was right behind her

18 dropped Pan. She looked on at Trunks pathetically happy he was okay. 18 flew after them.

Hazel grabbed her mother.

"Hazel " Trunks reached for her and she moved her body out of the way frowning at him and flew off.

Pan bit her lip she felt bad she had caused this riff between him and his daughter.

Trunks watched her fly away with her mother.

"Their right Pan something is killing those innocent people "Trunks said weakly

She nodded. "Can you fly?"

He nodded. "A few broken ribs nothing major. You you okay ?"

"Yes I'm fine"

Pan and Trunks flew behind everyone.

Pan was not okay she almost killed Marron in front of their daughter over Trunks. If they didn't hate me then now they did.

Gohan.

"Did you feel that Videl ?"

"Its Pan shes with Goten Bra Trunks And Hazel ?"

"No that the other kis are disappearing the small ones but in big massive numbers "

Gohan stood up. "You stay here with mom you protect her and Evan at all cost.

"Gohan whats going on ?"

"I don't know mom ,but call Bulma Tell Vegeta to go to Europe! And Turn on the news !"

Gohan ran out the door and flew towards were his brother and daughter were going.

They all flew with worry and confusion.

Trunks stared at his daughter he didn't want her flying there with them, but he doubt she would listen to him.

"hey look its Gohan !"

Gohan looked at Goten then Pan he took an sigh of relief. "Whats going on ?"

"So you felt it too ?" Bra asked him.

" something crazy is happening my guess its the united kingdom"

He looked back Hazel and Marron then 18 he could feel the tension.

They flew for hours until they could see the Eiffel toward it was down tipped over into surrounding buildings with an huge space ship on it. Thousands of henchmen raided the place terrorizing suvillans.

The door open to the space ship and Pan froze in place making everyone stop.

Trunks eyes widen as he felt it too.

Out came the icy demons 7 in totally.

Snow took a deep breath at the now sideways tip of the tower.

"Home sweet Home , its a bit hot, but its just fine scouter detects ice lands on the planet we'll be fine TRUNKS PAN GOKU VEGETA I'M COMING FOR YOU !"

Snow rose her hand creating an huge ki ball.

"RUNNNNNN!" Trunks yelled grabbing Hazel Pan and Bra flying out of there.

18 caught Marron and flew away as Goten and Gohan flew behind them.

Pan was shaken in fear.

Snow

She came back for Us.


	23. 10 months earlier

The ceiling caved in

My sisters blood on my mothers gown an iron rod through her chest.

I turn in the mist of the chaos. My mouth rip open and do what I only can do fight it.

"MOTHER YOUR ORDERS?!"

I asked her in an revenge filled voice as our fleet stand around like children. I frown at my mother weakness and Turn to my men and take matters into my own hands.

"KILL THEM KILL THEM ALL !"

I grunted my teeth. "PAN!" I flew through that giant hole to only see one of our pods escaping the planet I gritted my teeth and landed.

"Do we know where that pod is going ?!" I ask Sade

"Im Im sure with some time I can trace its coordinates"

Snow turn around. "Good" she said flying up into the sky with squinted eyes.

Landed before trees there wasn't much left of anything. She walked the snowy field.

Flashback.

Snow looked on with an worried Winter as the surgeons worked on her bother.

Father walked out the room into the hall with us.

Cooler and cycles step forward as well.

"He'll live "

"Oh Frieza "

Snow turn to her mother. "Pull yourself together ! Nothing can kill Frieza"

King cold looked at his eldest daughter. "Frieza was speaking what I hoped to be crazy talk, an saiyan did this to me an an super saiyan the one Chilled warned us about"

"That was just Folk talk father besides Baradocks dead thanks to Frieza " Cooler smiled. " I wanted planet Vegeta put Frieza wanted his hands on milky way now look what it got him butchered."

"Theres an planet third from the sun... Frieza said they kept mentioning it and the dragon balls wished everyone but him and Goku there "

Cooler mockery stop hearing this. "I'll go and avenge my brother just to prove Im stronger."

"No ! Frieza will live He is due his revenge "

Cooler smirked. "He's an screw up he couldn't handle the monkeys !"

King cold turn his back. "And yet his strength is greater than yours... I'll go with him to ensure the job is done " he said walking away.

Snow watched her father leaved then walked in the door. Her brother were all screw and cork into metal pieces it almost moved her. She sat calmly on his bed.

His eyes flashed open as his heart accelerated. "Gokuuuu " cough cough "Gokuuuu " he said with fear and hate then closed his eyes.

End flashback

Sometimes I wished I were like them even though it got them all killed. I'd rather die an warrior than an women.

Under her boot she heard and scratch she moved it and saw an shiny piece of metal she put it in her pocket and walked away.

"Mother " she called walking into the room were her mother held her sister

"Mother " she said softer.

"Snow I knew you'll be okay , but Cycles she was the only one the only pure baby I bred"

Snow looked away. "Purity is weak"

Winter brushed cycles hair out her face. "You have go seek planet Oasis and find Frost "

"What I do not understand mother ?"

"You have to " winter said transforming into her second form.

Snow eyes widen.

Winter looked away from her "GO !"

Snow back away and ran to the yard.

"LIVE SNOW !"

Snow ran to an pod got in and prepared for launch. She had tears in her purple eyes. She typed in random coordinates unsure of where she would go. As she left the planet blew up into pieces.

"No !" She screamed. "Mother !"

Father Frieza Cooler Cycles Mom. Her whole family murder by those stupid saiyans. Her brain filled with anger her eyes cried rage her teeth gritted angst her fist balled with hate and heart pumped with revenge flowing in her veins from her core to the very tips of her fingers and toes.

Its been months trapped in the pod she looked dully at the huge sphere in front of her.

Three sets of eyes looked at the falling pod.

Sleet face was chiseled in an heart shape her eyes blue and hair platinum. Her skin glowed purple as she had an fur wrapped around her save for the tail humanoid body Sleet looked at her brother and sister.

"Wind Go get Dad "

Wind nodded her head and slid across the ice to her home.

Sleet flew to the wreckage as her men surrounded it with weapons drawn.

The door open and stood up snow.

Sleet eyes soften. "Snow !" Sleet tails grabbed Snows in an act of affection to her cousin. Snow did it back.

"What happen? "

Snow marched forward towards the ice mansion sleet followed her.

"Its gone everything my father built gone "

Sleet follower her confused.

Snow burst in the doors to see Frost,Wind, Ice, and Chiller.

Frost was mostly blue black and white with red eyes he was powerful 4th strongest in the family after Ling cold Frieza and Cooler. Wind was his youngest daughter her anatomy was soft and fragile like an humanoid her skin were all purple and hair blue and eyes red she had the power of ice with one breath she could freeze an in tire lake. Ice was His Son built strong and lean a major of his skin was transparent and he had no hair anywere he was bald to the scalp a fierce fighter in his own way he could summons blizzards. Chiller was smiling smugly in his seat he was tiny and somewhat resembled Frieza in his final form, he wasn't strong physically but he was very wise he invented the scouter and space pods he also is an Alchemist/scientist.

Sleet ran in behind snow.

"Frost "

"Snow what do I owe this visit "

"Planet 218 is gone Mother is dead Cycles is dead"

Frost itch his chin. "My regards "

"Keep them ! They were murder !"

Frost rose his hand. "Let me stop you right there your telling me one of our strongest military bases have been destroyed and you want revenge ?...you know I want peace not war war is too expensive and time consuming we've kept our peace since Friezas death why should we break it"

"YOUR QUEEN IS DEAD "

"She wasn't my Queen she was my brothers Queen "

"It was the offspring Of Goku and Vegeta "

Chiller was suddenly interested. "Really how did that happen what did they reproduce with ?"

"I'm not sure all I have is this piece of metal and the third planet from a sun"

Chiller stood up and collected the metal staring at it deeply.

Frost were in awe Gokus off spring?. "More saiyans ?"

Wind looked to her father. "They're killing us off one by one their children and children's children won't stop killing us "

"I know how they did it " Snow said "training "

"Training ?" Sleet asked.

"They built their body mass, the girls muscle tissue showed extreme scar tissue and elasticity..."

"How are they able to do it"

"I don't know but I'm going to kill that bitch"

Chiller looked at the metal piece then pulled it from his face.

"Gravity, its basic science for anyone with a brain"..."they're hunting us one by one slowly trying to instinct our race "

"As we did theirs " Sleet added.

"That was Frieza arrogant fool started an race war between us and them and we're on the losing side" Frost added. "They killed all of my brothers bloodline but you Snow they'll come for is next"

Frost stood up. "We The cold people we Go to war bring an blizzard on wherever it is they call home !"

Ice nodded to his father. "Those saiyans are reproducing with beings of their close anatomy, but I doubt the same strength." Chiller added.

He looked in Snows eyes and tossed her the piece of metal to her feet. He turned his back to her and walked down the hall.

"Diamond If its revenge you want them you want an 75% water planet and there only one in the milky way"

"The galaxies ? Its vast at least 9 planets do we have the food the resources ? The men power ?" Wind asked to raid 9 planets.

Snowed bend over picking up the metal piece. "Third planet from the sun"

Sleet nodded in acceptance

"We must tell our people and army"

City hall.

All the ice creatures of blue and purple tones stood around with the army standing guard.

"My people of the ice we have been strong race with out element of ice powers. We made it many years then a saiyan came to us and killed our people and forge our planet an comet and too cold to be sold, we suffered in weakness in inferiority towards them until their was an birth of too brother myself and my brother Cold who was fleshed pink instead of blue. The strongest of our people with monstrous strength! I held up the governmental end of this planet while my brother did the Treasury and purge the galaxies to let them now we would never face an attack like the sayians again and for what my brother did I exiled him and his family now I regret my brother were right and for years it work until an new bred of saiyans killed and destroy my brothers family except one they want us all dead our women our children !"

Ice stood forward

"we go to war and end it , we will train in an thick gravity and bring an 100 year winter upon them freeze their waters kill and enslaved their men and if any saiyan tries to stop us I will rip them limb from limb !"

"Yah Yah Yah Yah " the army shouted.

A few days later.

Snow walked to Sleet in her bedroom. Sleet stared into space.

"Buck up "

Sleet held her head up. "I never agreed with purging... Neither did father, its your families fight not ours "

Snow frowned. "We are family and those saiyan started it and we're finally finishing it " she held out her tail " As cousins"

Sleet stood up and lock tails with Snow.

"Ice is thicker than blood Sleet"

Sleet nodded.

Snow put her hand on Sleets shoulder. "Our people are weak compared to us my dad and your dad ... But Sleet your the key to all this what you can do, what you can do is stronger than any of us any of them more than me"

Sleet bit her lip. "You what'll happen if "

"I do and thats an sacrifice your going to have to make for us"..."now come on We have to find an planet with a lot of gravity to train"

Later that night

Snow laid in her temporary bed she was the strongest on this planet she was of pink flesh not Blue , but Uncle Frost was an ruthless warrior.

She grabbed the knife from her bedside and craved in an name on her hand as purple blood spilled.

P

A

N

.


	24. Clan

Im so pissed chapter was way longer I hit cut instead of paste and this was all I have left. I just can't bring back those words I wrote in that moment because I'm not in that moment anymore. Blah life sucks lol but for the most part this chapter still reflects well and goes with the plot. Sorry for long speech enjoy.

* * *

The wind blew in their ear as they gotten further from France.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING ?!" BRA YELLED.

"THEY HAVE SCOUTERS ! TO FIND OUR KI !" Pan yelled.

"THE KI HISER! AT KAMI HOUSE FLY THEIR TO KAMI HOUSE! HURRY WE DON'T KNOW HOW FAST THEY ARE GO SUPER POWER UP TO YOUR MAX! BREAK OFF INTO DIRECTIONS SO THEY CAN'T FOLLOW US ALL"

Gohan didn't know what were going on here he powered to super saiyan all the saiyans who were able. He snatched Pan from Trunks and flew ahead of them, and Goten took Bra as well. Trunks held Hazel tight to his body not letting her go she looked back at 18 and Marron.

"Mommy !" She yelled.

18 powered up as well following them.

They landed on the beach as the sun scorched down an the waves crashed passionately.

Trunks looked at Pan hopeless then helpless to his daughter.

Pan was shaking in fear. Snow was stronger than before so was those beside her.

"They look like Frieza " Gohan said in a deep breath. "But different Trunks tell me tell me what we are dealing with "

Hazel wiggled away from her dad and went to her mom.

"Mommy you Okay?"

Marron nodded and hugged Hazel whatever gotten Trunks so scared must be serious she stared at him and her eyes fluttered then she looked at Pan.

"I should've I should've killed her I SHOULD'VE KILLED HER!" He yelled.

"How did they find us ?" Pan asked lowly. "How?"

Goten frown and step forward. "Hey pull your shit together my son" Goten eyes widen and he powered up.

"Goten No!" Pan yelled to. "They'll find us !"

"I have to get my son and my mom"

Pan shook her head. "If you do you give us all up they're in France right now"

"My mom I have to get her and Evan " Bra added she then turn Trunks. "We have to go get her "

"I know Bra "

"My moms out there too, we have to be smart about this" Pan said

Marron ran to Goten. "Screw them Goten Go get Evan !"

Goten nodded.

"Goten wait !" Trunks said.

"Their is no waiting I don't even understand why this is up for discussion Its Evan mom Videl Bulma out there they don't even know Earths under attack !"

"I'm with you Goten" Gohan said he had to get back to Videl.

"Why are we running away from this they didn't look too scary we can take them" Goten shouted.

"We might have too fight them, but we should get all of our family here first to"

18 didn't like this one bit.

",but Goten I don't want to bring them were my family is staying where my daughter is safe and your too damn powerful you lite up like christmas on their scouters same for Gohan" Trunks told him

"But not you ?" Goten asked

"I can lower my Ki and keep it that way so can Pan"

Pan looked at him. "Trunks your not going your hurt " she said gritted her teeth looking at 18.

18 smiled right back at her.

"I'll Go " Pan offered. "18 and Bra"

"18 is a no brainer they can tract her , me and Bra will fly slowly"

Goten didn't feel comfortable with this idea. "No I don't think the women should be going anywhere "

"I have to Goten " Bra told him.

He shook his head. "No" and flew off the island.

"GOTEN !" Pan yelled after him, "hes going to get us all found !"

18 looked at Marron. "Ill follow him to get the baby " she blasted away.

Gohan turn to Pan. "Pan go help him get your mother "

Pan looked in Trunks eyes then flew away.

Chiller scouter went off

"An huge ki just appeared"

Snow smiled closed her eyes taking an deep breath. "It has to be a saiyan that power level is awesome and I doubt he's even in super saiyan

Ice step forward. "I'll get them question is what do I do to him?"

"Bring him to us " Frost said.

Ice smirked and few away.

Sleet looked to Snow.

"Why are we attacking the people they are weak "

"We're getting their attention they will feel the slaughter of their people as we have felt ours"

Sleet shook her head and walked away.

Snow went after her.

"We have to do this Sleet, its who we are "

"We are peaceful Uncle Cold is not "

"We kept you safe and rich and did your fathers dirty work, just because you turn your eye on it doesn't mean it didn't exist, our great uncle Chilled warned us about them they are evil "

"Im not strong enough for this "

"Strength comes in many forms Sleet, after this we can go to Oasis and live in true peace maybe find ourselves an husband "

Sleet smiled.

"Its the last purge "

"The last purge " she agreed.

"Now if Ice brings us an saiyan it won't be too long before we are out of here"

Goten he flew the fastest he could without transforming there were an cold breeze in the air nipping at his skin, he landed at his house he went inside to see his mom and Videl in awe at the TV.

Videl turn to Goten. "Whats going on ? They lost contact with France completely."

"I don't know but we're going ! " goten went to his kitchen pulled from the drawers and got a few capsule.

He placed baby formula and bottle in one capsule and a few clothes in the other.

Chi chi looked at her son rush through the house.

"Where are we going ?"

Goten darted to his room open the drawer grab the case and put it in his pocket going back into the living room.

"Kame island its the safest... Mom I'll carry you and Videl you hold Evan"

"That won't be needed... I'll carry Evan" 18 walked in the door.

Goten nodded.

"Mom !" Pan said softly then ran into her mothers arms. They hugged.

"Mom I should've they they followed us they found us "

"Pan later ! Lets Go !" It dawned on Goten an grand power level getting closer. "THEIR COMING HERE LETS GO !"

They all ran out the house and flew away.

Pan looked beneath her and saw a lot of people in traffic leaving their homes. She didn't know what to do she was powerless to help them she were trying to help her own family now.

"BULMA VEGETA !" Pan screamed

"Ohhhhh" came out of Gotens voice shakily "he's in Japan, he flies fast Pan take mom You go get Bulma and you take her back safely to Bra you Got that !"

"Goten you Can't "

"Im going to protect the ones I love Pan"

Goten gave Chi chi to Videl and flew away. "Ill hold him off you go"

Pan nodded.

18 took off with evan.

"Hey where are you going ?!"

The android didn't responded only flew away.

Pan gritted her teeth.

"Pan" her grandmother said.

Pan looked in her face.

"You got this we need Bulma "

Pan nodded. As an cold white spec fell on her cheeks.

She looked up at the sky as white feathers lightly came from the clouds.

"Its snowing in the middle of July ?" Videl asked.

Pan closed her eyes and flew raising her power level at all cost she had to get her mom grandma and Bulma to safety.

Goten flew again at his fastest before transformation. He didn't even get to say good bye to Bra.

I love her I love her so much.

Snow particles fell all around him and then He saw the creatures transparent and solid blue body.

Goten frowned as his hair spiked golden and eyes turn teal he opened his mouth to scream flying like an comet into the things chest tackling him down into the street making creator in the rode.

Goten quickly jumped of the creature and landed on the street.

Chuckles could be heard below as an constant beeping he flew up with crossed arms.

"The names Ice "

"You should get out of here while you got the chance" Goten told him.

Icd smiled widen. "I take it your Goku... Trunks ?... Because your for sure not Vegeta"

Goten looked him in his. "I'm going to be the one to kill you"

"Ah ha ha ha is that right ?"..."funny because I was thinking thats what I was going to do to you and this entire monkey filled planet!"

Goten ran to Ice and sent a punch side ways to his face. Ice caught it with his right and sent his own punch to his face. Goten stumbled back but quickly recovered they fought again punching but both blocking.

Goten had enough of this. He back slapped ice who flew several feet away

Ice stood up and saw an building humans were looking out the window frighten.

"Ive heard a lot about Goku lets see if your him, the fool let Frieza go so many times it was pathetic "

"He still won "

Ice lips turned as he rose his hand. "Ha ha and That victory comes with an PRICE"

Ice gather energy in his palm and sent an blast into thr building shattering the windows as it collapsed into dust.

Goten eyes widen. "NO!" He flew to the monster. "IM NOT GOKU" he slapped the creature again and flew to him throwing him in the air holding him around his neck with one hand and the other at his side.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa

Meeeeeeeeee

Haaaaaaaaaaa

Meeeeeeeeee "

Goten took deep breaths are the power of the ball danced in his palm. "BUT IAM HIS SON! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" He brought his hand to Ice neck.

Black blood spilled all over Gotens face as he dropped the body.

Goten closed his eyes taking deep breaths as he flew to the ground looking at the sky as snow still fell.

He turn to the building and looked at what was left. He had an tear in his eye.

These monsters were pure Evil.

He left super saiyan and walked

He walked away solemnly with his head down he didn't want to fly just yet. His mind were fucked at how evil someone could be and at how he had blew up that creatures face like smashing an watermelon.

Laying yards away from Goten the headless body on the ground fingers started to twitch.

Pan she ran all over capsule corp.

"Pan !" Videl called she could feel Goten he went super.

Pan ran back to the room with the gapping hole 18 made.

"Shes not here , and we can't stay here "

The snow fell inside the home. "Im not leaving without Trunks mother I can't !"

"Pan you have no choice !"

Pan shook her head. "Ill check the labs again"

Boom an huge explosion could be heard and screams as the ground shook"

"Gotens getting closer ! "

Videl and Chi chi pulled Pans shoulder. "We have to Pan We have to"

Pan had tears in her eyes. And picked her mom up as her mom picked chi chi up, Pan decided to hold both of them so she could protect them better.

Goten

the snow and wind picked up rapidly growing 7 inches in 60 seconds Goten grew alarmed and saw people in the streets trying to evacuate freezing to death. He looked confusingly around before turning.

And in his view he saw the headless ice body arms and feet spread apart and in front of him an 900 mile wide cloudy white spiral sunken in from the sky landing on the ground destroying everything in its path.

Goten heard Evans cry, Bras smiling face and his mothers.

Her ki filled his senses, Pan were still in the city ! With mom and Videl.

His hair turn golden and eyes teal once again he turn and flew in the snow melting he saw their bodies meters away from him in the sky.

"PAN !" He shouted in the wind.

"PANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" he cried.

The twister blew past him throwing him miles away unable to swallow his body due to him being more dense then the spiral.

He landed on an buildings rooftop his body rolled on the concrete and he looked up and saw the twister Pan powered up her whole aura turn red as she yelled and flew away as the tornado brush past them but it took an body with it.

Goten heart stop as his eyes un moving had water coming out while he watched Pan and Videl fly away towards Kame house and his mother body twist crushed and mangled into nothing.

5 minutes earlier.

Pan felt the snow picking up and flew a bit faster. Goten was out of super but barley moving he was standing still. She wonder if he was okay.

The wind blew harder it hurt Videl and Chi Chi screamed.

Pan turn and saw the Twister it was dangerously close. She tried to fly away but it sucked them in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the combined voices of chi chi and Videl sung. She held tighter around her mothers waist.

Pan felt her body quickly fill with an strange ki and her mouth screamed the Attack. "kaioken times 4!" Red surrounded her and she flew away faster.

"No!" Videl screamed

Pan saw Chi chi falling closer to the twister.

She flew and grabbed her hand.

She held on to her and was only able to put her wrist in the red aura and the rest of her grandma was taking away as blood splattered on Videl and Chi chi.

"NOOOOOO CHI CHI" Videl screamed

Pan had tears in her eyes, but she couldn't think about it she had to get her mother safe.

Snow.

Her eyes widen as her scouter went off.

"I think another saiyan showed up to the fight"

Frost looked at the skin as his scouter went off too. "Wind Go with Snow to help your brother Im worried that his energy descended"

Wind nodded.

Both Snow and Wind took off flying.

When they made it to were they felt Ice ki the others were long gone

They flew above the ruins and saw an headless transparent body in the street.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Idiot"

Wind flew to her brother and he slapped her.

"Damn fool doesn't know its us" she

Wind wrapped her tail around her brothers and he stop attacking her.

"Come on lets put him in the healer tank".

Evan cried to the top of his small lungs.

Goten mouth was ajar eyes dull and knees in the sand.

"Goten ?" A voice called far away.

"GOTEN!" The voice was closer everything popped in his ear.

He heard womanly weeping as Bra stood in front of him worriedly.

He looked from Bra and saw Vegeta and Bulma were on the beach.

Trunks

First 18 came then Pan and Videl covered in blood then Goten also covered in blood Videl was crying and Pans was shaking.

"Pan can you tell me what happen what did they do"

Gohan held his wife and looked around searching for his mother. "Videl please tell me whats wrong"

Pan nose scrunched as her tears meet with snot running down her cheeks. She knew she had to say it to tell them. "They came for us they saw Us on their scouters and they came for us Goten was fighting me Mom and... Grandma were at Capsule corp looking for Bulma and the snow picked up and we left but not fast enough their was an tornado made of snow"... She closed her eyes. "GRANDMAS DEAD!" Pan pulled the hand out her pocket. "THATS WHATS LEFT OF HER!"

Goten closed his eyes and fell in Bras lap crying. "I KILLED HIM I BLASTED HIS HEAD CLEAN OFF AND HE WAS DEAD!"..."but he just got back up no head " he whispered

Everyone were shock and taking in the bad news stun frozen to the ground.


	25. Clan II

Lol i found the rest of the chapter it saved somehow well enjoy anyways.

* * *

Bra were crying for him she held his head.

Marron looked down at her son and put him on her breast as Hazel grew closer to her.

Gohan licked his lips and wiped his eyes holding his wife.

"Oh my God " Bulma whispered.

Trunks grabbed the back of Pans head and held her he saw the bloody hand on the beach with the ring still on it.

Vegeta grunted. "I never knew it was more than King colds bloodline"

Pan pulled from Trunks and ran in front of Vegeta. "Where were YOU! We needed YOU! WE CAN'T THIS They are too strong !"

"I was in the time chamber Bulma waited for me there "

"You you were in the time chamber ?" Pan asked.

He nodded once. Everyone were crying the boy was close to Gohans brat the girl was close to Gokus youngest Vegeta were confused to what was happening in their lives because they don't tell him anything but that didn't matter he wanted to protect them.

"Im going to fight them"

Goten sat up from Bra and looked at Vegeta.

"Me too I want Ice "

Vegeta shook his head. "Alone"

Bulma looked at her husband.

Pan nodded.

"Dads going to win and this will be over" Bra told him. " and we still have that wish we can wish Chi Chi back!" She said cheerful to Goten. He looked up at Pan and Trunks.

"No Bra "..." We can't use the wish, we need the dragon balls in order to use it "

Bra looked down defeated and she felt pretty stupid for saying that.

"I should go with you Vegeta " 18 told him.

"No mom from what their saying We need you, they won't detect you on the scouter"

"Ill go tomorrow lure them in and it'll be done" Vegeta stated.

Krillen opened the door and slowly walked forward to the group.

"Whats happening I feel major Kis out there and major kis disappearing"

Krillen looked around everyone had somber faces Gokus family were covered in blood and there was an Hand on the beach he jumped frighten at the cite of it. On that hand held an ring an ring he had seen many times before. He closed his eyes and shook his head going inside to get an pillow case. He walked back outside and covered it up. Then he went to Videl who was shaken with dried blood on her face in her hair.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up "

Videl looked at him and nodded. "Okay".

"Everyone come inside"

Videl Gohan Marron 18 Hazel Bulma and Vegeta went inside.

Bra bit her lip staring at Goten. "Come inside you'll get sun burnt out here"

"I just want to be alone Bra"

Bra eyes lowered and she walked away going in the house.

Pan shooked her head in disgust.

What she saw happen to her grandma was horrifying.

"Pan I know your not okay, but are you okay ?"

Pan turn to the sea and started walking forward.

Her clothes body hair and skin were in her grandmas blood.

She walked forward

"Pan ?

Pan?"

She went into the water waist high and started washing herself with her hand slowly then ferociously wiping her face neck raising her shirt taking it off completely dipping her hair in the water she washed it all away.

Trunks ran in the water and grabbed her by her waist she hunched over crying.

"Pan " he cried weakly powerless to help her.

"We didn't let go of each other the wind just took her flesh ripped it right from her wrist!" She said then threw up in the ocean.

Trunks rubbed and patted her back.

He pulled her hair out her face.

"We need to be in their with them Dads going to win Pan and then me and you hey listen me and you we go to Nameak and we're going to wish her back"

Pan looked in his eyes. "I love you Trunks... You go what you wanted Im all yours, but I can't do this anymore my grandma just died and I can't ignore I almost killed Marron in front of Hazel over you" Pan said "when it comes to you I'm stupid and blind " she walked away and watched her go.

Trunks looked into the sunset, as painful as it was, shes right whats important now is not being an couple but protecting her she won't end up like Chi chi never, it was a bad thing to think and he didn't mean it as nothing but the truth Pan will not die.

He walked after her then saw Goten on his knees in the sand before the house.

Bra was in the window staring at him.

Trunks walked to him.

He sat by Goten.

"I forgave you while ago" he admitted... "Stupid pride and ego kept me from you... Im glad you stepped up" he admitted. "Marron needed that Hazel needed that my Mom Bra You took care of my girls thank you Goten."..." I know non of it matters now but." Trunks took a deep breath. "I know your mom was your world"..." And I'm so sorry that shes gone Goten"

Goten turn and looked Trunks in the eye.

"Your my brother I don't want to see you hurt" he said with tears coming out his eyes.

Goten nodded once.

Thats all he did, Trunks understood and he stood up dusting sand off of him. He held out his hand.

"Come inside Goten"

Goten stared at Trunks hand then took it they walked in the home.

Everyone were in the living room.

Marron sat in a car feeding Evan as Hazel stared at her baby brother.

Pan sat away from everyone in the corner. He looked back at Hazel. She may not understand because I haven't had a chance to tell her, but right now protecting them was all that matter even if she hated me.

Hazel looked at Evan then Goten. She walked over to him and sat on his lap hugging him"Im sorry about your mom Goten"

He hugged her back. "Its okay Hazel"

She smiled. "Evan has an great father"

Goten stared at her and smiled. "So do you"

She frown and stood up going Gohan giving her regards about Chi chi.

Trunks looked from Goten to Hazel. How did Hazel find out?. He wish he could've told her himself.

Bulma went to the TV.

"Nothing but static!" She sat down on the floor.

"Vegeta theres 7 of them thousands of henchmen too"

"Those henchmen are nothing to me, besides theirs only two abnormal power levels. The one Goten fought was not that strong"

"But he said he killed him blasted his head off"

"Perhaps he has rejuvenation cells like piccolo did ? " Gohan said

"His head were still gone " Goten said

"They can be alive even in pieces " Vegeta explained.

Bra felt Kis disappearing and her soul shook. "All those people "

Pan thought of her grandpa and great grandpa. This will be over tomorrow Vegeta will end this.

"We won't get no where sitting around here thinking about whats going on out there why don't everyone take a shower relax I'll cook something " Krillen suggested.

"Shut up Krillen... Those assholes are not sleeping in here

"Momm " Marron whined her mother didn't understand death and what it means.

Pan frowned completely. "Fine!" She walked towards the door.

"Pan?" He father called

"WHAT?"

"Whats going on with you"

"My grandma just died in front of me !"

"No! Thats not what I mean, I mean is why are you leaving? " Gohan turn to 18.

"Is this how you two raise them all loose and wild does Marriage mean nothing anymore "

Pan blushed and ran her finger through her hair. "Fuck you 18"

"Maybe you will considering your past record"

Pan shook her head. "You don't know shit"

"I know you almost killed my daughter"

"You almost killed Trunks !"

18 shook her head. "Your such an fake... You are mot innocent you screw Trunks then almost kill Marron, shes an Mother Pan an mother to your cousin"

Pan looked down.

"Pan you did what ?!" Her mother shouted finally coming back to reality

"Mom please I don't need this right now okay" she said faintly and walked out the door.

Pan paced back and forth on the sand taking deep breaths. She felt shit. She couldn't wait until this was over.

She heard foot steps. "Dad I did something stupid, and Im sorry and in paying for it, but don't be mad at Trunks "

Gohan walked in front of her. "I find whatever going on with you and Trunks wrong... I want to talk about grandma "

Pan shrugged. "I used the kiaoken but I just couldn't fit them both insideI tried too but then she was just gone"

Gohan grab Pan and laid his head on hers.

"Krillen says he has an pretty big tent we will be staying in"

"Dad no go sleep in the house "

"I don't want to be anywhere my daughter isn't welcomed."

Gohan put up the tent on the beach for him Pan and Videl.

Bulma Vegeta had an room in the house and the other two were for Marron,Hazel,Evan, 18, and Krillen. Bra and Goten stayed in the living room.

Marron were feeding Evan again. She was in Pan Evan simply needed more food than she was producing. She had tears in her eyes red face and chest in pain, but kept feeding him.

"Marron can you give him something else "

She gritted her teeth part of it was because the pain and the other Trunks was talking to her.

"Big as he is as much as he eats he's just an newborn he needs milk right now"she spat

Trunks looked at her and her son. The boy was getting frustrated.

Goten also heard the baby wailing he reached in his pocket and un capsuled the baby formula.

"I got formula Marron".

He made Evan a bottle and took him from Marron.

He stood up with the boy and fed him.

Marron were sore from feeding him all day. Staring at Goten with their son. Why did I have to be faithful to an unfaithful asshole I should've went with Goten I should've listen to him back then. Nows he's with Bra.

Marron eyes went to the princess and she had an strange look on her face. Bra darted out the house leaving.

Suddenly Marron realize just who she were alone with. She stood up and walked away to her room.

Bra

She didn't know what to say to Goten how to comfort him. His mom is gone theres nothing she could do. She had never had anything this real before and it scared her. She hoped he would come around he just been someplace else all day unless he was with Evan.

Trunks watched the tent from the porch he couldn't sleep his dad were going to fight those monsters tomorrow. He honestly didnt feel comfortable letting this happen this way he wanted to fight right alongside his father, but he would be no use his ribs were broken and 18 kicked his ass. Shes always been hard to fight she doesn't run out of power or super saiyan she just keeps going. Maybe she should go with dad tomorrow.

The next day.

Gohan stood before everyone.

They buried Chi Chis hand in the sand.

"My mother was so strong one of the strongest women I know"

Pan had an frown on her face looking at the sand.

Goten held Evan closed to his chest as Bra looked at him a few feet away.

Videl just shook her head.

"Those Monsters will pay for what they did and mom we'll bring you back, we will bring everyone who lost there lives back "

Vegeta had change into some old armor Krillen had laying about around Kame house. His dad came marching towards Bulma Himself and Bra.

Bulma smiled at him "show them who they're fucking with honey" she snuck an kiss on cheek. He stood there prideful blushing.

Bra rolled her eyes. "I love you daddy " she hugged him " you kill that Ice son of a bitch "

"When this over Bra we will talk "

"Talk talk about what ?"

He looked at her knowingly.

Bra blushed and looked away.

Vegeta then turn to his son.

"I should be with you"

"You should've been training, but you been busy with other things I hear"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah everyone go ahead dump on me and Pan we never Plan this or anything"

"I lure them from Japan take them back to France so we can not endanger the earthlings "

Trunks nodded it sounded like an good plan.

Vegeta walked to hazel who was an few feet away from him. She hugged him.

Trunks watched their embrace then his father flew away he turn to see Marron on the porch. He went to her and sat next to her.

"I know what I did is not okay"

Marron rose her head up with her eyes side ways as anger and hurt rose in her chest.

"I would like for us to sit down with Hazel and explained this all to her"

Marron looked over to him she had enough. "And say what After assuming your father died I fucked Goten got pregnant didn't know until your father comes back from the died started fucking him find out I pregnant try to kill your brother because I felt like shit treated Goten like shit, while your father was in Pans pussy this whole time So jokes on me "

"JEEZ MARRON "

"You want to know the best part the best part is Your dumb ass had me going to counseling when you had her in my house giving her millions of our money !" She yelled at him. "Oh and lets not forget the cherry on top you mated with her and the BITCH ALMOST KILLS ME IN FRONT OF HAZEL"

"Marron !" Pan screamed " He didn't want it this way he wanted to be with you it just happen"

Marron eyes water as she didn't care anymore it hurt to bad"He Could've waited more then 4 days"

Pan blinked from on the sand in front of the porch she looked down then looked at Trunks.

Goten walked forward. "Hey its hot out here lets just go inside " he suggested to her.

Marron nodded still bawling.

He grabbed her shoulder and took her inside.

Bra watched from a distanced her chest heaving frowning at his back.

Marron huffed in her room taking deep breaths she grabbed her head. "Im such an idiot he played me"

"I guess Hazel the past 12 years means nothing to him now I should've picked you Goten.

An hour later

Bra waited for Goten to come to her but he hadn't she stood up from the couch and went straight to Marrons room.

They were changing Evans diaper.

"No Goten its like this"

Bra stood their they had their backs to her.

"Goten can I talk you outside please"

Goten turn around and nodded.

They walked down the beach a bit until she stop.

"So whats going on here ?"

Goten study her poster. "Besides those fuckers on earth nothing Bra"

She shook her head. "So so you want Marron back now ?"

"What ? What are you talking about"

"Shes and Evan are the only people you talk too since yesterday !"

"Oh is that what this is about my Bra my mother died stop making this about you !"

She were confused. "What ?"

"You just want to pick my brain I know and give me advice like aways but you can't help me with this "

Bra shook her head no. "Do you want Marron ? i saw you all together with Evan Goten !"

Goten jaw tighten as he stood up. "You know what Marron told me today. She should've picked me" he said walking away.

Bra eyes widen oh no oh no she ran in the house to Marron room.

"You told Goten you should've picked him ?"

Marron blushed. "Yes I did "

Bra frowned "you you stay away from him !... Hes not your husband hes just your baby daddy "

"Bra I... Goten said he loved you and That he didn't feel the same "

Bra felt herself regretful.

"he said that ?"

Marron nodded.

Bra walked away from her room.

She was making everything about her. She saw him on the couch and she went to his side laying on his body.

His arm went around her, " Marron told me wha you said...Im sorry Goten "

"Bra don't doubt me and my feelings for you. Im in pain here but ever think I don't need you or love you I just can't take this with losing her"

Bra nodded. "I understand Im here for you always Goten"

They both were quiet for a while.

"What your thinking ?"

"My Dad hasn't fought them yet I wonder what he's doing "


	26. Sleet

missile were being targeted at snows head she smirked and jumped in the air catching it throwing it back at the jet and it exploded. Thats this worlds pathetic defense sad.

Beep beep two power levels coming towards us.

Snow noticed an Ki flying north.

"Frost !" She ran inside.

"What is it Snow?"

"Theres an power level its bigger than the one that fought Ice"

Frost nodded. "Sleet,And wind we might need your powers but don't interfere unless needed get the Nano Force too we're flying North"

kame house

They all sat in the living room feeling the kis out there.

Pans knuckle hit the table. "Anyones hungry"

Krillen scratched his head. "Sorry I made everything we had last night"

Pan shook her head. "Im going fishing" she stood up

Trunks stood up, "ill go with you "

They left the home together.

Pan stood before the beach.

"I hope they bite " Trunks said.

"they'll bite " she smiled.. "But I just want to swim for now" she walked into water taking deep breaths as the water rose to her chin. Trunks came in behind her.

Pan looked up at the sun with squinted eyes. She looked back down at Trunks smiling.

"This feels so good"

She swam forward and he followed her silently. She stopped on a rock and grabbed there were part of the rock eroded away were she could stand on it.

Trunks swam behind her with her taller than him.

"Thank you Pan for what you told Marron"

Pan looked down. "You did try, you told me in the park of cherry blossoms you still loved her" she whispered.

"Your still upset about that"

"No... You shouldn't take the responsibility alone"

Trunks stood up on the rock as well looking in her face. His hand were resting on head and he lean forward.

"Everything's fucked up Pan and yet"

He grabbed her shirt and pressed her soft but firm against it. She looked at his chest them eyes.

He put his nose in her wet hair. "your scent consumes me" he squeezed her shirt again pulling her off the rock bringing her lips to his.

 ** _I can't help but love you_**

Pans heart doubled in her chest as everything she been fighting disappeared and it was just her and him.

 ** _Even though I try not to_**

She grabbed his hair shaking her head in the kiss completely swallowing him wanted to absorb him in her chest.

 ** _I can't help but want you._**

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed inside her. Her back tighten agaisnt the rock with her neck arched to the sun eyes closed and mouth silently ajar. Her moans were long and deep and yearning like his love making. Pan closed her eyes and noticed how they match her sounds and his body.

 ** _I know that I'd die without_** **_you._**

She moved her head from the rock and grabbed him tightly pulling him as close as possible. Trunks pushed her to the rock closer and her arms went back pressing her palms against the rock moaning louder. She didnt care how wrong it was how much she didnt want to be that women, but she guess she was that women.

 **I can't help but be wrong** ** _in the_** **_dark cause Im over come_** **_with this war of hearts._**

Trunks rested his head on hers his wet hair sticking to her face his body still jerking inside her and breathing just a bit heavy. Pan opened her eyes from the best orgasum she ever had.

Trunks face were so closed to hers and his ocean blue eyes stared at her not blinking.

The sun blazed on the she closed her eyes dizzy from the sex and the heat. She closed her eyes. "I can lay her all day and let the waves take me away wash over me and I could float to the bottom of the sea... We didn't catch any fish".

"Maybe we'll have better luck closer to shore " he suggested.

She nodded her head.

He saw her jeans floating away he grabbed them and put them on her.

She smiled as he had trouble she helped him. Trunks grabbed her waist getting off the rock. She screamed and giggled.

He grabbed the side of her ears and face looking in her eyes.

"Me and you we're going to go to space to Nameak and make that wish"

Pan smiled. "I wouldn't mind space is like my home away from home now"

"If this still feels wrong Pan we go back into pretending that our morals are enough to keep us apart, we both know its not not after planet 218 not after this" he held her neck she looked at his hand then eyes. "Im not the good guy either Trunks"

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand walking back up into the shore. They walked together oblivious to eyes watching they froze went they saw her.

Hazel staring at them at their hands. Pan started to inch away but he grabbed her tighter he cleared his throat. "Hazel-"

Under Her eyes turn light red and the tip of her nose. She ran away inside.

Hazel ran away.

Trunks took an deep breath and grabbed Took Pan to the dock.

Hazel ran in the house up the stairs into her. Her entire face was red and she was crying against the wall she slide to the floor holding them.

"Knock knock Hazel?" Marron opened the door and went to her. "Whats wrong ?"

"Everything" she whispered.

Marron sat by her on the floor. "Can you explain"

"He picked her over me"

Marron shook her head. "He picked her over me not you"

"And thats much worse Because you guys are in love and Married and he's hurting you ".

Marron looked at Hazel. "He left me you were in the hospital, and he didn't come for me " she cried. "I hate him"

Marron sighed she didn't want Hazel crying for her or feel like this towards her dad.

Marron walked out side and saw him in the water fishing at the docks with her. Marron zoned out watching them.

 ** _I can't forget it,_**

 ** _Though I've tried_**

 ** _I know you regret it, love,_**

 ** _You told me so many times._**

I was pissed but I was hurt deeply as well what made him pick her. Alone is what I feel. She backed up to the house and stumbled in the bench.

Pans face energy ball next to my neck.

"stop her stop HER STOP HER !"

She was crying my skin were stinging as she yelled. "He's all I have "

Mom had her around the neck in the air

Trunks flew to us.

"No I bit her I mated with her its my fault kill me just kill me "

 ** _But I still wonder_**

 ** _Why_**

 ** _You left with her_**

 ** _And left me behind_**

Pan grabbed his torso feeling his ribs with an concern expression.

 ** _Take your hands off him_**

 ** _Cause he's the only one that I have ever loved_**

She didn't understand when did this happen right under her nose. He still sleeping with me and her at the the same time? Gah !. How many times?. what did he tell her?. where did he touch her?.were it the same places he touch me?.Where it the same words he told me?.

 ** _But I don't want to imagine_**

 ** _Words you spoke to her that night._**

 ** _Naked bodies look like porcelain,_**

 ** _You both knew I'd be bleeding inside_**.

I love him I still love him.

 ** _Did she make your_** **_heart_** **_beat faster than I could?_**

Marron saw them coming back with lost of fish on a string she stared at Trunks.

"Can we talk "

He caught her eye and his face harder. Pan looked between the two. She took the fish and walked down the beach.

Trunks went up the porch.

"I think... We should talk with Hazel"

Trunks stared at her and nodded.

"Hazel" Marron called.

There were a few moments of silence then the door open.

"Yeah mom" she answered.

"Come here come sit down"

She walked to her mom not looking at her dad.

He ran his finger through her hair putting it behind her ear.

Hazel shook her head and had it fall back on her face and sat next to her mother.

"Hazel" Marron softly scolded her.

"What?!"

"We need to talk to you"

Trunks sat on an fold chair across from them.

She crossed her arms and sat back.

"You guys think Im a little kid I know whats going on here Im not stupid"

"Well tell us what you think you know?" Trunks told her.

"There is no Us moms not in this"

"Fine tell me what you think you know"

"I know my mom just had my brother and we are going to be just fine without you I'll protect them... So... So go have another baby if you want with her "

Trunks stared at his daughters face there was alot of hurt and betrayal written all over her.

"I mean... Why why you have to bee. Such a ... Such an jerk! And mean to your own family... You want her take her ! I don't care "..."you left us you went to space with her and left us we thought you died! You should've never came back if you would leave us again" her lips trembled eyes shook.

Trunks lean forward. "I never meant to hurt you or your mother, in life Hazel things happen"

Hazel grew tears on her waterline. "Thats your excuse things happen ?that slut tried to hurt my mom!" She whispered.

"Hazel!" Marron shouted

Trunks rose his hand. "Its alright Marron"

"I know you won't understand now... " he grabbed her hand making sure she looked in his eyes. "Nobody not Pan not some other baby no one can ever replace you Hazel I love more that anything and you can hate me but I love you and your are always my first priority"

A tear spilled from the supply in her eyes. "I won't understand ever why my daddy left me"

"Hazel I didn't leave you"

"Really then we're going back home together with Evan ?"

Trunks looked down. "No I'm not going back me and your mother agreed that we are just not-"

"Mom didn't agree to anything dad she has no choice you want Pan you picked her over us"

"Hazel he's still your dad we'll get through this"

"Yeah we'll get through this but not together "

She looked at the beach. "Can I go now ?"

Uub

He felt the kis disappearing a fee days ago also along with Pans Gohans Goten Vegeta and that asshole Trunks.

They just vanished. He wasn't sure what kind of threat it were but he thought they were either hiding or dead for the longest until this morning. He felt Vegeta flying north with those Kis following him.

This was it. Vegeta were alone where everyone else were at didn't matter. This was the fight. He powered up and shot out north.

Pan

Her eyes looked to the sky worriedly as she cleaned the fish she dropped her knife in the sand. Her heart slowed. Uub what was he doing. She grabbed the sides of her head swallowing how could she forget he was out there. She closed her eyes. Every since Trunks bit me I been so warped.

"They're getting close " Trunjs squinted his eyes at her.

Pan opened her eyes blushing then looking down. "Oh yeah "

"Uubs followed my dad"

Pan bit her lip. "I know I felt that"..."hows Hazel?"

"She says I picked you over her "

Pan just bit her lip again.

"I would never..., but in a sense shes right I'm not going back home and shes upset about that"

"I would be too" Pan said looking into his eyes.

He squatted on his knees in front of her with his finger tips together. "Shes my princess my flesh my blood... And I would never make her feel the way she do unless it was worth it "

Pan looked back up into his eyes weakly then continued cleaning the fish.

Trunks walked away to find some wood. He saw Goten under an Tree looking at Bra and Hazel play he saw broken pieces of wood by him and jogged towards it.

"Goten"

Goten eyes study as her and her nieces body got washed away then brought back to shore.

"Trunks you you bit Pan ?" He asked then looked in Trunks eyes.

"Yeah"

"Why ?"

Trunks shrugged. " because shes mine"

"Thats fucked up Trunks" he breathed out looking at Hazel.

Trunks shook his head. "I know Goten everyone doesn't have to keep reminding me " he pointed towards his Hazel. "I see it everyday"

"She told me she should've picked me the other day she said you played her that her Hazel meant nothing to too"

"Thats a lie Goten... I love Marron shes the mother of my kid "..."I'm just in love with Pan... And Pan were going to go back that fuck Uub I just knew if he laid one finger on her body again, I would've killed him so I bit her to show her I were with her"

Goten rose his eyebrow looking sideways at Trunks "Thats bold you think you can kill him?"

Trunks also rose his eyebrow. His jaw clenching. "When it comes to Pan I'll do anything " he said deeply.

Goten looked around. "I see Marrons calling you out Hazels all but hates you and 18 kicking your ass... Oh I see"..." Did she bite you back?"

Trunks paused for a moment. "No" she didn't. He looked back at Pan and saw her staring at the sky. Again with her knife to her chest a bit. She felt the sensation of being watched by him and blushed continuing to clean the fish.

Trunks frown. What the fuck did this mean, he had to ask his dad. Trunks stood up and punched the tree making coconuts fall down and a few on Gotens head.

"Ouch ! Damn " the younger man complain then saw the fruit he picked them up.

Trunks stared at her intensly.

Goten stood up with an a few coconuts in his hand. "Stop staring at her like that Gohans going to beat your ass if you stare at her like that its creepy "

Trunks shook his head and heard an mixture of laughter of his sister and daughter.

Goten eyes went up then down looking completely at Trunks. He was different.

"Uubs with your dad"

"I know "

"They finally stopped "

"I know "

Vegeta

He stopped on the ruins of France.

The wind blew his hair.

The boy was following him. Vegeta mind wonder to where could Tien Yamacha Hercule buu and the rest be. Where they dead ?.

Vegeta grunted his teeth as the monsters stop in front of him a few yards away.

Frost chuckled. "That hair , ha ha King Vegeta bloodline no doubt... Is this the one called Trunks ?"

Snow frowned. "No this is Vegeta !".

"Who are you ?" Vegeta asked Frost.

"I understand the curiosity... I get it Vegeta... You know before we make our introduction I like to know why ? This could have been avoided I kept my family away from Saiyans Winter and Cycles were innocent but your son killed them where is he ?"

"Winter tried to keep them captive! Hunted them like deer it was there only escape "

Frost shrugged. "Theres blood on their hands ice blood, then one Goten was it Ice ?"

"Yeah Son Goten "

"Tried to kill my son"

"He killed his mother with his ice tricks !"

Snow shrugged "she was in the way it all boils down Vegeta its eiether us or you saiyans and its going to be you saiyans!"

Vegeta squinted his eyes as the boy came to his side.

"What are you doing here !"

"Im here to help"

"I don't need your help!"

"I don't need your permission !"

"You been following us haven't you ? Felt you on our scouter your power is impeccable"

She pulled her hair out her eye. "Too bad its not enough " she said sly.

Vegeta chuckled softly the it grew louder. "The boy is three times stronger than my son you face on that comet of an planet"

Uub hadnt trained in years he were busy running his illegal empire of stolen car parts. He wonder if Vegeta knew it was a bluff or he really thought my was on my A game.

Snow squinted her eyes. "Oh really Nano force !"

Four men all ice people came forward with frowns on their face.

One step forward followed by the other 3.

He smiled wide checking his scouter.

"Okay boys how should decided who gets who"

"Boy I sure hope I get a saiyan " another one laughed and they all join.

Vegeta closed his eyes while nodded his head down chuckling as well. "I think me and the boy we're just thinking the same thing in fact I was thinking I would take three of you "

"Come on Vegeta that wouldn't be fair "

They all gasp then smirked. "Your going to regret mocking us " he powered up and flew forward. Vegeta fist landed on his face causing he to fly a few feet away.

He smirked as the other two came at him punching and kicking he blocked their shots with faster than light speed dodging. Grabbing there ankles spending them around and around then throwing them off into an already crumbling building making it collapse.

Whos next Vegeta look at the last remaining member of the nano force pointing at him. "You ?"

The last one look frighten.

"I got it Vegeta" Uub told him.

Vegeta "save yourself for them" he gestured towards Frost

Uub walked forward towards the creature.

Vegeta scoff. "Go ahead then"

Swung back his elbow and punched the thing in its face knocking it out.

Snow eye brow rose. "They beat our men 100,000 energy level all together she grabbed her scouter and threw it off her face.

Vegeta stood there cross armed as Uub had his stance ready next to him.

Frost was side by side with his niece. She looked at Vegeta with such hate.

"Ill handle Vegeta you get the other wish Ice were here but he's still healing"

Snow nose were frowning as the prince gleamed back at her. He didnt know what was coming to him uncle frost would end him!.. "You your people killed my family and were going to get yours,after Im done here IM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF YOUR JUST YOU WAIT!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Aren't you lovely ?"

All four of them ran towards each other powering up until they clashed.

Frost vs Vegeta

Snow vs Uub.

Trunks Pan Bra Goten Hazel Gohan krillen and Videl looked up at the sky from the beach.

"Its happening " Trunks whispered.

No one could eat their fish at the moment.

Bra was knew to this she looked at everyone staring up. At the sky her and Hazel seem to be the only lost ones.

She ran to Pan grabbing her shoulder. "Whats happening ?!"

No response

She darted to Trunks. "TRUNKS HOWS DAD?!"

No response

She then ran to Goten. "TELL ME SOMETHING SOMEONE"

Goten blinked from the sky down to her.

"They're handling their own there fine..."

Bra took a deep felt her dad out there with Uub moving all over the place with the other kis it was hard to pin point who was losing the most energy.

Hazel ran off the beach into the home she saw Bulma on the couch.

"Hi grandma "

"Hey Hazel"

"Grandpas fighting the bad guys"

"Is he now?" Bulma smiled. "I havent felt an real Fight since nameak it was easier their "

"Tell me about it I don't know what the heck is going on the others are treating it like watching TV"

Bulma chuckled at her granddaughter then reached in her pocket.

"Hazel look theres a reason no one could find me at the lookout"

"What why?"

"I wore this " Bulma had an small ring. "It hide my energy... I want to give this to you"

"You should give it to Evan he's just a baby"

"Evan is fine Hazel, he's so tiny no one will notice his energy "

Hazel swallowed and grabbed the ring putting it in her pocket.

18 and Marron Evan sat on the beach on their knees while evan laid on the blanket.

18 pressed down on Marrons shoulder.

"You are strong Marron don't forget it"

"I won't mom never"

"When this is over you'll divorce him and take your babies, after whatever the judge gives you hopefully half if not more you will be set for the rest of your life and you can find someone new... Yes even I can agree championship is a must"

Marron shook her head. "No I'll be alone forever mom. I been with him too long Ive know one man for too long and I hurt Goten I don't want to hurt anyone else "

18 looked at Evan. "At least the babies have strong fathers for times like these... I think I'll join Vegeta "

"They said Uubs with him mom... I need you here..." Marron looked over at Pan Trunks Gohan and Videl... "I don't Trust her or them because they love her she tried to kill me"

18 nodded. "Well your lucky you have an strong mother "

Marron smirked then her eyes soften. "I am"

Goten and Bra were a little off from everyone.

He stood behind her holding her waist.

"Close your eyes"..."breathed "..."clear you mind"

Bra did so in that order

"Now feel for him the one your attach to the most"

Bra heard herself calling out his name her voice trying to reach him at the end of the tunnel.

Daddy

Daddy!

She felt and jolt of energy raging on "Dad!" She said out loud.

"How does he feel"

She smiled huge. "Prideful ! Like an lion raging like an bull ha ha"

Goten smiled. "He's winning him and Uub are winning !"

Sleet and wind grew closer to each other as they watched the fight terrified.

Wind pushed Sleet behind her.

"They're hurting dad" sleet cried

"No sleet your to valuable "

Ubb grabbed her by her ankle and slammed her into an bolder grabbing her arm putting it behind her pinning her to the dust. Wind and dirt flew in her mouth as her pupils saw.

Vegeta with Golden hair and blue eyes punching her uncle in the face and charging up at blasts.

Snow eyes shook in fear as she felt that raging raw super saiyan 3 energy go up so high it broke her scouter.

Her eyes widen out of the sockets looked for a solution she saw Wind and Sleet fearfully in shock.

"WIND !"

Wind looked at her cousin then nodded looking at Vegeta. She blew into the hair spiting an ice cuff around his wrist holding the charge.

The ice melted within seconds.

Wind gasp in disbelief.

Snow eyes looked down in the dirt.

Is this the end?

Will I die here ?

No !.

"SLEET !"

Sleet looked over at her cousin with blinking eyes she nodded and ran with her feet and elbows swinging one by one. Towards Vegeta.

She grabbed his jaw bone softly then threw her body in front of him looking into his eyes deeply.

Uub looked up from Snow to see Vegeta stop his big bang attack.

"VEGETA !"

Punch.

Snow got up and hitting Uub in the face. She looked back at sleet.

"STAY LOOKING IN HIS EYES SLEET DON'T LOOK AWAY FROST HELP!"

Uub punched her back as Forst stood up from under his daughter and Vegeta.

"Good job Sleet"

He then ran towards Uub as snow got back up wiping her bloody. Lip they jumped him.

Uub still kept fighting even those he was getting his ass beat badly.

"Wind help!"

Wind ran and blew ice onto his hands and feet.

Frost walked to him and jabbed him deeply in his ribs.

Uub coughed up blood. "Go ahead kill me! I lost everything already"

Snow smirked while chuckling. "Oh no we have better plans for you you saiyan lover!"

"Vegeta" a small sweet voice rang in his ear.

Vegeta blinked once at her fair face and blue eyes. "Bulma?"

"Well duh its me silly "

"I was fighting I was where am I'm"

"Well your here in this garden of cherry blossoms "

An infant cry could be heard.

"Trunks?"

"No thats Bra in her stroller Trunks is off at the lake"

Vegeta felt himself tired and drowsy.

Bulma grabbed his waist and for some reason it actually knocked him back in the grass it felt like he were on an cloud.

"Vegeta lets just go to sleep aren't you tired ?"

"You Trunks and Bra and this mud ball is safe, I could sleep right here"

Her chuckles filled the air.

"Then lets sleep"

Trunks

"Father stopped fighting Uub ki is barely there !"

"What happen something happen ?!" Pan shouted.

Gohan ran from the house like an mad man scanning the beach.

Pan Goten Bra Trunks 18 Marron Bra Hazel and Evan.

"Wheres Videl anybody seen her ?!"

They all looked around and didn't see her.

Pan closed her eyes worried for her mother. "Its grandpa she went after him!"

Gohan shook his head.

"Goten "

"Im with you "

"No " Trunks shook his head. "You can't Gohan something is happening out there !"

"I lost already my mom I'm not losing Videl too !" He yelled at Trunks.

Bulma and krillen came outside hearing the arguing.

Bra turn as she saw him coming. She gasp wide eye.

"Oh my god someones coming right our way !"


	27. Rain

His bruised body and broken arm trembled on the beach.

Pan eyes widen in fear and concerns as he crashed landed in the sand a few feet from her. She ran to him with her hands by his head. His own blood ran in his hair and balled sides.

"Uub!" She cried.

He blinked up at her then the sky.

Trunks grabbed her arm yanking her up and pushing her behind gasp in surprise being handled liked that.

Trunks Gohan and Goten step forward and helped Him up.

Uub looked in Trunks eyes and there was an awfully thick tension. Uub and Trunks frowning in each others face. uub shoved Trunks arm off of him.

"I ought to kick your ass" Uub told him.

Trunks eyes widen. "Looks like you just got your ass kicked"

Trunks grabbed his shoulder and Uub head butted Trunks.

"Hey stop this please!" Pan said walking between them she turn her back on Trunks and looked up to Uub.

"You alright what happen wheres Vegeta?"

Uub stared at her face she was beautiful.

Pan blushed.

Bra frowned and she pushed Pan out the way grabbing Uub.

"Tell me what happen to my father !... You Pan and Trunks better cut this shit out right now!"

Trunks looked at his sister she was right.

Uub shook his head. "We where winning me against the women and him with the man... Then Vegeta just stopped I looked up to see another one another women with him and They jumped me froze my limbs using ice as ropes beating me... They sent me here. They said they want every saiyan there before night. I knew you guys were here beacuse West city was abandon just bodies in the street"

Trunks looked around. He looked in Bras eyes then his mothers.

"Im going to get him mom I'll bring him back "

Bulma nodded.

"Ill go as well" Bra added.

"No" Goten told her.

"He's right Bra Pan me and Goten they don't know about the kids, you and Gohan"

"They know about Gohan I believe He was actually there when this feud of family's started on earth at least" Bulma added

Trunks nodded. "Gohan we need you"

"Videl "

"Dad shes fine lets just trust her and get Vegeta back we need him he's our strongest man"

"You people must be a new type of stupid to think that Im going to sit this out... " Bra said.

"Bra" Goten said warning.

"Im going !"

Bulma looked at her daughter. "Go home"

"Theres nothing really left in west city"

"Go anyway get ki hiders healing tank whatever else you need surprise them see of you can save vegeta first without them seeing it coming. " Bulma yelled to her son.

Trunks nodded. Then looked to Gohan. "We have to find Videl I get that, she means a lot to all of us, we get the ki hiders get dad we can find her her ki shouldn't be that hard to point out shes stronger than most humans and we know shes going to get Hercule"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't like this, but I'll go for Pan to protect her" he looked at his daughter. "We're going to get your mother after this"

Pan nodded.

Trunks looked in all of there eyes "West city then France"

They nodded in agreement.

Trunks looked at his daughter and technically his wife he walked to them.

He grabbed Hazels shoulder.

"You listen to whatever your mom says and stay her protect Grandma"

Hazel looked away but nodded.

Trunks eyes then met Marrons who held Evan.

18 stepped in front of Marron.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Trunks, Im going to take care of your family, you should be use to putting them off on other people already"

Trunks looked down then up. "You don't have to be an bitch 18"

18 smiled. "Oh its my speciality don't come back here take your trash with you" she gestured towards Pan... "Oh and another thing" she grabbed his shoulder bringing him closer. "Im glad that somewhere out there you live in a world where I took away everything you ever loved"

Pan gasped.

Bra frowned "Thats low 18"

"Like your power level"

Pan frown. "One day I will be a super saiyan two and beat your ass"

18 chuckled "empty threats"

Trunks looked at her. "Yeah you may of killed my loved ones but I killed you" he told her lowly then turned.

Gohan blinked from the scene."everyone ready ?! Lets go !"

They all flew away towards capsule corp.

The city were filled with bodies from Ices attack.

Goten closed his eyes. Last time he was here...

They landed inside the crumbling mansion and went to the labs.

"Hurry we are on their scouters by now get what you can"

Pan turn to Uub.

"I'll look for an sensu bean ".

They searched the labs finding three ki hiders and an bean for Uub.

Pan Bra and Gohan got an ki hider.

"What are we going to do now ? You and Goten need one "Bra asked

Pan bit her lip then spoke. "I have two at home... Well at Gotens place actually"

"Its not too far from here" Goten added

"Wait do you think we should change clothes?" Bra asked

"No time Bra "

They flew away again.

Marron

She held evan feeding him. There were an box of instant mash potatoes she had made for him. He was running through food like diapers. Things had happen and she just didn't know how to cope with everything as a mother with her two children on this earth.

Evan finished the last bite and yawn.

Marron smiled and picked him up taking him to her room to sleep. Once he were down she went looking for Hazel she had to somthing with that child's hair.

She walked around the home into the kitchen then living room.

"Hazel ?" She called.

No response. She went to the guest room.

"Bulma have you seen Hazel ?"

"Um no she was on the beach"

Marron ran outside around the beach panicking out of her mind quarter saiyan no were to be found.

She started crying.

"Hazel!" She called making the circumference of the beach.

She felt the sun beaming on her and the beach roaring. Her body over working everything ticking in her head then a huge release and she was floating in the air.

"MOM!" She called out as she went up and further from the sand.

18 ran outside to Marron flying wildly trying to hold on to the palm tree.

"Marron power down"

"I don't know how oh mom Hazels gone !"

18 eyes widen for a moment then she recovered.

"Just call down do you feel the energy under you its all around you remove it slowly !"

Marron felt the pressure of her own energy pushing her all around. She saw the ground shakily beneath her and she removed it falling on her face in the sand.

She had an red scratched on her cheek as she stood up.

"Marron you flew! Your powers maybe you do have some "

"Mom Hazel is gone!"

"What ? Where ?"

"I don't know I can't feel Ki really... But I know she went after her dad and Vegeta "

18 shook her head. "Ill go get her"

"No mom I'm going shes my baby I have to go get her before they find out shes saiyan I have a better chance at finding her ki "

"We'll send Krillen then !"

"Dads not really in the best shape... I have to do this mom."

18 nodded. "I understand I'll stay with Evan "

"Thank you mom"

"Marron remember its your energy you control it "

She nodded and elevated off the beach clumsily flying away "

18 looked at the sky she had an strange feeling.

Marron flew over the surrounding island.

Eyes a few feet away watched as one flew off the beach and one went inside the pink house.

"Should we go after her ?"

"No let her go we'll catch up to her... This island isn't showing any ki though there are people in there"

"This is were the saiyans been hiding "

"Ha yes it has to be no wonder we haven't detected that power level of that saiyan Sleet has "

"What should we do ?"

"Destroy it !"

18 heard an huge blast then the ground shake.

She gasp.

"Marron ?"

She ran outside to see the tree on fire and two figures above in the sky sending another blast

Destroying part of the house.

18 ran.

"Krillen!" She ran upstairs to see him trapped under a piece of wood.

18 eyes water. "Krillen are you okay ?!"

"18 the blast landed on me I can't feel my legs"

"Don't worry I'll"

"No 18 get Evan out of here !"

"Krillen no I can't leave you!"

"Just go get our grandson out of here"

18 cried kissing his cheek then ran to get Evan. She ran out the back door with the baby and flew away.

She looked back at those monsters destroy her home. Bulma was in there too! She could take them but she had evan she couldn't risk it.

She watched the house collapsed in a fire.

"Krillen !" She called out to him.

Rue looked at Tag.

"Their escaping !"

Tag scouted beeped and beeped and could not find an signal.

"Ah let them go we tell snow they're dead" Tag said looking behind him

Swipe

"Lets go"

He turn back to Rue who headless body and fell two the water.

Tag gasp as an yellow disk came for him neck cutting his head off.

Bulma held Krillen on the beach.

She were crying but relieved that those two were dead, but the island were sinking.

"Krillen we have to get off this island"

"I know Bulma "

Bulma looked around and saw pieces of wood by the shore.

"I think I can make an raft" she ran over to the wood.

Trunks landed right on to the ruins he saw his dad with an women holding his face next to an space ship and men in training uniform.

"Let him go!" He grunted.

The door to the ship open and out she came.

Smirking at him.

Trunks looked at Snow she looked the same.

"My Trunks making a lot of demands aren't you ?"

Pan landed next to Trunks then came Uub Bra Goten and Gohan.

Snow eyes widen at the three she had never seen before.

Frost Ice wind and chilled came out after snow.

Snow studied Gohan Gotehn and Bra.

"Who are they" she pointed towards Gohan and Goten.

Ice laughed. "Nice to see you again Son of Goku" he mocked at Goten.

Goten gritted his teeth.

"He's the one " Goten barked to Gohan.

"I am the one Vegeta informed me my attack killed your mother ha ha ha "

Goten was fumming with hate.

Gohan eyebrow rose "she wasnt just his mother"

"Oh I can see the resemblance is strong"

There scouters were through the roof with the kis in front of them.

Chilled gestured towards the Blue haired girl.

"your are beautiful its ashamed your energy is so low"

Bra frowned. " what are you doing to him ?"

"Now I see it , Trunks and the blue girl "

The ice family all laughed. "Vegeta had an daughter ?!"

"Enough playing games ! Lets get this over with "

Frost rose his hand. " let me formally introduce , Im frost thats Snow Trunks and Pans friend, the boy is Ice my son Goten knows him well, thats Wind is my daughter , Sleets over there getting to Know Vegeta and this here is chilled"

"I don't care for your names your going to nobody real soon if you don't let him go" Trunks threaten.

"Is that so ?" Snow asked.

"Im thinking not... You see I want Pan i would like to fight her kill her then fight you kill you and then kill the rest of you"

"Not the blue one she has such nice hair blue is an beautiful color " Chilled said.

Bra gasp then frown.

"Your not fighting Pan" Gohan stated.

Snow rose her eyebrow.

Trunks looked back at his group. "Look we can take them they aren't that strong"

Snow smirked. "You know Trunks when you monkeys came to our planet which is now gone along with my mother and sister we did and variety of test on you both and we found a ton of information from"..." The muscle tissue especially were stretched"

"Get on with it!" Uub yelled at her.

"We spare your life and your treat is this way"

"You wanted me to bring them to you I did,but I really think you didn't want me to bring them to you"

"Im not an fool like my brother frieza I know how this works... You havent proven to be stronger than any of us only him" she pointed at Vegeta.

"But I kicked your ass and wouldve ended you if you hadn't cowardly jumped me"...

"Oh thats noted " Wind told him.

"Ice" Frost called.

Ice smiled and walked towards Vegeta and Sleet.

He grabbed Vegetas arm snapping it back till it bent at the elbow.

Vegeta arched in pain ripping his face from Sleets grasp.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHAHHHH"

He open his eyes looking wildly around.

"What ?!" He saw The ice family and his own "Trunks Bra ?"

"DAD FIGHT THEM!" Trunks yelled to him.

Vegeta looked ahead and saw and women tackling him grabbing his face again.

The z gang were shocked as Vegeta lost all his control over him self as the women straddled him on the ground.

Trunks eyes were widen he grunted and felt the energy burning through his veins itching his face scolding his eyes. He burst into an gold aura as did Goten and Gohan. Uub Pan and Bra powered up as well.

"Bra stay back! " Goten yelled as they all flew

"No I want that purple bitch !"

"I can't keep this up much longer He's getting harder to control!"

Frost looked from the Z gang going at them with vengeance Wind and Sleet didn't have an chance with these types of power levels. "CHILLED" he screamed.

Chill smiled laughing manically. "Oh yes ha ha ha YES!"

He ran to Vegeta and stuck his sharp tail into Vegeta tail hole.

Vegeta cried in pain as he regain his conscious.

Sleet crawled away from him terrified.

The Z gang stopped as they gasp watching Vegeta crumble in agony.

Chilled smiled. "Yes we know all a out your saiyans precious tails and how sensitive it, it is truly the sore of all your power, but you all got neutered like new born pups."

Vegeta screamed forgetting his broken arm now consumed with then awful sensations, but he what he saw in front of him he's children.

"Trunks get Bra out of here!" He gritted out.

"We're not leaving you dad!" Bra yelled

Chilled went deeper into Vegetas tail spot with his own. "Stop your babble"

"Your hurting him !" Bra cried

"Thats the point my precious muha ha ha ha "

"Erghhhhhh" Vegeta screamed

"You monster !"

"All of you down lower your energy NOW !" Snow yelled.

They all looked at Vegeta and knew they had no choice and did it standing in the ground.

"Let him Go Snow ! I'll fight you this is between us leave my family alone !"

Snow smirked " I would love to do that but see "

Frost and Ice stood above Vegeta. Powering up.

"He's just to powerful"

Two blinding lights. Cut away everyones eye sight.

And when it cleared.

There was Frost in an new form similar to Freizas final form only golden and Ice turn more bulk with horns coming out his head.

"No!" Bra screamed

As they all levitated with Vegeta.

"Wind!" Chilled yelled

Wind rose her hands and blew from her mouth ice locking vegeta in an glacier.

Frost were sending an transparent blast around Vegeta as Chileld flew away letting him go.

Vegetas chest started heaving as he screamed.

"Father NOOOO" Trunks flew forward.

"Dad?"

He turned and saw Hazel there a few feet away in the air.

"Hazel"

An huge explosion happened vaporizing Vegetas body completely

Bra passed out from watching them torture and kill her father and Uub caught her.

Trunks fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Chilled walked forward towards the saiyan with his sharp tail.

"Whos next?!"

Pan looked all around her with tears in her eyes. She saw everyone she loved frozen and frighten to the ground she rose her hand to her head bring energy into them.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The Z gang knew what to do they all flew away in different directions from these tyrants.


	28. Myself

Please review :)

* * *

He slapped her cheek.

"Bra"

Slap slap slap.

"Come on Bra!"

Her eyes opened up and she saw Uub. She sat up looking worriedly around she was on the ground in the grass by the side of an highway with trees on each side. She swallowed grabbing her head remembering what happen to her... Father.

She looked around sadly.

"Go Goten? Trunks where is everyone ?"

He helped her up.

"We scattered in different directions"

"We have to find them we have too!" She took off her ring and Uub eyes widen and put it back on her.

"Are you crazy ! "

Bra started crying. "I have to find Trunks go get mom and Hazel and..."

"Those things know how to kill saiyans they know your weakness they have powers to even kill your father !"

Bra lowered her head down.

"I'm.. I'm sorry "..." Its just... Their scouters"

"We should check the island" he told her.

Uub looked up.

"We aren't too far from them we shouldn't fly just yet"

They walked through France with her slightly behind him down the rode.

Goten

He was flying blindly.

He didn't see where everyone went. He was by his self he had to get to her Bra. Last he saw was Uub carrying her. Those cowards killed her dad. That frost he had turned golden and destroyed Vegeta. Bra had to see it Hazel was there too.

The island Evan was there with his mother and 18. He was safe after he finds Bra he'll go back there with her.

Goten felt her ki for just a second he wasnt sure if he were tripping from being so scared for what they did to Vegeta. His body was tingling just watching it he knew that pain on his tail spot. He had to find her and console her. This was her first time losing an parent.

Pan held the little girl in her arms landed in the city somewhere she wasn't sure.

Trunks were on the ground leaning against a building.

Pan threw Hazel down.

"What we're you thinking ?! Being there in danger"

Hazel wiped her eyes and pushed Pan off of her.

"Leave me alone I was coming to help!"

"They didnt know about you now they do !"

Hazel looked at her father ignoring Pan.

"Are you okay dad?"

"No he's lost his father you know what that feels like"

Hazel scoff "all too well" she said then her face weaken and she cried.

Pan looked down. "Im sorry you had you too see, with your grandpa I lost my grandpa too but not like that"

Hazel cried on her knees wiping her eyes with red cheeks hiding her face from Pan.

"Hazel " Trunks said softly it was the the way he said comforting her.

She dived in his chest wailing louder. "Im so sorry I was a Brat to you daddy"

He grabbed her head close to his heart.

"Its okay Hazel Don't worry about that"

"Grandpas gone and I don't want to lose you too dad... Im so scared" she said frightening.

"Im going to protect you Hazel you don't have to be scared" he lied to her truth is he were terrified.

"Dad we have to go get mom and warn her Evans not safe he's like us hes saiyan they want to kill us"

"They're safe on the island sweetie "

Hazel shook her head. "We have to get them dad !"

Trunks nodded.

Pan looked at them then looked at the sky. It was hard but she felt her mothers ki.

"Trunks My moms still out there "

"Pan we go to the island first "

"Trunks I can't my mother maybe a small target but They will pick up on her ki soon on the scouters"

"Pan we have to get to Marron for Hazel"

"I get that I want Evan safe too... We'll you and hazel go to them and I'll meet you there "

"No we're not splitting up Pan damn it "

Pan looked away. "Fine Trunks"

Hazel laid in her dads arms. Replaying her grandpas last moments over and over.

Gohan.

He flew away away from everything he heard Pans voice.

"Solar flare"

He couldnt follow it.

Watching what they did to Vegeta broke him he was strong the second strongest of them all and flew away. Cowardly. That little one just went deeper into Vegetas tail spot it was sicken it was like watching one of your favorite super heroes being assaulted. He shivered at the thought.

He needed Videl he just wanted to hold her no her hold him.

Satin city wasn't destroyed like west city but evacuated to an ghost town he felt a few humans here and there. He landed on the lawn and saw the golden statue of Hercule and water fountain. His eyes squinted. Frost was Golden like an super saiyan but he wasnt saiyan what he was stronger than Frieza teen times stronger than him. It scared the shit out of him.

Pan my baby girl. She was smart he knew that, but he couldnt protect her. He wasnt stupid he saw how Trunks looked at her and heard what 18 said and Uub and Trunks hatred for one another link to her someway he almost wanted to snap Trunks neck for grabbing her from Uub. 18 Marron Hazel Trunks and Uub all seem to be effected by whatever her and Trunks have together he wasn't proud of it, but he loved her and wouldn't make it harder on her facing them all strongly. Then there was Bra Gotens... Girlfriend She had to see her father die that way on her first battle. Nobody could promise her to bring Vegeta back. Going to nameak seem like an dreamed now and it killed him to think of his mother if they didn't defeat those monsters they'll never get them back.

Goten followed the kis in the house about 100 to his surprise. He went into the homes gymnasium and saw people families taking refugee there.

Videl was standing at a table serving food.

His eyes blinked at her. She was in jeans and an old shirt with an bandana over her head admiring her from a far as people walked passed him.

She smiled sadly handing a bowl to little girl she hadn't noticed him yet.

She smiled then looked around.

"Everyone we have lost France and loved ones in west city to these terrorist but we will see this through we will!"

Everyone had somber expressions all hope were lost.

Gohan step forward into view and Videl saw him she paused looking at her husband fresh tears came to her face she ran to him hugging him then kissing his lips.

They pulled apart bracing each others faces.

"I thought.. The worst Gohan you and Pans ki I felt it I felt everyones then it disappeared"

"Ki hiders baby"

She smiled then it left. "Vegeta too ?"

Gohan shook his head no.

Videl closed her eyes. Then opened them Vegeta was dead she knew what that meant. "PAN?!"

"Shes alive I think at least she was there they mutilated Him right in front of Trunks and that poor girl"

Videl covered her eyes remembering seeing Chi chi die like that.

"What are we going to do Gohan?"

"I don't know Videl"..."but Im so proud of you keeping these people safe"

"Gohan" an loud voice boomed

Gohan saw Hercule and they hugged.

"Hey dad"

"Im sorry Gohan about Chi "

Gohan nodded.

"Panny"

"Shes out there somewhere with an ki hider shes safe for now Vegetas gone too"

Hercule looked down sadly.

"People came her hoping for me to go and fight, but They still don't know the truth I took them in fed them and we prayed to God here... Whats the next move Gohan?"

"We need to go back to the island find Bulma maybe she can build more ki hiser to for the humans left in the world and to find Pan thats were Pan would Go"

Bulma.

She were on a raft with Krillen in the sea when she saw the boat Krillen used an blast as an flare and they were rescued. They bandage Krillen as good as they could and gave him some crutches.

Bulma were on the boats railing when she felt it she held heart something wasn't right.

"Vegeta " she whispered.

" where do we go "

"Keep going west towards Satin city"

Bra and Uub found an abandon building and went inside.

Bra sat in the corner with her face turned away from him.

Uub found black tarp sheets and figured they could use them as blankets. He gave her one she didn't take it.

"Bra its freezing come on"

No bulged.

He sighed and sat down on a couch looking at the ceiling.

Frost is strong,but Vegeta posed a threat to them why? Maybe they were even in power he didnt know for sure that purple one with the white hair what had she done to Vegeta to make him powerless the small on chilled was it ?... We saw him attacked Vegeta but her all she did was touch him.

Uub couldn't sleep.

Pan she was all he had. He hoped she were safe. Her betrayal to him still hurt,but all of this happening in the world he wanted her here more than ever. He could see her as his wife, but that damn Trunks his claws are so deep in her. He closed his eyes in frustration. In her eyes he saw it she still cared he think, but the way she moved around Trunks scared him.

Uub closed his eyes.

When he woke back up. Heard crys in the room.

"Bra?"

He stood up and ran to her.

"Hes dead WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

She pushed him away.

"Bra its going to be okay !"

"NO ITS NOT!" She ran to the other wall and he ran after her crashing her into it hugging her, her body went limp in his arms crying.

Bra cried until she was numb and until she felt out of her body.

She pushed her lips on to Uubs kissing him.

He paused backing away blinking at her confusedly.

"Bra what are you doing ?" He whispered.

She didn't respond only kissed him again putting her hand in his Pants rubbing his penis.

Uub broke out in a sweat. "Please stop " he whispered losing whatever control he had left.

She didn't listen and threw him on the floor.

Unblucking his pants so fast she broke the button she kissed his waist and abs.

Uub moaned shaken his head before she put her mouth on him. He flipped her around laying her on her back. She lost the control over him.

"Let me" he told her sweetly

He removed her pants leaving her in her panties and those soon were gone.

He kissed and licked her, with his fingers moving inside her.

Bra moaned angrily numbly and more loudly as her organum came.

Uub penis was so hard. He wanted this and he wanted her right now in this moment.

Bra mouth parted in a long moaned that turn to sobs her hair were sprawled out on the floor and back arched tears rolling out of her eyes.

Uub noticed she was moaning anymore but crying.

He gasp and picked her up holding her.

"Im sorry Bra"

She shook her head and tried to get away from him as guilt and mourning struck her.

Uub felt terrible she came on to him heavily and he couldn't control himself he felt bad like he took advantage of her depressed state.

"Im sorry you just lost your dad you don't want this... To be honest I still love Pan..."

Bra was ashamed she grabbed clothing putting them back on. What had she done.. To Pan to Goten?. She cried more

Im such a whore she thought. Im worthless... Daddy I miss you. Im nothing.

Morning Goten sat on a building he felt as if he were following an ghost Bra was gone long gone but she waa safe with her ki hider thats what mattered maybe she went to the island. He had to go there to find her and be with his son.

Goten sat there still shaken by what happen yesterday.

He saw an figure walking the streets and he gasp and flew to that person he stopped in front of him.

"Uub !"

"GOTEN !"

They smiled at each other.

"Wheres everyones else ?"

Uub shook his head. "I don't know just me and Bra"

Goten eyes widen with glee. "Where is SHE !"

"Come on"

They walked to the building Goten saw her curled up in the corner of the lobby he ran to her and picked her up spinning her around. He tried to kiss her but she moved her head, and he kissed her neck.

Uub lips tighten as he looked away with guilt and a little hurt. Bra was seeing Goten. Last what happen.

Goten put her down then his happiness left she was dull in the face and pale. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey you okay ?... That was a stupid question... Im sorry Bra I really am"

She didn't respond and lowered her head. He looked back Uub.

"Has she eaten or drunk anything ?"

"No " Uub told him stand offish.

Goten looked between them but brushed it off.

He took her hand and pulled it.

"We'll be back"

Uub nodded.

He squeezed her hand and kissed it walking down the side walk.

"Im glad I found you baby"

She was quiet.

Goten saw an super market and went there. The door slide open and he went towards drinks isle he grabbed an bottle of water opening it and bringing it to her mouth.

Her dry lips parted and she drunk it all.

He studied her and worried with her silence was he being to much her father died yesterday and all he wanted was to smother her.

"Bra whats up talk to me you me we don't bullshit is it your dad or am I'm annoying you, you need space ?"

She shook her head looking away. "Its not that my dad.. Well it is but... Yesterday night we found the building and stayed there i were crying Uub comfort me and I kissed him and"

Goten eyes widen in fear to her what happen next.. "And?" He whispered

"And he took of my Pants and and" an tear rolled down her cheek.

Goten felt anger flash through him and he kicked down the whole self of water juice and sodas.

"Im such a slut" she whispered

He screamed in frustration and left her there in the store.

Bra cried her last tears as he left her.

She hated herself. Her eyes dully went to the rows of black bottles with different labels.

Goten cried in frustration a few blocks away. Bra my Bra.. She cheated on me he blinked away his tears. How could she ruin it everything they shared. He closed his eyes she did lose her father but thats not okay!. I loved her I still love her. No I can't lose Bra I can't. Goten ran back into the store and went to the drinks isle where he left her.

"Bra?" He called "we'll get through this lets talk about it"... "Bra?" He slowed down and his foot hit something he saw an glass bottle empty bottle roll and hit another one. The. Saw an trail of bottle turning the corner his heart broke as he ran around the corner to see her passed out on her back on the floor.

"Bra!"

He picked her up and grabbed her falling against an chip display. Pressing his ear to her heart. It was still beating.

He shoved his fingers down her throat and she coughed up puke he leaned her forward. The hugged her.

"Im sorry Bra !" He cried.

"Im so sorry" he repeated rubbing her hair and head over and over.

18

She held Evan in her hands. She found an store in Tokyo got a few capsules bottles tons of formula. Tokyo were still functioning to her surprise. She saw the news. The world were terrified glimpse of the Ice family were recorded on cell phones cameras. Everyone talked of the disappearance of France. Some country's shut down some still were in action. It Were times like these she wished she could detect KI that old bastard Gero could've give us detectors. Krillen were dead. Hazel and Marron were unknown. She wanted to fight those assholes she wanted blood.

18 got an hotel room tonight. Then a thought crossed her mind Videl. She was out there. She would have to go to that loud mouth Hercules home.

Hazel screamed.

"NO !" As the island were gone. "Mom Evan grandmas Grandpa!"

Trunks held Hazel tighter in his chest. His mom were gone too he couldnt take this "how ?" He asked no one

Pan hugged him and Hazel "Uub they must of followed him ! And attacked when we left"

"We have to go Hazel "

"No we can't"

"Come on the bad guys could still be in the area we have to go "

Hazel cried but stop fighting and went with her dad.

Goten

He held her in his hands.

She had woke up ten minutes ago.

They were in silence.

"Don't you ever do that again Bra"

"Goten "

"Your better than this " he pointed to the bottles.

She shook her head. "Im not Goten ! I use to get so drunk and men woukd do things to me Goten ! Take advantage of me I though they were my friends! But they just fed me drinks and I found out the truth one night... But I wasnt as drunk and fought them off of me I felt terrible Goten so I drank more but by myself everyday"..." I ran into the highway divider on the bridge hitting my head on the stirring wheel and passed out. It was an suicide attempt I wanted to drive into the lake below it, but I failed woke up in jail and all over the news!"

"But you are Bra better Bra thats your past and before you didn't have me ! Your a fighter"

She looked down defeated.

He grabbed her head looking in her eyes.

"I love you Goten and I hurt you Im human garbage ! Goten I have nothing to live for anymore "

"Live for me Bra " he whispered to her and grew closer to her neck. He bit her softly into her muscles.

Bra cried a bit from the pain then passed out again Goten kissed her forehead. He hadn't know she been through so much she were so strong in his eyes his rock and now he had her for forever.

Marron

Laid on hill looking at the sky. She were tried flying all yesterday and she were sure she never left Japan. Her baby girl were out there and she hoped she was with her father. She didn't know where to go. She was so lost on everything With Trunks and Goten she broke down. Watching the clouds go by. It hurt her, but that pain was minor to the love she felt for her babies.

The moon shined in the dark night. Pan looked back to Hazel Trunks held her closely in the wind. She looked forward.

Bra

She sat up to hear clinking a few feet away but saw no one, yet could sense him.

There was something deep in her core that had change. She had one person on her mind. She stood up and walked a few isle down turning on one.

He stood there putting food in capsules and capsules in bag.

She looked long and hard to him then walked pass him looking at the night sky through the window.

Goten looked down at the last capsule tossing it in the bag.

Bra opened her mouth.

"You haven't realized what I done to You I betrayed you " her hand rose to her neck. "But now none of that matters because you did this."... She turn to him taking a deep whiff of air and her eyes rolling back. "I love you more than anything now and Im not losing you ever!"

She ran to him grabbing his shit pushing him on floor grabbing his neck and bit him back hard... And deep.

She pulled from his neck with his blood running down her chin and neck onto her shirt. She looked up at the ceiling taking deep breaths

Goten eyes in awe at the girl straddling him. He held his neck. She was beautiful like goddess. He was seeing her for the first time. He would've in a million years thought it would be like this when Trunks told him he bit Pan. His hand went up her thigh and his other one grabbed her neck kissing her lips.

Uub

He waited and waited for them to return all day. He felt real bad for what happen last night and Goten and Bra?. He knew he could've flew away, but they had to stick together and regroup an counter attack or or something damn it !.

He saw an flicker a few feet away and saw them walking hand and hand together all bloodied. His eyes widen,looked away, and then ran to them.

"Guys what the hell ?"

Bra turn to Goten looking in his eyes.

"We got food... Water "

Uub blinked at them. "Oh okay "

"We're going to get Videl " Bra said... "Gohan should be there "

Uub nodded. "Yeah he's should know what to"

They flew first and Uub behind him.

They we're strangely calm about everything while he were freaking out.

Pan Trunks and Hazel landed on the lawn of Hercule they pass the statue and walked in.

"MOM ?" She called and followed her mothers faint Ki.

Pan saw the home filled with people.

"Mom !"

Pan eyes brighten seeing her Mom dad grandpa 18 and Evan.

Videl and Pan hugged as Hazel ran to her grandma she took Evan and hugged him right away.

"Evan oh my god !" She brought him to her heart.

Trunks were happy the Hazels Brother were okay and Gohan.

Him and Gohan made eye contact as he pulled away from his daughter.

"Trunks"... Gohan didn't have to say much he saw it all over Trunks demeanor it was completely destroyed.

Hazel looked at 18. "The island is gone how how ?"

18 smirked at Hazel a bit bitter sweetly. "Your mother flew after you "

Hazel were shocked and confused were her grandma saying her mother were alive?. "What ?"

"Marrons alive... Bulma and Krillen... I had to leave them get Evan somewhere safe those things were bombing the island"

Trunks head hung.

Hazel were mixed on her feelings mostly sad but hope grip at her heart.

Trunks head shot up upon remembering something he went to Gohan grabbing his shoulder. "Bra Gohan Bra ?!"

Gohan shook his head. "She was doing bad Trunks she just wasn't there, she passed out "

"And Goten ? Uub ?"Pan asked.

Gohan shrugged.

Pan turn to Trunks. "They'll come here "

He was unconvinced for all he knew his sister were dead in a ditch somewhere in France.

"They will 18 came her so did we, moms Ki is the only one of Us they can feel " Pan turn to Hazel. "Your mom will come here too shes smart "

Hazel looked at her dad. "Can you go get her dad " putting Evan higher on her hip.

Trunks hadn't even thought about it he could feel her out there faintly. He doubt he would ever forget her ki not after 12 years. Trunks nodded.

Videl looked around at the people "Lets go in the back room "

They walked out the gym into the living room.

Trunks looked at Pan. "Will you watch her "

Pan nodded.

"I'll be back"


	29. Do over

Flying slowly over an village he ponder on his mother alone on they island, how did she die a blast got her or did she drown ?. He couldn't let his self crumble to that Vegeta was one thing this wasn't the first time even though him being torture like that... Still he knew what losing him felt like, but his Mom... Thats new thats fresh and he didn't know where to put it all but away and tell himself He's glad so He didn't have to tell her about his father.

He stopped in the air looking around. Shes around her somewhere. He search the hills. He saw a small one with a person spread out over it.

He flew to her. He dropped to his knees picking her up. Jeez she were pretty sun burnt badly.

"Marron " he shook her.

"Marron"

Her eyes fluttered open. To see his face and for a second she forgot... She forgot everything.

"Trunks ?" She said softly.

"Are you okay Hazel were worried the island is Gone... Dads.. My fathers dead so is my mom and your dad"

Marron eyes widen then she looked down and away from him moving.

"Ouch !" She cringe at her belly their was a bloody patch.

"What happen ?" He asked alarmed.

"I don't know I were passed out all night "

Trunks looked around he heard crows wolfs and sticks breaking in the forrest below

"Animals must of picked at you this hill is easy to climb "

"Ouch it really hurts now !"

"Come on I'll carry you back" he said standing up picking her up

"Evan ? Hazel ?"

"They're okay Marron they're fine don't worry yourself "

Marron nodded her arms neck and face were on fire and her torso had an throbbing wound.

It took him 45 minutes to get back he landed the same time as Bra Uub and Goten.

He looked at her taking in his sister next too Goten... She was something to look at. His lips trembled as Bra laughed smiling at him.

"Trunks " she shouted and went to run to him then saw Marron bleeding and burnt.

"Whats happen to her?"

"Attack by some animal, and badly sun burnt I don't know what to do"

"Lets get her inside " Bra said walking forward in the home.

Trunks looked at Goten then Uub. "Thank you... Thank both of you " he said

Goten nodded and Uub looked away.

Trunks went in after Bra into the living room.

There she saw Hazel with Evan. They were so innocent in all of this mess.

Goten picked up Evan and kissed his forehead.

Hazel were at her mothers side laying her on the couch.

"Mom !"

Marron smiled at her daughter. "Hazel"

Hazel saw her mother she looked terrible.

"What what happen?"

"We have to do something !" She turn to her father than 18.

He were lost on what to do.

18 gritted her teeth she went to her daughter side. "Ill fly her to an hospital "

"No don't move her shes lost alot of blood" Videl told her.

"What are you a doctor ?"

"No I went to school For nursing for 3 years "

"Its not good enough I'm taking here"

"18 its not safe they can sneak up on you you can't detect their Ki, if they're smart enough they know we leave in Japan by now who knows what they plan to do next we are not on their scouters anymore they want us !" Pan yelled

"Videl" walked forward and rose up Marrons shirt to see an not so deep but long marks from her rib cage to hip bone "Dad go get anything you can find rubbing alcohol string needle something this thing could be infected what kind of Animal bit her ?"

Trunks shrugged "i heard a few in the forrest "

Videl shook her head. "We have to assume its infected"... " Goten get the kids out of here! Bra I need water in a bucket, And Pan towels!"..."everyone else out if here! " Everyone went to there part.

Hercule came back. "I didn't find any rubbing alcohol but I have found an 50 year old bottle of Jack danny"

"It'll have to do for now"

"What can I do Videl ?"

"You stay right here "

"What ?"

Videl looked him in his eyes. "Your needed right here!"

"He can go " 18 barked out.

"18 you should go with your grand kids reassure Hazel everything shes been through she need someone and her parents are busy at the moment "

18 looked down at Marron her eyes water. "Im fine mom you don't want to see this "

18 walked away silently.

Bra and Pan came back giving the supplies to Videl

"Marron its going to hurt I have to try my best to clean it and sew this up"

Bra blinked and licked her lips. "I have this" she pulled out a capsule. "Its an healing tank"

Videl relaxed at bit. "Great her sun burn should go away the odds are in your favor"..."Bra plug it Up"

"Pan go "

"Do you need help?"

"No Bras here go"

Pan swallowed looking at Marron with pity then Trunks and leaving. If she was in Marrons position she wouldn't want herself in the room either.

"Bra lets wash our hands thoroughly"

Bra nodded.

Marron looked at Trunks.

"You don't have to be here "

He got on his knees. "Im not going anywhere "

"I don't" she shouted then relaxed "want you here"

"Oh well I want to be here"..."what are you going to do kick me out ?" He asked with a small smile.

She looked at him taking deep breaths as Bra and Videl came back.

"Too soon to joke ?" He asked her.

"Its going to hurt " she said frighten.

He grabbed her hand locking hers with his.

"After everything you been through this is nothing"..." Your going to be fine Hazel needs you... Your too Important... I need you " he rubbed her head. "Just look in my eyes"

Pan sat by the window of the den on a chair.

Each time Marron screamed her spine froze, it might as well be her in there.

Hazel grip the couch as 18 paced and Goten held Evan.

Uub looked into space then up at Pan.

He walk by her and held her tense shoulder. "You okay ?"

Pan shook her head. "No I can't help but feel responsible for that "

"Want to get out of here get some fresh air"

Pan nodded they went out the sliding doors.

Uub looked at her neck it were patched up.

"What happen there "

Pan hid her neck from him.

He step forward and her hand faintly pushed him away as her eyes closed. "Stop... Stop " she said weakly.

He took it off the patch and saw an nasty purple bit mark.

Marrons screams and Uub seeing this that shame came back at her, but she knew she wanted to be with Trunks now more than ever, but she still had an heart and knew what her and Trunks did cost people.

"That asshole bit you? When did he do that ?"

Pan swallowed looking down. "you don't understand Uub "

"I understand married man shouldn't be biting other women's neck "... "For his wife to see

"They're divorcing!" She said shameless. Looking in his eyes.

That hit him hard. "Oh really where is he right now then ? Pan with you ?"

"He's needed there"

"Yes he is...not here not with you"

"You remember Pan" he said lowly. "You remember when you let yourself go and you we made beautiful love"

Pan blushed. "Uub stop"

"It happened and it was real and you purred under me, you gave me your virginity that meant everything to you "

Pan shook her head. "That was the past I belong to... Im with Trunks now"

Uub rose his eyebrow walking forward To her. " why are your cheeks rosy eyes lowered lips trembling" he pressed his hand to her heart. "Heart accelerating as I speak of us. You were so wet for me Pan"

Pan closed her eyes and slap him across the face. He held her hand on his cheek.

"That was hard for me !... To do that!... It was hard to let you... I felt like you branded me ! " Pan shook her head grabbing her neck" Trunks is no better, I'm not an object and thats how you both treat me !"... She stopped herself.

"You weren't my object you were my women a partner a best friend"

Pan looked down. Uub wouldn't Understand. Trunks over whelms her heart she had no control anymore over how she felt about him.

"When we did that Uub I wanted it to be Trunks... Im sorry that night I did... It was before I loved you... But Im glad it was not... This attachment I have to you if I had it with Trunks I think I would lose myself completely and would've hurt Marron far more than I already have"

Uub shook his head. "So your telling me you wanted to fuck him that night "

Pan jaw dropped. "Stop Uub don't treat me like that !"

"Treat you like you what ? Pan you were unfaithful to me breaking up marriages"

"I cherish what we had okay! It made me feel human again"... "It was different with both of you no one was better than the other... Its just different" it was different her and Uub connected more physically while she could count on her fingers how many times she slept with Trunks... With Trunks it was all mental or spiritual.

Uub swallowed. "Im sorry for being rude but not offending you. I can't help myself I don't buy you guys relationship, and Im going to fight for you forever. "

He walked away with his heart a little tainted and pride wounded.

Pan bit her lip. It was true Uub made her feel more human. Every since Trunks bit her her shame and guilt got easier everyday, and everything she just told Uub was cold even though she tried hard to say is gentle and explain herself to him. She still hurt him.

Her and Trunks still haven't talk about his father or mom. She sighed and went back in the house.

Her mom and Bra were there.

"What happen ?"

Videl sighed. "Shes patched up and ready for the tank.. Its just Im not sure of the Jack worked It would be best if we had medicine to in sure no infection... Im sure she has one shes gone into shock"

Bra wiped her forehead. "Ill go get her some... Just tell me what "

"Ill go to... " Pan offered

Pan and Bra flew around Satin city Ampicillin is what her mother said. It took them an hour to find an little family own pharmacy it was closed down. They guess the owners abandon it trying to get to safety Satin city was literally 20 miles from west city.

Bra through an rock through the window. Pan went in then Bra. They scanned the medicine.

Pan saw Bra reading the labels.

"How are you Bra?"

Bra didn't lose her focus.

"Hey Bra?"

"Im fine "

"If you want to talk about it..."

"I don't Pan"

"Your dad.."

"My dads dead Pan... Your grandma is dead my mom is dead Krillen and millions of more people "

"Goten Trunks Hazel Marron You 18... Are not "

Pan looked down.

"Goten is depending on me and Im depending on him... Crying myself to death won't help"

"You have to feel something for your father "

"I feel a man out there that I love and I feel vengeance deep inside of me"

Pan were shocked... She just grabbed Bras shoulder and brought her into her chest.

Bra hugged her back.

"I can't feel it just yet not until all those Ice freaks are dead"

Pan understood completely.

They pulled apart.

"You and Trunks... I know whats that mark on your neck Pan...Are you ready to be a step mom to Hazel"

"I don't have a choice Bra he's hers so shes mine too... What about you and Evan"

"Im scared to hold him around Marron but I'll love him like my own... I want to have his bother or sister one day when earths safe again"

Pan smiled." Yeah one day"

"I bit Goten and everything's change "

"You bit him ?"

"Have you seen his neck?... It was so wild it felt almost wrong and crazy "

Pan bit her lip... Then looked at the shelf. "I think I found it " she grabbed a bottle staring at it. She had to bite Trunks back she knew how it felt after he did it to her... She did insane things afterwards only thing mattered was him.

Snow paced back and forth.

Her latest scout came back.

"There no where to be found "

Snow frown.

"WHERE ARE THEY !"

"The scouter only pick up the weaklings"

"I KNOW WHAT THE SCOUTERS ARE DOING!"

Frost stood up. "Snow we killed Vegeta I think its time we just blow this rock up and go home"

"NO its too easy that way, we will make them suffer"

"They disappeared !" Snow its over !" Sleet told her.

"No its not we will find them !"

"How ?!" Ice asked

"WE WILL BLAST THEM THE FUCK OUT EVERY INCH OF THIS FORSAKEN MUDBALL !"

Trunks

Him and Hazel were on the lawn he had something in his hand, His sword.

"I know you haven't trained your not a fighter, but you will learn soon, I want you to have this keep it with you to protect yourself"

"Dad I don't think a sword will help with those things-"

"Just take it Haz... It'll make me feel better"

Hazel grabbed it and put it across her body resting on her back.

Pan

Everyone had calm down as much as they could. Marron were in the tank healing. Trunks he were with Hazel most the day. Eveyone where sleep. Trunks were on the couch with the sleeping Hazel. Uub had return as well

Pan stared at him. "Trunks"

He slowly looked up at her.

"Can we talk"

He got up and followed her through the house. Pan walked to another resting area of the mansion. She turn to him.

"How you holding up ?"

"Im okay Pan"

"Okay then lets go to bed "

Trunks looked away. "Pan werent you the one who said what we had was wrong?"... "You were going back to Uub ?"

"I never said I were going back to him Trunks... I said he didn't want me anymore because I cheated... Then you bit me"

"Well you would've ended up with him "

"I told you I'm not trying to do whats right anymore... I love you... Im in love with you"

"Your so young Pan Uub has less baggage "

Pan were shocked and confused where was this coming from. " i choice you Trunks and Im sticking by you... You decided that for me"

"Im not good for you"... "Look what I did to you"

"Im over that you were just doing what You knew I wanted you to do"

"STOP JUSTIFYING MY SHITTY DECISIONS !"... "I were wrong I slept with you while married had you around my daughter my wife , threated your boyfriend to stay away from you and when your morals came in you were ready to leave me and what I do selfishly bit you so you could be cuff to me forever!"

Pan eyes watered... "What are you saying ?"

"Im saying since Im so bad since I make you feel like shit this is over !"

"You don't get to choose that not after doing this to my neck... This isnt about me its about your father and Mother !"

"You don't understand I did nothing as they... Killed my father! I watched it my sister and daughter watched it !"

Pan frowned. "Its not your fault Trunks... It was out of all of our control my dad Goten myself we all coward down we were scared...its okay to be scared Trunks"..." So come to bed with me " she demanded from him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to an spar room. She sat him on the bed taking off his shoes. Then took off her own sitting next to him. She laid in the bed vertically grabbing his wrist and putting his arm on waist laying him down too. He tighten his hold on her.

Pan looked out the window. Feeling tons of KIS disappearing throughout the world

Something good is going to happen to Us. It just has too.

The next morning.

Sitting in the living room.

Everyone didn't want to look at each other. Feeling those people die last night had been over whelming and sickening.

Gohan took a deep breath walking forward.

"We're screwed... Frost hes... We're screwed when it comes to him..., but what I noticed is they work together when they fight individually there not as strong"

"Pick them off one by one " Goten stated.."but the one with Vegeta she has to be a serious threat to take him down like that"

"We kill her " Bra said unmoved.

"And Ice... He makes blizzards appear dangerous ones" Pan added

"We can't just kill them... I blasted his head into nothing and they brought him back"

Marron held Evan "There healing tank most be more advance "

Bra nodded. "Our model is old my mother recreated it with lab grown aloe vera plants and sensu beans I don't think that could grow your head back, but It could heal up a nasty gash , broken bones, even internal organs"

Goten realized something"Thats another thing we're all out of spar beans we use the last of Bulmas on Uub "

Gohan looked around "Someone needs to visit Korin, I want everyone with a sensu bean at all times"

"I'll go " Pan offered

"No not by yourself... Bra Trunks Goten ?"

"I'll fly with her " Bra agreed.

"Sure " Goten said.

Trunks was going with her since the moment she offered.

"I would like to come i never been to Korins tower "

"Hazel no " Marron told her.

"Marron let her come" Trunks told her.

Marron were shocked. "You do whatever the adults say you get son't go flying off by yourself little girl "

Hazel blushed. "Okay okay "

Bra smiled at Marron. "She can listen to you because your coming "

Marron looked at Bra. "What ?"

"Practice your flying"

Marron eyebrow rose. Bras right I need practice.

"What about the time chamber ?" Videl offered.

Gohan felt those kis disappearing. "I want us to stay together for now at all times we're the only chance the worlds got, we can't fight them now theres people out there we have to protect somehow... Someway"

"YEW HOOO " an very light voice hollered

Trunks blinked twice as Bra froze

"HELLO HERCULE !"

Bulma strolled in with Krillen behind her on crutches and a man dress as a sailor.

"Ah everyones here !"

Bra stomped to her mom and hugged her.

"We thought"..." The island was gone mom " Bra told her.

"Dad!"

"Krillen !"

"Grandma Grandpa " Hazel cheered.

They surrounded them with many hugs and happy to see you.

Trunks were relived she was here his mother hadn't died but soon it was gone"

"Wheres Vegeta ?" She asked looking around.

Soon then happy mood was replaced with a dreadful one.

"Dad died mom " Trunks told her.

"Wha what ?" She asked confused.

"Those things" Trunks looked down "killed him"

Bulma took deep breaths grabbing her forehead looking off into space before the tears came.

Bra shook her head powerless. "I can't watch this"... "Are you guys ready ?"

"I'll stay with mom you guys go get the beans "

Uub looked around. "I guess I'll go too "

They went out the back and all took flight.

Marron went into the wind shakily behind everyone with Hazel.

Hazel saw her mom struggling behind.

"Mom relax "

Bra slowed down to fly by Hazel and Marron.

"I wanted you to come Marron because We need you... It takes a long time to learn to fly and you just took off from what I hear"... "Thats special... Im not the strongest one here neither but I will help anyway I can"

Marron had just sat back and expected Them to win and everything be okay, but now she was "them" and we did not win against those things.

Marron nodded and looked forward.

Pan saw the structure a few yards away.

"Here it comes !"

They flew in the small opening. While Bra and Goten held hands.

"KORIN !"

The old cat stood up from a weaved chair.

He slowly walked forward.

"As I suspected "... "Its not good down there"

"No its not " Goten told him.

"I'll give you what I have" he walked to a potted planted.

Bra were thinking about Ice how he was able to restore himself. "Korin where do the beans come from "

"I don't know initially they were giving to me a long time ago by a women who's face Ive since then forgotten"

"Can they restore actual limbs ? See my mom makes this healing juice with the bean and have made synthetic syrup that we use, but we never lost an limb before to test it out do you think the bean could work ?"

Korin put a couple of beans in a sack.

"I wouldn't doubt the power of the bean but it has his limits as does everything in the universe " he pluck the last bean giving the sack to Goten . "10 it was an big batch "

Goten put it in his pocket. "Thank you"

Pan looked up. "Hows Dende up there "

"Refuses to use the dragon balls which is understandable"

"We should go up there thanks Korin "

"Tell Gohan to come by when this is over !"

"Bye Talking Kitty !" Hazel screamed. Flying up.

On the tile floor Hazel saw the small mansion and she gasp. "WHOA this is so cool "

Dende walked forward estranged.

"Oh hello everyone "

A mixed reply of "Hi " "hello dende " "hey "

Dende fell on his knees. "Ive failed as a graudian we're all going to die "

Marron grabbed Hazel as the green man had an break down.

"Dende ?" Uub asked.

Dende looked up at the sky then ran to the edge of the half circle looking down into the clouds. "At last the day has come !"

Uub grabbed Dende. "Hey man calm down ! Your scaring the kid !"

Pan looked up into the sky with a frown. "He's right "

Goten eyes blinked open as his heart stopped. "Iceeee " he whispered

Trunks

His mother had stopped crying. Him and Gohan sat across from her.

"So mom you think you can do it ?!"

Bulma nodded. "Im going to need metal what ever you can find maybe some motion detectors The Ki hiser not like the Ki ring, has to be near energy like an huge supply of ocean life or wild life it will deflect their smaller energy rather than a persons"

"Could it hide humans in an city ?"

"If theres an ocean or forrest around it... It won't work for most areas but, it will hide some community's if they enough energy to deflect"

"Thats Good " Trunks said

"Yeah it is " Gohan agreed. "To save one city will be worth it"

Something crossed Trunks mind "What about grass and trees they are technically living could we deflect plants energy ?"

"Ive never tried that before it would have to be a lot of grass it shouldn't appear on their scouters though they won't fly to attack plants "

"Once we blind them they won't have the advantage " Gohan stated... "When Pan and Goten comes back we will go get what you need "

Trunks felt something an approaching ki. "One of them is in Japan"

Hazel out freely over the Forrest singing loudly.

Ice

Barley saw her he frown at his scouter.

"Halt you embolic !"

Hazel Turn around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Catch me if you can dumb dumb!"

Ice frown then smiled oh yes that was the girl from the battle the saiyan brat!

"Come here pest so I can exterminate "

Hazel smiled. "Okay Good Idea " but first look behind you !

"What ?!"

She flew to him powered up to her max she. Bra launched at him full speed tackling him to the ground.

He tried to fight her off but something had his hands bent behind him keeping him in place. "You won't summon a blizzard today buddy"

Hazel landed by them.

As Marron walked forward.

Ice chuckled. "Ha ha four saiyan whores think they can stop me son of Frost ! Thats rich !".

Bra let go of him.

"Pan hold him" she told her walking towards Hazel.

"Oh I got him!"

Bra grip the handle of Hazels sword pulling it from the holder. She walked in his face inches from it. "Your going to regret what you did to my father" he spit in her face.

she then went back behind him.

Swipe.

He shook in Pans hands crying in Pain as he fell to his knees and his tail wiggled like an snake in its own blood on the floor.

He pushed he reached out behind him and Pushed Pan away.

He crawled away and saw the bottom of a shoe he looked Up and saw Uub. He crawled the other way and the same thing happened only this time he saw Goten. His eyes shook with fear.

"Hey there "

"Lets do this again Vegeta style ?" He asked

Pan scoft. "Vegeta style sounds about right"

Goten goten bend down in front of him.

"I know why you cowards were scared of Vegeta... To be honest I'm scared... Or I was scared of him myself" Goten shook his head. "Things he would the story's my brother told me"... "Ruthless"..."oh did you know he had daughter... My wife let me introduce her "

Goten gestured towards Bra who stood there clearly emotionless holding the bloody sword.

"Thats Bra shes great ".

Pan stood up walking forward.

"You took my grandma personally and helped kill my trainer my friend, he was basically my family"

Goten stood up and saw the tail finally stopped moving. "Oh Bra you shouldn't have "

"Well I don't have a dad to teach me better "

Ice rose his arms and it started to snow as he quickly tried to make a twister.

Pan punched him and he fell back into the dirt as the snow left.

"You really think we'll let you do that again !"

Ice chuckled then shot up grabbing Gotens arms squeezing them. Goten and that tan boy were the strongest. He knew he had to eliminate the threat.

"I'll crush your arms !"

Bra rose the sword.

"Stay back Bra"

Goten grabbed Ice arms as well. "LETS SEE WHO DOES IT FIRST !"

Goten screamed and burst into super saiyan his finger sinking into Ices hard skin.

He swung up his legs placing his feet flat against Ice cheeks and he push them further into them.

Ice choked and gag the deeper Goten went.

"Get his scouter we're going to need that !" Goten yelled.

Uub ran and took it off his face.

"You wanted us you got Us"

Goten pushed harder straighten his legs

Ice screamed in pain but didn't let go.

"Marron get Hazel out of here !" Uub told her.

Hazel shook her head. "No I want to see this "

Goten felt the energy pumping trough his body growing stronger. He powered up more with energy still rising in him.

Snap

Blood spewed out gushing out what was left of his arms.

Icw screamed looking at them he looked around and saw he were surround.

"Uub grab him!"

Uub did so.

Ice back away as Gotwn brought back his hand.

"Kaaameee"

"Haaaaaaaaameeee

"Haaaaaaaaa and this time you not coming back!"

He brought to his neck blasting away his head once again.

Bra walked forward and began hacking at his body.

Pan and Uub then blasted what was left of him.

They looked at each other estrange after what just happen it were almost animalistic.

Trunks Gohan Videl Bulma and 18 watched them walk in.

Bra had blood on her clothes.

"What What happen"

"We killed Ice"


	30. W A R

Trunks had came back from getting everything his mom would need with Gohan. He went into his room after checking on Marron and Hazel they were sleep. Everyone else were scattered. He went inside and saw Pan sitting up in her bed. Changed into different clothes.

He sat down next to her.

"What happen out there Pan yesterday "

"We just destroy him"... "Hazel wanted to see it... Goten and Bra they really..."..."we took him back to west city... Well his scouter" Pan stopped then she turn to him she pushed herself onto him kissing his lips laying him back on the bed.

Pan kissed his lips then neck. "I love you"she softly bit into his neck.

Snow Frost Wind Sleet and half there fleet went to west city.

Frost scouter were clear. "Is he on there yet ?"

"No !" Snow yelled beep beep. "Hold on it his scouter !"

They flew into the city following the signal.

Wind saw it up ahead an pole. She frown as they flew and saw the scouter covered in dried blood.

They paused in shock.

Frost flew forward and grabbed it he held it in his hand then he screamed.

"ICEEEEEEEE MY BOY!"

Wind cried as did Sleet.

"My only Heir !"

He crushed the scouter in his hands.

"You see You see what they do they kill us " Snow shouted

"We're not leaving !" Frost yelled.

A month later

Hazel laid on the roof of Hercules she didn't fit in with the Kids here. They saw us as heroes it were weird. She watched the stars. It truly were beautiful up here. Closing her eyes she smiled.

"Hazel ?" Someone called below.

"Up here !"

Pan flew up slowly. "Oh yeah your moms looking for you"

Pan landed softly on the roof and walk by her sitting down. "What are you doing up here?"

Hazel shrugged. "Just enjoying this "

Pan saw the green blue night sky and took a deep breath. "This was being alive...this was what we all we're fighting for. This is why we were going to save those humans tomorrow because we are those humans each and everyone one us are human too."... "Are you ready for tomorrow ?"

Haze nodded. "Im nervous but we Have you grandma moms getting better, but mostly Aunt Bra is better badass" Hazel gasp

Pan chuckled."Im not going to tell your dad on you and yes she is"

Pan pat her back. "Come on lets go"

Hazel stood then Pan.

Morning.

Bra sat on a bench outside the home. Wrapping tape around her knuckles. She felt his presence behind her.

"Do you want to talk about it Goten?" She asked looking into the sunrise.

Goten looked away from her turn back.

"I can't change what stupid mistake I made, I wish I could if it made you feel better"

"Its not that Bra... Its just we won't be together today"

"I know, but its the only way we can do this... I'll be fine We'll be fine"

Goten looked at Bras back to him. "Bra you don't have to be so forward and stern"

Bra drop the tape smiling and standing up walking to him grabbing his face kissing him deeply. She pulled away smiling again looking in his eyes. " I think about Protecting you and everyone we love I let it get in the way sometimes I haven't gotten to be a "wife""

Goten blushed then smiled. "I were serious when I said that... I been nervous to give you this but here "

He have her an ring she seen before.

"I thought to bury it with her, then to give to Videl then Pan, but then I thought you"

Bra smiled her eyes wet from tears she though had dried away. "I don't deserve a man like you Son Goten" she sniffed out while looking at the ring in her palm.

Goten lifted her head. "You deserve so much more " he kissed her lips Bra grabbed his neck kissing him back.

Bra pulled apart. "I'll give you something to think about today " she grabbed his hand and ran off into the house.

Later.

Hazel had on her sword. With Pan Her mom and grandma 18 at her side and across Uub Gohan and her Dad.

Goten and Bra came out the house and went to their respected groups.

Uub looked at Pan and the girls. "You sure you can do this no offense 18 is the only one Im comfortable with who can handle this"

Hazel frown. "Heyyyy Offense taking !"

"Im saying Pan I just don't trust your life with her...again no offense "

Trunks eyebrow rose.

Pan turn her head from him looking away. "We can handle ourselves" she said with her grip tighter on the capsule.

Gohan Step forward. "If anything happens you all know how to get back here and you have Ki hiders remember that... Marron are you sure you can get back here ?"

Marron nodded. "I I think so I been focusing on Videl, Bulma, Hercules, and dads Ki I will get to one of them"

Gohan nodded. "Okay theres two groups attacking Japan they are not that strong for sure not Frost or Snow"

Pan knew it wasn't snow not this close "Maybe its their henchmen, they're getting their hands dirty"

Trunks nodded with confidence "We can take these men "

Gohan looked at the girls. "You ladys all got your senzu beans ?"

"Yup!" Hazel shouted

"Then lets go"

The Ice family had destroyed what was left of west city and then Tokyo they flew to the highest populated city's in Japan. Right now they were attacking four cities Osaka and Honshu were not lead by Snow or Frost, but believed to be lead by Sleet Wind or Chilled dangerous threats but not nearly near the level of Snow or Frost. We we're going to into two different groups to find them stop them and hide the humans with the Ki Hiser Bulma made.

18's group left and then Gohans.

Goten looked back at the girls flying in a different direction.

"Will they be okay ?"

Gohan nodded. "They'll be alright with 18 on their side"

Hazel had her sword across her back determine to help stop this. Pan taught her how to use a blast and to aim for the neck and chest.

Wind

threw another blast below her destroying another block. She were so livid they killed her brother. Snow was right they were killing us off it always had been us or them. My father tried to be peaceful to let go the death of his brother and his children, but now they Killed on of us... Ice he was so ready to be the leader of Oasis after dad.

She threw another blast making the next block exploded into fiery pieces.

Yalk saw commander Wind flying blindly blasting away he frown and turn towards his men.

"Make sure to check your scouter frequently the saiyans have tricks to vanished their power levels remember chilled have use under direct orders "

A few of his soldiers grabbed an family. A man with a wife and kid.

"No no please no !" They grabbed the man putting his hand behind his back.

Seprating the Women from the Kid next.

"No no ! JOHNNY !"

"MARIE !"

"Daddy!"

"The women and men good get ride of the cockroach "

"NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME NOT THEM TAKE ME!" The man pleaded for the lives of his family.

The soldiers ignored him

Blast blast blast

Johnny felt an strong wind and to his amazement saw an angel holding his daughter on her him. Her blond eyes and pale white hair blew beautifully in the wind.

Marie ran to her child ignoring thr dead bodies on the floor.

"Thank you thank"

"Go to the subway underground when I'm done here we'll come for you"

Johnny nodded as 18 flew away into air.

His eyes widen watching the women jumped into an small pond of those terrorist.

18 kicked one armored man and punched another. "Leave these people ALONE!" She yelled dodging a blast then sent her own.

"18's kicking ass" Bra stated

"Go grandma !"

"I should go help her" Pan added

"Bra you and Marron start putting up the ki hiser its a pretty big city just fly as fast as you can to get the perimeter"..."Hazel you help these people get them underground "

Pan flew off to help 18 fight off those henchmen.

Marron kissed Hazel. "I love you "

"I love you too mom"

Marron and Bra left.

Hazel took a deep breath looking ahead saw the humans running for their lives she flew to them.

"HEY GET IN THE SUBWAY NOW GO !"

Marron flew out over the city past the highways. Pan gave her an Ki ring pan said she were use to keeping her lowered.

She had to find a forrest lake something the futher she flew the worst the damage was debris and fires everywhere she finally found an large span of trees in the area. Hopefully it works. She landed pushed it deep in the soil and press the buttom. One down she took off into the sky Osaka was opposite edge was by the water.

Bra had found an grassy field for the first corner of the city and now flew out to the shore to place her last.

She smiled. Now it was ass kicking time she flew back towards Hazel seeing Marron on side of her.

She smiled at her.

"Did you activate it "

Marron nodded yes.

"I wonder if it worked?"

"We can't tell yet because we are in the perimeter"

Snow

She watched above as her men took over the current area. Beep beep.

She check her scouter. Winds entire party was gone off the map. She frown. "Stupid thing must be broken"

Trunks punched one then brought his hands up to the guy behind him throwing blast at him one by one until he was down.

Goten ran jumped in the air kicking the guy and his hand spinning then kicking him to the ground.

Gohan punched another in the face repeatedly As Uub blasted the last he saw Humans hiding in an alley. "Stay back !" He yelled to them

Trunks looked from his victims then up at the sky.

"Hey it worked !"

They all stopped and noticed. "Osaka gone hiding in the ki hisers"

Goten smiled "looks like our girls can handle their own!"

Gohan smiled relieved taking deep breaths.

Trunks smirked at him. "You okay Gohan ?"

Gohan took more deep breaths. "Im out of shape"

The men chuckled all but Uub.

"You know guys I keep wondering which one is Chilled ?"

She ran towards the group trying to grab his elbows.

Goten doge her and pushed her in the circle of them all.

Sleet looked up with shaky eyes at each of them.

Trunks eyes widen

It was her

The one

Who had his

Father.

Trunks walked forward with vengeance.

Sleet flinched and put her hands covering her face.

Trunks stop watching the women terrified visibly fearful.

"What did you do TO MY DAD !"

She closed her eyes. "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US !" She yelled with tears.

"No we wasn't"

"YOU KILLED ALMOST ALL OF US WE HAD NO CHOICE!"

Goten step forward. "You had a choice still do and your here killing innocent people !"

Sleet cried. " your breeding with Them !"

Gohan was in shock so was Uub.

"What do we do ?" Uub asked

"We kill her " Trunks walked forward grabbing her by her armor pulling her in his face.

"Trunks shes terrified " Uub defended.

"Yeah SO ! So was my dad and Gotens mom!"

Gohan rose his hand. "Hold on Trunks maybe we can get some information out of her"

Trunks looked in his her eyes her white sliver hair hung in her face. How could something so pretty be so cruel.

"And then we kill her" Gohan added.

Sleet frown and slapped Trunks with her tail and ran grabbing the first man she saws face.

Goten Trunks and Gohan watched as she held Uub in front of herself frowning at us.

She hand on hand on his face and the other holding his hand out like an barrel.

Uub

"Uub?" Her panic voice filled his ears

Uub was in an dark ruin city.

"Pan?" He asked frighten she sounded in trouble.

He ran down the alley to see Pan with Trunks holding her down by the neck then ripped off her top. He looked back a Uub with an purple eyebrow rosed.

"Uub help me he's crazy !"

"Shes mine Uub even when she was yours she was mine ha ha ha" he laughed mockingly and ripped off her pants.

Uub took deep breaths as tears ran down his cheek.

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE !"

He rose his hand.

Reality.

Goten drove away and rolled away from the pink blast as Gohan took cover and Trunks got on the ground.

Sleet had Uubs hand shooting at us like shotgun rounds.

"Uub STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gohan yelled.

Sleet rose his hand to two buildings surround them and shot them down making them collapse on top of them.

She let go and pushed Uub forward running away.

Trunks burst through the rubble seeing her no where in sight.

"SHES GETTING AWAY!"

He flew up into the air

But Gohan grabbed his foot bring him back down.

"Trunks we have to put up the hisers and help these people first"

"NO!"

Goten came up as well then Uub confusingly.

He frown at Trunks.

"You son of a bitch"

"You better back off " he hissed at Uub

"Wheres Pan WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ?" He asked shoving him.

"Dude Uub back off " Goten told him.

"GOHAN YOUR JUST GOING TO STAND HERE AND LET HIM DO THAT TO YOUR DAUGHTER WHERE IS SHE ?" Uub asked swinging at Trunks face Trunks caught his hand and tackled him to the ground. Looking in his face.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me well... You let that purple cunt take control of your mind and she got away !... What I have with Pan is non of your concern shes non of your concern no more she is mine !... Your hear m so what I do to or with her is non of your business. Shes my wife !"

"Marrons your wife "

Trunks were so pissed that Sleet got away he blacked out.

Uub eye was closed shut swollen and Trunks asleep Gohan knocked him out. Goten and Gohan just didnt know what to think.

"Jeez Pan" Goten thought. Looking at the sour Uub and sleep Trunks.

Gohan shook his head. "I don't know what to say about this, but Im tried of hearing about my daughters love life"..."Uub you help me put up the hiser Goten watch Trunks and help these people get out of this mess"

Goten nodded.

Gohan pushed Uub up and gave him the hiser.

"Hey when you come back we're going to talk"

"I didn't mean... That women made see things"

"random things?"

"No man like things deep in my heart and mind"

Gohan looked back. Trunks was right should've followed her. He knew she was dangerous but not like that she could see our fears and desires and turn us against each other with one touch.

"It felt like I was high"

Marron landed down with her hand and hair up until she hitvthe ground and they came down. She saw Hazel in front of an group of people as two men closed in on her.

Hazel rose her hand and sent a blast at then which they deflected with there hand making their own blast.

Marron screamed.

"No !" Running fastest she ever run and jumped in the air in front of Hazel.

She never touch the ground. Her hands and feet were sprawled and a light pink energy ball were around her and Hazel.

18 finished up the last of them as Pan and Bra had only one more to go each.

She looked down and saw Marron and Hazel im some sphere an Man in armor in front of the. He threw his blast them anyways and it deflected of the ball heading towards 18.

18 slapped it back at that idiot killing him.

Bra and Pan landed by them.

"Is it clear ?"

Pan felt an ki far off moving quickly away.

"No its not come on!"

Pan Bra Marron 18 and Hazel ran.

Pan followed the Into an alley and saw the blue haired women with purple skin.

Wind turn around and smirked at them. She saw 18 and blew wind at her chaining her to the wall.

"What the hell?!"

"Grab her!" Pan yelled.

Bra went for her arms as Marron grabbed her neck and Hazel stood by them.

"Your the BITCH who put the ice around my father " Bra told her... "Big mistake !"

Wind smiled and blew turninh her arm into ice spiked cutting Bras hands.

"Ouch !"

Pan grabbed winds shoulders and slammed her head into hers and then grabbed her hair and pulled it bring her to the ground. Straddling her.

Pan brought two hands to her forehead

"Marron Hazel hold her cover her mouth"

Marron held her arms as Hazel put the sword sideway in Winds mouth parting her lips from moving.

Pan open her mouth grunted as white sparks surrounded her hand every few seconds.

Wind eyes widen as Pan took of the scouted with her free hand.

The sparks around her fingers were frantic now growing larger.

Pan grunted more bring in more energy.

"Sorry this attack is time consuming but don't worry you will meet your maker soon" she said pulling it from her forehead raining it up taking a deep breath pulling in more energy." IN FACT ITS READY NOW!" She pulled down her arm and pressed it to winds chest.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Wind squirmed.

As a straight line of energy with spirals around it went into her chest.

A

Her eyes were widen as Marron and Hazel ran away.

Wind coughed up blood as she bleed out her heart.

Pan waited until she died to get up looking her in her eyes.

Pan stood and saw Bra holding her hands. "Take care of this "

Bra nodded then went to the corpse blasting what was left into bits.

"Marron Hazel lets get her down"

When 18 were free. She looked Pan in the eyes. "Not bad "

Pan shrugged not really knowing what to say. With Ice she wanted it to see his blood. With Wind she was about sick of it.

"Lets go tend to the humans and get those scouters out of the Hiser "

The girls walked back to the ruin street.

Bra looked at the ground and smiled. "Honshu I don't feel it anymore The guys did it!"

After helping find doctors and medical people they got an hospital up to help the wounded. They broke into a stadium that was still intact and the survivors of winds attack slept there.

It wasn't till next morning they went back to Hercules.

Goten ran to Bra picking up a little bit and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Hazel complained as her and Marron went to Hazel.

Pan noticed Uubs eyes and Trunks keeping his distance a bit she waved at him.

He rose his hand back at her.

"We had Wind " Pan said

Bra pulled from Goten looking at Gohan. "Shes dead and her men"

Uub was ashamed but he had to tell the girls. "Sleet Got away, she grabbed me and made me hallucinate used me against the others like an machine gun"

Pan 18 and Bra were shocked.

Pan turn towards the sky. Trying to feel her ki. "Where is she ?!"

"Shes long gone Pan" Trunks told her.

"We had to help the humans put up the hiser!"

"No shes going to kill more people possible even us!"

Trunks grabbed her as she cried and collapse to the ground.

She wanted this over !.

Trunks hugged her middle on the fround as she looked at the sky.

Frost Sleet Snow and chilled we're still out there.

"We destroyed our scouters what did you guys do with yours ?"

Bra looked away.

Frost flew above the Atlantic ocean he were following the scouters of wind and her men only to see nothing but ocean water.

"Wind " he said lowly and his heart he felt nothing but vengeance. Sleet and her men completely vanished seemingly off the earth.


	31. Five years Post war

Five years later

With Ice we got lucky.

With Wind.

Frost was mad.

We lost Asian Europe Africa Australia and half of the US. We were able to save all of South America as the Ice family made their home in Canada and soon we went from fighting

each other to fighting over humans. The Z team settled In la Paz.. We lost 18 she sacrifice herself so her family could get away. Krillen shortly died of natural causes after that then Hercule. We couldn't save the people at his house we couldn't save anyone but ourselves in Japan. They just ash it into nothing we could only hope Osaka and Honshu was still there. We also lost Gohan He had enough one day the killing the slaughtering He flew to Canada Pan and Goten went after him and Trunks went after them and they had his head on a spike with their army ready. Goten lost an ear in that battle the healing tank did not restore it back fully.

We survived and tried to save people, but we couldn't do that anymore.

La Paz Bolivia South America

They stood outside of the old governmental building.

Gotens hair spiked out like his father as Trunks had grown too hanging at his waist. Their beards were full all over there face. Goten had half of his right ear missing.

Hazel shiny blue eyes blinked at her father behind long lashes, her heart shape face were harden and full lips pouting. Long brown blonde hair hung from her scalp down to her back. She took deep breaths.

"You have to go today of all days Dad" her slightly matured voice yelled.

Trunks smiled at her. "I know its your birthday Hazy but we have to gave us the okay"

She were the same hight as her mom now

"Fine" Hazel walked forward and hugged her father. "Your getting tall baby girl"

"Get stronger daddy" she whispered

He held her tight. "You just go save those people while Im gone"

Hazel nodded and pulled apart then looked at Goten and hugged him. "Look after my dad please "

He smiled at her "I always do... Happy 14th birthday angel"

Marron ran holding Evan to them from inside the building. "Goten I thought you guys had left already Evan would've had a fit"

"Dad" Marron put the little boy down and he ran with his brown curls bouncing, arms waving and blue eyes shining Goten picked him.

"Hey son"

"Dad your going to get strong?"

Goten flex his arms. "real strong! Come on show me your muscles !"

Evan pulled up his shirt and flex.

"Yeah!" Goten hollered.

Pan Bra Bulma and Videl also came outside.

Bra walked to Goten and hugged him laying her head on his shoulder then looking at Evan. "Your saying goodbye to your dad"

Evan nodded.

Bra pinched his cheek.

Goten looked in her eyes. "Bra about last night "

"No Goten we'll talk when you get back... I love you "

"I love you too "

Pan looked at Trunks.

"Are you ready " he asked her.

Pan looked at the sky. "Yes theres people there and Frost men but we'll be fine we'll bring them back here just get stronger so we can end this"

Uub hair had grown out down his back.

He walked back with a backpack.

"Here " he handed it to Pan.

"It has a few capsule ki hiser food etc in there the locals gave it to me they wish you all well"

Pan put the backpack on. "Thank you Uub... You sure you won't come with us fragile women ?" She joked.

"Who will protect Lapaz Evan Videl and Bulma?"

"Your right see you when we get back"

He nodded and turn to Goten and Trunks.

"You make it count in there and then I'll go"

Trunks nodded.

Uub put his head on Gotens blinking.

"This this is for Gohan"

Goten nodded.

Pan looked away that day she lost her father killing Ice wind and countless henchmen meant nothing. They were back to being frighten.

Marron took Evan from Goten.

"No I want dad"

"Mommys leaving too !" She told him and he hugged her

She smiled at him. Her blonde hair also grown longer. "Im so jealous he totally likes you better "

"Well he has your looks" Goten patted her head.

Marron looked at him softly then lowered her eyes. That didn't go unseen by Bra or Goten.

Bra sighed frustrated. She loved Hazel Evan and Marron to death, but she knew how Marron felt about Goten. It was obvious and Goten just wasn't a rude guy and understood after Marron lost her parents she spent a lot of time with Goten wanting to learn how to train and what not. It made Bra jealous and angry, she told him that but he reassured her he only loved her.

Bulma looked on at her granddaughter she was so beautiful turning out to be a perfect mixture of her mother and Trunks.

Pan kissed Trunks. "Ill see you in a year"

She pulled apart feeling his beard scratch her skin. "Please shaved that forrest of your face"

Bra bit her lip looking at Goten. "I like it !"

Everyone laughed then the boys flew away.

Pan saw reason she kept going fly away. I love you Trunks.

Videl rubbed her shoulder.

"Heres some extra things you may need Ki rings food "

Bulma wiped her forehead.

"Marron Hazel Bra are you ready ?"

They nodded.

Hazel tied and blue scarf around her head

"Mom if Goten gets back before us tell him I said I were okay with it !" Bra yelled

Bulma were confused. "Umm okay"

They flew away and head north.

Bra looked ahead of her as the wind blew her hair and clothes. Last night she laid under him they were making love and were almost don't.

"Goten ?" She question he didn't stop. He climaxed and moaned in her ear. He kissed her lips and told her to have his child. She was taking back and shocked about it, he apologized to her not that it mattered, but she wouldn't mind at all if... It happened.

She smiled to herself flying next to Hazel.

Pan knew they were going to north America in the states the west coast was just an desert but people where there once a month they tried to go there and bring back whoever was left.

Flashback.

Two years ago.

Japan was already gone and we were on a cruise ship not really knowing where to fly to. Hope lost. Frost had been west for a while and camped there.

We we're starving. 3 year old Evan cried Hazel struck with her stolen childhood.

Gohan studied Hazel she reminded him so much of himself everything gone to hell. It wasn't fair to the children.

We had her we had Sleet. If only I lead them if only I hadn't told Trunks wait for more information it would've been easy.

Pan watched as her father took on responsibility for all of this.

I remembered my dad kissed my forehead that night and when I woke up he was gone. We all felt Frost massive power and I flew it to my dad dad was there I knew it Frost Goten and Trunks were behind me. Then Frost powered down and left where ever were the battle field Pan still followed Until he was long gone.

"Pan !" Trunks yelled turning super saiyan. "PAN DON'T LOOK!" He grabbed me and I turn my head to see my fathers head on a pole similar to how we did Ice scouters.

Something left me that moment.

Whatever hope was

It left.

I blasted Trunks off of me and flew towards that unholy Ki faster than before."Kiaoken times 4!" I screamed and flew.

Goten also in super saiyan flew after me I landed right in front of their spaceship blasting a hole in it.

It took seconds and snow was there. She smirked holding my fathers body. "Have you seen my head ?"

We never had the chance to fight.

Trunks and Goten flew me out of there.

Snow sent a blast at Us getting the best of Goten.

What killed me was that Frost had a healing tank that could restore someones head...,but I couldn't get to it and I Had no clue where my dads body could be

End flashback.

Pan balled her fist. Her mother was devastated. It was the worst day of my life. We had enough. Goten and Trunks were going to get stronger we had enough!. Korins tower was gone but we still had the lookout.

"You feel that?" Bra yelled

"WE GOT ICE HEADS COMING UP"

There were about 10 men with scouters By the sand dunes

They turn and saw us.

"AYE BOYS ! We Got company"

Hazel Marron Bra and Pan got into stance.

"Oh you beauties want to fight !"

"Okay !" They Powered up and began hand to hand combat.

Bra punched left then punched right

Pan brought her legs up catching the mans head between them bringing him down.

Marron punched right he caught it then she punched left he caught it turning her around. She frown and backwards kick them.

Hazel were being thrown and rolled on the sand five times before stopping. She got to her feet and pulled out her sword she ran to the man and pushed it through his chest falling down on top of him. She stood up and blasted his scouter. She then ran to Go help her mom fight of bad guys.

Pan kicked the next men a few feet away.

henchmen soon realized they were losing and sent a blast at Pan.

"DIE!"

Pan eyes widen but before it her.

Marron ran putting her in her protect bubble.

They frowned at the man as Bra took care of him.

The sun beamed down on all of them as sweat beaded on Hazels forehead she wiped it.

"Whew its Hot"

Bra stood on top of a sand dune and smiled. "You guys won't believe this"

The girls ran up the small sand hill and saw an type of water just appeared out of no where feeling up the ground. Hazel looked at it amazed with her sword in her hand. She took dry breaths then laughed and smiled Bra picked her up and slammed her in the water both getting wet.

Pan belly flopped on the water and made water angels as Marron got in.

The girls had a moment of fun with laughs and giggles.

Pan looked at the blazing sun maybe they were in California she never been there before.

"Guys no ones out here " she sat up from the water.

And they all looked at her.

"But But I feel Ki " Hazel said

Looking at the sky.

"This place is filled with Ice heads wanting to kill us"

They all wore skirts made out of poor fabric. When the world went so did clothing. They were all bra like shirts with the skirts.

"Theres someone close by" Marron whispered softly "a lot of people maybe a party ?"

"They won't feel us "Pan reassured. "Lets eat set up a camp for the night"

Pan got out the water and went to her pack as the did the other women.

"I got peaches"

Hazel smiled as Pan tossed it too her the Marron and Bra..

"And I got rice"

Hazel bit her peach wit water still dripping from her head.

No shirt only jeans and worn boots, drenched in sweat He walked through the sandy desert. Dehydrated and starved to the bone feeling pain to his back. ready to accept the death. Then he heard the girly giggles and a splash of something wet. Walking around the doom he saw nymph drenched in water, her full lips sunk softly into an fruit as her white teeth did the hard part. He saw three other water nymphs at her side also in the between stage of dry and wet.

"Beautiful " he whispered staring at Hazel.

Hazel Grabbed her sword as Bra Pan And Marron looked up alert.

Pan noticed him staring at Hazel. She gasp they're clothes hadn't completely dried.

Pan took a step in front of Hazel hiding her behind her Hazel body was also maturing with her appearance.

Hazel blue eye blinked at the boy. He was a smooth yellow color with honey eyes and brown curly hair on top his head drenched in sweat. His body were muscular in a slim way. She lowered her sword a bit.

Marron and Bra also helped hide Hazel from his view but they were still exposed.

The boy thrist came back making him forget there were four beautiful women practically naked in front of him. He dived in the water. Making them jump in shock.

Pan shook her head. These flimsily fabrics !. " Hazel power up dry yourself"

They all actually did the same and the weak fabric once again hide their curves, but they still stood in front of Hazel protectively their was something about this kid

"Who are you ?"

He looked up from the Water and stood up.

"Salmi "

"How old are you ?" Bra asked.

"15 I think "

"Where do you come from?" Marron asked

"Los Angeles"

"Your American ?" Bra asked

"Yes, but not originally... Im from Israeli..."

Hazel eye studied him intensely.

"What happen to you ?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "East coast of The US was wiped out by the aliens... The rest sand storms got us and the rest after that killed or taken by the Aliens"..."they're everywhere around here"

"They took you ?" Hazel asked

He then pointed to his chest to reveal scars. "I ran away from them five times... Once I realized they were training us I knew I better follow the rules I saw people regular people with light balls in their hands some even flew !"

Pan eyebrow rose.

"How did you escape ?"

"I didn't " he breathed.

Pan eyes widen as she felt hundreds of Kis nearby.

Pan grew frighten. "Their following you !"

She looked at the girls. "Hide !"

They ran behind a san dune and Salmi followed them.

"Please don't leave me "

Pan frown and reached in her backpack grabbing an ki ring she put it on him and brought her finger to her lip.

"Shhh" she told him.

"Where did he Go?!" The voiced boomed striking fear into Hazels heart she took deep breaths inches away from Salmi

He took deep frighten breaths as well inches from her. She placed her hands on top of his.

A least a hundred Ice heads were above them.

The fire and creepiness to his voice stuck with Pan.

"Mmmm Yes he's here somewhere in the dunes I WANT HIM BACK !"

Chiller looked on at the sand his sharpen tail wagging seductively behind him. His sharpen nails fiddled on his cheek.

"Toad "

"Yes Chiller!"

"Blow this place up"

"Okay Sir" Toad rose his hand and threw an energy ball.

And dune explode as sand sprinkled everywhere.

"Come out my lab Monkey ! Toad again!"

Boom.

Hazel blinked her eyes as looking at Bra Her mother than Pan as sand rained on them. That blast was closer.

"Toad!"

Blast blast Blast

Boom Boom Boom.

As the sand cleared Chilled saw the figures.

"Hold on Toad"

Pan Bra Hazel and Marron stood up while Salmi grew fearful still on the ground then joined them.

The girls looked at him with hate seeing themselves surrounded by a hundred men.

Chiller smile grew crooked as he stared at the women licking his lips with his slimy black tongue. "My my pretties we meet again"..."oh Oh I love it OH I STRUCK GOLD TODAY"..."three SIAYAN beauties ! And oh who are you ?" He asked Marron. "Never seen a creature like you what are you ?"

"Im human "

"You are way fairer than the peasants Ive played with before "

Then his eyes saw her blue head Chiller looked greedily at her. "Yes Yess and you My blue haired queen... Blue hair is common on my planet "

Bra scoffed disgusted.

Pans hands shook. "What do you want ?!" She yelled.

Chilled smirked. "Not to kill you but get to know you better, all in all I want your bodies "..."see Im no Fighter... My tail just happened to be very sharp and you monkeys happen to have a very sensitive area that weakens you !"

Pan didn't like his smile.

"And you have my lab monkey !"

"Im not going back to you crazy people!"

Pan brought her hand to her face

"SOLAR FLARE ?" She grabbed Hazel and Marrons hand Marron held Bras and Hazel grabbed Salmi.

They flew away.

"We don't have long fly!"

Chiller covered his eyes for a moment. "Go GO AFTER THEM "

Chillers man flew forward vision still

Blurred.

"I WANT THEM!"

The site of his tail. It was the same one used on her father. Bra closed her eyes then opened them.

"We have to hide !" Pan yelled

"There No Place to hide !" Marron yelled "Its just sand !"

"We have to fight them thin them out its just to many... Marron we're going to need your Ki bubble"

"I never had more than three people in it!"

"Its just going to have to work !" Pan told her.

Hazel held her sword. "The boomerang Pan!"

"You sure you can do it ?"

"Yes"

"You might loose the sword "

"I know But I've practice and Practice while gathering wood with Dad "

Pan looked back ti see enough men to cover the sun. "Go for it"

Hazel smiled then frowned gathering energy then incasing it around her sword then threw her hand curved while letting free of the sword.

Bra looked back to see the sword go through 10 men like shish Kobobs going the radius around them then back into Hazels Hand.

Salmi looked at her in awe.

"It worked ! Do it again and lets help her sending blast. "

"Marron you be ready to Protect us"

Hazel curved her arm and threw the sword again as the girls started sending blast from behind.

Chiller chased them right on their tail. "Playing hard to get Ma'am Okay!"..."MEN THIS IT THIS IS YOUR MOMENT WHOEVER GETS ME ONE OF THOSE WOMEN WILL EAT TWICE A DAY ! AND YOU CAN GET TO YOUR FAMILIES YOUR WOMEN AND CHILDREN"

Fringe flew faster as did the others a blasted killed a few man on side him as a knife took out a guy on

His right.

Betsy Carly this is for you he thought.

Hazel caught the sword in her hand again.

An solider for chilled grabbed hold to Hazels Waist. She screamed.

"Come pretty little girl Chiller gets what he wants !"

Salmi kicked him in his face then chest making him fall in the sand below. Salmi then threw a blast at his body.

Hazell looked at him in confusion and curiosity. Her lips moved in question looking at Salmi eyes. "Your strong ?"

"They trained us "

Marron saw the Guy who grabbed Hazel. "He was Human"

"I don't. Remember much what happen to me just that I wanted to be free not a slave "

"We'll talk about it at Home !" Pan told him.

The humans lead by chiller wanted to see their wives and kids they raged on after the saiyan women and Salmi.

"What do we do ?" Marron asked

Hazel suddenly felt sick she just killed humans.

Pan swallowed. "Kill them still"

"Pan we don't kill humans " Bra told her.

Pan looked back to see oddly muscle built humanoids. "Those things aren't humans not anymore" Pan looked at Salmi and saw stitching around his neck. Pan grunted she didn't trust him.

Shot

And arrow connected to a string went straight through Marrons leg pulling her back.

Hazel gasp as Marron screamed.

A big guy were pulling her forward at the end of it.

Hazel rose her hand.

"DESTRUCTO DISK"

She threw it and cut the rope Bra went back to get Marron.

"Can you Fly ?"

"Yes it just hurts"

Pan frown.

"Kaaaaaaameeeeeee

Haaaaaaa

Meeeeeeeeeed

Haaaaaaaaaaa"

The blast went behind them on half of the men behind a few of their bodies some screamed while one with half his face burnt still flew after them.

Pan eyes widen as fear fell in her heart.

"Ma Marron do the bubble"

Marron took deep breaths in Bras arms as her leg bled. She powered up and the energy spread into a circle around all of them. "Ah its heavy !" She yelled.

Those men surrounded us now shooting arrows at the bubble.

Chiller watched from behind his men.

"Blast it !"

Boom

The girls got knock to the side.

Marron arms shook as the weight of all of them bounced against the ki bubble.

She gritted her teeth.

"I CAN'T DO THIS... MUCH LONGER!" She struggled to get out.

"Marron Marron !" Pan told her. "COME ON YOU CAN DO THIS MARRON WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO EVAN AND TRUNKS GOTEN !"

Marron were crying and sweating badly...

Boom

Marron screamed again. Her veins poping through the skin in her forehead and neck "Its just to heavy !"

"Mom mom Don't let go okay "

"Marron you can do this " Bra told her.

Marron heard nothing anymore just far away voices of the ones she loved.

Boom.

The bubble got smaller dropping Bra out of it. Those men grabbed her body completely engulfing her.

Pan dove to the edge of the bubble looking at them with their hands all over her.

Bra were scared Pan could see it on her face. Then she frowned and fought those guys off of her. She punched kicked and Blast.

"Marron let me out !"

Marron nodded.

Chiller saw that one fell out the bubble and were fighting his men. He smiled and flew forward wagging his tail.

"Oh look its the one I wanted ! How delightful!"

Pan eyes trembled upon hearing his voice.

Chiller knew his men were weak and this was the best chance he got getting one of them.

He grabbed Bra hugging her torso

Bra kicked and screamed in his grasp she elbowed him in the face and he stab his tail in her tail spot.

Pan watched Bra stiffen in pain her eyes looking at Pain fearfully Pan looking in her helpless from the pink bubble. Bra took off her ki ring and swallowed it.

And they flew away with Bra.

Pan cried. "NO BRA !" Pan banged against the bubble twice then slide against collapsing in tears. She shot up. "Let me out !"

"Pan You can't go after her !"

"Let me out!"

"Are you crazy ! He will stick his tail in your back!"

Hazel shook her head crying as well. "Pan no !"

Salmi looked at the lady's in awe as the pink bubble went on.

Marron found a place south enough she knew were safe not a ki in site human or ice.

She broke the bubble and everyone landed on their feet.

Pan scratched her arms biting her lips. "Grandma Vegeta 18 Dad... and Now Bra!"

Marron were crying. "They're taking our strongest "

Tears spilled down Hazel cheeks. "Why ?"

Pan and Marron looked at her.

"Why where we there in the first place to save humans ?... They were the ones who took her !"

Hazel turn to Salmi. "This is your fault!" She tackled him to the ground.

"You lead them right to us !"

Hazel grabbed his neck and choked it feeling the stichest below one her palm. She moved her hand and looked at it. She saw his half his neck and face were tanner then half his neck and body.

Hazel jumped back. "What the hell?"

He hid his neck from her. "What happen to you ?"

He looked away ashamed. "Chiller did this to me"

Pan looked at him, he seemed familiar. "I don't know what to do with you but your coming with us !"

Later

Hazel sat on the beach as the fire went and Pan watch Salmi like a hawk.

Hazel walked to Pan.

"Why did she swallow the ring ?"

"To protect us"

Hazel bit her lip looking at Salmi. He said Chiller did that to him.. She shivered at the thought.

"What are you thinking ?" Pan asked her.

"Im thinking I lost someone I loved so much today and that keeps happening I'm thinking that I don't want to lose nobody else and Im thinking how can we save humans when we're not saving ourselves".."Im also thinking 5 years ago how I wanted to kill you and now I don't think I can live without you"

Pan looked at her step daughter and grabbed her in a hugged holding her head. "What are you thinking Pan ?"

She looked up at the stars

"Goten "

Day 210 time chamber.

His golden spike stood up more like vegetas than Goku as his blue eyes scan around.

Trunks flew gotens radius as his hair looked more like Brolys.

He flew straight towards Goten and he disappeared behind Trunks punching his back.

Trunks winched then quickly moved behind Goten grabbing his arm in a headlock.

There time in the chamber they were able to both reach Super saiyan 2 though a huge accomplishment it wasn't enough.

After beating each other they went to have a meal. Goten ate straight from the can while Trunks drank his water.

Trunks saw the chilly in Gotens beard. "I think its time we about shave seriously "

Goten smiled behind the beard. "My women love it"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Gross Don't"

"God I miss her everyday without her... I don't know how got so lucky shes the best all around inside and out" Goten had been a jerk he totally did something selfish, he never even asked her if she wanted babies.

Trunks watched his friend. "I miss Pan too... She hasn't been the same since Gohan"

"Have any of us?"

"No not really I worry about her though and Hazel"Trunks said looking at Gotens ear.

"Rather we like it or not they're broken all of us are the need to the instinct to protect the ones you love itching at them but they can't do nothing about it when they're dead"

Trunks nodded. "Gotenks super saiyan 2 is not enough Goten we need to go 3 at least "

"30 minutes isn't long enough Trunks "

"I know"..."maybe Uub and Gotenks can take turns you know he's coming in here next he'll get stronger way strong"..."you think Him and Marron ?"

Goten shrugged.

"Nah no way shes way to into you"

Goten looked away.

"Now you know how it feels... Marrons your Uub of your relationship with Bra"

"What?"

"Shes totally in love with you and you and Bra have to see that everyday as Uub is in love with Pan"

Goten looked down. "Marron never said anything for years I Don't think."

"The way she looks at you the way she always want your help the way she tells you to spend time with Evan while your with Bra"

Goten swallowed "well shes my friend and Evans mom thats all... All of me is given to Bra without a second thought ... Bra knows that"

"We never gotten the chance to talk about it for real... What happen with Marron "

"What happen with Marron" Goten repeated. "Was I lost you and I thought your family needed someone. It were me and Marron trying to fill the holes."

Trunks shook his head. "I put everyone through so much shit You and Marron Hazel, but mostly Pan. I was a selfish bastard to her. I wanted her so bad when we were in space but I couldnt touch her not because I were married or it was the right thing to do but because I promised her we were going home and if I had touched her then we both would've knew we would never make it home"... " I think I loved Pan from when I lost her in those woods out there and then finding her again" I tackled her to the ground... I wanted to kiss her so bad but an asshole tranquilized me she took care of him though"

Goten looked at Trunks. "So when came back it was an act ?"

Trunks shrugged. "I had better control over myself then I knew what was right I knew I had a daughter and hurting her was at stake and it worked for a while until Uub... I hated him for a while but now I don't we all need him"

Goten drank his water. "I hated Uub for a while... He uhh after Vegeta Bra was with him... He uhhh went down on her I felt betrayed, but she needed me she needed a reason and I gave her on I bit her and she bit me back and since its been about Her seeing hearing smelling tasting and touching her. She constantly running through mind at all times"

"I know the feeling... I been thinking I can make the space ship after all this I don't know how with no resources, but I know I can do it whenever this is over"

Goten nodded. "I await it "

Earth

La Paz Bolivia South America

"Mom!" Pan burst in the home carrying Marron.

Videl came down stairs. She saw Pan Hazel Marron and a young man she stared at the man then Marron.

"What happen ?"

Bulma also came down slowly with a cane.

"Her leg an arrow shot through it "

Videl cut the aloe vera plant and squeezed the healing slime out putting it on a leaf and placing it on the wound "this will clean it for you I'll stitch you up in 30 minutes."

Marron nodded.

"Wheres Bra ?" Bulma asked

Pan looked at her. "he took her Bulma Im so sorry "

Bulma eyes shook.. It shouldn't surprise her anymore but it always does. "Oh Vegeta our baby girl" she whisperd covering her nose and mouth crying into it.

Videl were crying as well backing up from Marron. "Bra"... " she was so young " Videl saw the boy in the home with them.

"Whos he ?"

"We saved him" Hazel told her. "He was enslaved by them "

Videl study the boys body for a second she had an strange feeling about him. Then Bra crossed her mind again.

"Oh Goten" she whispered. "How do we tell him ?"


	32. Not strong enough

Her vison where blurred as she heard screams and could hear a buzz of a sound that reminded her of dental tools. Her body was being dragged. By her arms as her legs slid on the floor. She still felt the pulsating vibrations from her lower back all through her body though his tail was not in it.

She looked up and to the left seeing human limbs she looked to the right and saw bodies.

They sat her in a room and put her in a chair bounding her wrist and ankles with ice cuffs then they left she looked around and saw an modern all white room no windows no way to escape only the through the door.

An hour later.

The door opened and she walked in her pink bare feet slapping the floor tail swinging arms crossed. She sat in the chair and leaned forward. "Wheres my cousin ?"

Bra said nothing looking hateful at her. The one who aided in her fathers death.

"Wheres sleet we never found her scouter her energy level is pretty low but we tried to find her we couldn't is she dead?"

Silence.

Snow smirked standing up the walking behind Bra she wrapped her hair around her blue strands and pulled her head back.

Bra huffed in pain with her neck back looking up at Snow and the lights.

"Chiller is our alchemist, and he is very fond of you, he got pissy when my uncle Frost killed the handsome saiyan i believe to be one of Gokus sons anyways he was so pissy when The damned saiyan died we couldn't restore him" she ran her hand down bras face breast then torso" but we still had his body"... "Created one our most powerful war weapons by with your help go away you saiyans are something else"..."anyways she pulled Bras hair tighter he really likes your hair for some reason I think I'll cut then Im sure his fascination with you will be over...wheres my cousin?"

"I don't know!" Bra yelled.

Snow snow smirked and ran her hand downs Bra back.

"I don't have a sharp tail, but my fingers will do just find"

Snow dug into Bras tail spot and Bra stiffem in Pain matching what she saw in her fathers eyes the day he die.

"Daddy " a younger her called running into his arms he picked her up. She touched his head head. "Daddy your so strong!"

Snow removed her her hand as Childhood memory still lingered. She wanted to give up, she didn't want Goten to have worry about her anymore, but she looked at her belly she hunched over and threw up.

"I don't Don't know where she is !"

Chiller walked in. "Snow what are you doing stay away from her"

Snow frowned as Chiller marched forward. "Your awake my precious "

Bra felt tears coming out of her eyes these things were insane.

Chiller touched her forehead then belly. Her brought his tail and softly rub it oh her torso carefully not cutting her with its sharp end. "Our tail... Its were we feel all our emotions"..."Are you with child lovely?"

Bra were hysterically crying now. She couldn't believe she were pregnant and held captive"

"Don't cry at least not yet my pretty. I saw you swallow something what it is ?"

Bra only cried.

Snow looked at Bras puke and saw and shiny spec and picked it up.

"A ring?"

Five years earlier

"Maybe we can get some information out of her and then kill her" the tall one said

She slapped him the one with the pale purple hair and ran to tan one grabbing his face and arm shooting blast at them all. She didnt want to kill them she never did. Pushing him her eyes heighten looking wildly around running away from it all.

She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't anymore she through her scouter away. She were scared and tired and wanted to go home to Oasis. Her father was blinded by rage over Ice. Nothing could convince him to leave now. She would just hide until this was over.

She flew north for a long time finding a place covered in snow laying back on the snow she felt at peace with herself.

Each person she touched she felt there turmoil until she touched someone else.

Vegeta had to be the worst everything he been through and that blue haired women in bis heart and their children were his only reason. He loved them more than anything so I surrounded him with them blinding him and then the others did the rest killing him in front of the same children I made him see.

Sleet looked at her hands.

I were stuck with Vegetas feelings for while they tortured me. I were relived to touch Uub. Ive know him for a while now the last one my soiled hands had touched. He wasn't as complicated as Vegeta but there was Pain Over Pan I still feel It. When will it end when can I just be left with my own thoughts and feelings ?.

Im stuck with Uubs.

Its like I know him like the back of his own hand.

Im not going back to my family I can't Im not a killer. Im not a killer.

Sleet stayed away in the snowy lands of earth for the five years since she came there. She didn't want no part of it anymore.

Present

Gotenks unfused and Trunks and Goten were back Trunks looked in the bathroom mirror shaving his face clean then grabbing his pony tail and cutting it.

Goten shaved his head and trimmed his beard a little.

Trunks looked at his face. "I feel like a new person"

Goten nodded. "I agree "

They walked out of there together.

Goten smiled taking a deep breath. He would see his son and her. He couldn't wait to see them.

They flew side by side.

Trunks thought of Pan he just wanted to cuff her up and take her away for a little while. He missed her her body soft skin.

It were harder to find home with the ki Hiser but he knew to go west and near the equator.

Marrons leg were stitched up sitting on the couch everyone stiff with emotion waiting.

The door opened and Trunks came then Goten.

"Dad" Hazel shouted. He smiled at her. He saw Pan on the recliner and he took a deep breath of relaxation. Hazel and Pan are always at the top of his list.

Evan were in Bulmas lap. Goten eyes took in his son.

"How was training ?" Pan asked him hopeful they were strong enough now hopeful We could go save Bra hopeful she were still alive.

"Super saiyan two both us thats it"

The room grew disappointed. Thats were Gohan was at.

Goten scanned around. "Bra?" He called out.

Silence.

"Where is she ?" He asked Pan. The. Saw Salmi. "Whos that ?! Fuck that you know what I don't care where is Bra?"

Marron looked away. "I ..."...l dropped her " her eyes were frighten to look at him as tears gathered in her eyes. "Im so sorry Goten"

Goten blinked at her confused. "Marron what are you talking about where is she ?!"

Pan shook her head. "There was nothing we could do Goten "

Goten eyes trembled. "Is she dead ?"

"We don't know" Hazel told him.

"He wouldn't kill her I don't think Chiller wants her alive"Salmi told him

"Who the hell are you ?!"

Hazel looked up. "He was running from them ran into us they took him and enslaved him with other humans training them"

Salmi look down. "Chillers a quack..." He rose his neck up showing his scar and stables. "This is not my body he... Put my head on this one " he said ashamed.

The Z team were shocked to hear that.

Hazel looked at him with pity and disgust. "What how ?"

Salmi shrugged. "I don't know he did things to me I don't feel the same Im not who I were before"..." I saw what he did to her he put his tail inside her lower back. " samli stood up and turn pulling down his pants just a bit. "Im like her "..." This area hurts me "

Videl blinked at him his body its structure her eyes watered. "Gohan " she whispered.

Trunks eyes widen they kept Gohans body now they knew what they done with it.

"THATS SICK!" Uub yelled.

Goten heaved looking disgusted at that boy in his bothers body.

He turn super saiyan.

"Goten!" Trunks said warning

"I HAVE TO GO HER!"

"Goten no we need more training our family needs you!"

"Look what they did to by brother and that BOY!"

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Im thinking about that ! What they could do to my baby sisters but blindly fighting them wont help her"

"WHAT IF IT WAS PAN?!"

"I HOPED THAT I HAVE SOMEONE TO STOP ME"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND !"

"I DO-"

"SHES PREGNANT !"...

The room gasp watching him.

"or should Could be " he said lower. "IM GOING IF IM GOING TO DIE ITS GOING TO BE TRYING TO SAVE HER!"

Goten walked away.

Trunks tried to grab him and he punched him in the face running out the door.

Pan ran to Trunks helping him up.

"Pan Uub come on "

"Im going to !" Hazel yelled.

"No you stay here Hazel"

"Shes my aunt "

"Hazel stay with your mother !"

Hazel gasp then frown

Trunks looked Uub in his eye. "You beat Snow I need you to do it again "

Uub nodded and they left.

Hazel watched them go.

Goten flew over Central then North America. He were so piss to even think. It took two hours once he were in Canada to realize he couldn't feel Frost or Snow. He screamed hunched over fist balled heaving. His back arched as his mouth drop in a scream so loud it hurt his throat. A super saiyan 2 stood there in mid area.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed deeply to no one. He snatched of his ki ring and powered up. "COME AND GET ME ASS HOLES"

Snow

She flex her hand with the metal on her middle finger. Chiller were able to replicate these things to make her disappear on scouter. He made one for me Frost Himself and that blue haired wench.

Her scouter beeped frantically.

She smiled while looking at the sky.

Frost and Chiller ran to her side looking at the sky.

"They're not hiding anymore " Snow said.

"What do you think they want ?" Frost asked

Chiller eyebrows rose. "Her"..."you think we took the wrong saiyan ?"

"If she got them riled up like this we got the right one "

"Should we get the human army our henchmen left is scares "

"No Just me and Frost you stay Chiller "

They flew away.

Chiller watched with an smirk then out the mask back on face and went inside the ship.

Trunks Pan and Uub flew in the sky towards Goten ki.

"Guys get ready ! "

Hazel she sat on the couch. Worried for her goten dad pan and Uub.

She looked at Samli he was looking off into space as Videl sat by him.

"Can I see your foot ?"

Samli looked at her.

"Please he was my husband"

He took off his shoe which had sand in it.

Videl saw the heart shaped birthmark. Her eyes watered.

Samli put back on his shoe. Hazel went to Videl. "Are you okay ?"

Videl stood up and ran into the hall.

Hazel sat by Samli watching where Videl left.

She turn to him and rose her hand to his neck stitches, it were sicken to think about aunt Bra being pregnant in the hands of these physcos .

He looked in her eyes fearful. "What am I'm why do they need me so bad"

"Because below your neck is one of the strongest bodies on earth... Body of someone I was close to "

"Who are you people ?"

Hazel swallowed. "My grandpa was an Alien of a race that was killed off by the iceones, all but him and a few of my people survived, long story short he met an another full blood like himself and they reproduce and thats who we are The wives sons and daughters of two races fused together"

He took in her words. "Have you always lived among us ?"

Hazel nodded. "Im third generation "

"And who was he?"

Hazel rose her head. "Gohan "

"Why is Gohan so special ?" He asked

"He's the real person who defeated cell "

"Lies !"

"Thats Hercules daughter and Gohans Wife ask her "

Samli eyes widen as he thought about it. He remember the chibi film to be made of that fight there was a purple haired one there now theres a purple hair on here.

"It was all true no light shows no tricks, my dad and Gohans brother are at his power now, but still Gohan had energy hidden deep within him, he was valuable to us"

"How did he die"

"Those things"

"Gohan had power like you ladys ?"

Hazel squinted her eyes. "Far beyond us"

Samli looked at his hand.

"Do you think its still in here in me ?"

"I don't know "

Goten Saw them coming flying up he stopped in the air. Pan Trunks and Uub were by his side.

Snow and frost paused. Wind blew between them.

"Wheres is she?" Goten barked

"Who Do you speak off ?"

Goten was foaming at his mouth.

Trunks frowned in fear and anger for his sister. "WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled

Snow chuckled. "An eye for an eye boys, but don't worry shes not dead yet

Snow had blue eye ball in her hand with the eye lid and lashes still attached to it she threw it at them they jumped shocked. Goten took deep breaths and fell too the ground picking up the eyeball.

He closed his eyes as tears rivered out his face. He let go of it then held the ground in the grass.

There was an moment of calm.

Before he screamed lips ripped apart in agony surrounded by golden light his eyes fully white hair thicker and longer also golden. He flew in flash towards Frost Pan saw them fighting in hand to hand combat.

"Trunks help him!"

Trunks went and they both were fighting frost.

"Uub!" She yelled

Uub flew forwarded in front of Pan seeing the ice princess.

"This time I will kill you Snow... You wont jump me"

Snow smiled then flew away.

He frowned and followed her.

"KILL HER UUB!"

Pan saw Trunks and Goten holding their own against Frost.

His blue fist went into Trunks jaw. "stay back Pan!"

She stopped as he caught Gotens fist then Trunks and flipped them over on their front end and he flew away.

Pan followed him and he threw an blast at her. Pan fell backward onto the ground.

Trunks nose flared seeing Pan fall.

"PAN!"

He flew after Frost and Goten was behind him.

Frost grunted he had to get some where to transform he saw an bolder and flew behind it.

"Goten You see him?"

Goten swallowed blood. "Yeah I see him he us transforming"

Uub caught her then elbowed her in the torso she hunched over choking as he slapped her in the face.

She chuckled. "You not going to kill me"

Uub only frowned

She wiped her mouth standing up with an limp. "Your not killer Uub lets face it"...

"You don't know shit"

"I know you are an good hearted version of majin buu" she chuckled.

He frowned harder.

"How do I know ?... pain makes people do crazy things, one jab to her back and that Bra got to squealing it all"

Uub eyes watered for his friend. "Bra " he said softly he gabbed her by her armor and threw her on the ground he bought his hand back and started wailing on her chest and face.

Pan crawled up the creator and saw Uub standing up kicking Snow in the face.

"Kill her Uub! kill her!"

Uub looked in Pans direction and in a flash snow grabbed his leg mid kick and broke it in half.

He screamed as he fell backwards on his last leg.

Pan eyes widen as Snow Got un by an large rock holding it for support.

"Goten! fushion nowwwwwww" Trunks yelled

"Fu

Sion

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Gotenks came to few from an blinding light eyebrows disappeared. Eyes teal and golden spikes handing down his back.

Frost finished his transformation he watched Gotenks in awe.

"This is new "

The emotion and angst of seeing his sister and wife's eyes like that raged in him. He yelled and flew swinging his leg and kicking frost in the head. Frost flew and Gotenks caught him punching him left then right over and over. Gotenks stood up and kicked frost between his legs while screaming.

"AN NUCLEAR KICK BITCH"

Frost hunched in pain.

Gotenks back flipped back as Frost stood up.

Frost winced damn he needed his last transformation he started powering up.

"He's transforming again I have to stop him!"

Gotens held his hands in the air gathering all his energy into both hands throwing an big bang attack to no damage his eyes widen in fears as the transformation went on. His eyes were blank as he felt his soul leave his bones and vomited out of his throat floating above him.

Pan

Snow smiled sinisterly at her.

Pan was not smiling. "Uub weakened you "

"I'm stronger than you Pan"

"Yes, but Im taking this opportunity to crush you"

Pan ran to here grabbing her head smashing it into the rock.

"Where the fuck is She "

Pan bashed her head into an bloody pulp. Snow was not responding.

Pan frowned and saw Bras ki ring on snows finger she snatched it. She turn as saw Uub crawling to her.

"Pan You feel that , Frost is transforming Gotenks doesn't have much time "

Pan saw Gotenks with an white bubble pulling out his mouth.

"Trunks !" She yelled "Gotenks we have to go Frost is still too strong !"

Gotenks struggled with himself.

"Pan needs to get out of here!"

"We finish the attack !"

The huge bubble went back in his mouth as he separated.

Frost smiled and rose his hand bringing energy into it tripling in size he threw it at the separating bodies.


	33. In our blood

Trunks

He held Uub In his arms and Pan was on his back.

He flew

The fastest he ever flew to get her to safety he unfused with Goten early just to get her out of there. Gotenks was shit compared to Frost. Third transformation. He had to get Pan out of there. He couldn't hold on to Goten he just couldn't. Super saiyan 3 he barley had any training in it as Gotenks even after being in the time chamber. The fusion and transformation was weak he could stand up to Frost in his 2nd form and thats it. Gotenks didn't feel even him and Goten wasn't even.

Goten

When Trunks seprated I had power raging on in me still a super saiyan 3. Frost threw that blast at him.

A fire crackled in front of him.

Its been days. He been in the snow somewhere in Canada.

The girl laid on the ground across from the fire in the snow and snow comfort her. The one Goten, he had captured her and was going to kill me, but decided I was more valuable alive then dead.

She looked at the fire it burn so close to her it stung. Being in an hot climate was fine for us, but fire was poison to us.

She sat up in the snow. He had an strand of his hair tied around her wrist long enough that it reach tightly in his hands. He gutted the bore and roasted it. His teeth shredded the pink meat. She looked at it and licked her lips.

Goten rose his head and tore the pigs leg from his body and threw it at her. She grabbed it best she could and ate it.

Goten stared at her eat it to the bone then grabbed hands full of snow and stuffed it in her mouth like rice.

Goten shivered in the wind noticing the very revealing armor crop top with a metal plated skirt. She rose her bondage hands freely in the below freezing weather taking it in like an addict.

"Why haven't you killed me ?"

Goten was silence as she spoke.

"Just do it already " she whispered looking down grabbing her face.

Goten stood up and grabbed the girl standing her up then turning her around he strike her once in the back of the neck and caught her as she fell. He flew away with her in his arms. She woke up sweating from the hot climate looking around as he sat her on the ground and pulled her forward by the rope.

He heard cries from his home and could hear Trunks voice.

"We got to get her back , shes still alive thats what they said "

"They have ki hiders now !" Pan said with urgency. "How do we fight against that ! How do we find her with that "

The door open and Goten walked forward with the prisoner. She tripped in frighten. Her eyes shaken seeing the faces of the people in Vegetas and Uub memories.

Trunks was in shock as Pan frown. "Kill her !" She ran to the girl and swung her fist sideways connecting with Sleets jaw the girl fell backwards on the the floor with her white hair in her face.

Goten hissed and pushed Pan back a bit. "This is how we get Bra back, no body " Goten looked in all there eyes. "Nobody harm her"

Sleet sat up shakily and wiped her mouth if purple blood.

"You think they'll just hand her over ?!" Pan yelled.

"They will frost is lacking in numbers"

"He doesn't need numbers, just like Frieza didn't his henchman were expendable"

"I don't give a shit Pan we are getting her back... I'm super saiyan 3 now"

Pan eyes widen as did Everyone else.

"Thats great Goten" Marron breathed.

"Thats where Gotenks is at " Pan said with disappointment. Her hands went to her head as she closed her eyes in angst. "Its the same shit over and over we are just not strong enough!" She cried then fell to her knees.

Trunks looked at her then Goten. "Theres more your closer " he looked down ashamed. "I haven't even tapped into it super 3 on my own" he looked up at Goten. "Do you have your tail?"

"No "

Trunks looked at Bulma as she held Evan. "Can you grow it back ?"

Bulma looked off at the wall. "It was different with your father. "He was 100% saiyan and Goku he had turned into a kid" her eyes fluttered to her son. "Vegeta kept you in that time chamber for hours at a time everyday he had to of taught you the blutz wave technique "

Trunks paused. "He taught me it, told me I wasn't a saiyan man if I didn't never turn into that damn ape he hope my tail would grow back it never did"

"This is insane we can't turn Goten into a monkey !" Hazel yelled

Sleet looked Uub then Goten then Trunks. "The great ape might not help but the 4 transformation might "

They all turn to her with suspicious faces.

"Shut up " Marron yelled. "You could be tricking us"

She looked to Marron.

"How do you know ?" Goten asked.

"I know your super saiyan 1 and 2 isn't shit compared and that Uub is the best you've got I know that because I read it in his mind." Her eyes looked into his. "I've been stuck with your thoughts"

"I don't Trust her shes lying she doesn't know our power shes guessing " Marron said.

She looked to Marron. "I know your weak although your mother is much stronger than yourself as your father and they were not the strongest of the bunch but you could never reach their strength"

Marron swallowed.

"I know that your daughter is Vegetas granddaughter and daughter to Trunks, as for your son there was a bit of confusion as to if the one Trunks or The one Goten was the father and Uub feel very upset that because you step on your husband his girlfriend step out on him"

Sleet turn to Pan. "The whore of the story only beating Marron by landslide because though a cheat is a cheat , she thought her husband was deceased but you spread your legs for him like she was the one who died not mention you broke poor Uubs heart into shards to the point making love to you disgusted him"

"Shut up !" Pan yelled in a warning with tears in her eye.

Sleet stop talking and looked around.

Goten looked at Evan. "This has to work the trade" he said looking at his son then walking away outside.

Trunks walked down the street to the lake.

His eyes were low as he leaned against the tree Trunks sat across from him holding his knees.

Goten looked at nothing just a defeat face on he had an golden coin in his hand flipping it between his fingers.

"you died and she started training its funny to see everyone brushed it off no one cared. She called my bullshit to my face and told me about her sobriety. I didn't know how deep her drinking was then. Anyways one day shes training in the gravity room and I tease her and she tries to fight me back so I fly away and she follows I take her to a dangerous side of town" Goten laughed bitterly. "Some bums come at her and she kicked their ass in the rain, I knew she could do, she didn't know how badass she was, but I knew."..

Trunks smiled softly. "Yeah Goten"

"She loved my kid as her own Trunks"

." When Vegeta died I found Uub and your sister she told me she cheated on me... I were upset and I left her in that store Trunks, I came back to get her shes belly up on the floor surrounded my at least Twenty empty bottles"

"My baby 20 bottles ... I grab her and make her up chuck it all she tells me her DWI was a suicide attempt that her friends she use to drink with got her so drunk she passed out, you know what happens to girls when they pass out Trunks"

Trunks took a deep breath. "Yeah I know"

"My girl my Bra my baby had nothing to live for, I bite her then and there"

He frowned. "I knew she was going fight it fight this bullshit and she was going to have a reason Trunks, and it was going to be for me. That night before the camber she looked at me with those ocean eyes as I attempted to get her pregnant"

"My dad Gohan... Mom I'm tried of losing people my whole damn family wiped away a bloodline wiped away almost completely gone. The bag of blood that became my mother nor my brothers head on that spike could compare Trunks to see my baby's eyeball on that ground. I won't make it without her Trunks, I am leave my son Trunks like my father left me and his father left him Gohan left Pan and You left Hazel its in our blood"..."maybe to Evan It'll be what we saw it as being without our fathers abandonment, but its just an understatement that I've understood I'm going to die for whats mines"

"I can't sit here much longer Trunks not knowing, my child is in that woman my reasons are with that woman without her I'm nothing"

Trunks looked Goten in his eyes. There was nothing there, but darkness and angst an man empty out completely of all hope.

Goten looked off into space. "Its time Trunks my dad had his then Gohan, yeah Its my time I'm done "


End file.
